Combat Racing
by eddman2
Summary: The Eds are invited to a racing competition for a chance to win one million dollars. But little did they know that there's more at stake then one million dollars. They'll also meet new friends. Important Update.
1. Prologue:The Gathering:Villians

**Author notes:Welcome to my second story. I thought about this because I played Jak X:Combat Racing. It will also be many cartoon network crossovers. Now without further ado, on with the story! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Power PuffGirls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners.**

Prologue:The Gathering:The Villains 

Somewhere in an unseen territory

Someone in an unseen room was watching a bunch of TV monitors. And on these monitors were scenes of people racing. On one monitor someone in a black car, short, and had guns on top of them. And, pressing a button, bullets flew out like crazy in another car in front of the black car. After a few bullets penetrated it, the car blew up, and the black car just sped away like nothing happened. Whoever the person was watching the screens had a smile on his face.

"This year, things are going to be different," the man said.

In the middle of all the monitors was a bigger monitor, which the man was looking at now. On the screen, a big logo flashed DEATHRACE:PRE-SEASON, appeared flashily. After the flashy logo with purple in the background, a man appeared behind what appears to be a race track. The man had yellow hair, shiny teeth as he smiled at the camera, and a purple suit. He sort of looked like an anchorman.

"Ladies and gentleman! Are you ready for the biggest racing event on the planet? Yep, it's time for..."

"DEATHRACE!"

Suddenly, the camera shifted to what looked like eager fans, waiting for what appears to be car racing.

"Amazing! The season hasn't even started and yet the die hard fans are ready for some mechanical thrashing!" the announcer said.

The camera went back to thousand of eager fans.

"This time there are there will be new courses, new challenges and best of all, new thrills! Let's get ready for..."

"DEATHRACE!" the fans and the announcer shouted.

"I tell you folks, the crowd is heated up! And I can't blame them. The excitement from last season was through the roof. And this season will be even more thrilling. Word is old and new challengers from around the world will compete for the DEATHRACE trophy!"

The fans shouted again in excitement.

"The challengers will also compete for a chance to get one million dollars!" the announcer said.

The fans once again roared in excitement.

"And, this just turned in: it seems there is another prize. A beautiful, big, shiny emerald!" the announcer said.

The fans cheered. Just then a picture on the screen showed a beautiful and big shiny emerald. The figure smiled.

_ That is no ordinary emerald,_ the figure thought.

"And now a recap from what happened last season..." the announcer started.

The figure then turned off the monitor.

_Last season was an embarrassment for me. But this season nothing will stop me from getting that emerald. I'm going to form a better team. And I know just know people that I can start with..._

Peach Creek, Cul-De-Sac, Park n Flush

"Hurry up with my laundry May!" the Kanker Lee, shouted.

"I'm coming already!" shouted the yellow haired girl, May.

"I wonder what's on TV," the blue haired girl, Marie said as she turned on the TV

It was just another day at the Park n Flush. Inside their trailer park, the Kanker sisters were bored out of their minds. Ever since the incident with Eddy's brother, the Kankers haven't been with their beloved Eds, because their too busy playing with all the cul-de-sac children. Even though they still see them now and then, the Eds and everyone in the cul-de-sac ignores them.

"Admit it girls, this place has gotten dull," Lee said.

"Yeah. There's nothing to do, no one to torment," Marie said.

"Speaking of torment, I miss our Eds," Lee said.

"Yeah. Me to," Marie said.

"Me three," May said as she just got through with the laundry.

"If only there was some way we can get them to notice us," Lee said.

"I don't know who would notice you. Your to ugly," Marie said snickering.

"Say that again and I'll-"

Lee was interrupted when a knock came to there door. The three girls were surprise.

"Funny. We don't get visitors everyday," Marie said.

"It's probably just the mailman," Lee said."Get the door May,"

"Why do I have to do everything? You get it!" May shouted.

"If you don't get the that door I'm gonna break your neck," Lee said.

"Not if I break yours first!" May said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

As the two sisters began arguing, Marie got up and answered the door.

"Honestly you guys act like wild animals. Ugly animals that is," Marie said as she opened the door.

It was the mail man.

"Letter for the Kanker sisters," the mail man said as he pulled out a letter from his bag.

Marie grabbed it and began to open it as she shut the door. Lee, on the other hand, stopped her from opening it by snatching it away from her.

"Hold on Marie. It's probably my boyfriend Eddy," Lee said with a smile.

"Nu-uh Lee!" May said as she grabbed the letter from Lee. "I bet it's from my pookey-poo Ed!"

Then Marie grabbed the letter. "In your dreams. It's from my cutie pie, Double D!" Marie said.

The three sisters began to argue and fight over the letter until Lee stopped them.

"Stop! Let's just read the letter, and then we'll know who's boyfriend it is!" Lee said.

The three sisters agreed. Lee opened the letter...

In Aron City...

A skinny teenager named Carl Shocker was watching as his best friend, Johnny Bravo, flirt with numerous girls. Carl couldn't believe what he was seeing. Johnny Bravo, actually succeeding in getting a whole bunch of girls? Carl couldn't believe it, but it was happening right in front of his eyes. He had a sad face.

"That jerk," Carl said as he walked off to his house...

Carl Shocker's House.

When Carl saw that his best pal was flirting with a bunch of girls, he went up to him and asked him if he could take one of the girls on a date. Of course, usual Johnny, shooed Carl away, because he was "cramping his style".

"Well then if he wants to treat me that way then me and Johnny are friends no longer," Carl said out loud to nobody.

His parents were on a date. Carl sighed and went to his room, until he heard a knock on his door. He answered it. It was the mail man.

"Letter from Carl Shocker," the mail man said.

"That's me," Carl said.

He took the letter and closed the door. He then opened it...

Townsville...

Mojo-Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Him was thinking of a plan to rule Townsville, as usual. Unfortunately, after two hours of thinking, the super villains gave up. Every plan to rule the world was always, always thwarted by the PowerPuff Girls.

"What is the point?" Mojo-Jojo said.

"We might as well give up our evil ways and be senior citizens," Fuzzy said.

"All because of those POWERPUFF GIRLS!" shouted Him with that usual evil voice.

"I also hate them Power Puff girls. They be disturbin' me and Joe," the hillbilly villain said.

"Yes well, I have had enough of taking over the world. We might as well-"

Mojo didn't finish his sentence as he heard the doorbell ring in his evil lair, which was a surprise as he didn't get a lot of visitors.

"Now I wonder who that could be?" Mojo said as he pushed a button on his super computer and went spiraling downwards in his chair.

When he went down he opened the front door of his evil lair.

"Yes?" he said.

It was the mail man.

"Letter for Mojo-Jojo?" said the mail man as he handed him the letter.

"Thanks," he said as he closed the door and went to his chair.

He started going upwards to his main base.

"Who was that?" Him asked.

"The mail man. I have got a letter from someone," Mojo said as he examined the letter.

The address was "2100, Haven City Building."

"Haven City? I have never heard of this place before," Mojo said as he began to open the letter.

After he got through reading the contents, he had an evil smile on his face.

"What is it?" Fuzzy said.

"Gentleman, it looks like there's still hope for us to rule the world yet..."

Somewhere near Philadelphia...

Father looked evilly at the fireplace in front of him. Ever since his last plot to foil the KND failed, it seems he has still not given up. Word is that ever since his "interview" with the Sector V, the adults he "interviewed" turned back into kids thanks to five years of research from Nigel Uno. But Father didn't worry about it. He had new evil schemes that would would thwart the KND once and for all. Just when Father was thinking the doorbell rang at the front door. He got up from his armchair and answered it. It was the mail man.

"Letter for Father?" the mail man said.

"That's me," Father said as the mail man handed him the letter.

He then looked at the letter with curiosity. The address was "2100, Haven City Building." Father has never heard of this place before. He opened the letter and read the contents. Once he got through reading it, he had an evil smile on his face.

"_Looks like a new opportunity to get rid of the KND has arrived,"_ he thought with an evil smile on his face...

Somewhere in a house in Endsville

Boogey was reminiscing of his previous encounter with with Grim. That bag of bones was the reason that Boogey spent over 12 months in the Underworld. After 12 months Boogey finally found a way out of that and lived in a small house in Endsville. Boogey was in an armchair, thinking of a way to exact his revenge on Grim and those meddlesome kids. While he was thinking their was a knock on his door. Boogey wondered who it was, after all he just got the house two days ago. No one could know where he lived. He got up from his armchair and answered the door.

"Yes?" he said.

It was a mail man.

"Letter for Mister Boogey?" he said as he handed Boogey a letter.

"Yes, and BOO!" Boogey shouted.

The mail man looked at him awkwardly.

"I said BOO!" Boogey shouted again.

The mail man just walked away and laughed. Boogey growled.

_I know I'm scary. I'm the Boogeyman for Pete's sake! _Boogey growled in his head as he opened the letter.

_I could use this to exact my revenge. And become the scariest thing on the planet!_ Boogey thought as he finished reading the letter.

Washington D.C, in an abandon building.

The Lobe sighed sadly. Ever since his last attempt to get rid of his arch nemesis, Freakazoid, failed, he has run out of ideas.

_How could I possibly run out of ideas. My head is a brain for goodness sake! _Lobe thought. He slammed his head on a wooden desk. All of his plots, failed by Freakazoid.

_Maybe I should just quite. No! What am I saying? I'm a super villain for pete's sake! Will their ever be a time where a super villain will win? When will opportunity knock at my front door?_

Just then a knock came from Lobe's front door.

_That was fast,_ he thought.

He got up from his desk and answered it. It was just the mail man.

"Letter for a Mister Lobe?" the mail man said.

"Yes, that's me," Lobe said as he took the letter and closed the door.

He opened the letter and reads the contents.

_Wow! It looks like opportunity just knocked at my front door!_

Somewhere that represents Hell:

The evil wizard, Aku, was looking at a crystal ball. With this crystal ball, he can see the happenings of the world. Anything that goes on in the world, he can see it. For some reason, he had an evil smile on his face. Within this crystal ball, Aku saw certain people getting a certain letter.

_I could use this to my advantage,_ he thought.

Just then, he circled his hands and the crystal ball changed from seeing people from around the world to an image of what looks like a robot.

"Droid number 2006, I have an proposition for you and your gang," Aku said to the crystal ball.

"I'm listening," the droid replied...

South Carolina, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends...

Duchess was looking outside the window from her room. She looked in disgust as that infernal imaginary friend, Bloo, was playing with Mac outside, along with other imaginary friends.

_They all should be worshiping ME! _she thought._ If only there were some way to rid of that pesky Bloo, then everyone can finally notice me as the best imaginary friend ever!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came to her door.

"Who is it?" she said rudely.

"It's me, Terrance!" the voice from behind the door said.

Duchess was surprised. Terrance was not supposed to be here, after what him and Duchess did to get rid of Bloo.

"How did you get in here?" Duchess said.

"I sneaked in when the other friends weren't looking. Their all playing outside!" he said.

"Come in," Duchess said.

Terrance walked in the room, looking frantic

"Look I don't have time, those imaginary friends could be here any second. Take a look at this letter I got in the mail!" Terrance said as he handed an opened letter to Duchess.

She took it and examined the contents. After she got through reading it, she had an evil smile on her face.

"I can use this to finally get rid of Bloo. And everyone on earth will recognize my beauty!" Duchess said.

"I'm in to," Terrance said.

"Very well then. Tomorrow, our destination is Haven City" Duchess said with an evil laugh...

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, in a place called Katz Motel...

_As usual, no customers,_ Katz thought in his mind._ All because of that pesky dog._

Ever since the dog named Courage, Katz arch-nemesis, stopped him from scamming people to come to his hotel, he hasn't been having any "customers" lately. No one comes to the Katz Motel, all because of that meddlesome dog...

When Katz was about to give up and officially close his hotel, knocking came to the front door of the hotel.

_Finally, suckers to take their money away,_ Katz thought.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened. An old looking man came in. He had white hair, short legs, and had one of those glass looking things that doctor's and vet's have on the top of his head.

"Hello. Welcome to the Katz Motel. How may I be of service?" Katz said.

"So your Katz huh? Allow me to introduce myself. I am John Hack. I'm a veterinarian," said the old man.

"I see. Well may I ask, are you here to stay in motel, Mr. Hack?" Katz said.

"No. I'm here on more important business of you, mister Katz," the vet said, walking up to the front desk. "I'm sure you know a dog named Courage, do you?"

"Why yes I do. He always gets in the way of my sca- I mean my business," Katz said.

"Well let me tell you, I have some unfinished business with that dog. And I also need to continue to my research for super dogs," John said.

_Super dogs? This guy is a complete lunatic,_ Katz thought.

"So what does this has to do with me, Mr. Hack?" Katz said.

"Well, we both want revenge for that dog. And I know a perfect way we can get rid of him and those other people he hangs around with," John said.

"What beef do you have with the dog?" Katz asked.

"He blew me to the moon. I was stuck on that planet, with a bunch of other dogs trying to rip me to shreds. Luckily the rocket that that dog sent me to was still operational. I was able to escape those horrid dogs. After that I plan to exact my revenge on that dog. And then that's when I heard about you Katz. I heard that your "businesses" have been thwarted by that dog. So I thought that we might as well work together," John said.

Katz thought for a moment. He didn't know if he could trust this crazy vet, but if he had a beef with Courage, and then he might actually be telling the truth.

"Alright Mr. Hack, you have a deal," Katz said.

"Good. And please, call me John," John said.

"So, what did you have in mind to get rid of the dog?" Katz asked.

"Well, I was in my office thinking of a plan when this letter came in," John said as he handed Katz a opened letter.

Katz took it. When he read the contents inside, he was surprised.

"The Paramount Emerald?" Katz asked.

"Yes," John said with a evil smile.

"We're going to Haven City..."

Atlanta Georgia, at Mandark's house

Mandark was disgusted. His last plot to get rid of his arch nemesies, Dexter, has failed again. Well, it was somewhat Mandark's own fault, due to the fact that he was distracted when Dee-Dee came all of a sudden. Now Mandark was thinking of a plan to finally get rid of Dexter once and for all! Just then the doorbell rung at his front door. He got up from his couch and answered it. It was the mail man.

"Letter for Mandark," the mail man said.

"That's me," Mandark said as he took the letter.

When Mandark opened it and read the contnets inside, he had an evil smile on his face...

Somewhere in a place called Haven City, in what looks like an abandoned building.

In a room in an abandoned building, there was a big table in the middle of this room, with a lot of chairs. And even though the building looked abandoned, the room with the big table and chairs looked like it came from a sci-fi movie. There was a big monitor at the very end of the room. And also at the very end of the room was a man in a cloak, looking like he was waiting for someone. And he was.

Just then at the other end of the room, a door opened and a lot of people came out. They were people who received the letter.

"I'm glad that you guys can make it here," said the other man in the cloak.

"Please, have a seat,"

All the villains took a seat in the chairs around the table.

"Now, where is the Paramount Emerald?" Father said.

"Just what is this Paramount Emerald?" Lee said.

"It's a powerful Emerald, giving whoever possess it will become the most powerful being on Earth," Father explained.

"Sounds like something from a sci-fi movie," Marie said.

"Alright then, where is this Emerald?" Lee said.

"And most important of all, how do you know all of us?"

"Well," the figure said as he looked around the room.

"I know you, Carl, because you are a skilled mechanic. I've seen you on the papers, able to fix anything that breaks."

"Your right," the nerdy teenager said.

"And I know you, Mojo-Jojo, because you always try to take over the town called Townsville, right?"

"You are right," the monkey said.

"And I'm guessing those are your two cronies," the figure asked.

"Yes. This is Fuzzy Lumpkins," the monkey said as he pointed to a hill-billy looking pink guy.

"Howdy," he said.

"And this here is Him," Mojo said as he pointed to a devil looking person.

"What him?" asked May confusedly.

"Him," Mojo said again as he pointed to the devil looking creature.

"I know,him, but what's his name," May asked.

"Him," Mojo repeated again getting annoyed.

"I know, but what's his name?" May repeated again.

Mojo slammed his hand on his forehead.

"HIM!" Mojo said louder.

"I know, but what-is-his-name?" May said again slowly.

"ANYWAY!" the man with the cloak interrupted. "I definitely know you, Father. You always try to stop an organization named the Kids Next Door, a group of kids who fight for childhood, am I correct?" the man said.

"Yes," Father stated, with Marie looking at Father.

"Why are you in a silhouette?" Marie asked.

"Because it's my suit," Father said.

"Okay then," Marie said awkwardly.

"Now how in the world do you know me?" Boogey asked.

"Well, a girl named Mandy tried to take over the Kids Next Door. I read the event in the newspaper. Then a few months later I read somewhere that Mandy helped the Grim Reaper in helping get his powers back, by a guy named Boogey," the man said.

"As for Lobe, I read about you in the Washington D.C newspaper, being a super villain."

"As for those robot drones, I have no idea where they came from."

People's attention turned to what looked robots. There are a whole bunch of them.

"What in the heck are you guys?" Boogey asked.

"Were here to help get the Paramount Emerald," the robot said with a robotic tone.

"That is weird," Lee said.

"Anyway, as for Terrance, your the guy who tried to get rid of a fosters home for Imaginary friends. You were in a newspaper," the man said.

"Imaginary friends? What kind of fosters home is that?" asked Him.

"A place where people get tired of their imaginary friends and bring them to the foster home," Terrance said.

"That sounds like a load of bull," Lee said.

"It's true," Duchess said.

When Lee saw that disgusting looking creature next to the guy named Terrance, she threw herself back.

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" Lee asked.

"The most beautiful work of art ever created," Duchess explained.

"Lady, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Marie asked.

"Yeah. Your even uglier then May," Lee said.

"Hey!" May said.

"Moving on..." the man at the very end of the room said, "lastly John Hack, the veterinarian. I read somewhere in the newspaper that you were experimenting on super dogs."

"That is correct," the vet said.

"Super dogs?" said Terrance. "Looks like someone is a little cuckoo for coco puffs."

"Why don't you shut up, you annoying brat," John said.

"Man. This place is full of weirdos. And what's with that red cat?" May asked.

"Oh. This here is Katz. He decided to join me," John said.

"Hello," Katz said to everyone in the room.

"It can talk?", Lee said.

"That's weird," Marie said.

"Anyway, just who are you, and how do you know us?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. And why are you wearing that cloak. Just what are you hiding under there?" Marie said.

"Yeah, what they said," May said.

"To answer your first question, I've seen you girls a few times before in a place called Peach Creek, while I was on vacation," the man said. "As for your second question, I'm going to reveal myself when this whole businesses is done,"

"What businesses?" Carl asked.

"Well, as the letter said, you'll get a chance to obtained the powerful emerald, Paramount," the man said.

"Then where is it?" Lee said annoyed.

"You girls are just like any other children. You didn't read the whole thing, did you?" Father asked.

"So what if we didn't bub?" Lee said.

"Well then, if you would have read the whole thing, your going to have to compete for the emerald in a racing competition," the man said.

The Kankers looked at the man.

"What? A racing competition?" Marie said.

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of Deathrace, haven't you?" the man asked.

"No, we haven't," Lee said.

"Your the only ones. Fine, I'll explain it to you," the man said.

"Deathrace is a racing competition that takes place every year in three locations. The first one is here, in this city. The second one is in a place called Kras city. And the third is in a snowy region. There are four rounds in the competition," the man said.

"Well if there are four rounds, how come there are only three locations?" Mojo said.

"Because the last round will be in all of the regions," the man explained.

"So all we gotta do is race, and we'll get the emerald?" Father asked.

"Yes, and knowing it's power, they'll be enough for all of you, including me," the man said.

"Is that it? That's kid stuff," Lee said.

"You may think so, but the competition is harder then you think. You won't just have to race, but there are other events," the man said.

"Like what?" Lee said.

"Like the death event, turbo challenge, etc. I can't name them all," the man said.

"And about this emerald? Just what is it?" Marie said.

"It's an emerald that was created years ago by a Maya civilization. It can grant the users powers do anything it wants. Originally it was created for peace, but over time people began to fight over it. I don't know how the Deathrace staff got a hold of it, but they did, and now it is one of the rewards for winning the competition," the man explained.

"This is a load of baloney," Lee said.

"There's also a one million dollar prize, and the trophy," the man said.

This sparked people's interest

"With that kind of money, plus a powerful emerald, I could finally get rid of Freakazoid," Lobe said.

"I can finally get rid of the KND once and for all, and turn children into adults," Father said.

"I can become the scariest being on the planet," Boogey said.

"I can get popular with the ladies," Carl said. _And to prove to Johnny Bravo that I can get any girl I want, _Carl thought.

"We can rule the world with that kind of power," Mojo said to his cronies.

Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him agreed.

"It was direct orders from Aku to compete in this race. We'll follow it to the last ladder," one of the robot drones said.

"With that emerald and that much money, I can finally be realize as the most beautiful piece of art in the world!" Duchess said.

"And I can...uh" Terrance thought. "Hit something!"

"I can finally get rid of my arch nemesis, Dexter, once and for all!" Mandark explained.

"One million dollars? I can increase my "businesses" and make more money. I'll be the richest cat on Earth," Katz said.

"And I can continue my research for super dogs, and get revenge in that cowardly dog, Courage," John said.

"Then we all agree?" the man said.

Everyone shook their heads yes.

"Good. Then we have a racing team," the man said.

"You know what? Why can't we just steal the emerald?" Lee asked.

"Because the staff of Deathrace hid it where no one can possibly find it. It's impossible, so we might as well compete in the competition," the man said.

"Girls, do you know what we can do with that kind of money and power?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. We can become queens of the world!" Marie said.

"And our kings would be..." May said.

"The Eds!" the Kanker sisters said together.

"So, when will this race start?" Father said.

"In one week," the man said.

"One week? Hold on, what if someone in this room doesn't know how to drive?" Mojo said.

"That's why we're going to prepare for the race. Starting now. There is a race track I know and I have some vehicles for everyone. Come," the man said as he got out of his chair and led the other villains to the door. Little did they know that someone was watching them in the room all along in a closet in the corner.

"I can't let him get away with this," the person said as he watched the whole scene unfold. "The only way I can stop that mad man is if I for form my own racing team. I hope those letters reached them..."

**Author notes: Well, there goes the first part of the prologue. Next chapter will be the second and last part of it. R&R! **


	2. Prologue:The Gathering:The Heroes

**Author notes:Last chapter was about the villains gathering. Now it's time for the hero gathering. A big thanks for Private Corp and Paoace12 for helping me. I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners.**

Prologue: The Gathering: The Heroes.

Peach Creek, Cul-De-Sac, Ed's House...

"So what did you want to show us Ed?" Edd asked.

"My new video game that will blow your brains out of your head!" exclaimed Ed.

"Cool. What is it?" Eddy asked.

"_Aliens From Outer Space, Part 11," _Ed said.

"Not another _Aliens From Outer Space _game," Edd said.

The Eds were having a fun summer. Ever since the event of Eddy's brother, things have been peaceful at the cul-de-sac. One day Ed called both Eddy and Edd to show them something cool, but it was just another _Aliens From Outer Space _game. Just as Ed was about to pop it in his GameStation, someone came knocking at Ed's front door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Edd said.

"It's probably the Aliens from outer space, ready to suck our brains," Ed said.

Even after the events with Eddy's brother, Ed was still his goofy self.

"I'll get it," Edd said.

"Be careful Double D, the aliens could suck your brains," Ed said.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind Ed," Edd said as he went to the front door.

When he answered the door, it was the mail man.

"Letter for a Mister Ed?" the mail man said.

"I'll give it to him thank you," Edd said as he received the letter.

When Edd closed the door, Ed came rushing in swinging a bat. "Crush evil monsters from space!" he shouted.

Edd was lucky. Ed nearly swung his head off if Edd didn't dodge in time.

"Ed stop! There are no aliens!" Edd said.

"Oh," Ed said as he stopped swinging the bat around.

"I tried to stop him," Eddy said. "You know how Ed is."

"You don't need to remind me Eddy," Edd said. "Here Ed, a letter came for you."

"Christmas came early guys!" Ed said as he took the letter.

Edd then looked at the letter as Ed took it. It's address was "1901 Haven City Building."

_Haven City? I've never heard of this place, _Edd thought.

Ed opened the letter.

"Read it to us lumpy," Eddy said.

Ed nodded as he began to read.

"_Dear Ed_

_I've sent this letter in the hopes that you can join a competition that takes place every year. It is called DEATHRACE. As you can tell by the name, it is a racing competition. Here you will compete for one million dollars, a trophy, and an emerald called the Paramount..."_

"One million dollars?" Eddy exclaimed. Even though Eddy gave up his scamming ways, he still likes money.

"Keep reading Ed," Edd said.

"_But other then the prizes, there is another reason why I want you to compete, which I will explain once you get here in Haven City. I have plane tickets for you in the envelope, nine of them, in case there are friends of yours who want to come. By the time this letter reach you the competition will start in one week. I want you guys to be on the plane by today. I'll explain everything else once you come._

_From,_

_Josh Bilbo."_

After Ed got through reading the letter to the other two Eds, the Eds looked uneasy.

"I'm surprised you read all of that Ed," Edd said.

"Me to Double D," Ed said.

"What is DEATHRACE anyway? It doesn't sound like a friendly competition," Eddy said.

"I know what it is guys! I saw it on TV. DEATHRACE is a racing competition that takes place every year. Besides racing, there are other events to like DEATHMATCH. The cars people use in DEATHRACE are cars that have machine guns, rockets, and any type of weapon. And people aren't afraid to use them," Ed said.

"That doesn't sound very good," Edd said.

"Why does this guy wants us to race anyway?" Eddy said.

"Who knows Eddy? The letter said that he'll explain it to us when we arrive in Haven City." Edd said.

"What's Haven City?" Eddy said.

"It's a place where the competition starts," Ed said.

"I say we not join this dangerous competition. With weapons such as that and one million dollars at stake, I say we not do it," Edd said.

"Now hold on Double D. We could win a million dollars! Do you know what we can do with that type of money?" Eddy said.

"But Eddy-" Edd started.

"No buts! Why don't we just go to this Haven City and see what this guy has to say. Come on Double D", Eddy said.

Edd thought for a moment.

"Well, this Josh character might have a good reason for this. And judging by the letter he might be waiting for us. Okay," Edd said.

"What about you lumpy?" Eddy said.

"I always wanted to go to a place with the word Haven in it," Ed said.

"Well then that settles it! Onto Haven City!" stated Eddy.

_I'm not going to like this,_ Edd thought...

Aron City, The House of Johnny Bravo...

"Mama I'm home!" Johnny said as he stepped into the house.

"Johnny. How was the beach?" Bunny Bravo said as she went up and kissed Johnny on the cheek.

"It was good Mama," Johnny said.

"That's great sweetie. Oh, by the way, you got a letter that came for you. It's on the desk," Bunny said as she pointed to a letter on the desk.

"It's probably from Suzie," Johnny said annoyed. "She always sends me letters with pictures of unicorns or flowers, even though we stay right next to each other."

"Well then open it," Bunny said.

Johnny took the letter from the desk and opened it...

Townsville, the house of the PowerPuff Girls...

The PowerPuff Girls were sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast.

"Professor, your eggs are the best," Blossom, the leader of the trio said.

The other girls agreed with warm smiles.

"Why thank you girls," Professor Utonium said.

Just then their was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," the professor said as he got up.

When he answered the door, it was the mail man with a letter.

"Letter for the PowerPuff Girls," the mail man said.

"I'll give it to them," the professor said as the mail man handed him a letter. "Girls, you got mail!"

The girls flew to the front door.

"Really? Who's it from?" Bubbles asked.

"The letter comes from a place called Haven City," the professor said.

"Haven City?" the three girls said in unison...

Philadelphia, Sector V

Numbuh One, a.k.a. Nigel Uno, was at the tree house of Sector V. He was relaxing in his room. Ever since their last mission, things have been quiet. No adults or teens haven't been trying to stop childhood, which was a good thing. But he was bores out of his mind. Just then Numbuh Two, a.k.a Hoagie Gilligan, came into Numbuh One's room.

"Yes Numbuh Two?" Numbuh One said.

"A letter came for you Numbuh One," Numbuh Two said.

"Who's it from?" Numbuh One said.

"It doesn't say, but it's from a place called Haven City," Numbuh Two said as he handed Numbuh One the letter.

Numbuh One read the contents of the letter...

Endsville, at Billy's house...

Billy, Mandy, and Grim were sitting on the couch and watching TV. Ever since their last adventure in the Underworld, things have been boring for them. Even Grim's powers wouldn't rid them of their boredom.

"I'm bored",Billy complained.

"Grim, isn't their anything fun we can do?"

"Well-" Grim couldn't finish his sentence as the doorbell rang.

"Mandy, could you please answer the door please?" Billy asked politely.

"Sure. Grim, get off your skeleton butt and answer the door," Mandy said.

Grim got off the couch and headed to the front door. While he was going to the front door, he mumbled something about kiling those kids. When Grim answered the front door, it was the mail man.

"Letter for Billy," the mail man said.

"I'll take it to him," Grim said as he took the letter.

"Here Billy, a letter for you," Grim said.

Billy's eyes shined.

"Cool! Someone loves me!" Billy said as he took the letter.

When he opened it, he couldn't read it because of his low IQ.

"Mandy, could you read this to me please?" Billy said as he handed Mandy the contents.

Mandy started reading it...

Washington D.C

Freakazoid, as usual, was "flying" around Washington D.C, waiting for someone call a cry for help. Although their hasn't been any trouble around lately ever since the Lobe's last defeat, things have been quiet. Although Freakazoid still likes to pretend to fly around the city. While he was "flying" Freakazoid spotted Cosgrove at a hot dog stand. Frekazoid "flew" to him.

"Yo Cosgrove. What's up?" Freakazoid asked.

"Hey Freakazoid, I've been looking everywhere for you. There's this letter for you that came at your house, and your parents wanted to give it to you," Cosgrove said in his usual undertone.

"Thanks," Freakazoid said as he took the letter and read the contents...

Somewhere in a world that looks futuristic.

The samurai named Jack was walking in busy looking city, with flying cars and robotic drones. He got a message from a droin named C-10, to come to a building named "Mail Station." He was walking for a few minutes until he finally found the building, besides a hot dog stand. He went inside. When he did, there was a fat looking robot at the front desk.

"Are you Jack?" the robot said.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"You have a letter from someone," the robot said as he took out a letter and handed it to Jack.

"Who is it from?" Jack asked.

"Beats me," the robot said.

Jack went outside the building and opened the letter. When he read the contents, he was suprised.

"Oh my-" Jack didn't finish his sentence as a white light engulfed him...

South Carolina, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friend

Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Coco just got through from playing outside.

"Man Mac, you stink at football," Bloo said.

"Well your not so good yourself. You kept dropping the ball," Mac said.

"That's because you imagined me with no arms or legs," Bloo said.

The group laughed. Just then came up to Bloo with a letter in his hand.

"Here Bloo. A letter arrived for you," the rabbit said.

"A letter for me? It must be one of my fans," Bloo said.

"I doubt that," Mac said.

The others agreed.

"Whatever," Bloo said as he opened the letter and read the contents...

In Nowhere Kansas.

It was the usual scene at the Bagge's house. Muriel Bagge was carrying Courage on her lap in her rocking chair, while Eustace was reading the newspaper in his red chair. It was quite and peaceful, and Courage couldn't ask for more. Until their was a knock at the door.

"Now I wonder who that could be?" Muriel said as she put down Courage and got out of her rocking chair. She answered the door. It was the mail man.

"Letter for a mister Courage?" the mail man said.

"I'll take it to him," Muriel said as she took the letter from the mail man.

"Courage, you have mail," Muriel said.

Courage's ears went up.

_"I wonder who's it from?"_ Courage said as he took the letter.

He opened it (with great difficulty since he's a dog and has paws) and read the contents...

Atlanta Gerorgia, in Dexter's laboratory

Dexter was experimenting with chemicals for his latest project. He couldn't wait to try it out. Things have been suprisingly quiet at Dexter's home, Dee Dee doesn't bother her as much now, due to the fact she's busy with ballet practice, and as usual, his parents are just as quiet as ever. He could finally continue his reasearch in peace. Of course, that's what he thought, when the bell rung. The bell was a way for Dexter to communicate with the outside world. When the bell rung, his messanger robot comes and deliever a message to Dexter. And it did.

"Yes, messanger robot?" the short boy asked.

"There is a letter for you, Dexter," the robot said as he handed Dexter a letter.

"Thank you messenger robot," Dexter said.

"Your welcome Dexter," the robot said as it went somewhere else in the lab.

Dexter opened the letter and read its contents.

"Well, this could prove interesting," Dexter said as he stopped doing what he was doing and got up from his chair...

1901, Haven City building.

In a small looking building in a place called Haven city, there was a circle shaped room that could fit a lot of people. It looked very comfy, with chairs all around, sofas, a TV hanging on the wall, and a mini-bar. In the middle of this room a middle aged looking man looked like he was waiting for someone. And he was. Just then, the front door opened and a swarm of people came in. They were all the people who received a certain letter.

"Wow! Comfy looking room. This place is cool! Is that a mini bar?" Freakazoid zoomed around the room with electric speed, all the way to the TV and all the way to the mini bar.

The other people in the room looked at each other.

"I wonder why in the world we were all called here for a race?" Eddy wondered.

"That I will explain," the middle aged man said.

Everyone's attention was at the man, even Freakazoid.

"Who are you?" Edd asked.

"My name is Josh Bilbo, and I invited all of you here to compete in Deathrace," the man named Josh Bilbo said.

"Right. That race with death in it," Freakazoid said.

"Whoa! There's a walking dog here!" Ed said as he looked at Courage.

_"Who is this guy. Well from the looks of it, he doesn't look very bright,"_ the dog thought.

"What an intresting setting," Dexter said.

"Yeah. Looks like a good place to get babes," Johnny Bravo said.

"Wow. This place rocks! It even has a mini bar!" Numbah 2 said.

"I could get used to a place like this," Numbah 5 said.

"Yes it's pretty...Oh my goodness! Mandy?" Numbah 1 said, looking at the girl.

"Well well well, we meet again," Mandy said.

"Oh great. An evil with the Devil's soul is here," Numbah 1 said.

A person with a white robe looked at the middle aged man in the middle of the room.

_"This could be my only chance,"_ Jack said.

"Whoa! This place is ultra cool!" Bloo commented.

"Yeah. I could get used to a place like this," Wilt said.

"Can I have evryone's attention please?" Josh said.

Everyone's attention was on Josh.

"As you all know, I invited you here to compete in a racing competion, that could, very well take your lives away," Josh said with sadness.

Everyone in the room was silent for what he said, except Grim.

"Meh. I'm already dead," Grim said.

Edd also spoke.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bilbo, if this race is so dangerous, then why do you want us to compete?" Edd asked.

"Yeah. There's no way you just called us here to compete in a race for money an emerald and a trophy," Numbah 1 said.

"I could care less for those things. The reason why I all want you to race, is because the whole planet might be at stake," Josh said.

The room was again silent.

"How?" Jack said.

"Well, I'm sure one of you know what the Paramount Emerald, right?" Josh asked.

"What is that?" Blossom said.

"I know what it is, although it is said that the emerald was a myth," Samurai Jack said.

"Yeah well, it's real. Would you care to explain what it is, Jack?" Josh said.

"Well, legends said that the emerald was created by the Maya civilization. The emreald holds extraodinary power, and can grant the user to control the world. Unfortunately, people from around the world heard about this emerald, and began to fight over it. Battles were so bloody that the emerald had to be buried, so no one can fight over it again," the samuari explained.

"Yes. Every word he said was true. I dont' know how in the world the Deathrace staff got a hold of it, but they did, and now it's a prize for winning the competition," Josh said.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, what she said," Billy said dumbly.

"Well, it looks like a certain racing team wants to get hold of the emerald. The leader of this racing team is bad news. He's a criminal, whose name is unknown to me, but I've been spying on him for a week. He wants the emerald to power a laser machine, in order to rule the world," Josh explained.

Everyone in the room was silent again. They could not believe in what they were hearing.

"Just wait a minute, how do you know all this?" Dexter asked.

"Because I'm part of the CIA," Josh said as he flashed his CIA badge to all the people in the room.

The room was again silent. Now everyone knew he was telling the truth.

"This is crazy," Numbah 4 said.

"I know this will take some time to get it in your head, but this is happening for real," Josh said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Mac asked.

"I want you to race and win the competition," Josh said.

"But your the CIA. Shouldn't you just ask the staff of Deathrace to get the emerald?" Dexter said.

"There is another thing. You see, there's this secret crime organization that are working as a spy pretending to be staff of the Deathrace. And there using some great copyright stuff that not even the CIA can crack," Josh said.

"Well why do you want us to race?" Edd said.

"Because the leader of the racing team has hired people you know to race. Like the Kanker sisters, someone named Father, and robot droines," Josh explained.

The Eds, KND, and Jack had suprised looks on their faces.

"The Kanker sisters are invlove with this?" Eddy said.

"And so is Father?" Numbah 1 said.

"And Aku's robot droins?" Jack said.

"Yes, along with other people you might know," Josh said.

"So since you know them, it might be better for you to race against them,"

The room was silent again.

"This is insane. More insane then me!" Freakazoid said.

"And that's really insane," Cosgrove said.

"So what do you guys say? Want to save the world?" Josh said.

The room was chattering with friends by them. Edd was thinking hard about this.

_"Sure everyone in this room's life is at stake, but if we don't agree to this, then the whole world could be at stake,"_ Edd thought as he began to look around the room.

_"And it looks like people are disagreeing. But...I must convince them to do this! Otherwise, the whole world could be in jeopardy!"_

Edd got in the center of the room.

"Everyone, may I have yor attention?" Edd said.

Everyone's attention was on Edd.

"Listen, I know our whole lives could be at stake because of this, but the whole world could be at stake to! I say we give it a shot! We can't let the whole world fall just because we want to protect ourselves!" Edd said.

"That boy with a sock on his head is right," Cosgrove said.

"Yeah! Me and Cosgrove are in!" Freakazoid said.

"Well gentleman, I believe that if Father is involved, then it can't be anything good. As the KND, it is our duty to protect evryone from adult hood, am I right?" Numbah 1 said.

"Yeah!" the other KND members said.

"I'm in to," Jack simply stated.

"Well what do you say guys? Want to save the world again?" Mandy said.

"Eh, we've got nothing better else to do," Grim stated.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Billy said.

Courage looked at Muriel.

"Well Courage, it's for a good cause," Muriel said.

"Yeah sure," Eustace said.

Courage sighed, thinking to have to save the world again.

"The things I do for love," Courage said.

"If I save the world, then that means I could get a lot of babes," Johnny said to himself.

"And I'll help," Suzi said, who decided to come with Johnny.

"Oh joy," Johnny said with no energy.

"Saving the world again? I wouldn't mine," Dexter said.

"And I love to race," Dee Dee said, who decided to come with Dexter.

"We always save the world, might as well do it now," the PowerPuff Girls leader, Blossom, said.

"Yeah," the other two girls said.

"Saving the world would be to cool!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Yeah, sounds fun," Mac said.

"Alright then, it's agreed," Bloo said.

"Well, it looks like everyone in this room agree. Good. Your bravery will be remembered," Josh said.

"We'll we get a reward for helping save the world?" Mandy asked.

"Well the prize for winning Deathrace is one million dollars. I'm sure that'll be enough," Josh said.

"Works for me," Mandy said.

"Although you'll have to confiscate the emerald, to make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands," Josh said.

Everyone in the room agreed.

"Then it's settled. In this building their are rooms for each of you. Tomorrow we'll start preparing for the race," Josh said.

Everyone in the room agreed.

"Then it looks like we have a racing team..."

**Author notes:And there goes the second chapter. Next chapter will be a race! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 1:Act 1:First Race

**Author notes:It's time for the first race of the season. And to introduce some of the vehicles the heroes are driving. I do now own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Samurai Jack, Dexter's Laboratory, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Freakazoid, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, and Courage The Cowardly Dog, they belong to their respected owners.**

Chapter 1:Act 1:First Race.

Somewhere that represents a race track.

May was driving what appears to be a yellow car. It was short and had what appears to be a gun on top of it. The race track had a jungle theme. May was driving by a lot of ruined buildings. Their was also three other cars in the back of her with machine guns at the top. They started firing at May.

"This is kids stuff," May said as she pushed a button.

When she did something that represents a shield popped up all around her car and reflected the bullets. May then did the unthinkable. She then deactivated the shield and turned her car around, but was still driving forward! She then pressed a button. Just then the gun changed into what appears to be a rocket. She then pressed the button again and the rocket launched right at one of the black cars. It exploded at impact.

"To easy," May said as she spun her car forward.

One of the black cars exploded and the other two cars went spiraling the other direction. The two cars then exploded upon impact. At the stands, the cloaked figure watched as May zoom toward the finish line. He then looked at his watch.

"Two minutes and 50 seconds. Not bad," he said.

It has been a week since the cloaked figure gathered up his racing team. They've been practicing on the jungle theme track for a week now, and it appears that they have been making progress. May got out of her vehicle and went to the cloaked figure.

"This race is gonna be to easy," May said.

"Trust me, the race is going to be harder then this," the man said.

"Yeah, sure it is," May said.

Just then Terrance went to May.

"That was nice racing May," the boy said.

"Ah well, I try," May said as they both look at each other in the eyes.

"Well, now that we're done training, everyone is ready," the cloak figure said. "The opening is today. I expect everyone to be there."

The cloak figure then walked off.

"He's serious," May said.

"Yeah..." Terrance said...

Somewhere in another racing track.

Edd was driving a red car with black stripes on it. The car was long, but looked kind of weak. Edd was driving in a jungle them track to. Their was two black cars that were moving without a driver. One of them looked tough while the others looked fast. Edd pressed a button.

"_Scanning for weak points_," a computerized voice said as a screen popped up in his car.

The screen was green and was locking on to the two cars.

"_Weakness:The tire in car one is very weak, while the engines on car two are weak_," a computerized voice said.

"Okay," Edd said as he pressed another button.

This time a rocket appeared on top of Edd's car. He then pressed another button and the rocket locked on to one of the black cars tire. He then pressed another button and the rocket launched. It hit the target dead on. The tire then exploded and the car swerved like crazy, hitting the wall and exploding on impact.

"One down, one to go," Edd said as he pressed another button and a machine gun appeared on top of Edd's car. Edd then locked on to the back of the engines at the other black car. He then pressed another button and the machine guns started shooting like crazy. Once the bullets hit the back of the engine, the car exploded into debris. Edd then crossed the finish line.

"Nice racing Double D!" Ed said from the stands.

"That was just practice. The first real race is today," Josh said. "And it's going to get tougher then this."

"Well this whole team has been practicing for a week," Eddy said. "I think everyone's ready!"

"Yeah. Everyone on the team made great progress," Josh said.

He then looked at his watch.

"It's almost time for the opening."

Edd then got out of the car and went up to the stands and went to Josh.

"Shall we go to the opening ceremony then?" Edd said.

"Sure," Josh said.

"Man. To think that a week ago we didn't know how to drive. But now were competing in a race to save the world!" Eddy said.

"Yeah. It took me by surprise to Eddy," Edd said.

"Well, let's get going to the opening," Josh said as Ed, Edd, and Eddy went to the opening...

Opening, Haven City Stadium...

"Ladies and Gentleman, are you ready for the racing event of the century?" the announcer said.

The fans roared with excitement. Their were at least a million people in that stadium, ready for the first races to begin. At the stands, Josh's racing team were watching from above.

"Wow! Look at all these people!" Freakazoid said looking at the million's of fans.

"I never thought they would be so many people," leader of the PowerPuff Girls said.

"Well I've done some digging and appears that a lot of people put a lot of money on this competition," Josh said.

"You mean illegal betting?" Edd said.

"Yeah," Josh said.

"This year will be more exciting then the last, as new challengers will come and compete for the DEATHRACE trophy!" the announcer said with energy.

The fans again roared with excitement.

"It's to loud here!" Dee Dee complained.

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" Dexter said.

"Because it sounded fun silly," Dee Dee said.

As the announcer kept talking and the fans kept roaring with excitement, a familiar pact known to the Eds walked up to them.

"Love bumpkins? What are you doing here?" Marie said.

"Kankers!" Eddy said.

"Well, well, well, we meet again," Lee said.

"Why are you girls competing in a dangerous race such as this?" Edd said.

"Because you three are gonna be our kings when we rule the world with the Paramount Emerald," May said.

"You idiot. We weren't supposed to talk about that!" Lee said.

"Their is no need. We already know about the Paramount Emerald," Edd said.

"So that's what you want to do with it? Rule the world and for us to become your king? Never!" Eddy said.

"Oh it's gonna happen once we win this competition," Lee said evilly.

"I can't wait Double D. Your gonna make a good king," Marie said.

"Well you won't be saying that when we win this competition!" Eddy exclaimed.

"We'll see. Just get ready to bow by your queens," Lee said as the Kanker sisters walked off laughing.

"I hate those Kankers," Eddy said.

"We must not let them get away with this!" Edd said.

"And we won't," Josh said.

"Man, those girls are more evil then Mandy!" Numbuh One said. "And that's evil!"

After the opening Josh's team went back to 1901 Haven City Building in that comfy room, waiting for the first race to be announced.

"Isn't this exciting Mandy? We're actually going to save the world again!" Billy exclaimed.

"What else is new?" Mandy said.

_Don't be scared Billy. Now is the time to tell Mandy how you feel,_ Billy thought.

"Um, Mandy-" Billy began when he turned around t o face Mandy. But she was gone.

"Mandy?" Billy said looking around for her.

She was with Numbuh One.

"Look here Mandy, we should put our past behind us and work together, for the sake of the world," Numbuh One said.

"No. Once this whole business is finished, I'll take over the KND again," Mandy said evilly as she walked away.

"Well that went well," Numbuh Two said sarcastically.

Samurai Jack was looking at Josh again.

_Okay,_ he thought.

He went up to Josh.

"Excuse me Josh-" he began.

"I know what your going to say," Josh said. "But you can't stay here. Your going to go back."

"But isn't their a way?" Jack said.

"No, I'm sorry," Josh said sadly.

Jack then walked sadly to one of the chairs. The Eds were watching TV. The channel was on the sports channel with the DEATHRACE logo. The announcer was talking about what happened last season.

"It looks like things are serious," Dexter said. "With this whole Paramount Emerald thing."

"And that's why we have to get it," Edd said.

"Yes. You are right comrade," Dexter said.

Dexter and Edd formed a friendship during the past week. Just then the door opened and the announcer came in.

"I've heard we've got a new racing team this year, and by the looks of it..." Everyone's attention was on the announcer,"...your all going to die," he said simply.

"What are you talking about bub?" Buttercup said.

"You guys don't look so tough. It looks we'll be having more body bags if we have rookies like you," the announcer said laughing.

Everyone else in the room was not.

"That was a joke," the announcer said.

"Well it wasn't funny," Blossom said.

"I came here to tell you guys that the first races will start soon. Who's your leader?" the announcer said,

"I am," Josh said. "I already know where the starting gates are."

"Good. Well, see you their in body bags," the announcer said as he began to walk.

"Wait. I thought you were supposed to interview us?" Josh said.

"Yeah, but what's the point if your gonna die anyway?" the announcer said as he walked of laughing.

"I don't like that guy," Freakazoid said.

"Me neither," Cosgrove said with no energy.

"All right everyone, let me tell you how this is gonna work. There are separate tracks and separate races. I assigned everyone a race," Josh said as he pointed to a board on the wall with numbers and names. "Those numbers are gate numbers and the track that your gonna race on."

Everyone in the room looked at the wall and remembered their destinations.

"So is everyone ready?" Josh said.

Everyone in the room nodded...

In 2100 Haven City Building...

Everyone in the room was ready for their race. They were assigned races and gate numbers.

"I can't wait to squash anyone who gets in my way!" Terrance said.

"Yes this should prove easy since it's the first race," Lobe said.

"Alright then everyone, go to your gate number," the cloaked figure said.

The villains went out the door and to their designed race track. The cloaked figure smiled.

_Things are going to be different this year,"_ the cloaked figure thought...

Gate and Track Number 23...

Edd was at gate number 23, ready for the first race of his season.

_No pressure Edd,_ he thought.

"Ladies and gentleman, get ready for one of the first races of the season!" another announcer said.

Edd could hear the crowd roar with excitement.

_I guess that's my cue,_ Edd thought as he drove to the starting line.

When he did he saw a camera panned around the track. There were other drivers too, about five more of them. Edd looked at the race track in front of him. The race track had a lot of ruined buildings, as Ed could see in front of him. The road also had sand. The track looked pretty much like a ruined city. Edd also got a look at the other five drivers. Two of them were robot droids.

_Those must be the robot droids that Jack was talking about, _Edd thought.

"Alright racers, are you ready?" the announcer said with energy.

In response, everyone rev their engines. Then a red light shined in front of the racers...

The light hit yellow. The racers rev their engines more...

Then the light hit green, and the racers were on the go. The stands were somewhere beyond the track, and the fans started to cheer...

Edd was driving fast, but not as fast as the robot droids. They were up ahead, in first and second place, while another driver with red hair was in third. Edd so far was in fourth. The drivers started driving towards a wall that separated two paths. Edd and the robot droids took the first one, while the other drivers took the second.

"Droid number 210, release the oil slick," one of the robot droids said.

The robot named droid number 210 pressed a button. Then at the back of his car a hole opened and oil came out.

_Oh dear!_ Edd thought as he turned swerved his car out of the way of the oil slick, nearly hitting the wall. Thanks to this when the drivers got through zipping through the wall separating two paths, Edd was now in fifth.

_Shoot!_ Edd thought.

"It looks like one of the drivers released oil slick in the back of his car, causing the driver behind him to take a shot at fifth place!" the announcer said.

The drivers then continued racing through ancient ruins. Then a cave came up.

"The racers are now entering the cave!" the announcer said.

_A cave?_ Edd thought.

The drivers then started zipping inside a cave. Edd got a good look at the robot droids car. They were both the same. They were black, long, and looked tough. Their were machine guns on top of them.

_Luckily my car can look at weak points,_ Edd thought as he pressed a button.

"_Scanning for weak points_," a computerized voice said. A green screen on Edd's car was then scanning weak points to a driver with a red car in front of him. "_Weak points:The hood on the car is made of sensible glass, can easily break_."

Edd then pressed another button and a machine gun popped on top of his car. He then pressed and hold another button and started firing at the hooded glass.

_I regret violence, but I have no choice,_ Edd thought.

After a few bullets the glass broke, causing the driver to get distracted and swerved to the right, barely hitting the wall in the cave. Edd then passed the driver up. He was now in fourth.

"Wow! It looks like the rookie made a stunning move, distracting the driver, for a shot at fourth!" the announcer said.

The crowd was surprised. A rookie wouldn't make a move like that. Back at the track the drivers zoomed out of the cave and into a ramp.

_A ramp? Looks like I've got no other choice but to jump it!_ Edd thought as he jumped the ramp. He was in the air for a few minutes and landed back on the ground.

"That kid just doesn't know when to give up, doesn't he?" droid number 210 said. "Well I've got something for him."

The robot then pressed a button and and hole opened in the back of it's car again. Then an electrical orb shot out from it!

"What this? I've never seen anything like that!" the announcer said.

The electrical orb then zoomed to one of the other drivers.

"What the he-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence as the orb impacted right on the drivers car and exploded.

"Ooh! He's coming home in a body bag!" the announcer stated.

The orb then zoomed to Edd's car.

_Oh my!_ Edd thought.

He tried to turn and get out of the way, but it was hopeless. He then got an idea. Before the orb impacted at Edd's car, he pressed a button and a rocket appeared on top of his car. He then pressed another button and the rocket zoomed towards the orb and impacted. The result was a massive explosion. Edd barely got out of it alive.

"Amazing ladies and gentleman. It appears that the rookie made another surprising move!" the announcer said.

The fans started to cheer. The drivers then zoomed to what appears to be a beach scenery. On it Edd was now in third place, with the robot droids in front of him.

"Time to scan for a weak point," Edd said as he pressed a button.

"_Scanning weak points_," a computerized voice said.

The green screen appeared again, scanning for weak points.

"That kid is starting to get on my nerves," droid number 210 said.

"You don't have nerves. Your a robot," the other droid said.

"Shut up number 560," 210 said. "Time to get the big guns."

"_Weak points:the exhaustion pipe on the back of the car is very weak to fire _," the computerized voice said.

"I don't have any weapons with fire. And I already used my rocket!" Edd said.

Just then the drivers zoomed past the beach scenery and into a part where the fans were watching from the stands. The fans were cheering like crazy. When the drivers zoomed past that, they were heading into another cave, but this time the cave had glass on the inner walls.

"Time to unleash the big gun," number 210 said.

And he was right. He pushed a button and a big gun popped on top of his car.

"What in the world is that?" Edd said.

Edd then pressed a button and the computer scanned the big gun.

"_Target:the gun is a laser, that can shoot out a big laser in a 50 km radius_," the computerized voice said.

"That's not good," Edd said. "I won't be able to avoid that! What can I do?"

Edd then slammed his fist on one of his buttons that he didn't know he had, and a video popped up on the screen.

"Huh?" Edd said.

On the video, Dexter appeared.

"Double D, because we're friends I decided to add an extra upgrade to your car. I call it the "Upper Wheels." If you press the button again your wheels will go up. With this upgrade, you can avoid anything that comes in front of you or in back of you. Although you can only use it one time, because it's not complete. Good luck!" Dexter said as the video ended.

_I could use this to avoid the laser!_ Edd thought.

"Fire!" 210 said as he pressed a button.

The gun on top of his car fired a huge laser that looks impossible to avoid.

"With this, we can eliminate anything from behind us," the robot said.

"Now!" Edd said as he pushed the same button again.

Just then the wheels started to go up(If you ever seen Seed Racer this is the same move that the Mach 5 does) and the laser went right through the legs of Edd's car. The other driver behind him wasn't so lucky. It took the full impact and exploded.

"Another body bag for the count!" the announcer said. "And it looks like the rookie has done it yet again!"

The fans started to cheer like crazy. Edd pressed the button again and his wheel were back to normal.

_That was close,_ Edd thought.

The drivers then zoomed out of the glass cave. Now two drivers were eliminated, and Edd was still in third, behind the two robot droids.

"I can't believe this kid!" 210 said angry. "He just doesn't quit!"

The drivers were now on a bridge.

"I've got to get rid of those two robots in front of me, but how?" Edd said.

"Hey 210! It looks like the kid in the back of us can only use that move once with the wheels!" 560 said.

"Good. Then when the laser recharges, it will definitely hit him this time!" the robot said.

"Computer, scan the black car again," Edd said to the computer.

"_Scanning_," the computerized voice said. "**_Danger! Danger! _**_The car's laser is recharging!_"

"Oh no! Dexter said I could only use the Upper Wheels once!" Edd said.

Once the driver got through crossing the bridge, they were now driving in ancient ruins again.

"The finish line is close ladies and gentleman! And it looks like the first three cars are speeding up!" the announcer said.

The three drivers, Edd and the two robot droids, kept driving at fast speeds. The announcer was right. The finish line is close, as Edd could see it.

"Yes! The lasers done recharging! Now to blow that kid all the way to hell!" 210 said as he pressed a button and the big gun popped up on top of the car.

"I must scan for a weak point at the laser, and fast!" Edd said as he pressed a button.

"_Scanning for weak points_," the computerized voice said. After a while it said, "_If the hole in the gun is clogged up, then the gun will explode._"

"Then I must plug up the gun! But the only way I can do that if is I had a rocket, and I already used it!" Edd said. "What can I do?"

Just when Edd thought all hope was lost, another video popped up in his screen. Dexter was on it.

"Oh Edd, before I forget, I've also installed what I call a diversion. With it you can create a hologram that looks exactly like your car. But unlike a regular hologram, it can touch anything solid. Good luck!" Dexter said as the video stopped.

"I can use this to my advantage!" Edd said, popping up an idea.

Edd then looked around for a button that might say hologram, and their was. He pressed it. Then the unthinkable happened. Edd's car split into two! Only the other half looked exactly like Edd's real car.

"I can't believe that something like this can be built!" Edd said.

Edd then started putting the pedal to the metal. The other car followed to.

"Hologram, I want you to stay behind the car with the big gun on top," Edd commanded.

The hologram did just that.

"What the...theirs two of them?" 210 said. "Just what kind of trick is this?"

The robot saw that the hologram was behind them, while the real car was in between both cars.

"560, use the rocket and aim at the car in between us, while I use the laser on the one behind me," 210 said.

560 agreed and pressed a button that made a rocket pop up.

"Fire!" 560 said as it unleashed a rocket.

_Now,_ Edd thought.

Edd then put his foot on the brakes and began to slow down, while the rocket was right in front of him.

"Fire!" 210 said as he pressed the button to his laser.

Before the laser could fire, the hologram move out of the way. The real Edd was now behind the laser. Edd looked back.

"Good, the rocket is still following me," Edd said as he got up more to the laser gun. "Just a little more...NOW!"

Edd then steered the steering wheel like crazy to the left, and was not behind the laser anymore.

"Just what in the...Oh my goodness!," 210 said finally figuring it out.

Before the laser could fire, the rocket that was following Edd went straight inside the hole of the laser gun.

"Success!" Edd said. "I knew the rocket would keep following me, trying to reach it's target. If I timed it right, the rocket would keep following me. So I drove up to the laser cannon and lead the rocket their."

Edd then pressed a button and the hologram merged back into Edd's car.

"Also using my hologram as a diversion," Edd said.

The laser cannon then started to go haywire, until it exploded. The other car beside of it shared the impact as well. Both of the cars exploded, and Edd was now in first place. The finish line was right in front of him. He then zoomed crossed it.

"I can't believe what I am seeing. The rookie won!" the announcer said.

Some of the fans were in awe that a rookie won the race, while some fans cheered like crazy. Edd then got out of the car.

"Whew," he said. "Made it by an inch."

As the fans kept cheering, the announcer approached Edd.

"That was big flashy win. You even surprised me lad! What's your name?" he said.

"Edd, but people call me Double D," Edd said.

The fans then started to cheer: "Double D! Double D! Double D!"

Edd blushed...

In 2100 Haven City Building...

The cloaked figure was watching a bunch of races on a TV monitor. One race in particular was a boy named Edd, winning his first race. The figure smiled evilly...

**Author notes: Well, so much for that chapter! I've got nothing to say but R&R!**


	4. Chapter 2:Act 1:Freeze Rally Challenge

**Author notes:Welcome to the fourth chapter of "Combat Racing" Now it's time for a different challenge for Johnny Bravo! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, The PowerPuff Girls, Freakazoid, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, and Courage The Cowardly Dog, they belong to their respected owners. Note:Sorry I haven't posted this. I've been at my grandma's house for the weekend, and yesterday I came home late.  
**

Chapter 2:Act 1:Freeze Rally Challenge.

In 2100 Haven City Building...

All the racers just got through from their first race or challenge, with smile on their faces.

"That was to easy. Do they offer anything more challenging?" Lee said.

"I agree with the girl. That DEATHMATCH was kids stuff, and I hate kids," Father said.

"Oh trust me, it will get worse," the cloaked figure said. "I've seen all your races and challenges, and you all did splendidly. Your way better then my former racing team."

"I guess your former racing team were pretty ugly racers," Duchess said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"And you, lady, are just plain ugly," Marie said laughing.

"Why you little..." Duchess began to say but was interrupted by the cloaked figure.

"Anyway, I have some interesting news," he said. "It appears that a certain racing tream is trying really hard to win the competition."

"Of course. Every racing team and individuals are trying to win one million dollars here," Mojo said. "And it appears that a lot of people have money on this thing."

"Yes, illegal betting," the cloaked figure said. "With that said, a lot of people are hiring top drivers to race in order to get rid of the competition."

"So are you telling me that this is going to get harder?" Katz said.

The cloak figure nodded.

"So who is this here racin team?" Fuzzy said.

"This particular racing team was hired by a CIA individual," the cloaked figure said. "And it appears he knows of the Paramount Emeralds power, and is also aware of us competing for it."

"So...is that a good thing?" Terrance said dumbly.

"No you fool, it's a bad thing," Father said. "If the CIA are involved with this, then it could mean serious trouble for us. But what I don't understand is why didn't the CIA confiscate the emerald if they know it's powers."

"Because I hired an underground gang to work for the DEATHRACE staff to make some "copyright issues" that not even the CIA can crack," the cloaked figure explain. "So he's decided to hire drivers that all of you know to race and win."

"Wait. People who know us?" Carl asked.

"Yes. He did that because he figured that they would know your weaknesses," the cloaked figure said.

_Then that means Johnny's here, that jerk,_ Carl thought.

"Now that you mention it, we saw our boyfriends at the opening ceremony," Marie said.

"Well this CIA guy must be dumb. There is now way we're losing to our enemies," Fuzzy said.

"Good. That's what I like to hear," the cloaked figure said. "Now rest up for tomorrows challenge."

"Hey, just who are you? And how do you know all this information?" Lobe asked.

"You'll find that out in good time," the cloaked figure said.

With that said everybody left to their rooms and waited for tomorrows challenge. The cloaked figure had an evil smile on his face.

_Who am I? Well, you'll just have to wait and see,_ he thought...

The next day, in 1901 Haven City Building...

Everyone in the comfy room was still talking about their success in yesterdays racing and challenge.

"So Double D, what did you did yesterday?" Eddy asked.

"Just a normal race," Edd said.

"Me to. You should have seen me Double D, all the girls were cheering for me," Eddy said.

"I'm sure they did Eddy," Edd said with no energy.

"Oh you don't believe me? Well then wait till I show you all the digits I got!" Eddy said.

"What was your challenge Ed?" Edd said.

"It was a DEATHMATCH," Ed said. "And I got to tell you Double D, it was hard."

"How so Ed?" Eddy said.

"Well, before the match I had this wedgie, and when the match started I kept trying to dig it out, and..."

"I...I don't want to hear the rest Ed," Eddy interrupted.

Just then Johnny came up to the three Eds.

"Yo Eddy," Johnny said.

"Hey. Have you guys met Johnny. He's cool. He can get all the babes he want," Eddy said.

"Really?" Edd said, looking at the man with a black shirt and sunglasses.

"Of course. Have you seen my biceps?" Johnny said, flexing his muscles in a cartoon fashion.

The three Eds looked at him awkwardly.

"Why do you sound like a cheap imitation of Elvis Presley?" Ed said.

Before Johnny could say anything, Josh came in.

"Great work everyone. It looks like that week of training paid off," he said.

"Yeah well, it was nothin," Numbuh Two said.

"It was fairly easy," Mandy said.

"Yeah, but before the race I had this wedgie that I tried to get out," Billy said.

"That happened to you to?" Ed said.

"Get out of here! That happened to me to!" Freakazoid said.

Everybody but the three who just said they had a wedgie slapped their hands on their foreheads.

"Anyway, the next challenges are starting soon," Josh said.

"Well before we start, I've got a few questions," Mac said. "First of all, a week ago you said that their was some criminal who hired a racing team to use the Paramount Emerald for evil, right?"

"Why, yes I did," Josh said.

"Well then who is this villain?" Bloo said.

"I don't know much about him, only that he stole some documents from the CIA," Josh said.

"What was he looking for?" Numbuh Five said.

"He was looking for information on the emerald. The CIA caught him red handed, but soon after he escaped with the documents," Josh said.

"And how do you know if he's gonna use the emerald for evil?" Freakazoid said.

"Because I was given a job from the boss to find out what he was up to. I managed to find him after a lot of time searching. I then found out that he wants to use the emerald for some kind of weapon," Josh said.

"What kind of weapon?" Cosgrove asked.

"I don't know. The way I see it, this guy must be a terrorist," Josh said.

"What's his name," Jack asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what the guy looks like," Josh said. "He wears a cloak around his body."

Just then the same announcer that was teasing the racing team yesterday walked through the door.

"Well hello everybody!" he said as he looked around the room. "What a surprise. None of you are dead yet."

"Of course not!" Buttercup said. "It was easy!"

"Oh, that was just the beginning. It gets a lot worse from here," the announcer said. "By the way, the name's Blitz."

"Well then Blitz, what can we do for you?" Josh said.

"I came here to interview a certain racer among your group, which happenes to be the kid with the sock on his head," Blitz said.

"Me?" Edd said.

"Yes, you. Unlike all these rookies in here, you've got some talent kid. Even I was impressed," Blitz said.

Everyone's eyes were on Edd.

"You were that good Double D?" Dexter said.

"Yes, thanks to your extra upgrades to my car," Edd said.

"Well, looks like the camera's coming in," Blitz said as the camera man came in.

"And we're live in five, four ,three..."

Just then a red light shined on the camera.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Boy it's only the start of the season and the body bags are just piling up like crazy! As I said ladies and gentleman, their would be a whole lot new surprises and new thrills! Speaking of surprises a new rookie pulled of moves that even I was surprise! Ladies and gentleman, here is Edd!" Blitz said as the camera pointed to Edd.

Edd blushed. He was obliviously camera shy.

"Um...hi," Edd said nervously.

"So young man, what was it like on your first race. Were you scared?" Blitz said in a mocking tone.

Edd just blushed some more. Eddy then stepped in.

"Hey, give the guy a break!" Eddy said.

"I'll just take that as a no or no comment," Blitz said. "So tell me man, how old are you?"

"14," Edd said said.

"Well, how in the world someone who doesn't even have a driver's license pulled off those awesome moves you did yesterday?" Blitz asked.

"Well, it took a lot of practice. And it really wasn't that hard," Edd explained.

"Oh trust me, the competition's just getting started! Any final words before the next challenge?" Blitz said.

"Yes well, I just hope that everyone does their best and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now let's take it down the greaser in pit row!" Blitz said as the camera turned off.

"Hey, that was rude!" Edd said.

"Oh well, couldn't have you bore the fans out their. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some real interviews to do," Blitz said as he walked off.

"That guy is really rude!" Edd said.

"Yeah! Just wait till I got my hand on that little..." Eddy said interrupted.

"Anyway, the next challenge is starting soon, I've already assigned your gate numbers on the board over their," Josh said, pointing to the same board as yesterday.

"Just how soon?" Eddy said, anxious.

"In three minutes," Josh said.

"Oh, well then I gotta hurry," the short Ed said as he went to the board.

Everyone else did the same.

"Alright! Gate number 23, my lucky number!" Johnny said.

"Good luck everyone," Josh said as everybody prepared for their challenges...

At Gate Number 23...

Johnny Bravo's challenge was simple:to race around the track and cross the finish line before the allotted time. Also on the track will be things called "Freeze Buttons." While Johnny is driving their will be buttons on the track, and when Johnny drives to it, the time will stop for a certain amount of time.

_This is gonna be cakewalk. I can't wait till the babes see me driving as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog,_ Johnny thought.

"Ladies and gentleman, today we will test one's speed and see if he can make it in the allotted time!" an announcer said.

Johnny could hear the fans scream.

_I guess that's my cue,_ Johnny thought as the gate opened.

He drove to the starting line. Once he got their the girls started to cheer for Johnny like crazy.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Johnny said in his usual Elvis tone.

"Today's driver will be, Johnny Bravo!" the announcer said with energy.

The fans, especially the girls, started to cheer for him. Johnny's car looked pretty basic. The colors was black with yellow stripes, medium sized, and had a strong looking engined. Also Johnny doesn't have any frontal weapons on his car. Instead, he had rear weapons that goes out in the back. Either way, Johnny didn't need any weapons for this challenge. Also, the track was the same track Edd was on.

"Alright racer, are you ready?" the announcer said with lots of energy.

"Of course!" Johnny said.

Just then a light in front of Johnny's car turned red. Just then Johnny looked out into the audience and had a surprised look on his face. In the crowd, he could see his nerdy friend, Carl, in the stands.

_What's that nerd doing here?_ Johnny thought.

Then the light turned yellow. Johnny started to rev his engine, focusing back on the challenge...

And then the light turned green, and Johnny was on the go. The fans started to cheer. The allotted time was 2:20:00. After Johnny crossed the starting line, Carl was smiling evilly. He's race hasn't started yet.

_While I wait for my race to start, I'll make sure Johnny doesn't win this challenge,_ he thought.

Johnny zoomed to the wall that separated two paths. Johnny went to the first, as he saw a button on the path. He then zoomed past it and the clock stopped for five seconds. He then saw another button on the path and zoomed past that one. The clock then stopped for two more seconds. The fans started to cheer.

_This is to easy! They could have come up with something more challenging,_ Johnny thought.

The clock then started again. While Johnny was racing out of the path, Carl went to the other side of the stands, where a cave was close. He was carrying a bucket of sticky substance. Once he got to the entrance to the cave, Carl dumped all the sticky to the entrance and got away from the entrance to the cave. Once Johnny got to the entrance to the cave, he saw the sticky substance.

_What's that stuff?_ Johnny thought in his head.

When he zoomed towards the entrance to the cave, his wheel wouldn't move! He pressed on the gas pedal as hard as he can, but was still stuck.

"What's this ladies and gentleman? It appears that Johnny has got himself in a sticky situation!" the announcer said.

The fans were silent. Johnny looked at the clock on the big screen where everyone can see it. The time was now 1:80:02. He kept on pressing on the gas pedal, but was still stuck. The fans were still silent.

"How in the world will Johnny get out of this?"

_How in the world will I get out of this?_ Johnny thought.

He was stuck for five minutes. The clock was now 1:75:34, and still counting.

_Think Johnny think! _Johnny thought in his head.

He then thought of an idea. Johnny had rear weapons that would go through the back. One of the rear weapons was a burst of fire that would get rid of everything in the back. It was also powerful. He pressed a button and a burst of flames came from the back of his car. The burst was so powerful that Johnny escaped from the sticky substance and went into the cave. The fans started to cheer.

"It looks like Johnny managed to escape, and is driving faster then ever!" the announcer said.

_Of course I'm driving faster, that sticky stuff wasted some of my time!_ Johnny thought as he zoomed in the cave like crazy.

The time was now 1:65:00. Once he zoomed out of the cave he saw a button on the track. He zoomed past it and the clock stopped for 10 seconds. The fans started to cheer, except for one person, which was Carl.

_So he managed to get away from the sticky stuff ey? Well, I've got something else for him,_ Carl thought.

Meanwhile the clock started up again, as Johnny jumped at the ramp and was now at the beach scenery, driving as fast as he can. He looked at the clock. It was now 1:60:00.

_I need to find another button, and fast!_ Johnny thought.

Johnny then zoomed out of the beach scenery. He was now headed into the part where the fans were watching from the stands. The fans were cheering for Johnny, especially the girls. This made Carl mad.

_How come Johnny gets all the attention that no good..._ Carl thought.

On Carl's back he was carrying a back pack. He was digging in it and found a bunch of spikes.

_I'll use this to teach that jerk a lesson._

Johnny then zoomed out of the stands and went to the cave with glass on the inner walls. Johnny then saw a button and zoomed past it. The clock stopped for another 10 seconds. The fans cheered again. While the fans were cheering, Carl went to the other side of the crowd and with sharp spikes in his hand.

_Let's see how you drive fancy without your tires!_ Carl though as he tossed the shiny spikes on the track.

When Johnny zoomed out of the cave, he saw spikes on the track.

_Holy moly! _Johnny thought as he stepped on the brakes.

But it was to late as the car zoomed right past the spikes, and a big bang could be heard. All of Johnny's tires caught a flat.

_Oh no!_ Johnny thought.

His tires stopped rolling as Johnny's car jolted to a stop. The fans were now silent.

"Oh no! It appears that Johnny's tires have caught a flat! And there is no way to stop the clock from stopping, as the only way to stop it is to press the button!" the announcer said.

Johnny looked at the clock. It was now 1:50:00. Johnny didn't know what to do now.

"It seems it's hopeless for Johnny ladies and gentleman," the announcer said.

Carl had an evil smile on his face.

_Now there is no way Johnny's going to win this challenge, and the girls will see him as a big loser!_ The nerdy teenager thought.

Johnny looked at the clock again. It was now 1:40:00.

_This is not good!_ Johnny thought.

Another 10 seconds have passed. And then another. Followed by a few more as Johnny tries to think of a way to get him out of this situation. The clock was now at 1:00:00.

_Only one minute left. Dangit, what can I do?_ Johnny thought as he slammed his hand and accidently pressed a button.

When Johnny pressed it he heard some noises from the bottom of his car. For some reason Johnny could feel the wheels of his car pumping air to themselves!

_Am I going crazy? _He thought.

The fans were in awe.

"I don't know how he did it folks, but it appears that Johnny's tire has pumped air into itself!" the announcer said.

Carl's jaw dropped.

"No way!" he shouted.

_I don't know how this happened, but it's my only chance!_ Johnny thought as he stepped on the gas pedal hard.

The car started zooming fast again. The fans started to cheer.

"Their is now way!" Carl said again.

The clock was now at 00:50:00.

_I've got to juice!_ Johnny thought as he put the pedal to the medal.

He was now coming across the bridge, where another freeze button was on the ground. Johnny zoomed past it and the clock stopped for 10 seconds. The finish line was close.

_I've got one more trick up my sleeve!_ Carl thought as he headed towards the finish line in the stands.

When he got their he pulled out what appears to be a toy car.

_This toy car is rigged with an explosive. Once I press this button, it will explode knocking out the bridge!_ Carl thought as he dropped the toy car onto the bridge near the finish line. _Now!_

He then pressed a button on his back pack and the car exploded, making half the bridge falling down.

_Let's see how Johnny gets out of this!_

Carl then went back to the main stands before anybody saw him. When Johnny was close at the finish line he saw that the bridge connected to the finish line collapsed.

_What? Are you kidding me?_ Johnny thought.

"What's this ladies and gentleman? It appears that the bridge connected to the finish line collapsed!" the announcer said.

The clock was now at 00:20:00.

_I only got 20 seconds left! I've got to think of something, and fast!_ Johnny thought.

An idea popped in his head.

_I could use one of my rear weapons to zoom right past the collapsed bridge! I just got to time it right..._

"It appears that Johnny is still driving even though the bridge is collapsed!" the announcer said.

_Just what is Johnny up to?_ Carl thought.

When Johnny got up to the part of the bridge that collapsed, he pressed a button.

_Now!_ Johnny thought.

On the back of Johnny's car a burst of flames like last time was in the back of Johnny's car. Due to that, Johnny's car sped up more, going at about 150 MPH!

_All right, here we go!_ Johnny thought as his car was now in front of the collapsed part of the bridge.

Thanks to the added speed of Johnny's car, the vehicle manged to jump the collapsed part of the bridge! Carl's jaw dropped again.

"I can't believe this!" he shouted angrily as Johnny crossed the finish line.

The fans started to cheer like crazy.

"Woah! Johnny managed to make it in the nick of time!" the announcer said with enrgy.

Johnny got out of the car and looked at the clock. It was 00:06:00.

_He's right,_ Johnny thought when a bunch of girls came from down the stands and went to Johnny with paper and pencil asking for an autograph.

"Why of course ladies! I'll take your phone numbers to if you don't mid," Johnny said smoothly.

Carl, on the other hand, had an angry look on his face.

"I still can't believe that jerk still won, and is more popular with the girls!" Carl said angrily. "Just wait, that jerk will get his!" he said as he walked away angrily out of the stands...

Back in 1901 Haven City Building...

"I'm back!" Johnny said as he entered the comfy room.

"Hey Johnny. So what did you do today?" Eddy asked.

"Oh nothing special, just a Freeze Rally," Johnny said.

Just then Suzie came up to Johnny.

"What's that?" Suzie asked.

"Just some challenge. You have to cross the finish line in a certain amount of time while going through traps," Johnny said. "Speaking of traps, a pressed a button on my car and tires pumped air into themselves, which was weird."

"Your tires have caught a flat Johnny?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, it was one of the traps," Johnny said.

"Oh, you like the new upgrade I put on your car?" Suzie asked.

"That was you?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. I made a healer upgrade which can heal any part of your vehicle Johnny, but it only works once," Suzie said. "What do we say?"

"Thanks," Johnny said with no energy.

Just then Josh came up to Johnny.

"Hold on, there are no traps in a Freeze Rally," Josh said.

"Then how do you explain how my tires caught a flat, or that sticky stuff was on the road, or how the bridge collapsed?" Johnny said.

"If you ask me, then I say that someone else did that, and not the DEATHRACE staff," Josh said.

"Now did you mention it, I did saw that nerd Carl on the stands," Johnny said.

"Carl's here?" Suzie said.

"Yeah, I saw him watching me in the stands," Johnny said. "He had a mad look on his face. Oh well." Johnny said as he shrugged it off and went to the mini bar.

"Like I said last story, this is a fanfiction, anything can happen," Ed said.

"Ed's right, about anything can happen, not about the fanfiction part. It looks like our enemies are trying everything to win," Josh said.

"Don't worry Joshy boy, that one million dollars and emerald will be as good as ours," Eddy said.

"I hope so," Josh said...

**Author notes: That ends this chapter. Anyway, I've got an announcement. If anyone wants to make a guess appearance in my story, just PM me. Tell me how you want to look, your vehicle, weapons, etc... Until next time! R&R! **


	5. Chapter 3:Act 1:DEATHRACE

**Author notes:Now it's time for Courage to compete in a challenge. I hope you enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Name Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners.**

Chapter 3:Act 1:DEATHRACE.

In 2100 Haven City Building...

Carl was in one of the chairs, thinking about yesterday and what he's done to Johnny. The cloaked figure was at the other end of the big table.

"You need to be more careful Carl," he said.

"What do you mean?" Carl asked.

"I saw you putting traps on the track for Johnny," the cloaked figure said.

"I'm sorry," Carl said with his head down. "I should have never done that, shouldn't I?"

"I don't car what you do. Just don't get caught doing it," the cloaked figure said.

"So you don't mind if I cheat?" Carl said.

"I couldn't care less. Just don't get caught," the cloaked figure said.

"Of course. Is that all you want to talk about?" Carl asked.

"Yes, you may go now," the cloaked figure said as Carl exited the room.

The cloaked figure turned around in his big chair and looked at the big screen. On the screen he saw the races and challenges that took place.

_Looks like things are shaping up for me this season,_ the cloaked figure thought._ Nothing will stop me from getting that emerald..._

Somewhere In Haven City...

The Eds, Johnny Bravo, Freakazoid, and Billy decided to explore the city before their next challenges start.

"Look guys, an arcade!" Ed said pointing to an arcade.

"Cool, we've got change. Coming Double D?" Eddy asked.

"You guys go ahead. I want to explore this city more," Edd said.

"Okay then. We'll meet back here once we're through," Eddy said as the group went to the arcade.

Edd went to the other direction. The city was big. Their were buildings everywhere, and a lot of people walking and passing by. Their were shops, Hotels and Motels, a mall on one corner, and a lot of people selling something.

_Business seems to be booming,_ Edd thought.

While Edd was walking, he stumbled upon a museum on the other side of a street.

_Ooh, a museum. Let's see what kind of interesting artifacts they have,_ Edd thought.

Edd went across the street when he realized something.

_Shoot. I don't have any money,_ Edd thought.

When Edd was about to turn around, he saw a familiar pink dog walking on two legs on the sidewalk.

_I wonder what's that dog story?_ Edd thought as he walked to the dog.

The dog looked up.

"Um...hi?" Edd said, feeling weird talking to a dog.

"Hi," the dog said back.

Edd jumped back.

"So you can talk?" Edd said.

The dog didn't say anything. He waved his hands around, looking like he was trying to tell Edd something.

"I see, by the looks of it, you can say certain words," Edd said.

The dog nodded.

"Where did you learn to talk?" Edd asked.

The dog waved his hands around again.

"You learned them?" Edd said.

The dog nodded again.

"Interesting. You must be very smart," Edd said.

_This guy seems more brighter then Ed,_ the dog named Courage thought.

Courage then waved his hands around some more.

"Are you asking me my name?" Edd said.

Courage nodded.

"My name is Edd, but my friends call me Double D," Edd said.

"Courage," the dog said.

"Courage? Is your name Courage?" Edd said.

Courage nodded.

"If only their was another way for us to speak," Edd said.

Courage then took something out of his "pockets" which was pen and paper. He then wrote something on the paper and gave it to Edd. It said:

_We'll communicate like this._

"I see. Okay Courage," Edd said with a warm smile. "Looks like I made a friend today."

Courage smiled to as he wrote something else down on paper. He gave it to Edd.

_What are you doing here Double D?_ The paper said.

"Oh, I was going to the museum and look at the artifacts they have, but I don't have any money," Edd said.

Courage then wrote on another piece of paper again and gave it to Edd.

_Josh said we can get in the museum for free, because we're participants in DEATHRACE,_ the paper said.

"Really? I didn't know that. Would you like to join me Courage?" Edd asked.

The dog nodded his head yes.

"Okay then, let's go," Edd said as they both walked to the museum...

The museum was big, and had artifacts that Edd was familiar with only in books. One in particular he went up to.

"I saw this in a book I read at home. I always wanted to find it to find it in Peach Creek but it was never their," Edd said.

Courage nodded.

"Hello friend," a familiar voice said.

Edd and Courage turned around to find Dexter walking up to them.

"Why hello Dexter. What brings you here?" Edd asked.

"Just here to study artifacts that have been left for generations by unknown civilization," Dexter said.

"So am I," Edd said.

As the two friends started talking, Courage turned around in the other direction. When he did, he saw someone he really didn't want to see. Courage then pulled on Edd's shirt.

"What is it Courage?" Edd asked.

"Ah yes, I remember this dog, he's the one who can speak words," Dexter said.

Courage then pointed to someone that surprised Edd and Dexter. It was a walking red cat coming in their direction.

"How in the world is that cat walking?" Dexter said.

When the cat came up to them, Courage started to growl.

"What is it Courage? Is this guy bad news?" Dexter said.

"No, as a matter of fact, I've never seen this dog before," the cat said.

Edd and Dexter jumped back.

"You can talk to?" Dexter asked.

"Yes, I can do all sorts of things," the cat said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Katz."

"Well that's pretty much self explanatory," Dexter said.

Katz ignored his comment.

"I've heard that you two are part of a racing team. May I come to your headquarters?" Katz asked politely.

"Why?" Edd asked.

"I'm just interested in seeing some of your vehicles, especially yours young man," Katz said. "I've seen your first race. You were pretty impressive kid."

"Yes well, a lot of people have been saying that," Edd said.

"Anyway, may I come see your vehicles?" Katz asked.

"No!" Courage said.

"The dog talked!" Dexter said.

"What is it Courage? You've seen this cat before, and your saying he's bad news?" Edd asked.

Courage shook his head.

"This Courage must have me mistaken with another cat." Katz said. "Anyway, you don't mind, do you?"

Edd and Dexter thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt," Edd said.

"Splendid," Katz said.

"Come cats, we'll show you where the garage is," Dexter said.

"It's Katz," Katz said.

"That is what I said, cats," Dexter said.

"No, it's with a Z. Katz," Katz said a little more slower.

"That-is-what-I-said, cats," Dexter said slower.

"No, Kat-"

"Okay then! Let's go to our garage then!" Edd said, breaking up the pointless argument.

As they walked off, Courage started talking in some strange gibberish...

1901 Haven City Building Garage...

The garage was big, due to their being many drivers for the team. Inside the garage was a bunch of vehicles for every single one of the drivers. The garage also looked pretty expensive.

"You have a nice garage," Katz said looking around.

"Yeah, it is pretty expensive," Dexter said. "Josh told us so."

"I see. Is this Josh your leader?" Katz asked.

"Yes, why?" Edd said.

"Just checking," Katz said. "These are a lot of interesting vehicles."

Katz then started to look at the cars. Edd, Dexter, and Courage had worried looks one their faces. They could see that this cat is bad news. After Katz got through examining the vehicles, he went up to the three.

"Yes, very interesting indeed. Well, I'll be on my way then, and good luck to you on all your challenges," Katz said.

"Yes, you to," Edd said as Katz looked at Courage.

Courage growled at Katz.

"What an adorable dog. Is he yours?" Katz asked.

_As if you don't already know,_ Courage thought.

"No, he belongs to two other people," Edd said.

"Interesting. Well, I'll be on my way," Katz said as he walked out of the garage.

"You know Edd, I have a feeling that cat is bad news," Dexter said.

"Yes, me to," Edd said.

Courage tried to write to Edd that he was bad news, but he had no more paper.

"I wonder why he wanted to examine our cars?" Dexter said.

"Who knows? Come on, I got to meet Eddy and the others," Edd said. "You coming Courage?"

The dog shook his head.

_I've got a bad feeling that Katz was up to something, or if my name isn't John Back, and it's not..._

2100 Haven City Building...

Katz walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Well, that went well," John Hack, the vet said.

"Yes, it was a perfect plan. While I go and pretend to examine the cars, you on the other hand sabotage all of them while those two kids and meddlesome dogs attention were on me," Katz said. "And I'm sure that you putted the "extra package" for that meddlesome dog's car, did you?"

"Yes, of course I did," John said.

"Good, then that emerald will be good as ours," Katz said.

"So you mean we're not gonna share it's powers with the rest of the racing team?" John said.

"Of course not. Do you know what kind of power we can achieve with that emerald just for the two of us?" Katz said.

"Yes, of course! You have a point Katz," John said.

"And besides, I don't think everyone in this racing team is going to share it with each other. Especially that man with the cloak," Katz explained. "Once the racing team who was hired by the CIA loses due to their now sabotaged cars, we will do the same to this team, and win the competition and the emerald ourselves."

"That is a great plan! With all that power and money, I can finally continue my research for super dogs," the vet said. _And possibly super cats,_ the vet thought as he looked at Katz with a sinister look.

"What? What are you looking at?" Katz said.

"Oh nothing. Well, my competition is about to start soon. I better be going to the garage," the vet said as he headed to the garage. "Tell me how it went with the other team when I get back."

"Of course old man," Katz said as the vet walked away.

_The old man is a fool. One we get through sabotaging everyone's car, the vet will be next,_ Katz thought as an evil smile formed on his face...

1901 Haven City Building...

Courage was sitting at the mini bar ordering a drink from the bartender. He was still thinking about Katz visit.

_If I know Katz, it can't be anything good. He must be up to something,_ Courage thought. _I've got to tell Josh about this!_

Courage then hopped out of his seat when Eustace and Muriel came up to them.

"Hello Courage. We just decided to visit you and see how you were doing," Muriel said.

"Yeah dog. I've got a lot of money on this race, so keep up the good work!" Eustace said.

"Eustace, are you betting legally?" Muriel asked.

"Um...maybe," Eustace said.

Courage then started to talk in the same gibberish when he's always scared.

"What is it Courage?" Muriel asked.

Courage then shape shifted into Katz acting like a gentleman cartoon style, then transformed bakck into his original self.

"I believe that Courage is worried about his next challenge Eustace," Muriel said.

"Yeah well, he better win it!" Eustace said.

"Anyway, good luck Courage," Muriel said as she walked out of the room.

Courage slapped his hand on his forehead.

_How come no one understands me? Oh wait, I'm a dog,_ Courage thought.

Josh and Edd then went up to Courage.

"Who was that Courage, your adopted parents?" Edd asked.

Courage then shook his head and started talking gibberish again. He then shape shifted to into Katz again and shifted back to his normal self.

"How in the world did you shape shifted like that?" Josh said.

"Wait a minute, I think he's trying to tell us something!" Edd said.

Courage then shook his head.

"Well whatever it is, it will have to wait. Your challenge is starting in a few minutes Courage. Get to gate number 23 pronto," Josh said as he walked away.

"I have a challenge to Courage. We'll talk later," Edd said as he walked away.

_Now what am I gonna do?_ Courage thought. _Oh well, I might as well get to that gate..._

In gate number 23...

_So my challenge is to destroy a set amount of cars in the allotted time? And every time I destroy a car I get points? That should be easy, even though the only weapons I have is a machine gun and a rocket ,_ Courage thought behind the gate.

Courage's car was purple with black dots on it, had a machine gun on the top, pretty short, and the wheels were made differently due to Courage having paws.

"Ladies and gentleman, this challenge is all about getting the kills. Let's get ready for..."

"DEATHRACE!" the fans shouted.

_I guess that's my cue,_ Courage thought as the gate opened.

He drove out of it. The fans started to cheer for the dog. Among the fans he could hear:

"Look at him! He's so cute!"

Courage started to blush. Little did Courage know was that Katz was also among the fans with a button in his hand.

"Today is the day your going to lose your life, dog," Katz said to himself.

"All right driver, are you ready?" the announcer said with energy.

Courage nodded when the light shinned red. Courage challenge was this. On the track their will be automated cars that will move by themselves. Courage has to destroy these cars. Every time he destroys a car he gets points. If he can destroy a car quicker he gets combo points. The challenge is to get as many point as possible. The points total that he needs is 180 and the time allotted was 3:00:00.

"That dog won't be going anywhere," Katz said.

The light shinned yellow, and Courage started to rev his engines...

Then the light shinned green, nut Courage wasn't going anywhere. Courage pressed on the gad pedal, but the car didn't move an inch. The fans looked at Courage confusedly.

"What's going on?" Courage said.

Just then a screen popped up inside Courage's car. And on the screen was Katz.

"Hello Courage. If you haven't figured it out yet, the friendly vet sabotaged all of your cars, while I distracted you," Katz said.

"Oh no," Courage said.

"That's right. With your racing team out of the way, nothing can stop me from winning the competition. Oh, and by the way, me and the vet added a little something extra to your car, a bomb," Katz said.

Courage gulped.

"And as your watching this video, I am on the stands holding the detonator, right now," Katz said.

Courage looked around the fans in the stands and Katz was right. He was holding a detonator.

"Goodbye, old boy," the video said as it ended.

Katz smiled in the stands as he pressed the detonator button. Courage waited for an explosion to happen...

It never came. Katz pressed the button again, but no explosion.

"What is wrong with this thing?" Katz said angrily as he keeps pressing the button.

Back in Courage's car another video popped up, this time one of Josh.

"Hey Courage, just to let you know, we were aware that Katz was trying to sabotage our cars, so before our challenges we fixed them all, also removing the bomb. I already knew from the beginning that Katz was no good. He work s for the other racing team. Anyway, good luck on your challenge! Everything's fixed now!" Josh said as the video ended.

_Thank goodness,_ Courage thought as he stepped on the gas pedal again. This time the car started moving.

"I don't know what just happened ladies and gentleman, but it seems that Courage is on the move now!" the announcer said.

The fans started to cheer and Courage was on the move.

"I can't believe this! They must have been aware that I was planning on sabotaging their cars. No matter. I've got another trick up my sleeve for that pesky dog," Katz said as he took another button out of his "pockets" and pressed it.

Meanwhile back on the track Courage pressed a button and a machine gun came out on top of Courage's car. As Courage was driving he noticed that their were other cars in front of him with no drivers.

_Those must be the automated cars,_ Courage thought.

Courage then pressed another button and bullets started coming out of the machine guns, hitting the cars in front of Courage as they began to zoom to the wall that separates two paths. Courage and some of the cars took the second one. Courage kept on shooting at the automated cars until some of them exploded. The crowd started to cheer. Courage then looked at a big screen on the outskirts of the track. The time he had left was 2:50:00, and he had a total of 50 points.

_So far so good,_ Courage thought as he and the other automated cars zoomed out of the path.

Courage then pressed the button again bullets flew like crazy to the auto mated cars. One of them exploded, causing three more cars to explode on impact. Courage now had a total of 70 points. It was 10 points with every car destroyed. Courage then saw another set of cars up ahead. He pressed the button again and shot at them, causing them to explode, gaining Courage another 20 points. The fans started to cheer.

"Wow! Look at that dog go!" the announcer said.

_Yes, look at that dog go indeed. But soon, that dog's racing track will be his grave,_ Katz thought.

Courage and some of the automated cars zoom to the cave. Courage started to fire off more bullets, but then something happened. A shield just popped up one of the automated cars and deflected the bullets.

"What the? That's not supposed to happen," the announcer said off mike. "Hey, what's going on, the automated cars are only supposed to drive, not use any weapons." he said to a DEATHRACE staff.

"I don't know what's going on either," the DEATHRACE staff said.

Back on the track the automated cars shield disappeared. Then the cars started to turn around and drive in reverse, only that their still going forward!

_What the..._ Courage thought.

Just then a machine gun popped up on top of the automated cars and started firing at Courage.

"Oh no!" Courage said as he began to dodge the bullets.

Back on the stands Katz looked at Courage dodging bullets from the automated cars.

"Little did Courage know is that before the challenge I sabotaged the automated cars to fight back, just in case sabotaging the CIA's racing team cars didn't work," Katz said evilly.

Back on the track Courage is still trying hard to dodge bullets while they zoom out of the cave and onto the beach scenery.

_Their has got to be way to destroy those cars,_ Courage thought. _Looks like I've got no other choice but to use my rocket._

Courage pressed a button on his car and a rocket replaced the machine guns. Courage then pressed another button and the rocket launched itself to three of the automated cars. They exploded on impact as Courage gained 30 points, totaling up to 120 points. The fans started to cheer as Courage exited the beach scenery and went into the small stand of fans. After exiting that Courage zoomed to the glass cave. He looked at the time. He had 1:65:00 left to go.

_All I need is 60 more points and I'm through,_ Courage thought.

Just then more automated cars appeared and were driving in front of Courage. Like the last time, the cars spun around, still driving forward, and started to shoot at Courage. Courage began to dodge the bullets.

_I can't keep this up forever! And I already used my rocket! I have to think of something..._ Courage thought as a bullet hit a major part of Courage car, the tire. _Oh no!_

Luckily it only scrapped the tire, so the air in the tire was going out slowly. Just then the automated cars and Courage drove out of the glass cave and onto the bridge. He looked at the time. 1:35:00 left to go. Courage then looked at the automated cars I front of him. Their were six, just enough to get 180, the total amount. Just then Courage thought of a plan.

_I got it!_ Courage thought as he drove faster to the automated cars, still dodging the bullets.

_Huh? What is that dog up to now?_ Katz thought.

When Courage was close enough to the cars, he got in between two of them.

_Now!_ Courage thought as he hit the brakes.

The two automated cars shot at each other, due to Courage being in between them for a split second. As soon as bullets impacted on the two cars, they exploded, and Courage gained 20 points. The fans started to cheer.

"Amazing! It looks like the dog mad a surprising move, tricking the two cars into shooting each other!" the announcer said.

_Good! Two down, four to go!_ Courage thought as he went in between two other cars.

Courage then hit the brakes and the two cars shot at each other, and exploded, causing Courage to gain another 20 points. Just then one of the automated cars bullets went to one of the two other automated cars, and exploded, causing Courage to gain an extra 10 points. The fans started to cheer more.

_Only one left!_ Courage thought as he pressed a button and a machine gun popped on top of his car.

Just then Courage heard a loud BANG. Courage looked down. The tire that was shot by one of the automated cars blew up.

_Oh no!_ Courage thought.

As if that wasn't worse the automated car in front of Courage fired two bullets in the other two tires, causing them to explode.

"Uh oh! It looks like the dog is in a pickle now!" the announcer said.

"Yes, it sure is," Katz said evilly from the stands.

Courage's car began to swerve like crazy. The time for Courage is now 00:10:00 with 170 points.

_There is no way I'm about to lose now!_ Courage thought._ For the sake of the world, like Edd said._

Courage then pushed on the steering wheel and headed straight for a collision course for the last automated car. The fans gasped.

"That dog must be crazy! It looks like, to destroy the last automated car and win, he's going to collide with it!" the announcer said.

And he did. The result was a massive explosion as Courage gained the last 10 points to win the challenge in the nick of time. The fans, on the other hand, was silent.

"Their is now way the dog could have survived that!" the announcer said.

"He's right. The dog is dead," Katz said evilly.

"We are now sending some of the staff members to see if Courage is all right, though I doubt it," the announcer said.

On the race track staff members of DEATHRACE were searching among the debris to see if they could find Courage, or at least his body.

_It's hopeless. The dog made a foolish move this time that lead to his death..._ Katz thought.

Meanwhile in 1901 Haven City Building...

Everyone in the room got through with their challenges early and was looking at the TV screen at Courage' challenge.

"That dog was a fool," Mandy said.

"Yeah, there is now way that the dog survived that. He may have won the competition, but he lost his life for it," Grim said dully.

"No, your wrong. I know Courage is still alive," Muriel said.

"How do you know?" Edd asked.

"Courage is not the type of dog to give up easily, isn't that right Eustace?" Muriel said.

He just nodded his head...

Back on the race track...

The staff members were still looking for Courage, but to no avail.

"Strange, it looks like the staff members can't find a single trace of the dog," the announcer said. "Wait a minute! Someone is moving under the bridge!"

Sure enough, their was a familiar figure that moved from under the bridge and onto the top. It was Courage.

"Man, that last jump was a doozey," Courage said.

The fans started to cheer for Courage's name.

"I can't believe this! The dog is still alive!" the announcer said.

The fans started to cheer more. Katz, on the other hand, jaw dropped.

_That dog is not the one to give up,_ Katz thought. _Oh well, back to the drawing board._ He thought as he left the stand.

Back in 1901 Haven City Building...

"No way. That dog has to be some kind of machine," Mandy said.

"I agree," Freakazoid said.

"He's not a machine. He's just Courage," Muriel said.

"That dog is way past cool guys!" Ed shouted.

"I gotta admit, that dog is pretty cool," Eddy said.

"Yes, Courage definitely has a lot of will power," Edd commented.

Ten minutes later...

Courage walked through the door of the building. Muriel came up to him.

"Oh Courage, I'm glad your okay," Muriel said as she hugged the dog.

"Yep, thanks to you dog, I won a lot of money," Eustace said.

"Eustace, what did I say about illegal betting?" Muriel said.

"Well...I...oh look, a mini bar!" Eustace said as he went to the mini bar, coming up with an excuse.

"Eustace!" Muriel said as she went to the mini bar.

Courage just laughed. Just then everyone came up to Courage.

"That was sweet driving man!" Freakazoid said.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" Billy said.

"But what I want to know is how you survived the explosion?" Edd asked.

Courage then went up to a board and drew out a marker. He then drew a picture of himself jumping out of the car as soon as his car was about to hit the automated car.

"I see. Well Courage, you certainly live up to your name," Josh said.

Everyone in the room agreed as Courage blushed.

"Anyway, we need to be more careful about who we bring in here. If I didn't went in the garage, I would have never noticed that that cat sabotaged our cars," Josh said.

"Yeah, sorry about that Josh," Dexter said.

"It's okay. Speaking of cars, we need to get yours fix Courage. Where is it?" Josh asked.

Courage then made symbols with his hands.

"In the garage?" Josh asked.

Courage nodded.

"Okay, I better get to work on it," Josh said as he went to the garage.

"I'll help to," Dexter said.

"Anyway, that was way cool of what you did Courage!" Bloo said.

"Yeah! Your a cool dog!" Mac said.

"Ah, it was nothing," Courage said.

Mac and Bloo looked surprised.

"You can talk?" Mac said.

"Why of course I can, why can't I? Oh wait, I'm a dog," Courage said.

The group started to laugh...

2100 Haven City Building...

The cloaked figure was looking at the recent DEATHREACE challenge that Courage just won. Behind him the door opened and Katz walked in.

"My race will be staring in a few minutes. I'm just here to get my vehicle," Katz said.

The cloaked figure turned around in his chair.

"I guess you were surprised when Courage survived that explosion," the cloaked figure said. "I know what you did, sabotaging the CIA's racing team's car. Their smarter then they look you know."

"How do you know all that?" Katz asked surprised.

"Because I've been watching you," the cloaked figure said.

"Their is a thing called privacy you know," Katz said.

Their was silent for a few seconds.

"Your race will start soon. Go get your vehicle," the cloaked figure said. "And try not to get caught cheating."

"You don't have to worry about that," Katz said.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that, but I am worried about betrayers," the cloaked figure said.

Their was more silence.

"Are you saying I attend to betray the racing team, and have the Paramount Emerald's power to myself? Never," Katz said.

Their was silent for another few seconds.

"Go get your vehicle," the cloaked figure said as Katz went into the garage.

"You would be wise to worry about the same thing," the cloaked figure said...

**Author notes:Their goes this chapter. Next chapter will be a lot more exciting, I promise. Anyways, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 4:Act 1:Second race:Part One

**Author notes:Welcome to the sixth segment of "Combat Racing". This time it's complete mayhem as Ed and Dee Dee compete in an ultimate race! Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, The PowerPuff Girls, Freakazoid, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, and Courage the Cowardly Dog, they belong to their respected owners.**

Chapter 4:Act 1: Second race:Part One**  
**

2100 Haven City Building...

The cloaked figure was at the end of the big table, as usual. Around this table were his racing team, looking kind of angry.

"Did you call this meeting?" Father asked.

"No, Katz did," the cloaked figure said.

"Well what the heck is taking him so long?" May complained.

"Yeah, my butt is getting tired from sitting all day," Lee complained.

As if on cue, Katz and John came in the building.

"Good evening, I'm glad everyone's here," Katz asked.

"Spill it cat, why did you call us here today?" Mojo said.

"Yeah, here I was playin with Joe until someone called this annoying meetin," Fuzzy Lumpkins added.

"Today I wanted to talk about possible traitors in our group," Katz said.

Everyone around the table was silent.

"We all want our share of power from the Paramount Emerald, but what if one of us, or perhaps many of us, want all the power to themselves?"

"Well...that is a possibility," Lobe said.

"To tell you the truth, I agree with the cat. What if someone in here really wants all the prizes to themselves?" Boogey said.

"I've never thought of that," Him said.

"What do you think, huh mystery man?" Marie said.

She was talking to the cloaked figure.

"I'm already aware of that," he said. "If anyone wants to take everything for themselves, then I won't do anything.

"Why?" Duchess asked.

"Because most likely everyone will fight for it, leading to a blood shed. If that's the case, then the last one standing will most likely have the emerald," the cloaked figure said.

"And then what?" Lee asked.

"Then who's ever the last one standing, I'll kill them, and take the emerald for myself," the cloaked figure said.

Everyone was silent in the room.

"That would be a pity," Katz said. "A pity indeed.

"Is their anyway we can avoid that possible solution?" Mojo said.

"Why monkey dude? A blood shed is awesome!" Terrance said dumbly.

Everyone ignored him.

"Their is no way to avoid that solution. Either we work together, or we all die," the cloaked figure said rather darkly. "And I'm sure that no one is suggesting to taking the emerald for themselves, are they?" he asked the room.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, then that solution won't be necessary," the cloaked figure said.

"Is that all?" May asked. "I want to buy these cute shoes I saw at the mall already."

"No matter what you wear, you'll still be ugly," Marie said under her breath.

"What did you just say?" May said.

"That depends on Katz," the cloaked figure said.

"Of course. I just wanted to extend that possibility," Katz explained.

"Okay then, everyone can go," the cloaked figure said as he turned around in his chair.

Everyone left the room except for Katz.

"Yes Katz?" the cloaked figure said without turning around.

"It's about our conversation yesterday. Do you really see me as a betrayer?" Katz asked.

Their was silents in the room.

"Well, answer me," Katz said.

"Well, that depends on what you think. Do you think you'll betray us?" the cloaked figure said.

"What are you talking about, of course not," Katz said.

"Well then theirs your answer," the cloaked figure said. "For now, just relax. Your challenges won't start until later on, so I suggest looking around the city."

"Just what is your main goal, and just who are you?" Katz asked.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see," the cloaked figure responded.

Their was silence in the room again, as if no one was in the room to begin with. Katz left from his chair and exited the building...

Somewhere in Haven City...

The Eds, Freakazoid, Johnny Bravo, and Dexter were hanging out in the city before their challenges started. They were walking looking at the passing cars, the passing pedestrians, and lots of businesses.

"Wow, businesses seems to be booming around here," Freakazoid commented.

"Yes, that is what I thought yesterday. Seems like a busy city," Edd commented.

"Enough of all the businesses and people walking by and stuff, isn't their anything fun and exciting we can do in this town?" Eddy said.

"We can lick my toes Eddy," Ed suggested dumbly.

"I'd rather lick my grandma lumpy," Eddy said.

"Eddy, did you say exciting? Don't we have enough excitement when we're competing in a dangerous racing competition that could very well take our lives?" Edd said.

"Yeah, but isn't their anything fun we can do now?" Eddy complained.

"Oh, oh I know! We can play hide and seek!" Freakazoid suggested.

"That's kid stuff," Eddy said.

"And besides, we can get lost in a city as big as this," Edd said.

"Aw, you guys are no fun," Freakazoid moped like a child.

"Aren't you suppose to be a superhero? Why don't you look around and see if theirs anybody to save or something?" Eddy asked.

"I doubt it. Ever since my show was canceled, nobody needs ol Freakazoid," Freakazoid said.

"You can still be a superhero blue guy," Ed said. "As a matter of fact, your being a superhero now, trying to save the world by preventing a bunch of bad guys from getting the Paramount Emerald."

"You know what you big lug, your right!" Freakazoid said.

"Wow, Ed made a point. I think our big lug is getting smarter Double D," Eddy said.

"I am one with my shoelace Eddy," Ed said randomly.

"Well isn't their anything fun we can do now?" Eddy said again.

"Well, we could check out the museum," Edd suggested.

"Yawn. I rather watch Ed eat his own sock," Eddy said.

"Socks are starting to taste good right now guys," Ed said.

Ignoring Ed's comment, Eddy said: "Well, I'll guess we'll swing by the arcade. Coming Double D?"

"You go ahead, I want to finish looking at the artifacts at the museum," Edd said.

"I'll come with him to," Dexter said.

"Suit yourselves. We'll meet back here," Eddy said as everyone except Edd and Dexter went to the arcade.

"Shall we be moving on Dexter?" Edd asked.

"Right you are friend," Dexter said as they went to the museum...

Haven City, Arcade...

The arcade in Haven City was pretty big. The room was flashing between colors due to the games, and their was a lot of people their today. Among those people were Eddy, Ed, Freakazoid, and Johnny Bravo.

"Ohh, I always wanted to try one of those!" Freakazoid said as he went to one of the dancing games machine.

"Oh oh, look Eddy! They have "Mutants From the Underground game here!" Ed said as their was a shooting game somewhere in a corner.

"Yeah whatever Ed," Eddy said.

"Let's try it out! Oh please Eddy! The civilians need our help to save the world!" Ed said.

"Yeah sure Ed," Eddy said dully.

"Oh boy oh boy!" Ed said like a child as he went to the game.

"How much is it to play this thing?" Eddy said.

"Two quarters please!" Ed said, looking at the sign above the game where it says two quarters.

"Two quarters for this? This is a rip off," Eddy said.

Then Ed turned to Eddy and gave him a puppy dog face. Eddy gave an annoyed sigh.

"Fine," Eddy muttered as he inserted two quarters in the machine.

Meanwhile Johnny was flirting with some girl at the entrance to the arcade...

Haven City, Museum...

"Amazing! I've seen these artifacts before, only in books, but I've never seen them in real life!" Edd said looking at some kind of artifact.

The artifact itself was a stone with a picture of some ancient beasts.

"Yes, this is most intriguing," Dexter said, rubbing his chin, looking at the artifact.

When Edd and Dexter turned around, behind them were the imaginary friends from a fosters home and that samurai named Jack. Jack looked like he was in deep thought.

"What is it Jack? Not having fun?" Wilt asked.

"I can't blame him, this place is no fun, all you do is learn," Bloo commented.

"Well yeah, it's a museum," Mac said.

"That's what makes this even more boring!" Bloo said.

While Mac and Bloo were arguing, Jack walked away from them.

"You know, that samurai is always quiet, like he has something heavy on his mind," Edd said.

"I don't watch to many samurai movies, but according to my sister Dee Dee, samurai's are supposed to act like that, right?" Dexter said.

"I don't think it's like that my friend. Lets go talk to him," Edd said.

"You go on ahead Double D, I want to take on more look at this artifact," Dexter said, turning to the artifact again.

"Okay," Edd said as he walked to the lonely samurai.

He was going outside. When Edd caught up to him outside the museum, he greeted him.

"Greetings," Edd said politely.

Jack turned around to face him.

"Hi," was all he said.

"Um, is their something interesting that your thinking about?" Edd said, trying to find the right words.

The samurai was silent for a few moments, then he said: "I guess I'm just, home sick."

"I see. So you miss your home," Edd said.

"Yes," Jack said.

"Where is your home?" Edd asked.

"Feudal Japan," Jack said.

"And how long has it been since you've been home?" Edd asked.

"A very long time," Jack said.

"I see," Edd said.

Their was silents again.

"Well, why were you away from home for such a long time?" Edd asked.

The samurai turned and faced him.

"You sure do like to ask a lot of questions," Jack said.

"Pardon me, it's just, your always quiet. I guess being away from home for such a long time would be a good reason," Edd said.

Their was silence again.

"Mind telling me your story Jack?" Edd asked.

"You don't mind?" Jack asked.

"Of course not," Edd said.

"Okay. Well, it all started when I was a baby. I was prince of my father's empire," Jack explained.

"Prince? Your a prince?" Edd said.

"Yes. During my father's rule, an evil demon wizard, named Aku, came and destroyed my father's empire. Nobody survived, and my father was taken away from the demon," Jack explained.

"Oh my," was Edd's only comply.

"But their was one thing that can destroy the demon, which is this," Jack said as he showed Edd a sword.

"A sword?" Edd said.

"Not just any sword, but a magic sword, that can only be wield by a pure heart," Jack explained as he put the sword back in his sword case.

"Back to where I left off, I was only a baby when Aku destroyed my father's empire, but I managed to escape, thanks to my mother. She was also able to retrieve the sword. We escaped in a boat. After that my mother took me to a boat, where I traveled the world for one purpose:to defeat Aku and save the empire. And so I trained for many years, traveling the world.

"Until one day, when I finally grew up to be a strong man, it was time to battle the evil Aku. I traveled back to my old empire, and it was in ruins. Aku had turned everybody into slaves, including my father. After talking to my father, he gave me the sword he was hiding for many years, until my day came, to destroy Aku. After I got the sword, I traveled to Aku's lair. When I did, we engaged in combat, and I was winning.

When I was about to finish off the final blow, he opened a portal with his evil powers, and sent me into the future. A future where he took over the earth."

Their was silence again for a few moments, as Edd began to collect all this information in his head.

"Since then, I traveled the future, searching for a way to return back to the past, and destroy Aku once and for all," Jack said.

"If you were in the future, how did you get here?" Edd asked.

"Josh, with some kind of special machine, sent me back here in the past. Although he said that the machine will only last until this racing season is over," Jack said. "So I'll go back to the future and stay their, continuing my journey their."

Their was silents again.

"What an interesting tale," Edd said, astounded. "No wonder your quiet all the time."

"Well, I have to go," Jack said as he walked off.

"Um...okay," was all Edd could say.

_My, he's sure been through a lot,_ Edd thought...

Back at the Haven City Arcade...

Ed and Eddy lost a second time in the "Mutants From the Underground" game again.

"Can we play one more time Eddy?" Ed said childishly.

"No! I'm running out of quarters here!" Eddy said.

"But Eddy..." Ed began to protest.

"No Ed," Eddy said again.

"Hey Ed!" a girl voice said from behind.

Ed and Eddy turned around to find Dee Dee, Dexter's sister, came up to them.

"Hi Dee Dee," Ed said.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked.

"Uh...I forget," Ed said.

Eddy slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Anyway, Josh said that the challenges are starting soon. Johnny and Freakazoid already left," Dee Dee explained.

"I hope my challenge will be something exciting! Come on Ed!" Eddy said excitedly as he went out of the arcade.

When Ed was about to walk off, Dee Dee said:"I hope we're together in this challenge."

Ed turned around.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I like you silly," Dee Dee said.

"Really?" Ed said.

"Of course, your cool. Well, see you their!" Dee Dee said as she went out of the arcade.

Ed just stood their with a blank expression.

"She likes me?" Ed said as he walked out of the arcade...

1901 Haven City Building...

"So what super cool challange will I compete in today Josh?" Eddy said anxiously.

"Go look at the board and see," Josh said as Eddy walked up to the board.

"All right, a DEATHMATCH!" Eddy said as he hurried to the car garage.

Just then Ed and Dee Dee walked in.

"Hi Josh," Dee Dee said in her usual happy go lucky self.

"Hey Dee Dee," Josh said as Dee Dee looked at the board.

After she got through looking, she had a wide smile on her face. Just then Dexter and Edd came in.

"I wonder what challenge will I be participating in today?" Edd said as he looked towrds the board and saw Dee Dee looking at it.

"Sister what are you doing, why are you smiling like that?" Dexter said.

Dee Dee didn't respond when Dexter went up to her. Dee Dee just pointed at her name on the board.

"Oh I see. You and Ed will be participating in the same challenge," Dexter said.

"YAY!" Dee Dee said.

"You hear that Ed, you'll be in the same challenge with Dee Dee," Edd said.

"I will?" Ed said.

He had a blank expression on his face. Dee Dee came up to him.

"Come on Ed, let's go get our cars," Dee Dee said as took Ed's hand and(with great difficulty) pulled Ed to the car garage.

"It seems Dee Dee is really happy to be with Ed," Edd said.

"Yeah..." Dexter said.

_I wonder what my sister sees in him..._

Gate number 7...

Ed and Dee Dee's challenge was just an ordinary race. Although Dee Dee was excited because she was racing with Ed. Ever since Josh assembled the racing team, her and Ed have been friends with each other. They get along very well and they have a lot in common. During the past week Dee Dee started devoloping a crush on Ed, and Ed looks like he has the same feeling with Dee Dee as well.

_Ed is so cool. I wonder what our house would look if we were married...with a really big cake! _Dee Dee thought.

"Ladies and gentleman, are you ready for an action pack race?" the announcer said with energy.

The fans started to cheer.

_I guess that's my cue,_ Dee Dee thought as the gate opened.

She drove out of it. Dee Dee's car was pink with yellow stripes on it, their were also a bunch of cute animal stickers on it, was long, and had a basic machine gun on top. Just then Ed drove out of his gate.

"Hi Ed!" Dee Dee said cheerfully as she waved at Ed.

Ed waved back with trouble. Ed's car was green with red stripes on it, was long, and had a larger machine gun on top of it. Just then another driver drove out of it's gate. The car was red, with black stripes on it. It also had flames on it and had a basic machine gun on top of it. It was longer then Ed or Dee Dee.

"Mandark?" Dee Dee said when she looked at the driver in the car.

Mandark turned around and looked at Dee Dee. Suddenly his eyes turned into heart shaped eyes.

"Dee Dee," Mandark said dreamily.

"What are you doing here?" Dee Dee asked.

"I'm here to still the competition of course," Mandark said.

"Okay, good luck then," Dee Dee said.

Ed looked at Mandark. _I wonder why that guy's head is shaped like a melon._

Just then all the other drivers came out of their gates.

"All right racers, are you ready?" the announcer said with energy.

All the drivers revved their engines as a light above them was red...

Then it turned yellow...

And when it turned green, the racers were off, except for Ed. He accidentally had his car in park.

"Whoops," Ed said as he put his car on drive and was off. The fans started to cheer.

The track the racers were driving had a rock scenery. All the walls were big chunks of red rock. Their were also torches on the walls. The racers were driving through rock scenery until they came up to a cave. This cave had water coming down in some areas like a waterfall. Right now, since Ed had a bad start, he was in fifth place, Dee Dee was in third place, and Mandark was in second place.

"Ha ha! Nothing will stop me from winning this race!" he said. "All I gotta do is get rid of the first place guy."

Mandark pressed a button and bullets started flowing out of Mandark's gun. The bullets would have penetrated it if it weren't for the a shield that just popped up around the car.

"A shield ey?" Mandark said as he pressed another button. "Computer, scan the shield to find weak points."

_Scanning for weak points,_ a computerized voice said.

After a while the voice said _weak points: the top of the shield is very weak._

"Okay then," Mandark said as he pressed another button. Bullets started pouring out of Mandark's gun, but this time he was aiming at the top of the shield. When bullets penetrated the shield, it started dying down until it disappeared.

"Now it's time for the finishing blow!" Mandark said as he pressed another button and a three rockets came out.

He fired one of the rockets and the car exploded on impact. Mandark was laughing his crazy laugh.

"He's coming home in a body bag!" the announcer said.

Mandark was now in first. Back with Ed, he started to pass up some of the drivers with accelerated speed.

"Move out of the way for Ed!" he said.

"This kid is an idiot," one of the driver said. "Time to get rid of him."

The driver pressed a button and three rockets appeared on top of his car. He fired one of them to Ed. Ed looked at his rear view mirror and saw the missile coming.

"Shield please!" Ed said as he pressed a button and a shield popped up around his car.

But unlike the other shield, this shield looked more tougher. And it was. The rocket bounced off the shield and ricocheted off the shield and went back to the driver who launched it.

"Oh shi-" he didn't finish his sentence as the rocket exploded on impact on the car.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning," the announcer said.

Ed was now in third, right behind Dee Dee. The drivers were now exiting the cave as the fans started to cheer. The rock scenery returned as they exited the cave. Mandark, who was in first place, looked at his rear view mirror and saw Dee Dee behind him.

_I don't want to hurt my love. I've got to speed it up,_ Mandark thought as he started to put the pedal to the medal.

"Sorry Mandark, but I'm gonna have to use this," Dee Dee said as she pressed a button. Bullets started to pour out of Dee Dee's machine gun.

"Time to activate the shield," Mandark said as he pressed a button and a shield popped up around his car.

The bullets had no affect.

_Shoot! Looks like I'm gonna have to use-_ Dee Dee thought as she began to press a button but stopped. _No, I'm supposed to save that for later. I'll just put the pedal to the medal and pass him up._

Dee Dee started to gain speed and was now on Mandark's trail.

"I must speed up. I refuse to hurt my love!" Mandark said.

The drivers were now headed to a wall that separated two paths.

"Good! If I take one path I can get away from Dee Dee and I won't hurt her!" Mandark said as he took the second path. "I hope she doesn't take the second path."

_I'll take the second path,_ Dee Dee thought as she took it.

"Darn!" Mandark said.

Meanwhile Ed took the second path as well. He then caught up with Dee Dee.

"Hi Ed!" she shouted at Ed.

Ed just smiled a nervous smile. Mandark saw this and gasped.

_Has Dee Dee fallen in love with another person?_ Mandark thought.

Just then another driver was on the side of Dee Dee.

"Move out of the way, annoying little girl!" the driver said.

He had a rough voice and looked like a gangster.

"Make me," Dee Dee said sticking out her tongue at the driver.

"Oh I will," the driver said as he steered his wheel and bumped Dee Dee.

Dee Dee's car swerved and went bumping into one of the walls. Mandark gasped.

"How dare you mess with my love like that!" Mandark said.

Suddenly he turned his car around but was still driving forward! He then pressed a button and bullets started flying out of Mandark's gun. The driver that bumped Dee Dee's car popped up a shield.

"It's useless!" Mandark said as he was about to press another button to scan the shield's weak points.

It was to late as the driver gained speed and bumped Mandark's car as well. His car started spinning out of control. Mandark had to hit the brakes.

"So long geek!" the driver said as he was now in first place.

Ed was right behind them as they drove out of the path. They were now on more rock paths.

"You'll pay for what you did to the girl!" Ed shouted as he pressed a button.

Bullets started flying out of Ed's machine gun.

"It's useless kid," the driver said as a shield popped up around his car.

But this time the shield was useless. The bullets went right through the shield and started hitting the drivers car.

"Darn!" the driver said as he hit the brakes.

It was the only way to avoid the bullets. Thanks to this Ed passed him up and was now in first place.

"Hooray for Ed!" Ed said. Then a black expression was on his face. "I hope Dee Dee is okay."

As if on cue Dee Dee came driving on the side of him.

"Dee Dee!" Ed said happily.

"I'm okay Ed!" Dee Dee said as they drove off together.

Meanwhile Mandark was catching up quick.

"If their are more jerk drivers like that, then I must catch up to my love!" Mandark said as he drove faster.

Meanwhile Ed and Dee Dee were heading to a ramp that lead to another wall that separated two paths.

"A ramp! What do we do Ed?" Dee Dee said.

Ed thought for a while.

"Let's jump it!" Ed said excitedly!

Dee Dee started to laugh.

"Okay then!" Dee Dee said as they both gained speed.

With that added speed they jumped the ramp and was in the air.

"Yahoo!" Ed said.

"Whoo!" Dee Dee said.

Then they landed on another wall separating two paths.

"That was awesome!" Ed said.

"Heck yeah!" Dee Dee said.

Unfortunately they weren't paying attention and they both took different paths.

"Aww," Ed said.

"Aww," Dee Dee said in the similar manner.

Meanwhile Mandark jumped the ramp and headed for the path to his right. The same path Dee Dee took. Just then the same driver who bumped Dee Dee also jumped the ramp and was heading for the same path Dee Dee took. When Mandark caught up with Dee Dee, he said:

"Hello love muffin," Mandark said.

"Oh brother," Dee Dee said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello losers," the driver that bumped Dee Dee said.

"Oh great, if it isn't air head," Mandark said.

"Your gonna eat those words!" the driver said as he pressed a button.

Bullets started pouring out of his gun.

"Ha! You think your the only one with a shield?" Mandark said as he pressed a button and a shield popped up.

The driver snickered.

"That is exactly what I wanted you to do," the driver said as he pressed another button.

This a bigger gun appeared on the top of his car. He pressed the button again and a laser shot out from it.

"Oh no!" Mandark said as the laser hit Mandark's car dead on.

Mandark waited for an explosion, but none came.

"You fool. Your laser did nothing!" Mandark said.

"Look again geek," the driver said.

Mandark looked around his car again. The shield was gone.

"What the-"

"This isn't no ordinary laser, it's a laser that can absorb another car's power," the driver explained. "In other words, I just absorbed your shield geek!"

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Dee Dee said.

"So you want to die to little girl? Okay then," the driver said as he sped up his car and bumped Dee Dee head on.

Dee Dee screamed as she collided with another wall again.

"Why you, that's the last time your doing that!" Mandark said as he pressed a button.

Nothing happened.

"Hey, what's wrong with my weapons?" Mandark said.

"I took every power from your weapons idiot!" the driver said as he bumped right into Mandark's car and collided with the wall.

The driver drove off laughing...

**Author notes: Next chapter will be part two and the conclusion, and the next challenge.  
**


	7. Chapter 5:Act 1:Second race:Part Two

**Author notes:Now it's part two of the race Ed and Dee Dee are on! Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. Note:Also, all the tracks and challenges are inspired by Jak X:Combat Racing. I do not own them, but I do own the cars that I make.**

Chapter 5:Act 1:Second Race:Part Two.

_Last Time:_

"_Why you, that's the last time your doing that!" Mandark said as he pressed a button._

_Nothing happened._

"_Hey, what's wrong with my weapons?" Mandark said._

"_I took every power from your weapons idiot!" the driver said as he bumped right into Mandark's car and collided with the wall._

_The driver drove off laughing..._

Now:

After Ed got through driving through the wall with two paths, he was now heading towards another ramp that lead into what looked liked a hallway.

"Jumpy time!" Ed said as he started to speed up.

Then he heard something from the announcer.

"Oh! It looks like Dee Dee's car and Mandark's car are not moving, their stuck!" he said.

When Ed heard this, he hit the brakes.

_I've got to help Dee Dee!_ Ed thought as he turned around and started heading for the wall that separates two paths.

"Hold on folks, it appears that Ed is going back!" the announcer said.

The fans had a confused look on their faces. While Ed was going back, the driver that bumped into both Mandark and Dee Dee was still going further. All the other drivers passed up Ed as well. When Ed arrived at the path where Dee Dee and Mandark was, he said: "Are you okay Dee?"

Dee Dee looked up from her vehicle.

"Hey Ed!" she said cheerfully, despite that her car won't move.

"Do you need some help?" Ed offered.

"No, we don't need your help! Now go away!" Mandark said.

Ed and Dee Dee ignored him.

"Wait a minute, I think I can move again!" Dee Dee said as her car started revving up again.

"Cool! Let's catch up to the other drivers!" Ed said.

"Okay!" Dee Dee said as they both drove off with accelerated speed.

Mandark looked in awe as they both drove away.

_I can't believe that! Dee Dee developed a crush with that...that...MEAT HEAD! _Mandark thought.

Suddenly his car started revving up again.

_Good! I've got to catch up to them and show that "Ed" who's Dee Dee's true love!_ Mandark said thought as he drove forward.

Meanwhile Ed and Dee drove with accelerated speed to catch up to the other drivers. The ramp that lead into the hallway was in front of them.

"Look Dee, another ramp!" Ed said.

"Should we jump it?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yep, it's the only way to go forward," Ed said.

"Okay then!" Dee Dee said as they both accelerated their speed and jumped the ramp.

They were in the air for a few minutes and landed on a rocky hallway.

"All right! Nice jump Dee Dee!" Ed said.

Dee Dee blushed. "Aw, it was nothing." she said.

"Boy, is it hot in here," Ed said.

"Your right Ed," Dee Dee said. Dee Dee then looked around the hallway they were driving on. "Look Ed, theirs lava everywhere!"

Dee Dee was right. The hallway walls were made of rock, and lava was pouring out of the ceiling. The hallway was dark to, and pretty long. It's color was shades of red.

"Wow, this place is cool!" Dee Dee said.

"Oh look, we're catching up to some of the drivers!" Ed said.

And it was true. Ed and Dee Dee started driving faster, in order to catch up to them. One driver was looking at this rear view mirror and saw the two drivers coming.

"No one's going to pass me up," the driver said as he pressed a button.

Just then something that resembled a vacuum cleaner started appeared on top of the drivers car.

"Why is their a vacuum cleaner on top of that guy's car?" Dee Dee asked.

"I don't know, but it looks cool!" Ed said dumbly.

Just then the driver pressed another button and the vacuum cleaner started sucking some of the lava that was falling.

"He's absorbing the lava, like the aliens from "Muncher 4"!" Ed said.

"What's that?" Dee Dee asked.

Before Ed could answer, the vacuum cleaner now pointed at them.

"Your toast!" the driver said as he pressed another button.

The lava that the vacuum cleaner just sucked in started pouring out at Ed and Dee Dee.

"Whoa nelly!" Ed said as he steered his wheel away from the lava, barely avoiding it.

Dee Dee did the same as lava kept pouring out of it like crazy. Unfortunately for Dee Dee, some of the lava got on her tires. When it did, the tire started melting away, until the wheel was nothing but steel. Her car started to swerve like crazy.

"Dee Dee!" Ed shouted. "How dare you, evil lord from Hades!"

"What?" the driver said, confused.

Ed then pressed a button a button and the machine gun disappeared into his car. Then something that resembled a giant hammer stuck out on top of Ed's car.

"Time to get smashed!" Ed said as he pressed another button.

The giant hammer then started to stomp on the driver's car. The driver tried to get away, but it was hopeless. The car started to shrink in size until the car was not drivable anymore. The driver had to bail out of his car before it hit a wall and exploded on impact.

"Whoa! I've never saw that coming!" the announcer said.

Ed then looked to his right. Dee Dee's car was now driving normally.

"I'm okay Ed! I managed to get control!" Dee Dee said.

Ed smiled. "Yay!"

Dee Dee smiled. They were now looking at the road ahead of them. This time another wall that separated two paths was now in view. They also saw the rest of the drivers to.

"Come on Ed! We've got to catch up!" Dee Dee said.

"Okey dokey smokey!" Ed said as they started to gain speed.

Meanwhile Mandark started to catch up as well. While driving he saw both Ed and Dee Dee taking the first path.

"I'll destroy that "Ed" if it's the last thing I do!" Mandark said as he took the first path.

Meanwhile a driver was right in front of Ed and Dee Dee. Dee Dee looked at one of the buttons at her car.

_Dexter told me to use this in case of an emergency,_ Dee Dee thought.

The driver in front of Ed and Dee looked at his rear view mirror.

"Time to release the oil slick," he said as he pushed a button.

A comportment opened in the back of his car and oil started pouring out of it.

"Ed, look out!" Dee Dee said.

It was to late as Ed drove straight through the oil. Ed's car then started driving out of control due to the oil on his wheels.

"Must gain control!" Ed shouted.

But Ed couldn't, as his car kept swerving left and right.

_I've got to help Ed,_ Dee Dee thought. She then looked at the button. _I've got no choice but to-_

Before Dee Dee could finish her thought, Mandark drove past and the oil and bumped right into the driver releasing the oil. The oil stopped pouring and the driver crashed right into a wall.

"Dee Dee my love, I've come to rescue you!" Mandark said.

"First of all, I didn't need any rescuing. Second of all, you rescued my friend, Ed. And third, stop getting in my way," Dee Dee said.

"Oh Dee Dee, I love it when you bark at me like that," Mandark said.

"Oh brother," Dee Dee said.

"Wait for me my love, I've got business to take care of this "Ed", Mandark said.

"Did somebody called my name?" Ed said as he caught up to Mandark and Dee Dee.

"Yes you, stay away from my love. No one can have her, no one! You got that air head!" Mandark said.

Ed ignored him and went to Dee Dee's side.

"That was close Ed, I thought you were going to crash," Dee Dee said.

"So did I Dee Dee," Ed said.

"Is anybody listening to me?" Mandark said in an agitated voice.

Just then Mandark, Ed, and Dee Dee left the wall that separated two paths and were now about to enter what looked like an underground cave. They also started catching up to the other drivers as well.

"Ladies and gentleman, the finish line is close now! Who will win this exciting action packed race?" the announcer said.

The driver that bumped Mandark and Dee Dee earlier looked at his rear view mirror.

"I thought I already got rid of those annoying kids," the driver said.

All of the drivers entered the cave. Ed, Mandark, and Dee Dee were surprised. On one side of the cave, their was lava everywhere on the side of it. In other words, half of the cave on one side had nothing but lava, and the other side, which the drivers were driving on, was made of rock.

"We've got to be careful to not fall in the lava!" Dee Dee said.

"You don't have to worry about me sweetheart," Mandark said.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Ed," Dee Dee said.

"Yep, we need to be careful all right," Ed said.

"That's it!" Mandark screamed in an agitated voice. "You, Ed, stat away from Dee Dee, or else!"

"Or else what?" Ed said clueless.

"Or else I will destroy you!" Mandark said. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll do that RIGHT NOW!"

Mandark then bumped Ed's car, forcing him to steer his wheel, barely avoiding the lava.

"Are you crazy Mandark? Ed's my friend!" Dee Dee said.

"You are just hypnotized by this guy's stupidity," Mandark said.

Before Dee Dee could say anything, the driver that bumped Mandark and Dee Dee was pushing other drivers into the molten lava. In other words, to their death.

"Nothing will stop me from being rich!" the driver said.

"Oh my! It appears that Stephen Wild has pushed all of the drivers to the lava! Except for three of them!" the announcer said.

The driver named Stephen Wild looked at his rear view mirror.

"Those kids are next!" he said as he started to approach them.

When he did, Mandark said, "Grr, it's that annoying guy again! I'll take care of him myself!"

Mandark then drove up to Wild and pressed a button in his car. Nothing happened.

"Shoot! I forgot he took every one of my weapons power!" Mandark said.

"That's right! Time for you to take a lava bath kid!" Wild said as he bumped into Mandark.

Mandark steered his wheel like crazy to avoid the lava. Wild then bumped into him again, and this time Mandark was at the edge of the lava.

"Oh no! I hate Mandark, but not even a jerk like him needs to die!" Dee Dee said. "We've got to help him Ed!"

"Okay!" Ed said as he drove up to Wild. "Take this mutant from the underground!" he said as he pressed a button.

The hammer was now on top of Ed's car again, trying to slam Wild. But Wild got out of the way, barely missing it.

"A giant hammer? Let me show you a REAL weapon," Wild said as he pressed a button in his car.

Behind Wild's car, a comportment opened. And something that resembled a red net flew out of it, followed by a red string. The net wrapped up around Ed's car.

"What is this-" Ed didn't finish his sentence.

The net suddenly had a urge of electricity. The result of that was that Ed's car was taking damage.

"Oh no!" Ed said.

"Oh yes! This electricity net will send spines down your car, until it explodes. But I'm an impatient guy for that, so I'll just send you to the lava!" Wild said as the net started heading for the lava part. Wild started laughing. "These guys are losers."

While Wild was doing this, Dee Dee was looking at the scene.

"It looks like Ed and Mandark are in a pickle!" the announcer said as Ed drew closer and closer to the lava.

_No! I have to do something!_ Dee Dee thought. Then she saw the button that Dee Dee refused to press. _It's as good time as now to use this._ She said as she pressed the button.

Suddenly, Dee Dee's machine gun disappeared back into her car, while another weapon was on top of it. The weapon looked like some sort of laser. It was also pink. Just then a computerized voice came talking out of nowhere in Dee Dee's car.

**_Warning! Warning!_**_ The laser has to much power for this vehicle, and may cause for the vehicle to explode in the process._

_What?_ Dee Dee thought. _Explode? If that happens..._

Dee Dee then looked at Ed getting closer and closer to the lava pit.

_I can't let Ed get hurt. I'll just have to take that chance!_ Dee Dee thought as she pressed the button.

Suddenly, a laser beam started charging, a pink one. When it was big enough, it blasted out of the laser gun with a loud BANG that made the whole crowd of fans jumped. Then the laser gun broke into two pieces, due to it being so powerful, and exploded. This made Dee Dee's car on fire.

_I've got to get out!_ She thought as she bailed out of the car.

Unfortunately, the car exploded as soon as Dee Dee got out, causing her to fly towards a wall with incredible force. Meanwhile, Wild looked at his rear view mirror and saw the laser coming at him full throttle.

"Oh my gosh!" Wild said as he steered the wheel.

He missed the laser by an inch. The laser then hit a wall in front of Wild, causing a massive explosion .

"Whoa! That was close!" Wild said.

Though the laser wasn't through yet. At the wall where the laser hit, a pink aura started flowing around the cave. Ed, Wild, and Mandark looked around them in confusion.

"What is this stuff?" Mandark said.

"What is it ladies indeed ladies and gentleman?" the announcer said.

Just then Wild's car stopped, as well as Mandark's car.

"Say, what gives?" Wild said as he stepped on the gas pedal.

Also the net that Ed was in managed to snap for some reason. When Ed's car was out of the net, he looked back. Dee Dee's car was in ruins, and Dee Dee herself was on the road, unconscious. Ed gasped.

"Dee Dee!" Ed said as he got out of his car and went to Dee Dee.

The fans were still staring in confusion as the drivers car won't start.

"Come on, come on, START!" Wild said as he kept stepping on the gas pedal.

Ed on the other hand looked at Dee Dee's body.

"Dee Dee? Say it ain't so!" Ed said in grief...

1901 Haven City Building.

Edd, Eddy, and Mandy just got through with their challenges. They were now staring at the TV at Ed's race, wondering what's going on.

"How come their cars won't start?" Eddy said.

"It is because of the weapon I made for my sister," Dexter said as he just walked in the room.

"What do you mean Dexter?" Edd asked.

"That laser that shot out of my sister's car wasn't a normal laser. It was a signal," Dexter explained.

"Care to explain my friend," Edd said.

"Certainly. The signal of the laser after it has been fired causes telepathic waves that can-"

"Yawn," Eddy said.

"Hey!" Dexter said.

"I'll explain it to them Dexter," Edd said. "In other words, the laser's signal sends some kind of signal for the cars to stop moving."

"Only for a few minutes," Dexter finished.

"But why in the heck did the car explode?" Mandy asked.

"Because it was to muck power for my sister's vehicle to handle," Dexter said. "I told her not to use it, but she uses it anyway."

"It was to save Ed," Edd muttered under his breath...

Back at the track...

Ed was carrying Dee Dee into his car. He put her in the passenger seat and got in the car. Just then the pink aura disappeared, and all of the cars engines started to work.

"I don't know what that was about, but I'm outta here!" Wild said as he began to drive forward.

"You'll pay for what you did to Dee Dee!" Mandark said as he began to step on the gas pedal.

When he did, the car drove slow.

"What the, NOW what's wrong?" Mandark said in a very agitated voice. He then looked at the gas needle. He was low on gas. He looked at the gas needle with his jaw dropped. "SON OF A-"

Just then Ed drove past him with accelerated speed.

"I will not let you get away this, evil lord from Hades!" Ed said as he drove up to Wild.

Wild pressed on then gas pedal, but Ed was still right beside him with incredible speed.

"All right then kid, get ready to take a lava bath!" Wild said as he started to bump into Ed.

When he was, Ed hit the brakes, and Wild missed. Ed then began driving again. This time Ed was at the side of Wild where the lava is.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine!" Ed said as he bumped Wild hard.

Wild then steered the wheel to avoid the lava, but it was hopeless as the bump was to hard. He was now near the pit of the lava.

"Their is NO WAY I'm losing to a bunch of losers!" Stephen Wild said.

"To bad, because you just lost this race!" Ed said as he bumped into Wild with incredible force.

Wilds car couldn't take it and went straight to the lava. Wilds car was now in the lava, as it began to engulf him.

"Noo..." he said as his car slowly started to melt away.

After that Ed saw the finish line right in front of him. He crossed it with ease. The fans started to cheer for him.

"Ladies and gentleman, the winner if this race, ED!" the announcer said.

The fans started to cheer his name, but he didn't car. He got out of the car and also got Dee Dee out.

"Dee Dee, are you okay? Speak to me!" Ed said.

The fans started to quiet down a bit.

"Someone get a doctor," the announcer said to one of the DEATHRACE staff.

Soon after the paramedics arrived, and brought Dee Dee to an ambulance. They drove off. Ed got in his car and followed them...

Haven City Hospital...

Ed was sitting at the edge of the bed where Dee Dee was. The doctors say that she was very unconscious, and it might take a while for her to wake up. Just then the door opened in the room, and Dexter, Eddy, and Edd came in.

"Lumpy, are you all right?" Eddy asked.

Ed just shook his head.

"What about my sister?" Dexter said.

"The doctors said that it will probably take a long time for her to wake up," Ed said.

Dexter was in silent.

"I don't get it. Even if my sister is stupid, why would she use the laser when I told her not to?" Dexter said.

"Well, it's because she was trying to protect Ed," Edd said.

"Really Double D?" Dexter said.

"Yeah, as she did shoot the laser when Ed was trapped in that net," Edd said. "If it weren't for her, Ed would have been sinking in lava."

Dexter said nothing and went up to the bed Dee Dee was on. Her eyes were close, and she looked peaceful.

_I never thought that my sister would look like this. I've never seen her so...so peaceful before,_ Dexter thought.

Ed then started weeping.

"Oh guys, why did it had to be her? Why couldn't it have been me?" Ed said, hugging the other two Eds.

"Ed, your chocking us," Eddy said.

"Sorry," Ed said as he let them go.

"Don't worry Ed, I'm sure Dee Dee will wake up in no time," Edd said.

"How do you know Double D?" Ed asked.

"Well, she only hit a wall. I mean, she couldn't have hit the wall that hard in order for her to be in a coma," Edd said.

"Not unless she did of course," Dexter said.

"She was a good friend. She was always nice to me ever since we joined the racing team," Ed said.

"Well don't you worry Ed, Dee Dee will be up in no time," Edd said. "Right Eddy?"

"Yeah Lumpy," Eddy said.

"I hope my sister will be well to. My parents would kill me if they found this out," Dexter said.

Just then the doors to the hospital room opened and a group of kids came in. Ed, Edd, and Eddy all recognize them. They were the other cul-de-sac children.

"Hey guys, what's up?" the boy named Kevin said.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Eddy said.

"We came here to see you guys race," Nazz said.

"Yeah, and my mom told me to keep a watch on Ed. Where is he anyway?" Sarah said.

The two Eds pointed to the bed that Dee Dee was on. Ed was beside it, looking at Dee Dee with sad eyes.

"Who's the chick?" Johnny asked.

"Um, maybe you guys came at a bad time," Edd said.

"Why, did someone die?" Rolf asked.

"No, but...we'll explain it to you at 1901 Haven City Building," Edd said. "I'm sure everyone has a lot of questions."

"Yeah, we do. Who's that?" Johnny said, pointing to Dexter.

"Oh, this is Dexter, he's part of the racing team we are on," Edd explained.

"Greetings," Dexter said.

"Look at how short he is Plank!" Johnny said to the plank of wood.

"What? Why you-"

"Anyway, I believe we'll be on our way," Edd said. "Are you coming Ed?"

"No," was all Ed would say.

"Hey, what's with my brother?" Sarah asked.

"We'll explain it to you all the way," Edd said.

"You sure you don't want to come Ed?" Eddy asked.

Ed just shook his head. Eddy shrugged as everyone walked out of the room. Ed decided to spend the night with Dee Dee...

It was night time now in the hospital room, and Ed was still awake. Dee Dee still hasn't woken up. Ed went from the side of the bed and looked at the moon. It was big, and illuminated a shadow in the little room. When Ed looked out of the window, he saw a shooting star coming across the moon. Ed closed his eyes and made a wish.

_I wish for Dee Dee to be awake and healthy the next time I wake up,_ Ed thought as his eyes drifted and went to sleep...

The next day Ed woke, looking at the bed Dee Dee was on. She still hadn't woke up. Just then a doctor came in.

"So she still hasn't woken up eh?" the doctor said. Ed shook his head. "She may be in a coma then."

"Oh no!" Ed said.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best to take care of her," the doctor said with a smile.

Ed nodded and the doctor left.

"I'll be right back," he said as he left the room.

Ed then walked to the bedside of Dee Dee's bed.

"It looks like my wish didn't come true," Ed said.

"Wi...wish?" a small voice said.

Ed then looked at Dee Dee. Her eyes slowly opened.

"What was your wish Ed?" Dee Dee asked.

Dee Dee!" Ed said as she dragged Dee Dee off the bed and hugged her. "Are you okay, my pinky friend?"

"Your...chocking me Ed," Dee Dee said.

"Oops, sorry," Ed said as he put Dee Dee down.

"It's okay," Dee Dee said, smiling.

Just then the door opened and the cul-de-sac kids and Dexter came in.

"Sister your okay!" Dexter said. "That's a relief."

"Oh Dexter, you really care!" Dee Dee said as she hugged her brother.

"Okay, you can let go of me now," Dexter said, struggling for breath.

The group laughed.

"How are you feeling Dee Dee?" Edd asked.

"I'm fine, my head just hutrs a little," Dee Dee said.

"Well, I'm glad your okay sister," Dexter said.

"Thanks to Ed!" Dee Dee said.

The group was in silent.

"What did my brother do?" Sarah said.

"He wished me back to be healthy, isn't that right Ed?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yep, it's me all right," Ed said.

"And I'm really grateful," Dee Dee said as she went up to Ed and kissed him in the cheek.

Ed's face turned red when she kissed him.

"Wow, way to go lumpy," Eddy said.

"Well, this is a interesting development," Edd said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that lumpy's got a girlfreind before me," Eddy said.

"Actually, that makes sense," Edd said as the group started to laugh.

"Hey!" Eddy said...

2100 Haven City Building...

"That was one of the worst races I hade in my life," Mandark complained.

"Quit your complanin," Lee said.

"Yeah, I hate it when little boys complain all the time," Marie said.

"Shut up. By the way, I saw the guy you know as Ed," Mandark said. "He was the one who won the race."

"You hear that May, looks like your boyfriend is doing well," Lee said.

"Yeah..." was all May have said.

_I don't know why, but my pookey poo isn't reeally on my mind right now.._ May thought...

**Author notes:Wasn't this chapter action packed or what? Stay tuned for the next one! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 6:Act 1:DEATHRACE Two

**Author notes:Get ready for this time May will compete in a DEATHRACE, the same challenge that Courage competed in. Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners, I also don't belong any of the tracks, they belong to Jak X, although I do own the vehicles.**

Chapter 6:Act 1:DEATHRACE Two.

1901 Haven City Building

Ed and Dee Dee were sitting together in a chair, talking. Ever since yesterdays race, they've been more closer together then ever. Eddy and Edd were watching past events of this season's race on TV.

"So far so good," Edd said. "We're winning challenges. If we keep going like this, we'll win in no time."

"Yeah, despite the fact that our lives are still on the line," Eddy said. "Seriously, I see the big deal about one million dollars, but the trophy and the emerald? I don't see any value in them."

"Actually, I've done some digging up at the museum, and an ancient tablet said that the emerald's power is real," Edd said. "And this is from real ancient tablets, made by real ancient people."

"Yes it's true, I read about it in an ancient tablet to," Dexter said.

"I don't know, I mean, we already know that the world is at stake, due to this Paramount Emerald, but think about it, have we actually seen the thing, besides the TV?" Eddy asked.

"No Eddy, but if the CIA is involve, then it must be real," Edd said.

"And how does the CIA know about this emerald huh?" Eddy asked.

"Because Josh stated that the CIA had information about the emerald stored away in some documents, until the leader of the racing team that's trying to get the emerald is bad news," Edd said.

Eddy got up from his chair.

"Well how about this. How about we do some digging up and see if this emerald is real then?" Eddy said. "I'm sure we can find more then ancient tablets. Their should be books about this stuff."

"Why Eddy, I'm proud of you! You actually want to learn about something!" Edd said.

"...On second thought, you do the research Double D," Eddy said.

"No no, you said you wanted to learn about this emerald, and that is exactly what we're going to do," Edd said.

Eddy gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine."

Edd and Eddy went up to Ed sitting on the table.

"Hey Ed, you coming? We're going to the library," Eddy said.

"No, I promised to take Dee Dee out," Ed said.

"You and Dee Dee are going on a date?" Eddy asked, surprised.

"Yep indeedy," Ed replied.

"I'm sure you don't mind me coming, do you?" Dexter asked.

"Of course, let's go," Edd said. "Josh, we'll be back."

Josh nodded as Edd, Eddy, and Dexter walked out of the building. Meanwhile Samurai Jack was at the mini bar, drinking a glass of water while looking at Josh. He was also next to the PowerPuff Girls.

"It's difficult for us to drive cars, since we don't have any fingers for the steering wheel," Bubbles complained. "It's like, 'Ah! How do you drive this thing, how do you drive this thing?'"

"Yeah," Blossom said.

Jack got up from his seat from the talking girls, and went up to Josh.

"Josh, may I talk to you in private?" Jack asked.

Josh looked at him and shook his head. "I already know what your going to say, and I already told you my answer. I don't mean to sound harsh, but-"

"Surely there is a way to reverse the effects of the machine," Jack said.

"Well, I don't know," Josh said.

"Please, their must be a way for me to go back," Jack said.

Josh was in silent, as if he doesn't know the answer. "I'll see." was all he said.

Jack nodded and went back to the mini bar. Ever since he's got back to the past, he keeps asking Josh for him to stay in this time line, so he can go back to his hometown, and destroy Aku once and for all. Unfortunately, Josh keeps telling him that the device that was used to bring Jack back to the past is only temporary, that he'll go back to the future once the season is finished. Jack also tried to convince him to go back to his hometown, but he keeps saying no, because the racing team needs jack to compete in challenges.

"Come one girls, let's go fly around the city and see if theirs anyone who needs our help," Blossom said as the PowerPuff Girls left the room, flying.

_This world is probably more stranger then the future,_ Jack thought...

1901 Haven City Building, In The Garage...

The KND were in the garage, repairing their vehicles that took damage in their last challenges. Numbuh Two was under his car, fixing the motor.

"Man, people in this competition will do just about anything to win," he complined.

"I'm telling you," Numbuh 4 said. "These racers are probably even worse then adults!"

"Well, if Father is involves with this, it can't be anything good," Numbuh One said.

Just then the doors opened, and Mandy walked in.

"Hello losers," she said.

"Oh great, not you again," Numbuh One said, rolling his eyes. "What do you want know, you little devil?"

"I just came by to see what my old arch nemesis is doing," Mandy said.

"And?" Numbuh One said. "I know you want something Mandy, you always do."

"And to tell you that the whole KND organization will be mine after this season is over," Mandy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you said the same thing when we met at the beginning of the season," Numbuh One said.

Mandy then walked over to Numbuh Two, who is under the car fixing the engine. She then kicked him out from under the car, causing him to collide with Numbuh Four, and then bumping him in the wall. Also, since Numbuh Two wasn't done with the engine, the engine started to short circuit, causing some sparks to fly from it.

"Oops," Mandy said dully as she left the garage.

"Ohh ohh, I can't stand that little girl!" Numbuh Five said.

Numbuh Four got up from the wall and started to roll up his sleeves.

"Wait until I get my hands on that-" he began.

"Let her go Numbuh Four, let's just ignore her. Besides, the whole world is at stake if we don't win this competition," Numbuh One said. "Especially if Father's involve."

Haven City Library...

"Wow, it appears that there are a lot of information about this emerald," Edd said.

"What do you mean Double D?" Dexter asked.

"Well, some says that the emerald's power is use for good, while some say that the emerald's power was made for pure evil, while some said that the emerald's power is fake all together," Edd explained. "And it's hard to tell which is the truth."

"The same thing with the books, they have so many theory's that it's hard to tell the truth," Dexter said.

"I wonder if Eddy is having any better luck," Edd said.

"I doubt it," Dexter said as he pointed to a nearby table.

Eddy was on this table, listening to music from the library's archives, moving his head to the rhythm.

"Well, it looks like we are not going to get anywhere today," Edd said.

"Yes, the only thing that we learned were guesses from archeologists about the emerald, with little or no back up information about it," Dexter said. "I guess we'll stop here for today."

"Yes, just let me check one more thing," Edd said. "I'll go see some of the archives at the front desk, seeing if theirs more information that we missed."

"Okay, I'll go look at some more books," Dexter said.

Edd went to the front desk of the library. The head librarian was an elderly woman, with glasses, and brown hair wrapped up in a pony tail. She had a warm smile in her face, making her look a little younger. She also looked a little spanish.

"How may I help you?" she said.

"Yes, I was wondering if their was some archives about the Paramount Emerald," Edd explained.

The head librarian was silent for a few seconds.

"I see. What kind of archives would you look to see," she said.

"Well, anything that is related to the emerald," Edd said.

She was silent again, like she was in deep thought.

"Well, I only have one thing that can help you," she said.

"What might that be, miss...?" Edd said.

"I'm Mrs. Gale," Gale said.

"Well Mrs. Gale, what is this archive?" Edd asked.

"It's a letter, by Casimiro Baldomero, who was part of the Mayan civilization. The date of the letter goes back to 300 AD," Gale explained.

"Who was Casimiro Baldomero?" Edd asked.

"He was a writer, who believed that he could change people with the power of his stories," Gale explained.

"I see, and what' this about a letter?" Edd asked.

"He sends letters to his friend, who moved away from the Mayan civilization because he didn't believe in their religion," Gale explained.

"Oh my. Usually people who don't believe of their people's own religion usually gets executed," Edd said, recalling it from a book.

"Yes, that's why he moved away quickly," Gale explained. "Would you like to read the letter? It's in the archives."

"Yes please. But before you get the letter, what does this writer have to do with the Paramount Emerald?" Edd said.

"Well, during the time when the emerald's was getting made, and the time when the emerald was finished, and by the time when the emerald started conflicts, he wrote and mentioned these things in his letters to his friend," Gale explained.

"Well, I would like to see one of these letters. May I?" Edd asked.

"Of course," Gale said as she went to the back of the front office. After a few minutes she came back with a piece of paper. "Here it is."

Edd took the letter. The letter looked old, which was pretty reasonable, since it was made all the way in 300 AD. Also, the words on the letter looked like it was translated from another language.

_Of course it's translated, it's from the Mayan language,_ Edd thought.

"Thank you," Edd said as he went to a nearby table. He started to read it.

_Amodo Amodor, my friend,_

_It appears that my people have come up with a new development. One day the archeologists dug up something from a nearby ancient ruined city. It was dust. And not just normal dust, but this dust is special. When the archeologists hold it in his hands, he felt stronger somehow, felt great, as if he could rule the world. The dust also had a rainbow type color, I saw it myself when the archeologists showed it to our people. They also made an announcement that they will bring it to our scientists, to study the nature of this dust. I can not tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing, I guess the nature of it will be found out soon. And besides, it could make an interesting story I can write,_

_Your friend,_

_Casimiro Baldomero._

Just then Edd saw this light in front of him. Edd looked at it with confusion.

"What the-?" the boy didn't finish his sentence as he was engulfed with this light...

_In what looks like an ancient city..._

_Edd opened his eyes. When he did, he looked around the area. He wasn't in the library anymore, but he was surrounded by ancient buildings. Everything looked ancient, as a matter of fact. Their was also sand everywhere, which covered more ancient ruins. They looked really old. And for some reason, Edd couldn't feel anything! Hot, cold, he couldn't feel the environment at all._

"_Where in the world am I?" Edd said. "I was just at the library a few seconds ago."_

_Edd looked around the environment. Even though Edd couldn't feel anything, it looked really hot and sunny. Their was a man walking in this environment. He had a shovel on his back._

"_Theirs someone their!" Edd said. The man then stopped where he was and started digging. "I wonder what hes doing?"_

_The man had ancient clothing, clothing that was shown in history books in class, like Indians, but the mans clothing looked more fashionable. Edd decided to talk to this man, so he walked up to him. Suddenly, the man pulled the shovel up from digging. Then he said something in another language, but his expression was like, "wow!" He then pulled up something that resembled dust. Then the man said something else in his language. Edd recognized the language. It was Spanish._

"_Could he be...a Mayan?" Edd thought. Edd then walked up to this man. "Excuse me, can you please tell me where we are?"_

_The man said nothing nor did nothing._

"_Excuse me?" Edd said again._

_Again, the man said nothing._

"_I need to know-" Edd then reached for his shoulder, but when he tried to touch it, his hand went straight through his shoulder! Edd gasped and jumped back._

"_What?" Edd said._

_The man did nothing, but just looked at the dust. After a while he said something again in his language and ran off with his shovel, carrying the dust as well. Then another white light engulfed Edd..._

_Somewhere in front of a temple._

_Edd was now in front of a lot of people, who was in front of the same man with the shovel who dug up the dust, talking to everybody with the Spanish language. He was pointing at the dust while doing it. The dust was a rainbow color. Before Edd could react, another white light engulfed him..._

Haven City Library...

Edd was in the library, dazed at what he just saw.

_Was that...a dream?_ Edd thought.

"Yo Double D, we gotta go, our next challenge is starting soon," Eddy said, in front of him at the table.

"What?" Edd said, dazed.

"Hello? We gotta go," Eddy said again.

"Oh, okay then," Edd said. Before Edd got out of the chair, he looked at the letter. "Hang on Eddy, I've got to make a copy of this." he said as he walked quickly to the front desk. "Excuse Mrs. Gale, can I have a copy of this letter?"

"Why of course," Gale said as she went to make a copy. After a few seconds, she gave Edd a copy of the letter. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Edd said as he walked off.

Behind him, Gale smiled.

2100 Haven City Building Garage...

Inside the garage, May was preparing her car for her challenge. She gave instructions to Carl, who is a good mechanic with cars.

"I need some good weapons. Can't you put me something more dangerous?" May asked.

"Theirs no time. Your challenge is going to start soon, and it takes me a while to make weapons," Carl explained.

Just then Terrance walked in.

"Yo Carl dude, I need some new wheels for my car," Terrance said.

"I'll get to it after I get through with this...now," Carl said as he rolled from under May's car. "Your car is ready to go May."

"Alright!" she said as she hopped in her car.

"Well, I'll go get to work with your wheels Terrance," Carl said as he went to the other side of the garage.

Terrance then walked up to May's car.

"This is a nice car May," Terrance said.

"Thanks!" she said.

May's car was yellow with white stripes, long, and had a basic machine gun on top. Also, it was light weight, making it a very fast car.

"I'm not to crazy on the color though," May said.

"Well, I like it. It matches your hair, which is really pretty by the way," Terrance said.

"Aw, thanks," May said.

Just then the cloaked figure came in the garage.

"May, your challenge is starting soon. Go to gate number 3," he said.

"Okay," May said as the cloaked figure walked away. "I've got to go Terrance."

"Well, my challenge won't start until later, so I'll swing by and see you," Terrance said.

"Really? You do that?" May asked.

"Of course," Terrance said.

"Okay. I'll see you their," May said.

"Okay," Terrance said dreamily.

"Okay," May said dreamily back.

Before May could drive out of the garage, Terrance gave May a kiss on the cheek. He then walked away. May then stared dreamily into space.

"May!" a voice said. May snapped out of her trance and looked at her two sisters, Lee and Marie. "Stop daydreaming and get your butt on the track!"

"I'm going, geez," May said as she drove out of the garage.

"Hey Lee, did you see the way May was dreaming like that? It looks like May's got a new boyfriend," Marie said.

"Yeah, but who? And why? Before all this started, all May thought about was Ed," Lee said.

"Who knows? But I do know that once we get that emerald, we'll be queens of the world!" Marie said.

"Yep. Come on, let's get our cars," Lee said as they both went to their vehicles...

Gate number 3...

May's challenge was a DEATTHRACE. All she has to do is to destroy a lot of cars and she gets points. She has to get a set number of points under the time limit. The points she had to get was 110, and the time limit was 3:00:00.

_Heh, this is kids stuff,_ May thought.

"Ladies and gentleman, get ready for some explosive action!" the announcer said.

May could hear the fans cheer.

_Time to get this over with,_ May thought as her gate opened.

She drove out of it. The race track that May was on had a metal theme. There were stacks of metal everywhere. Their was also fans in the crowds. Just then a light above May shine red...

It then shinned yellow...

And when it shinned green May was off. The fans, as usual, cheered.

_This is gonna be easy,_ May thought.

Among the fans at the stands, Terrance was one of them, watching May compete in the DEATHRACE challenge. Back on the track, the automated cars started appearing in front her. May pressed a button and the machine gun on top of her car started firing bullets. She destroyed one with ease, and gained a quick 10 points. She then fired at another one, and it was destroyed easily, gaining another 10 points. The fans cheered for her.

_This is just to easy,_ May thought.

She then shot at another car, which exploded, and crashed into another automated car, causing her to gain 20 points, totaling up to 40 points. After that May saw a ramp in front of her.

_Looks like I've got no choice but to jump it,_ May thought as she accelerated her speed.

She then jumped the ramp and was in the air for a few minutes. She then landed safely back on the metal ground. After that more automated cars appeared in front of May. She pressed a button and started shooting at them again. One of the cars exploded after a few bullets penetrated it, gaining another 10 points.

_This is getting nowhere! Time to change weapons!_ May thought as she pressed another button.

Just then a three rockets appeared on top of May's car. She then pressed another button and one of the rockets launched at one of the automated cars, resulting in a explosion, also causing it to crash into two more automated cars, giving May 30 points, totaling up to 70 points. The fans started to cheer.

"A nice move by May ladies and gentleman!" the announcer said.

May then drove to a zigzagging place, that was going left to right, with metal carves.

"Woah!" May said as she almost crashed into one of the walls, turning to the left, then turning to the right. When she turned to the right, she skidded the side of her car into a metal wall, causing some of the paint to come off. After that she drove out of the zigzagging place.

"Boy, that was close," May said.

May kept driving straight when more automated cars were in front of her.

"Another rocket or two will finish this challenge," May said as she pressed a button.

One of the rockets launched into another automated car, but the car was quick, as it dodged it with ease.

"Darn!" May said.

May and the other automated cars were then headed towards another ramp. They jumped it and after a few moment landed back on the metal track.

"Okay, this time I won't miss," May said as she pressed a button.

Another one of her rockets launched and this time hitting it's target, leading into a crash with anther automated car, causing May to get 20 points, totaling up to 90 points. The fans started to cheer, and the clock was now at 2:05:00.

_Only 20 more points and I'm through,_ May thought as she and the automated cars starting going to a path that goes left then right.

May and the automated cars first took left, and then turned right. After that a staircase was in front of them. May and the automated cars took it, and were now headed for a metal cave.

_What are with these caves?_ May thought.

Inside the cave May pressed a button and the machine guns were back on top of May's car. She then pressed another button and started shooting at them. Unfortunately, the cars were fast, as they dodged her bullets with ease.

"Uh, this is getting annoying!" May shouted.

When they exited the metal cave, they were now driving through a path of medal. May continued shooting at them, but again the cars were to fast. Eventually she ran out of bullets.

"Shoot!" May said.

After a few minutes of driving the metal path, May and the automated cars were now heading through a course with moving trains.

"What the-why are their moving trains here?" May said as she barely missed one of them.

Her and the automated cars were dodging trains like crazy, May just barely not getting hit. Unfortunately, May hits one of the sides of the moving trains, causing her to zigzag like crazy.

"I hate this course!" May hollered as she gained control.

After getting out of that craziness, another metal cave was in view, and the drivers were in it.

_Shoot! How can I destroy the cars without any bullets?_ May thought. _Oh wait, I've got one more rocket. I better make it count!_

May then pressed a button and the rocket appeared on top of her car. She then pressed another button and the rocket launched into one of the automated cars. This time, it hit it's target.

"Bulls eye!" May said.

She then gained another 10 points, totaling up to 100 points. Her time was now 1:40:00.

_All I need is to destroy one more car!_ May thought.

May and the automated cars then drove out of the cave to a path with more metal.

_Shoot! I don't have any more weapons!_ May thought.

"Ladies and gentleman, the finish line is close and the time is almost up. And all she needs to do is to destroy one more car!" the announcer said.

The fans were quiet.

_Think May, how can I...Aha, I've got it!_ May thought as she pressed a button.

Just then a shield popped up around her car. In front of May and the automated cars was a ramp that leads to the finish line. The drivers were close by it. May started to speed up, with the shield around her body. She was right behind one of the automated drivers. Just then the drivers hit the ramp. While in the air, May managed to bump into the automated car, as it exploded in collision, causing May to gain the final 10 points. And thanks to the shield around May's car, May's car didn't take damage. May then hit the ground and crossed the finish line with the exact points.

"Ladies and gentleman, May won!" the announcer said with energy.

The fans started to cheer May's name. May then got out of the car.

"Aw, it was nothing," May said.

"Actually, that was pretty something," a familiar voice said.

It was Terrance.

"Hey Terrance," May said.

"Hey May, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, after this challenge was finished.

"Of course!" May said.

The announcer then pointed at the camera.

"Their you have it ladies and gentleman, for more exciting challenges on...

"DEATHRACE!" the fans cheered...

2100 Haven City Building...

"I can't believe that May actually accepted a date with that doofus!" Lee said, watching May's challenge.

"Me neither," Marie said.

"Your challenges will be starting soon Kanker's, go to gate number 6," the cloaked figure said.

Marie and Lee looked at the hooded man.

"Just who are you?" Lee asked.

"I told you, I'll reveal that once this season is over," the cloaked man said.

"You say that every time. Why do you need to hide your identity so much?" Marie asked.

"All will be reveled when this season is over. Now go," the cloaked figure said.

"All right all right, we'll go already," Lee said as she and Marie walked out of the room.

"I'm starting to get suspicious of that guy," Lee said.

"Me to. How about we call a meeting tomorrow?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, and it appears that we're gonna have to give our little sister a talking to," Lee said...

**Author notes: Their goes this chapter. Stay tune as a new challenge will arrive!**


	9. Chapter 7:Act 1:Turbo Dash

**Author notes:Now it's time for a Turbo Dash, and Freakazoid and Cosgrove will compete in this challenge. Get ready for some action! Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles.**

Chapter 7:Act 1:Turbo Dash

2100 Haven City Building...

In the shady, bad atmosphere of 2100 Haven City Building, another meeting was called. This time Katz didn't call it. Instead, it was the Kanker Sisters. The Kanker Sisters were seated at the bottom end of the table, while the cloaked figure, with his mysterious aura, was sitting at the very top of the table, poising himself as the leader of the racing team. He was the first one to speak.

"So, why did you call us here today, Kankers?" the cloaked figure said.

"Because we want to know if this is all real," Lee explained.

"What do you mean by 'real'?" the cloaked figure said.

"What I mean is if this Paramount Emerald thing is real," Lee said, her teeth showing with a little anger. "I mean, we only saw this thing on TV. How do we know if it's power is real?"

"Because it just is," the cloaked figure said.

Lee ignored his comment and gesture at the room.

"All of you, did it ever occur to you that this power is all fake?" Lee asked. Everybody in the room didn't show any expression, what so ever. "You, Father, your one of the main ones that think this is real."

Father looked at the kids, his black silhouette showing only his devious eyes.

"I guess they didn't teach you about this emerald at school," Father said. "Or maybe you weren't paying attention, like all you kids do."

"Do you have proof that this thing is real?" Marie asked.

"Yes, if you would go to the library and read a couple of books about it, you would notice that this emerald is the real deal," Father implied. "But knowing you kids, you won't do it."

"But can you give us solid proof right now?" Lee asked the cloaked figure.

"Yes I can," the cloaked figure responded. "Their are documents I stole from the CIA in my room."

"Well then go get them!" Lee demanded.

The cloaked figure said nothing and got out of his chair and into his room.

"I believe that this meeting was absolutely pointless," Fuzzy implied. "I mean, everyone in this room has heard of the emerald, so some part of it must be real."

"Okay, say if only 'some' of the part is real about the emerald, what if that part isn't the power it posses?" Lee asked. Everyone in the room was silent. "Heh, that's what I thought."

Just then the cloaked figure came back with some fresh documents in his hand. He then sat back down and gave one of the documents to the nearest person in the room.

"Skim through it and pass it around," he said.

And that is what everyone did. Them the documents passed on to the Kanker Sisters, who skimmed through it. After the Kanker sister read it, they were silent as they passed the document back up.

"Now do you believe me?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Well..." Marie started to say.

"Good. Then I guess this meeting id dismissed," the cloaked figure said as he got up.

Everyone else in the room also got up from their sitting chairs.

"This was a waste in my time," the monkey Mojo said.

"We should have known that this meeting would be like this, these are kids after all," Him stated.

"Perhaps they should go back to their sandboxes, where they belong," Father stated.

The whole room laughed and left the room.

"Why I oughta-" Lee said as she pulled up her sleeves, showing her hairy arms.

"Let it go Lee. Their not going to believe us now," Marie implied.

"Hmph. It'll take more then that document to convince me that this thing is real," Lee said.

"We're just gonna have to wait and see. Once this season is over, and we win the emerald, we'll see if this emerald is real," Marie implied.

"Fair enough," Lee said as she rolled her sleeves down.

"Well, see you guys later," May said, who was quiet this whole meeting. "I've got somewhere to be." she said as she rose up from her chair.

"Hold on May, we've got to talk to you," Lee said, stopping her sister.

"What is it Lee?" May asked.

"We need to talk to you," Lee said. "Take a seat."

May gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Why, so you can go on your date with your new boyfriend?" Marie implied.

May was silent.

"That' right, we know about you and Terrance," Lee said. "What about your other boyfriend?"

"Well..." May began.

"Well? Give us a better explanation then that sister," Lee implied.

"It's just...I don't know who I should go to. My pookey pookey poo Ed, or...Terrance," May said.

"May, this guy got you blinded or something, your real boyfriend is Ed," Lee said.

"He...is?" May said, almost answering her own question.

"Why of course, can't you remember the good times you've had with him?" Lee said. "He would probably cry right now of sadness if he knew you chose some other bimbo."

"He would cry all right, but not out of sadness, but of happiness to be away from your ugliness," Marie said, laughing.

"Put a sock in it Marie!" Lee said. "We're trying to teach our sister something!"

"Your right guys, Ed is the only boyfriend I need!" May said as she got up from her chair.

"Where you going?" Lee asked.

"I'm going to tell Terrance that I got a boyfriend," May said as she walked out of the building.

"Our little sister's growing up, huh Lee?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, they grow up so fast," Lee said...

A restaurant in Haven City...

Terrance was in front of a very expensive restaurant, waiting for his date to show up. Duchess was on the side of him.

"Just who are you waiting for Terrance?" Duchess asked.

"This girl, May, who I think is hot," Terrance replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go shopping," Duchess said as she walked off.

After waiting for a few minutes, Terrance saw May walking up to her.

"Hey May," Terrance said.

"Hey Terrance, I've got something to tell you," May said.

"I know what your going to say," Terrance implied.

"I've...you do?" May asked.

"Yeah, you don't want to go on a date with me, you only said yes so you don't hurt my feelings, right?" Terrance asked.

"Well...not really," May implied.

"No no, your expression says everything. I understand," Terrance said sadly.

May then looked at Terrance face. It looked sweet and harmony.

_How can I possibly turn away from a face like that?_ May thought.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way," Terrance said as he started to walk away.

"Wait Terrance, that's not what I wanted to say," May implied.

Terrance turned and looked at her. "Really? What did you wanted to say to me?"

"Um...I've was jut wondering if we're eating here," May said, coming up with an excuse.

"Oh. Sorry about that. No, this place is to expensive," Terrance said.

"Oh. Well, what do you want to do?" May asked.

"Well, whatever you want to do," Terrance said.

"Um...wanna walk on the boardwalk?" May suggested.

"Sure," Terrance said as she approached May. "Let's go."

May and Terrance started walking towards the boardwalk, with May in thought.

_I wonder if I'm making the right decision?_ May thought...

1901 Haven City Building...

Edd was in deep thought about yesterday at the library. Ever since that day, Edd's been silent, wondering if what had happened at the library was a dream, or real. He had trouble deciding. On the comfy couch in front of the TV, Edd had the letter in his hand, probably reading it for the 5th time, wondering if he keeps reading it a white light might engulf him again. It never happened.

_Maybe I was just dreaming,_ Edd thought, finally coming to a conclusion.

"Hey Double D!" an obnoxious voice said that surprised Edd.

It was Freakazoid.

"Whatcha doin? It looks like your lost in another planet or something," Freakazoid implied.

"Oh, I'm fine," Edd said. "Just thinking about something."

"Well, whenever I'm in deep thought, I run around like crazy!" Freakazoid said as he started to run around the room like crazy, knocking over Eddy in the process.

"Hey, watch where you going!" Eddy said as he got up.

"Sorry, just tryin to teach your friend here a lesson," Freakazoid said, pointing to Edd.

"Really?" Eddy walked to Edd. "What's up Double D?" he asked.

"Oh, I've just been thinking about something," Edd said.

"You've been in deep thought ever since we went to the library," Eddy implied. "Did someone messed with you?"

"No, of course not. It's nothing now," Edd implied. _Although I would like to go back to the library and see if they have any more of these letters by this Casimiro Baldomero. Maybe he wrote some more stuff about the emerald,_ Edd thought. "I'm going to the library." he said as he got up, carrying the letter in his hand.

"Why? We've just been to the library yesterday," Eddy said.

"I know, but I want to check one more thing," Edd implied. "Coming Eddy?"

"Naw, I promise to hang with Johnny and Freakazoo here," Eddy said.

"That's Freakazoid," Freakazoid said.

"Okay," Edd said as he walked out of the room...

Haven City, Library...

Their weren't that many people at the library today, probably only a few. Edd went to the front desk, hoping Mrs. Gale was their. She was.

"Hello Mrs. Gale?" Edd asked.

Mrs. Gale turned stopped what she was doing and turned around to face Edd.

"Yes?" she said with that same warm smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if their were more letters like this?" Edd said, showing the letter to Gale.

Gale shook her head. "No I'm afraid. Casimiro did write more letters to his friend, mentioning the emerald, but they were all destroyed," she said.

"Why?" Edd asked.

"I don't know all the events, but some say some of the Mayan people killed him because he hid the truth that he knew where his runaway friend was," Gale explained. "And that the Mayan people burned the rest of his letters."

"Oh my," Edd said. Edd then stood in silent for a few minutes. "Well, that's all I wanted to know."

"Is their anything else you need," she asked politely.

"No thank you," Edd said as he started to walk away.

"Wait. May I ask your name?" Gale asked.

"Oh, my name is Eddward, Edd for short, but people call me Double D," Edd said.

"Well Double D, may I ask why are you interested in the Paramount Emerald?" Gale asked.

"Well, you see, I'm part of the competition, called DEATHRACE, and the prize is the Paramount Emerald. I was hired by a..." Edd trailed off. _I can't say that I've been hired by the CIA in order to save the world by a bunch of villains who plan to take the emerald and use it for villainous reasons!_ Edd thought.

"You don't need to say anymore. I've seen you on TV," Gale said.

"You did?" Edd asked.

"Yes, you were very amazing on your first race," Gale said.

"Why thank you," Edd said.

"Back to my question, why do you want to know so much about the emerald?" Gale asked.

"Well, I'm just curious and eager to learn," Edd said, coming up with an excuse. "Why?"

"Just asking," Gale said as Edd began to walk away again. "Oh, and Double D, you'll find the answers soon."

Edd turned around to the head librarian, confused of what she just said. He was about to say something, when Sarah, Kevin, and Nazz walked up to him.

"Yo Double D," Nazz said.

"Hello Nazz, Kevin, Sarah. What are you doing here?" Edd asked.

"Josh told us to find you. Your next challenge is starting soon," Kevin implied.

"Okay," Edd said as he walked out of the library. Back to the way to 1901 Haven City Building, Edd couldn't help but think about what the librarian said. _Does she know that a mysterious white light engulfed me? Perhaps I should have asked her,_ Edd thought...

1901 Haven City Building...

"So what's my challenge today Josh?" Freakazoid asked Josh.

"It's a Turbo Dash replied. When asked what a Turbo Dash was, Josh replied saying, "A Turbo Dash is a challenge that takes place in a racing track. On the racing track their will be these things called 'boost balls'. Once you get a boost ball, it will be in the back of your car. After that you have to charge it up by just driving. Once it's charged up, your car will get a little added boost. Whoever gets the most boosts wins." Josh explained. "A note to the drivers that they can not use any weapons in this challenge."

"That's it? That's easy!" Freakazoid said.

"But theirs a catch," Josh explained. "After you charge a boost ball and get the turbo dash, the boost ball will plunge forward to the nearest driver. Once it hits the driver, the driver's car will take damage. Oh, and by the way, you can't use weapons in this challenge. The only weapon that you will use is the boost ball after it gets done charging."

"Okay," Freakazoid simply stated.

"Also, Cosgrove will be joining you on this challenge," Josh said as Cosgrove came up to Freakazoid.

"Yeah," Cosgrove said with no energy.

"Alright let's boogy! What's our gate number?" Freakazoid said.

"Gate number 9," Josh explained.

"All right then, let's go Cosgrove!" Freakazoid said as he got in a running position.

After he got in a running position, he then stretched his arms out and started "flying" to the garage, with Cosgrove behind.

_What kind of superhero is he?_ Josh thought...

2100 Haven City Building...

The Lobe looked at the board where his challenge was supposed to take place. Looking by his name, it was a Turbo Dash challenge, and his gate number was 10.

"All right, let's get this over with," The Lobe said as he went to the garage.

Gate number 9...

"This should be a pretty easy challenge, eh Cosgrove?" Freakazoid asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Cosgrove said.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Turbo Dash challenge!" the announcer said with energy. "Here the drivers must get the most speed boosts using the boost balls. Whoever gets the most boosts wins! Also note that the drivers can't use any weapons. The time limit is 3:00:00!"

The fans started to cheer.

"Let's go Cosgrove!" Freakazoid said as the gate opened.

Freakazoid and Cosgrove drove out of it. The track that Freeakazoid and Cosgrove were on was the metal track, the same track that May was driving on. Freakazoid's car was the Freakmobile, only upgraded with a machine gun on top of it. It was blue and short.

"No other car can beat the Freakmobile!" Freakazoid said.

Cosgrove's car was blue, with yellow stripes on it, was short, and had a basic machine gun on top of it.

"Yeah, except that one," Cosgrove said, pointing to a monster truck that was pink with yellow stripes on it, and flames.

"What kind of doofus would use a monster truck?" Freakazoid said.

"That would be me, old friend!" a familiar voice with a huge brain as a head. It was The Lobe.

"Oh, that kind of doofus," Freakazoid said.

"Why you-!" The Lobe began to say when the starting light began to shine red.

The drivers began to rev their engines.

"Your going to regret those words Freakazoid!" The Lobe said.

"We'll see about that!" Freakazoid said.

The light then turned yellow...

And when the light turned green the racers were off, hearing the fans cheering. Once they were off they were driving through metal.

"All right, where are those balls?" Freakazoid said, looking around the track.

"Yo Freakazoid, are those them?" Cosgrove said, pointing to lined up floating balls. They had a white aura around them.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Freakazoid said as he accelerated his speed. Cosgrove did the same.

As soon as Freakazoid and Cosgrove touched one of the balls, the balls went in the back of their cars, following them.

"Now what do we do?" Cosgrove asked.

"Josh said we got to keep driving to charge the balls!" Freakazoid stated.

In front of Freakazoid and Cosgrove was the ramp that leads to the zigzagging part of the metal track. Freakazoid and Cosgrove jumped it, along with some other drivers, and in a few minted landed safely back on the metal ground. Then the boosts ball behind Freakazoid and Cosgrove started glowing, until they both shot up, leading to Freakazoid's and Cosgrove's car to get a little added boosts.

"So that's how it works?" Freakazoid said. "This is gonna be easy!"

"Nothing will be easy as long as I'm around Freakazoid!" The Lobe said, who was right at the side of Freakazoid's Freakmobile. "I may not be able to use weapons, but I will still destroy you Freakazoid! Take this!" he said as he bumped into Freakazoid, causing him to swerve right into Cosgrove.

"Ouch," Cosgrove said as Freakazoid bumped into him.

"See you at the finish line losers!" The Lobe said as he dashes in front of Freakazoid.

"He's gonna regret that!" Freakazoid said as he started to speed up. Cosgrove did the same.

Just then they started heading to the zigzagging part of the track. Their were some boost balls on the path of the zigzag.

"Oh no!" The Lobe said. His monster truck was to big, so The Lobe had trouble turning, usually bumping into the metallic walls.

This lead to Freakazoid and Cosgrove passing him up with ease, getting another one of the boost balls.

"See you brainiac!" Freakazoid said as he and Cosgrove drove out of the zigzagging part.

"Why did I have to make a monster truck?" The Lobe shouted.

Meanwhile the boosts balls behind Freakazoid and Cosgrove shot out ans went in front of them, gaining another boost.

"That's two!" Freakazoid said.

Just then two drivers drove up in front of Freakazoid and Cosgrove.

"Sorry, but your not getting any more of them!" one of the drivers said.

In front of the drivers three boosts balls were in front of them. The grabbed them with ease, leading Freakazoid to get the other one.

"Didn't Josh said that once you charge the boost ball it'll do some damage to the car in front of them?" Freakazoid recalled.

"Yeah, Josh did say something like that," Cosgrove said.

"Well then let's test it out!" Frekazoid said as he, Cosgrove, and the other two drivers were headed for another ramp.

They jumped it and landed back on the metal ground. After that the two drivers boost balls shot up and gave the two drivers a little boost. The same thing happened to Freakazoid, only this time when the ball shot up, it hit one of the drivers head on. This caused the driver to swerve and hit one of the metallic walls, causing his car to explode.

"Nice shot Freakazoid," Cosgrove said.

"Aw, it was no-" Freakazoid didn't finish his sentence as a boost ball shot up and hit Cosgrove right in the back, causing him to swerve in the back of Freakazoid.

"Oh no!" Freakazoid said.

Just then the other driver in front of Freakazoid got on the side of him.

"You'll pay for what you did to my partner!" the driver said as he bumped right into Freakazoid.

Meanwhile Cosgrove gained back his control over his car, as he was behind Freakazoid.

"I've got to catch up to Freakazoid and-wait a minute," Cosgrove said as he looked in his rear view mirror.

Another boost ball was coming at him full speed. Cosgrove barely managed to dodge it as he turned, the speed ball going past him. Just then another driver drove at the side of him.

"You would have been better to let that ball hit you old man!" the driver said as he bumped into Cosgrove and swerved a little.

"Old man? I'm only 56," Cosgrove said as he accelerated his speed to the driver, but the driver was faster.

Cosgrove then saw a boost ball in the side of him and got it. When it got through charging, the boost ball shot up and gave Cosgrove a little boost, then the boost ball impacted on the driver in front of him, causing him to swerve and hit a metallic wall. The results was an explosion.

"I should have just said cut it out and he would have stopped. Oh well," Cosgrove said as he continued driving.

Meanwhile after turning left and right in a metallic path, Freakazoid and the driver in front of him drove to a staircase, and after crossing it they were headed to a metal cave. When inside the cave, Freakazoid and the driver saw one boost ball in front of them.

"That's mine!" the driver said as he accelerated his speed.

Freakazoid did the same, but wasn't fast enough as the driver got the ball first. He then drove behind Freakazoid.

"Once this ball gets through charging, your toast!" the driver said.

Just before the ball got through charging, another boost ball impacted behind the driver, causing the driver to swerve and hit the metallic wall, causing him to explode. After that Cosgrove drew at the side of Freakazoid.

"Cosgrove, was that you?" Freakazoid asked.

"Yep, I used a boost ball to get him of your tail," Cosgrove implied.

"Thanks Cosgrove!" Freakazoid said as he and Cosgrove exited the cave and continued on a metal path.

"Thought you seen the last of me, did you?" a familiar voice said. It was The Lobe.

"Oh great, if it isn't the braniac," Freakazoid said.

"You'll regret those words Freakazoid, for my ultimate weapon in my monster truck will...OH MY-" The Lobe didn't finish his sentence as he hit the brakes.

"What was-" before Freakazoid could say anything, Cosgrove said, "Look out Freakazoid, moving trains!"

Freakazoid looked in the front of him and saw a moving train that he was about to collide with if it wasn't for Cosgrove. Freakazoid turned his car, barely missing the moving train.

"What kind of idiot would put moving trains on a racing track?" Freakazoid said.

"Probably the writer of this fanfic," Cosgrove said.

"No time to break the fourth wall Cosgrove, their are two boost balls right in front of us," Freakazoid said as they headed to two boost balls.

Both Cosgrove and Freakazoid got it as they kept dodging trains. When they were done with that, Freakazoid and Cosgrove's boost balls shot up and got a little boost in their cars.

"Do you know how many boosts we've got Freakazioid? We only got 1:50:00 left," Cosgrove implied.

"I don't know, I lost count," Freakazoid said.

"Hey look Freakazoid, theirs another boost ball in front of us" Cosgrove said as he pointed to the boost ball in front of them.

"Your right Cosgrove!" freakazoid said.

"All we just got to do is-" before Cosgrove could finish his sentence, a familiar monster truck bumped in the back of him, causing him to swerve and hit one of the metallic walls, causing his car to explode.

Freakazoid gasped when he saw this. "Cosgrove!" Freakazoid shouted.

"Haha! So much for your partner Freakazoid!" The Lobe said as he pressed a button. "Now I'm going to deal with you!"

Just then a giant metal hammer appeared on top of The Lobe's truck. "Get ready to get smashed Freakazoid!" he said as he drew closer to Freakazoid.

In front of Freakazoid the last boost ball was in front of him, as well as the ramp to cross the finish line.

_All I gotta do is get that boost ball and..._ Freakazoid said as he accelerated his speed.

"It's hopeless Freakazoid! You'll never get away from me!" The Lobe said as he drew closer to Freakazoid.

Freakazoid then accelerated his speed, getting closer to the ball. _Just a little closer..._BAM.

The Lobe smashed down his hammer.

"Yes, YES! Finally, the bad guys win!" The Lobe said.

"I would think twice about the that braniac!" a familiar voice said from behind The Lobe.

"No...it can't be!" The Lobe said.

But it was. Freakazoid obtanied the boost ball and was right behind The Lobe.

"But...how did..." The Lobe said.

"This is a fanfic, anything can happen! Like my old friend said, until you killed him! Now your gonna pay!" Freakazoid said as the boost ball finished charging and shot up to the monster truck.

"No...NOOO..." The Lobe said as the boost ball impacted on the monster truck, causing it to swerve and hit a metallic wall and exploded into debris. As for The Lobe, he somehow managed to escape via a parachute. As he was floating in the air, he said, "I'll get you yet Freakazoid, I swear!"

"Yeah yeah, all the bad guys say that in TV shows," Freakazoid said as he hit the ramp in front of him.

After being in the air for a few minutes, ha landed back on the metallic ground and hit the finish line. The fans started to cheer his name.

"Wait a minute ladies and gentleman, first we have to see if Freakazoid has the most speed boosts," the announcer said as a big screen in the track flashed on.

On it, it was tallying the amount of boost Freakazoid had, which was five. Then the screen flashed to the other drivers and started tallying their boosts, which all were lower then Freakazoids.

"I don't know how this is possible ladies and gentleman, but Freakazoid somehow manged to win with a low number! Freakazoid wins!" the announcer said.

The fans then cheered his name, but Freakazoid didn't pay them no mind.

"My friend, my best friend, is dead! I don't know how I could live on, or how can I eat or sleep, or how can I-"

"You can eat and sleep easily my friend," a familiar voice said behind him. It was Cosgrove!

"Cosgrove! Your alive!" Freakazoid said, bouncing to his friend like a child.

"Of course I'm alive, I bailed out of the car as soon as it was about to hit the wall," Cosgrove said. "And it looks like you won."

"No my friend, WE won," Freakazoid said, putting an arm around his best friend...

2100 Haven City Building...

The Lobe opened the door to the villains room with a mad look in his face.

"HOW COULD I LOSE! IT JUST-"

"Hey shut it, can't you see we're tryin to watch TV?" Lee, the leader of the Kankers, said.

"NO ONE TELLS ME-"

"SHUT UP!" the Kanker Sisters said all together.

"Sorry," The Lobe said with a wimpy voice...

**Author notes:That ends this chapter, I've hoped you enjoy it! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 8:Act 1:DEATHMATCH:Part One

**Author notes:Welcome to the eighth chapter of Combat Racing. This chapter will feature Samurai Jack competing in a DEATHMATCH! Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the racing tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles, except for Freakazoid's Freakmobile.**

Chapter 8:Act 1:DEATHMATCH:Part One

2100 Haven City Building...

In a large room in 2100 Haven City Building, what looked liked robot drones were talking amongst each other. One of them, wit the number "Droid 21" was the first one to speak in a robot tone.

"We haven't seen Samurai Jack yet though!" the droid said.

"Yeah I know, and our orders were to get rid of him whenever we see him. I hope our next challenge we will be able to face against him," a robot named "Droid 56" said.

As if on cue, a red portal appeared on top of the large room, and in this portal was an evil looking demon, which was the robot's droids master, Aku. He was speaking with them through the portal.

"Hello my faithful minions, did you get rid of the samurai yet?" the evil demon asked.

"Not yet my lord, we haven't been able to see him in the competition thus far," droid number 56 said.

"I see, well, whenever you see him make sure you destroy him!" Aku said.

"We will, my lord," droid number 26 said.

"As for the competition? How is everything going their?" Aku said.

"We are winning challenges, but some of the people on the racing team are losing, like this Mandark guy," droid number 26 said.

"I see," Aku said with a little agitation and looked at the robots with evil eyes.

The robots shivered in fear.

"B-but we are still going to win the Paramount Emerald for you, Master," droid number 26 said in a little scared voice.

"Very good then, I hope to hear more news from you soon," Aku said.

"Yes master," droid number 56 said as the portal disappeared. "You heard Aku, if we face the samurai in the next challenge, then we should destroy him."

All the other robot droids agreed...

1901 Haven City Building,11:00PM

It was a quiet night in 1901 Haven City Building. Well, not all that quiet. A man with a white robe, known as Samurai Jack, was walking quietly down his room, to make sure no one would hear him.

_Now that I'm here in the past, I must go back to my hometown and slay Aku, like I promised my father,_ Jack thought as he kept walking quietly down the hallway until he got to the main room with the mini bar and big screen TV.

When he was about to touch the doorknob to exit the building, a voice said, "Leaving Jack?" It was Josh.

Jack didn't turn to face him. "I have to go Josh, my people need me." he said.

"But Jack, the whole world could be at stake if you don't help. The Paramount Emerald could fall into the wrong hands, like Aku," Josh implied.

"Not unless I go back to my village and destroy him," Jack implied back.

"But Jack, do you know where your going? Do you know where Japan is from here? I mean, it would probably take a long time for you to go back to your hometown," Josh said.

"No matter how long it takes, I will destroy Aku," Jack implied.

"But if Aku gets the power of the Paramount Emerald first, then that could cause him to destroy you, even with your magical sword," Josh implied.

Jack thought about this. _He's right. If Aku gets the Paramount Emerald first, then not even I can beat him._ Jack then turned and faced Josh. "Okay then, I'll stay."

Josh then walked up to Jack and put an arm on his shoulder. "I know how it is being away from home for such a long time," Josh said. "Don't worry, you'll get their someday."

"I know. Thank you Josh," Jack said.

"Your welcome," Josh said as he let go of Jack's shoulder and went off to his room. Jack did the same. Little did they know that someone was watching them...

Aku's Lair...

The evil demon wizard Aku was looking at the events that just unfolded with Jack and Josh using his crystal ball. He had a smile on his face.

"I was hoping that the fool would go back to his hometown. No matter how far he would have traveled, he still wouldn't get far enough when I obtain the Paramount Emerald," Aku said. "And when I do obtain it, I will become more powerful then before and finally destroy the samurai once and for all!" he said as he laughed evilly through out his lair. His echoes could be heard from miles away...

Somewhere in Haven City, in a restaurant...

Jack was sitting by himself, drinking water quietly while listening to the nice and slow music in the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't that expensive, nor that cheap. It reminded Jack of the restaurants in his town in Feudal Japan. He didn't want to think about it though, because it would just make him miss his old town even more.

"Thank you for the water," Jack said to the bartender in the restaurant as he began to leave.

"No problem," the bartender called back.

After Jack left the restaurant, he heard a scream in a near by alleyway. At first Jack didn't think nothing of it, but when he heard the scream again, followed by a shout for "Help!" in the alleyway, he knew it was serious. When he was about to head their, a voice said, "Who in the world is screaming like that?"

Jack recognized the voice as people called him Double D. Jack turned to face him.

"I don't know, but it sounds serious," Jack said as he was about to run in the alleyway again.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Edd said as he began following him.

"I can handle myself," Jack implied.

"I know, but I'm coming anyway," Edd implied.

"Okay," Jack said as he and Edd went into the alleyway.

After walking around through a maze for a few minutes, the screams stopped.

"Maybe the victim escaped," Edd said. Just then, not to far from where Jack and Edd was, they heard the same scream again, this time close. "Maybe not." Edd said as both he and Jack followed the scream.

"Shut up, you worthless piece of trash!" a guy said when Edd and Jack found a dead end. On this dead end a bunch of guys were beating on this girl. Jack and Edd couldn't see the girl, because the gang were kicking her on the ground. One of the guys then covered her mouth.

"How horrible! I will not stand this!" Edd said as he and Jack approached these boys. "You their, stop what you are doing RIGHT now or else I'll call the authorities!"

The gang of boys turned around and faced both Edd and Jack. Some of the boys looked like they were in their young or mid twenties. "Buzz off!" one of the kids said as they were about to stomp on the girl again.

"I am sure your mother told you not to hit on poor defenseless girls," Jack said with a calm voice.

The gang then faced the two again and waled up on them in a circle.

"You wanna piece of us?" one of the boys said. Their were six of them. Edd then started getting nervous.

"Now now, theirs no need for violence," Edd said nervously.

"Heh, what a wimp! And look at this guy, wearing a dress!" one of the boys said laughing. This one was fatter then the rest of the boys.

"We do not wish to fight. All we ask is to-" before Jack could finish his sentence, one of the boys punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

This made Edd mad. "How dare you!" he shouted.

"What are you going to do abou-" before one of the boys could finish his sentence, Jack got up from the ground and karate kick the boy straight in his jaw. Edd was surprised by this.

"Why you-!" one of the boys said as he began charging at Jack. The boy punched the air, as Jack dodged the punch and kicked the boy right in the stomach, causing him to fall down.

"Oh my, all this senseless violence!" Edd shouted.

"If you do not like violence, then I suggest you go and call some help," Jack said.

"No, I'll stay and-" before Edd could finish his sentence, one of the boys jumped on him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Jack then kicked the boy in the head, causing the man to recoil and get off of Edd.

"Go, now!" Jack said as he began fighting with more of the boys.

Edd just stood their, watching Jack fight. _I can't leave, I must help Jack somehow! Looks like I've got no choice but to fight! I must find a weapon!_ Edd then looked around for a weapon, when he saw a pipe on the ground. He picked it up.

Meanwhile with the fight with Jack, Jack was punching and kicking from left to right, but no matter how many times he knocks down a boy, they just keep coming back up. Just then one of the boys grabbed Jack from behind.

"Heh, we got you know," one of the boys said as he began punching Jack in the stomach. As soon as the boy landed one punch, he was knocked in the back of his head, causing the man to fall down unconsciousness.

"What the-" the boy said holding Jack, but he didn't finish his sentence as Edd rushed to him with the pipe and knocked him out good.

"How I hate violence!" Edd said.

"Sorry Double D, but it looks like your going to do more violence," Jack implied as one of the boys charged at him.

Jack dodged his punch and punched him in his stomach, then punched him in the face, causing him to fall down. After that Edd rushed to one of the boys and tried to hit him with his pipe, but the boy dodged it with ease. He was about to punch Edd in the stomach if it wasn't for Jack, who rushed to him and kicked him in the face. Another boy came rushing to them, but Edd hit him in the head with the pipe, causing him to fall down. To make sure that he would stay down, Edd kept hitting him with the pipe. He was so busy doing it he didn't realize another one of the boys coming from behind, but Jack stopped him and punched him in the face, causing him to fall down. Edd then stopped hitting the boy and looked at Jack.

"Gees, I hate violence!" Edd said.

"I know, but we had no other-" before Jack could finish his sentence, the last of the boys rushed to Jack and kicked him right in the stomach, causing him to fall down. It was the fat one.

"How dare you!" Edd said as he rushed to the fat boy, but the fat boy punched Edd in the face before Edd could get a chance to hit him.

"Haha!" the boy laughed.

Both Jack and Edd got up, Jack rubbing his stomach and Edd wiping blood off his face. Jack and Edd looked at each other. Edd didn't know why, bet he and Jack were somehow forming a plan with their head. Jack nodded and then Edd nodded. Edd rushed to the fat boy, while Jack did the same.

"Heh, it's hopeless, do you really think-" before the man could finish his sentence, Edd past him and grabbed Jack's arm. With Jack's arm both Jack and Edd ran on the wall.

This made the fat boy shocked. The alleyway walls were close enough, with Edd on one side of the wall and Jack on the other. With them on the walls, they both ran to the fat boy and they both dropped kicked him in the head, hard, causing him to fall down, unconscious. After that both Jack and Edd got down from the walls, and gave each other a high five.

"I can't believe we actually did that!" Edd exclaimed.

Jack just smiled.

"Oh yes, the girl!" Edd said, turning his head to the ground, seeing a girl, about 19 years old, looking at both Jack and Edd in shocked.

"Are you all right?" Edd asked as he extended a hand to the girl.

"Yes, thank you so much!" the girl said as she got up and kissed Edd on the cheek.

This resulted in Edd blushing. Jack just smiled...

A few minutes later...

Edd, Jack, and the girl, who's name was Alice, just got through from leaving the police station, putting the gang of boys behind bars. Alice just got through explaining that he was dating one of the boys. Though when she found out that he was part of a gang, the girl dumped him, but the boy wasn't going to let that happen, and gathered his boys to beat up the girl.

"Well, I hoped you learned a valuable lesson from this," Edd said.

"Yes I have, from now on I'm going to make the right choices, and go to college," Alice explained.

"Really? That's great! I'm glad your making the right decisions!" Edd said proudly.

Alice smiled. "Thank you for what you've done!" she said as she walked off, waving to both Jack and Edd.

After that Edd and Jack walked backed to 1901 haven City Building, talking about the past events that just happened. After walking in the building, they found out that Blitz, the guy who interviewed Edd before, was in the room.

"Well well well, if it isn't one of the best rookies in racing!" Blitz said.

"Me, the best rookie?" Edd asked.

"Yes, your one of the talks in the track!" Blitz said.

"Anyway," Josh said, walking to them, "since you and Jack are one of the best rookies in DEATHMATCH so far, you get to get a sneak peak of the Paramount Emerald." Josh explained.

"Really?" both Edd and Jack said at the same time.

"That's right!" Blitz said.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Eddy said, listening to the conversation. "We all worked really hard to!"

"Yes, but your not as impressive as both Edd and Jack here!" Blitz explained.

"Why you-!"

"Anyway, let's go, I've got a feeling your going to like what you see!" Blitz said as he started to walk out of the door. Both Edd and Jack followed.

"I can't stand that guy!" Buttercup said.

"Me neither, that guy gives me gas," Freakazoid said as the whole room stared at him with his weird comment. "Well it's true!"

Haven City, DEATHRACE building...

The DEATHRACE building was huge. Their was a water fountain in the first floor, glass walls, people walking in and out of elevators, which were the DEATHRACE staff. The place looked pretty expensive. Blitz, followed by Edd and Jack, lead by other rookies, were headed for the elevator.

"We keep the Paramount Emerald in the basement floor," Blitz explained.

"Why is that?" a teenage rookie said. He had spiky brown hair, green lenses goggles, a black mask covering his lower face, wearing a red shirt and a pair of black shorts, and has a black glove on his left hand and a yin-yang watch on his right wrist.

"The reason why is because it's heavily guarded, that way no one can steal it," Blitz explained.

"But now that your showing us this emerald, won't their be a higher chance of someone stealing it?" Edd asked.

"That's why it's heavily guarded," Blitz said as the elevator came down. It was bigger then any normal elevator, probably could hold 100 people. Everybody got in.

After going down for a couple of minutes, the elevator opened and everyone came out. The basement didn't look like a basement at all. It looked more fancy then that. It was shiny, clean, even had a couch and a TV in the corner. Blitz lead the rookies down a hallway. After walking for a couple of minutes, they stopped at a safe.

"Here it is. Beyond this safe is probably one of the most beautiful emeralds you have ever seen," Blitz implied. On the side of this safe, a mini computer was on the wall. Blitz approached it, and entered a code. After he entered the code, the safe opened. All of the rookies stared in amazement. "Beautiful ain't she?"

The emerald was really big, light green, and had a beautiful shine on it. It looked new. And somehow, when the all the rookies looked at it, they felt a little stronger somehow.

"Well, what do you think? Pretty impressive eh?" Blitz asked.

"I gotta say, that's one pretty emerald," the rookie with spiky brown hair said.

"Yes, it is quiet ravaging!" Edd exclaimed.

"Well, whenever your don looking at it, you can come take a tour of the building if you like!" Blitz said.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind!" another rookie said. "After I examine it more closely!"

"No, that's not possible, their are lasers in their that won't allow anyone to get in, and only I know the code," Blitz explained.

"Oh, well then I'll take a tour of the building," one of the rookies said.

"Splendid!" Blitz said.

After staring at the emerald for few moments, all of the rookies left to follow Blitz, except for Edd. Jack noticed this.

"Are you coming Edd?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I-" before Edd could say anything, a white light appeared out of nowhere, blinding both of them.

"What is this?" Jack asked, covering his eyes.

"I don't know!" Edd said, doing the same.

Just then a voice, out of nowhere, said, _Soon, everyone I knew will be free from their torment._

After the voice said that, the white light disappeared.

"What in the world was that?" Jack said.

"I-I have no clue," Edd said.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Blitz asked.

"Yes!" Edd called out as he and Jack went back with the rookies.

"Whoops, forgot to close the safe," Blitz said as he went back and closed the safe. "All right then, let's go."

As he and the rookies left, the same voice that Edd and Jack heard said,_ Yes, soon their torment will be freed._

1901 Haven City Building...

Jack and Edd just got through getting the tour of the whole DEATHRACE staff building. It was pretty fun, seeing how the sport was made and all that. But Edd and Jack weren't thinking about the building, they were thinking about what just happened in that safe room.

"Do you think it was just our imagination Jack?" Edd asked.

"I doubt it, we both heard the voice," Jack said.

"Hey Jack, Edd, how was the tour?" Josh asked.

"Um, it was lovely Josh," Edd said.

"Yes," was all Jack said.

"Lucky, we worked out butts hard winning these challenges, and yet we can't see the darn thing!" Eddy said, throwing up his hands.

"Cheer up Eddy, at least you get to play with your toes," Ed said.

"Anyway, your next challenge will be starting in a couple of moments," Josh explained. "Your challenge today is a DEATHMATCH."

"I don't like the sound of that. What are you supposed to do in a DEATHMATCH?" Edd asked.

"A DEATHMATCH takes place in a stadium. In this stadium you will be fighting against other competitors using your weapons in your car. The last one standing wins," Josh explained.

Edd sighed. "Why must everything result in violence? Where's my gate number?" he asked.

"It's number 2. Jack will be joining you to," Josh said.

"Okay then, Jack, let's go," Edd said as he and Jack went to the garage...

2100 Haven City Building...

Ten of Aku's robot droids were looking at the board for the challenge. They found their names next to a sigh that said DEATHMATCH.

"Let's go," droid number 23 said...

Gate number 2...

"Ladies and gentleman, are you ready for one of the most exciting challenges in DEATHRACE?" the announcer said with energy.

The fans roared with excitement.

"How I regret violence," Edd said.

"Sometime we don't have a choice Double D," Jack implied.

Jack's car was white with black stripes on it, but mostly white. It was medium sized. It looked like any other normal racing car. Jack had a basic machine gun on top.

"I suppose," Edd said.

Just then the gate opened. Jack and Edd drove out of it.

"What a big stadium," Jack commented.

The stadium was big, could probably hold over 100,000 people in it. The stadium had what looked like sand, metal ruins all around it, some of them leading to ramps. On top of the stadium was a little studio in it, where the announcer was.

"That's right ladies and gentleman, get ready for one of the most exciting challenge of the season!" the announcer stated.

Edd looked around in the stadium. Their were other driver coming out of their gates. Ten of them looked like robots.

"Hey Jack, are those robot droids the one you mentioned?" Edd asked.

Jack turned around and saw the ten robot droids. "Yes," was all Jack said.

"And now I will explain the rules. In this challenge the competitors must battle each other with the weapons they have in their vehicles. The last one standing is the winner!" the announcer explained.

Edd then looked around again. Their were about 30 competitors in the competition, including the robot droids. Just then a light shinned on top of the stadium, which was red...

Then it shinned yellow, and after it shinned green the drivers were off.

"Okay then, this can't be that hard-OH MY!" Edd said as a big monster truck started to come toward him with fast speed.

Edd would have been ran over if he hadn't dodged in time. Edd then started driving to the other end of the stadium, seeing Jack fight off with some people with his machine gun, but the monster truck was still after him, trying to run him over.

"You make a pretty easy prey!" the driver of the monster truck said.

"Not likely!" Edd said as pushed a button.

Just then in the back of Edd's car, a compartment opened and oil started leaking out of it. The monster truck started to slip and slide until it crashed into another car, causing the car to explode and the monster truck to be flipped upside down.

"That was close," Edd said until another car from in front of him started firing a machine gun at him. "Luckily Dexter installed a shield to this car!" Edd said as he pressed a button and a shield popped up.

The bullets of the machine gun started to bounce of the shield. Edd then stepped on the gad pedal and started heading for the car full speed. He then collided with the car, causing the car to explode and leaving Edd's car scratch less due to the shield. After that another car, this one long, started firing homing missiles at Edd. But thanks to the shield, the missiles bounced off of Edd's car, causing them to turn to the driver who launched them. The driver saw this coming and dodged it by pressing a button. When he did, his wheels went up, causing the missiles to go under the car's wheels and hit the wall in the stadium. Just then Edd's shield gave out, due to the damage it took.

"I've got more missiles where that came from!" the driver said as he kept pressing a button simultaneously.

Missiles then started to pour out from the top of his car like crazy.

"Oh my!" Edd said as he quickly pressed a button.

When he did, a machine gun appeared on top of his car and started shooting out bullets. The bullets then collided with the missiles, causing hem to explode. After a few minutes the driver ran out of missiles.

"Not bad, but I've got another trick up my sleeve!" the driver said as he pressed a button and something that looked like a laser appeared on top of his car.

"What is that?" Edd said as he pressed a button. "I've got to scan it."

_Scanning unknown weapon,_ a computerized voice said. After a few seconds it said, **_Warning! Warning!_**_ The gun is a highly toxic laser that can destroy anything in a 5km radius!_

"Oh my!" Edd said as a laser fired from the gun.

Meanwhile Jack was having a hard time with the robot droids, because no matter how many times Jack shoots at them, they just kept dodging. Also the robot droids keeps surrounding Jack, usually to bump his car into a wall.

"By order of Aku, you will be eliminated!" one of the robot droids said.

After a few minutes driving, Jack saw a metal ramp right in front of him. _I'll use that to lose them!_ Jack thought as he started driving their full speed.

When Jack got to the tip of the ramp, he hit the brakes and turned around, causing the robot droids to jump the ramp.

_I think I lost them_, Jack thought. just then Jack thought everything was okay, he felt a sudden force that recoiled him and his car to the wall of the stadium.

Meanwhile Edd was having a rough time with the driver chasing him, as he kept shooting his laser.

"Hold still and It'll be quick!" the driver said.

"I'd rather not do that," Edd said. Suddenly, while Edd was driving, he saw that another car was headed his way at full speed. The driver was probably going wait until the right moment to unleash a weapon on Edd. "At the speed his going, if I time it right..." Edd said.

When the driver in the back of him got through charging his lase, he said, "Your finished!"

"Now!" Edd said as he pressed a button.

Just then the machine gun went back inside Edd's car, and a missile appeared on top of his car. He then pressed another button, causing the missile to launch itself at the driver in the front of him. When the missile impacted on his car, the car exploded and went up in the air. Edd then sped up and drove under the car in the air. The driver behind him wasn't so lucky, as the car in the air landed on him, causing his car to explode into debris. Edd then kept driving to look for Jack.

"Well, that was close," Edd said. After driving for a few minutes, he saw Jack, only getting beaten by the robot droids. Before Edd could react, one of the robot droids bumped into him, causing him to be bumped by another one. Jack started to swerve, hitting one of the walls hard. Jack's car was damaged. Inside of the car, Edd saw that Jack was also unconsciousness. When Jack was unconsciousness, one of the robot droids with a missile on top of it's car fired a missile to Jack's car. Jack was completely hopeless.

"Jack!" Edd said as he started heading to his direction...

**Author notes: Oh no! Is this the end of Jack? Fins out in the next chapter! Also, one of the users here in fanfiction asked me to make him a cameo appearance, which is in this chapter. You know who you are, and don't worry, you'll race soon. **


	11. Chapter 9:Act 1:DEATHMATCH:Part Two

**Author notes:Now it's time for the conclusion of Jack and Edd's DEATHMATCH! Get ready for some mayhem! Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the challenges or the tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles.**

Chapter 9:Act 1:DEATHMATCH:Part Two.

_Last Time:_

"_Well that was close," Edd said. After driving for a few minutes, he saw Jack, only getting beaten by the robot droids. Before Edd could react, one of the robot droids bumped into him, causing him to be bumped by another one. Jack started to swerve, hitting one of the walls hard. Jack's car was damaged. Inside of the car, Edd saw that Jack was also unconsciousness. When Jack was unconsciousness, one of the robot droids with a missile on top of it's car fired a missile to Jack's car. Jack was completely hopeless._

"_Jack!" Edd said as he started heading to his direction..._

Now:

Edd was headed for Jack's car full speed, but Edd knew in his head that he couldn't make it in time.

"Jack!" Edd called out again.

When the missile was about an inch from Jack, a sudden explosion occurred in it. Dust started flying around the robot droids and Jack. Edd looked desperately to see if Jack was okay. When the dust cleared, Edd saw that the robot droids were still their, but Jack was gone.

"Jack?" Edd called out again.

"I'm right here Double D," Jack said from the side of him, still in his vehicle.

"But, how did you manage-" Edd began.

"I was just pretending to be unconsciousness. What my enemies didn't realize was that I put a bomb on the ground. Whenever something gets close to it, it explodes," Jack explained.

"I see. Nice plan," Edd complemented.

"Come, let's get away from them before they see us," Jack said as he and Edd drove away from the robot droids.

The stadium was filled with drivers killing each other like crazy, people using all sorts of weapons on their opponents, and some people helping each other.

"We're going to have to fight as well," Jack said.

"I guess it's the only way," Edd said.

"Target found, commencing attack," one of the robotic droids said, coming from behind Edd and Jack.

All ten of them started firing bullets out of their machine guns at Jack and Edd.

"Looks like they still haven't gave up," Jack said as he and Edd started to drive forward, being chased by the robot droids. "We're going to have to destroy them somehow."

"I've got an idea!" Edd stated.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Just stay close to me and you'll see," Edd said as Jack went closer to Edd.

"What are those fools planning?" droid number 26 said.

"Who cares? Our orders were to destroy the samurai!" droid number 58 said.

The robot droids started to speed up, trying to catch up to the vehicles. Just then, both Jack and Edd split up, Jack going right, and Edd going left.

"Do they really think they can pull a stunt like this? Fools!" droid number 58 said as all the robot droids took left. "Our objective is to destroy the samurai, so of course we're going after him first!"

As the robot droids sped up to Jack, they unleashed bullets out of their machine guns like crazy. After a lot of bullets penetrated it, the car exploded into debris.

"Mission accomplished," droid number 58 said.

"Not likely!" a voice said from behind the ten robot droids. It was Edd and Jack.

"Wait, Jack? But we just-" before the droid could say anything else, Edd and Jack released a missile, which launched to the robot droids, causing some of them to explode into debris.

"All right, let's go Jack!" Edd said, driving out of the debris.

"Okay," Jack replied as he followed Edd.

"Little did they know that I used the same hologram diversion that I used in my first race," Edd stated.

Just then a driver from behind started firing bullets at Edd and Jack, while Edd and Jack dodged them with ease.

"Time to get rid of this annoyance," Jack said as he pressed a button.

At the back of his car, a compartment opened and a ball dropped from it.

"Do you really think you'll beat me with a ball? Pl-" before the driver could finish his sentence, when the driver got near the ball, it exploded, causing the driver's car to explode as well.

"Looks can be devising," Jack stated. Edd giggled at this little comment.

"I wonder if we destroyed all of those robots?" Edd said.

Jack then looked at his rear view mirror. "I think we are about to find out." Jack said.

"Why?" Edd asked, looking at his rear view mirror.

At the back of Edd and Jack, about five of the robot droids were chasing after them with high speed, with machine guns and missiles on the top of their cars.

"Let's do the diversion again Jack!" Edd said as he began to press the hologram button.

"No, these are Aku's robots, I doubt they would fall for the same trick," Jack explained.

"Then what do we do?" Edd asked.

Just when Jack was about to answer, the five robot droids started surrounding both Edd and Jack in a circle.

"In order of Aku, you WILL be eliminated!" droid number 58 said.

Just then they started bumping both of Jack's and Edd's car, causing them to swerve like crazy. Edd managed to press a button. When he did, his wheels went up, crossing over the robot droids, but Jack was still in trouble. Edd then pressed the button again and his wheels went back to normal. After that, Edd pressed another button, and a missile appeared on top of his car. He then pressed the button again and launched the missile to one of the robot droids, causing it to explode, and for some of the other cars to robot droids car to swerve away from the explosion. Jack on the other hand got his car under control and drove towards Edd.

"Thanks," Jack said.

"No problem," Edd said.

Just then the last four robot droids started to drive towards Edd and Jack.

"They just don't give up!" Edd complained.

"That is why we must work together," Jack implied.

Edd then looked at Jack and nodded. They then started to drive away from the robot droids, who are hot on their tails...

Aku's lair...

Aku was looking at the events of the DEATHMATCH going on. He saw five of the ten robot droid blown up, and another one blown up as well by the boy Jack called Double D. He smiled at this.

"No matter what Jack and this Double D does, they will still lose this challenge," Aku said, smiling...

1901 Haven City Building...

Ed and Dee Dee just got through with their challenges. They were now watching the events of the DEATHMATCH that was going on. In this match, cars were getting smashed, exploded, and crash into walls. Ed had a worried look on his face.

"I hope that Double D doesn't explode," Ed stated.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Ed!" Dee Dee stated.

"I don't?" Ed asked.

"No, Double D is awesome! He'll find a way out of this and win!" Dee Dee encouraged.

"Your right!" Ed said as they both looked at the TV...

Back at the stadium...

Ed and Jack were still being chased by the robot droids, who were firing their bullets and missiles at them.

"This is getting us nowhere! We must lose them!" Edd stated.

"I agree," Jack stated. "We'll lose them-" before Jack could finish his sentence, he suddenly disappeared out of nowhere!

Edd looked around, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. "Jack? Jack!" Edd shouted, but to no avail.

"Where did the target go?" droid number 26 asked.

"I don't know, but I bet it's just another trick by that boy! Get him!" droid number 58 said.

"Oh my!" Edd said as all the robot droids started chasing after him with bullets and missiles. "This is the worst! Where is Jack?"

After being chased for a few seconds, a missile exploded between Edd and the robot droids, causing the robot droids being surrounded by dust due to the explosion.

"Now what?" droid number 58 said.

Edd was looking at his rear view mirror, seeing the robot droids surrounded by dust, causing them not to see where they were going. Just then Jack drove to the side of Edd.

"Jack? Where did you go?" Edd asked.

"I was in an underground tunnel," Jack stated.

"An underground tunnel? Edd asked.

"Yes, i-" before Jack could finish his sentence, he took a hit in the back of his car.

Edd looked at his rear view mirror, to see that the four robot droids were coming at them firing their bullets.

"Let's go!" Jack said, driving off.

Edd followed him while the robot droids were chasing them, shooting bullets at them. Jack lead Edd to a corner of the stadium, where a huge pipe was sticking out of the ground. It was hard to see, but it was sticking out of the ground all right.

"Edd, how far are the robots behind us?" Jack asked.

Edd looked at his rear view mirror. The robots were really on their tail now. "Their closing in us!" Edd said.

"Good. Let's go in that metal pipe," Jack said.

"I don't know what your planning, but I'll go for it!" Edd said as he and Jack started sped up to the meta pipe.

When they got in the huge pipe, the machine guns, crashes, and missiles stopped. Everything was silent in this dark pipe. Edd looked at his rear view mirror. Even though he couldn't see anything because it was dark, he couldn't see any silhouettes of the robot droids in the back of him.

"I think we lost them," Edd stated.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"Where are we Jack?" Edd asked.

"We're inside a huge metal pipe," Jack said.

"I already knew that. Where are we in this pipe?" Edd asked.

Jack laughed a little. "We're underground of the coliseum."

"I see," Edd stated. "Well, how do we get out?"

"If we keep driving forward, we should reach the other side of this coliseum," Jack stated.

"Okay," Edd said. "Um, Jack, I know that this isn't the right time to give you this question, but, what was it like in your home?" Edd asked. He didn't know why he asked this, probably to talk about something else besides racing and saving the world.

Jack was silent for a few seconds.

"It was more peaceful then this before Aku took over," Jack said.

"Well, I hope you go back," Edd said.

Jack was silent again for for a few seconds.

"This is not the time to talk about this, we're heading towards the end," Jack said as both he and Edd were heading for the end of the pipe.

When they drove out of it, they hit their brakes when they saw that a car was headed straight for them at a high speed. The driver hit the brakes as well.

"Well well, more easy prey," the driver said as he pushed a button. When he did, a machine gun appeared on top of his car.

"Shoot!" Edd said as the driver started firing at the both of them.

Due to this, Jack and Edd were forced to split up. The driver started chasing after Edd.

"You make a better target then that other guy!" the driver said, chasing after Edd.

Meanwhile Jack was dodging bullets and missiles from other drivers, who were trying to kill each other. Just after dodging a few bullets and missiles, Jack heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Destroy Jack, in the order of Aku!" the robot droid said.

The four remaining robot droids were chasing after Jack with their machine guns and missiles. Jack then saw a wall in front of him. He drove towards it with full speed, while the robot droids were chasing after him with full speed. When Jack got close to the wall, he turned left, causing one of the robot droids to crash into the wall. The three remaining robot droids dodged the wall in time, turned, and were still chasing Jack.

Meanwhile Edd was still being chased by the driver from earlier. He was using his machine gun, firing bullets at him like crazy. Although Edd kept dodging them with ease.

"Okay then, time to switch weapons!" the driver said as he pressed a button in his car.

When he did, the machine gun went back into his car, and a hammer appeared on top of his car.

"Prepare to be smashed!" the driver said as he stomped the hammer on Edd, but missed.

The driver was right behind Edd, smashing the hammer on the ground, barely missing him. _Their must be a way to lose him!_ Edd thought. Edd then saw Jack, from a distance, getting chased by three of the robot droids. They were going full speed, Jack getting chased by the robots, and the robots shooting at Jack with bullets and missiles, barely missing him. Edd then thought of an idea. He started to drive at full speed, heading towards Jack.

Meanwhile Jack saw Edd coming at him at full speed. _What is he doing? If he keeps heading towards __me like that, he'll crash right into me!_ Jack thought. Jack then saw that Edd was looking at him, smiling. Edd then pointed at the back of his car. Jack then saw that Edd was getting chased by a guy with a big hammer on the top of his car. Jack then got the idea, and smiled to him. Jack and Edd then started accelerating their speed, heading straight towards each other.

"Fools! Do they have a death wish? If they keep going at this rate, they'll crash into each other!" droid number 58 said.

Aku's lair...

Aku was looking at his crystal ball, confused as to why Double D and Jack were heading straight towards a collision course.

"Wait a minute," Aku said, finally figured out what they were going to do. Aku smiled...

1901 Haven City Building...

Eddy just got through with his challenge, looking at the DEATHMATCH event that was taking place. Eddy also saw that Edd and Jack were heading straight for a collision course.

"What is Double D thinking?" Eddy exclaimed. "Their going to crash!"

"Looks like the form of stupidity is taking in on your friend," Mandy said.

"No! Edd must have an idea!" Ed implied.

"Seeing as I'm the Grim Reaper, I can tell you if their going to die or not," Grim said. "And by my standards, he's going to die." Grim said simply.

"I agree with Ed, Double D is smart," Dee Dee said.

"Your only saying that because you two are in love," Eddy said, putting emphasis on the word love.

Dee Dee gave him a mean look that anyone can get scared of.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"I know that Double D knows what he's doing," Ed said...

2100 Haven City Building...

Lee and May were watching the big TV. On it, was the DEATHMATCH challenge that Edd and Jack was participating in.

"I'm sure Marie would be heartbroken to see her boyfriend about to crash into his death," Lee said.

"Yeah," May said.

"Good thing that she just left for her challenge," Lee said.

Just then Marie walked in the door, seeing her sisters watching the TV.

"Hey guys," Marie said.

The two sisters turned around surprised.

"Marie? I thought you just left for your challenge?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, but it was easy, all I had to do was to cross the racing track in a certain amount of time. I think it was called a Freeze Rally. What challenge are you guys watching?" Marie asked.

"Er, you may not want to see this," Lee said.

Marie gave her sister a strange look.

"Yeah, your boyfriend is headed for a collision course with another driver," May said.

"May you idiot, you weren't supposed to say that!" Lee said.

"You didn't say so," May simply stated.

"What?" Marie said as she looked in the TV "Oh my, what is Double D thinking?"

"I don't know, he was supposed to be the smart one," Lee said.

Marie ignored this comment and continued to watch the TV.

"At least we don't have to worry about a member of that racing team," a voice said from behind. It was the cloaked figure...

Back at the stadium...

Edd and Jack were headed right to a collision course. Edd smiled at Jack, and Jack did the same. After a few seconds, they were right in the tip of their collision course. The fans waited for it to happen...and it did. Edd and Jack, along with the robot droids and the driver behind Edd, crashed into a massive explosion. Their was dust and debris flying everywhere. After the dust and debris stopped flying around, the fans saw that the remaining car parts of Edd, Jack, the robot droids, and the driver behind Edd, were on the ground...

Aku's lair...

Aku looked at the event that just happened. Aku laughed his evil laugh. "The fool! They both destroyed each other. They may have won the competition, but they lost their lives!" Aku said as he continued laughing...

1901 Haven City Building...

"Double D!" Ed said, watching his friend explode in a collision course.

Eddy's mouth hanged opened, as well as Dee Dee's.

"Yep, I was right," Grim said.

"The form of stupidity," Mandy said.

"Yep, it sure is," Billy said.

"Your not the one to talk," Mandy said.

"No, I won't believe it! Maybe they both bailed out of the car," Eddy implied.

"I don't know, they were both in the car when they crashed," Grim said. "We will have to see..."

2100 Haven City Building...

Marie's mouth was hanging open at what she just saw. Edd, her boyfriend, crashing right into the other driver.

"I...I can't believe it," Marie said. "Edd is..."

"Yes, it looks like it," the cloaked figure said. "Oh well, I guess stupidity came come even into the smartest of people."

"Don't say that! Maybe...he bailed out of the car!" Marie said.

"I don't know Marie, it looked like he was in the car when they crashed," Lee said.

"Yes, they were," the cloaked figure simply said.

"No...it...must be-" Marie then covered her eyes with her head.

The two sisters were looking at each other, sadly, while the cloaked figure just smiled under his hood...

The coliseum...

The coliseum was deserted, except for the car parts lying around. The announcer was the first one to speak.

"Well ladies and gentleman, since no one's around, then I guess this challenge is-"

"Wait, we're still here," a voice said.

The fans and the announcer looked down in shock, as Edd and and Jack were sitting in their vehicles, not a scratch on their cars.

"I can't believe what am I seeing ladies and gentleman!" the announcer said...

Aku's lair...

Aku looked in his crystal ball, shocked to see Double D and Jack still alive. After being shocked for a few seconds, he had a smile on his face.

"You may have survived that, samurai, but the real challenge is starting now," Aku said with an evil smile on his face...

1901 Haven City Building...

"Yay! Double D is alive!" Ed said happily.

"I'm so happy!" Dee Dee said as she hugged Ed. Ed returned the favor.

"No way, this is unreal," Mandy said.

"I know! Someone stole my potato chips!" Billy complained.

"Not that you idiot, I'm talking about how Edd survived," Mandy said. "Grim, can you tell us how?"

"Well, it looks like the two people who crashed were not Edd and Jack," Grim stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Eddy asked.

Grim started to explain...

2100 Haven City Building...

"Edd is okay! Thank God!" Marie said.

"What I want to know is how the heck they both survived?" Lee said. "Do you know, Mystery Man?" Lee was referring to the cloaked figure.

"It was probably just luck," he replied as he walked out of the room.

"Serious as always," Lee said...

The coliseum

"Well, it looks like we did it friend," Edd said to Jack.

Jack gave Edd a thumbs up, and Edd did the same.

The fans started to cheer for the two best rookies.

But the competition isn't over yet, we're going to have to fight each other now," Jack explained.

"I guess you-" before Edd could finish his sentence, a voice said, "This match isn't over yet."

Edd and Jack looked around, but didn't see anyone else.

"Who said that?" Edd said.

"We did," numerous voices said.

Edd and Jack gasped. They recognized the voices. It was the robot droids.

"It can't be, we destroyed them all!" Edd said.

"Yes, you have. That is exactly we wanted you to do," all the robots said at the same time.

Just then, all the scattered robot pieces that exploded started all coming together in one part of the stadium. This made Edd and Jack surprised. After all the robot pieces assembled together, they joined each other, becoming one giant robot. The fans were surprised, as well as Edd and Jack. The robot that got formed together into a giant robot. The robot was probably about 20 ft, brown, and had red, devil like eyes.

"Oh my!" Edd said.

"Aku must have thought up of this," Jack said.

"By order of Aku, you will be destroyed. Also, everyone in this crowd is as of now Aku's slave. Anyone who will resist will be destroyed!" the giant robot said.

"Yeah right!" someone from the crowd said.

The giant robot's eyes started to glow even redder. When it did, it fired a laser to the person who said that remark. The person was completely vaporized.

"Anyone else have any objections?" the giant robot said to the crowd.

"Yes, I do!" Edd said.

The robot then looked down at the boy. "Then you die!" the robot said as it charged it's eyes again and fired a laser.

Edd dodged it by driving to the right. Jack followed.

"Quick, call the DEATHRACE staff and tell them to call the police!" the announcer said to staff member. The member nodded and went off.

"What do we do Jack?" Edd asked.

"I guess we use our weapons and destroy it!" Jack said.

Edd nodded. Him and Jack then drove to the giant robot and pressed a button. A machine gun then appeared on top of their cars and started shooting at the robot. Unfortunately, it had no effect as the robot was made of metal.

"Fools! This is what you get when you disobey the order of Aku!" the giant robot said as it pulled out his hand.

He then pressed a button on it's hand and a bunch of rockets appeared. It then started firing at the two cars. Edd and Jack had a hard time dodging it, due to the fact the robot had a lot of locking space due to his size. Two of the missiles hit the side of Jack and Edd, causing them to flip into two barrel rolls. They were lucky that they landed back on their wheels, although they were shocked of the experience they just had. The robot then began to fire more missiles, which were hard to doge for Edd and Jack.

"Quick, to the pipe!" Jack said as he and Edd drove quickly to the pipe.

When they got their, they went into it with ease.

"I see, that's how the samurai disappeared," the giant robot said. "No matter, we'll just destroy the pipe!" it said as he began to fire missiles at the pipe.

When they did, the pipe exploded into debris, leading for a big hole to show on the ground.

"That takes care of them," the giant robot said.

"I don't think so!" Edd said from behind the robot. Edd and Jack just barely managed to get out of the pipe in time.

Just then, Edd and Jack pushed a button, and the machine guns were replaced with rockets. They fired multiple rockets at the robot's head, causing smoke to appear on his head. After a few minutes, they ran out of rockets. When the smoke cleared, the robot's head didn't took any damage at all.

"What?" Edd said.

"Pitiful humans," the robot said as he continued to fire missiles at the two.

"I'll have to scan that robot for weak points," Edd said pressing a button.

"_Scanning for weak points,"_ a computerized voice said. Edd kept dodging missiles with great difficulty. After a few seconds the computerized voice said:_ "Weak points:the power source of the robot is in the middle of it's chest."_

"Good! Jack, the weak point is in the middle!" Edd said to Jack as they kept dodging missiles.

"It is hopeless pathetic humans! Obey Aku!" the giant robot said.

Just then police cars started coming in the coliseum, about ten of them, and surrounded the robot. One of the officers got out of his car and carried a microphone. Other police men got out with guns.

"Stop! If you leave quietly, we won't be forced to use any violence!" the officer with the megaphone said.

"Bah!" the robot said as he shot some missiles to the cars.

Some of the officers started shooting, but the bullets just bounced off the skin of the robot.

"Fools! Anyone who disobeys the power of Aku will be destroyed!" the robot said as he continued to fire missiles.

After a few seconds, all the cars were destroyed, and some of the officers died. Edd and Jack saw this.

"How horrible!" Edd said.

The robot then turned it's attention to Edd and Jack.

"Now to destroy you!" the robot said as he began to fire missiles at the two.

Jack then pressed a button and switched back to the machine gun and started firing at the robot's chest. No effect.

"It's not strong enough!" Edd said.

Jack then looked around the stadium. He then saw something that made him smile.

"Hey Double D, do you remember what we did to save that girl from that fat boy?" Jack asked.

"Yes, why?" Edd asked.

Jack pointed to the thing that made Jack smiled. It made Edd smiled to.

"Okay, let's go!" Edd said as he and Jack went towards the item.

"You fools! Can't you see that it is hopeless?" the robot said, still firing missiles.

The robot then saw what Jack and Edd were headed to. They were heading towards two metal ruins that go up to a curve.

"What will that do?" the robot said as he launched two homing missiles to Jack and Edd.

"That is exactly what we wanted to do!" Edd said as he and Jack picked up speed, the two missiles still headed towards them.

When they both got under the two metal ruins, they both drove at fast speeds up the curve on the two metals, Jack taking one and Edd taking one, the missiles still following them. When they got to the edge of the curb, the missiles hot behind their tails, they jumped it, being upside down in the air. Because of this, the missiles missed Edd and Jack and instead were heading straight back to the robot's chest.

"No way!" the robot said as the missiles hit it's chest.

Because of this, the robot fell on the stadium floor and shut down, it's red glowing eyes dying. Edd and Jack landed back on the stadium.

"Success!" Edd said as he gave Jack a thumbs up. Jack returned the favor and they both smiled.

The fans then started to cheer for Edd and Jack, screaming their names.

"We make a great team," Jack said.

"We sure do," Edd said as they both smiled at the fans...

Aku's lair...

Aku's mouth was opened as both the samurai and the boy destroyed robot that Aku worked so hard to assemble.

"Bah!" Aku said, closing the crystal ball. "They may have won the battle, but the war is far from over!" Aku said angrily...

**Author notes:Originally, I wasn't going to end the chapter like that, but I might as well. Anyway, I've got an announcement! A reminder, if you want to make a cameo appearance, then PM me and give how you want to look like, your vehicle, weapons, and where do you want to appear in the story! Till next chapter, R&R!**


	12. Chapter 10:Act 1:Sport Hunt

**Author notes:Now for the 10th chapter of the story. This challenge will be a Sport Hunt, and you'll know what it is when this chapter is done with. Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the challenges or tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles and any OC characters.**

Chapter 10:Act 1:Sport Hunt.

Haven City Hall...

"In honor of saving the Haven City Dirt Stadium, I, the mayor of Haven City, Crawford P., gives you this ribbon, so our little city can see the bravery that you have shown today," the mayor of Haven City Crawford P. said, giving two ribbons to Jack and Edd.

The citizens of Haven City started clapping for them. After all, they were the ones who saved the Dirt Stadium from a gigantic robot, the at least deserved that much. Josh's whole racing team decided to see them revive the ribbons.

"I can't believe this!" Eddy said, no one hearing his plea from the clapping, except for the racing team. "If I was in that DEATHMATCH, I could have destroyed that robot without blinking!"

"Come now Eddy, at least be grateful," Josh told him.

"Yeah I guess," Eddy replied.

"So now my boyfriends a hero eh? That's interesting," a familiar voice said.

Eddy turned around to find one of the Kanker Sisters, Marie, standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" Eddy asked.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend getting his ribbon," Marie simply stated.

"And then what? Kiss him to death like you Kanker Sisters always do?" Eddy asked.

"No," Marie simply said.

Eddy, Ed, and the cul-de-sac children looked at each other. "Your not?" asked the bald boy Johnny.

"No. As a matter of fact, a whole lot of girls are probably going to be interested in him," Marie said. "He'll probably be to busy to see me."

"Who Double D? I don't think so," Eddy stated.

"I think Double D would be interested in having a lot of girls Eddy. He is a ladies man," Ed said to Eddy.

"True, well who knows," Eddy said, shrugging his shoulders.

Marie was silent, which made the whole cul-de-sac kids silent as well. She was staring at the podium, at Edd, with a smile on her face.

"Well, I gotta go," Marie said, walking off.

Eddy stopped her. "Wait, you don't want to kiss Double D when he gets off the podium like you Kanker Sisters always do?"

"No, just tell him I was here, and tell him I said good luck in the competition," Marie said as she walked off out of the crowd.

"Strange, usually she would want to kiss Double D like crazy," Eddy said.

"Maybe she just doesn't feel like it Eddy," Nazz implied.

"I guess," Eddy said, shrugging his shoulders...

2100 Haven City Building...

Marie walked in the building, then went into her sisters room. Inside, Lee was watching TV, with May no where to be found.

"Hey Lee, where's May?" Marie asked.

Lee turned around to face her sister. "She's still hanging around that Terrance guy." she said.

"Heh, I guess May's move on," Marie stated.

"Yeah, ain't no use giving her a talking to," Lee stated. "Where have you been?"

"To see my boyfriend," Marie simply stated.

When Lee heard this, she got up from the couch immediately. "Hey no fair. Why didn't you tell me?" Lee asked.

"I forgot," she simply stated.

"Yeah right! You probably just want to see your boyfriend all to your self!" Lee said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Marie asked.

"Was Eddy their?" Lee asked.

"Yep," Marie simply stated. Lee gave her a glare.

"What? You didn't ask me for you to come with me," Marie said.

"Fine," Lee said as she sat back down and watched the TV. The TV showed event of what happened so far this season. The most recent topic was Edd and this guy named Jack saving the Dirt Coliseum from a giant robot. "Looks like your boyfriend is the talk of the day." Lee stated.

"Yeah, I saw Double D and some other guy with a white robe getting ribbons for their bravery by the mayor," Marie stated.

"Well, I'm sure you gave him a lot of kisses when he stepped off the podium," Lee said.

"No, I just told Eddy to give him the best of luck in the competition," Marie stated.

Lee looked at her again. "That's a surprise." she stated.

"Yeah," was all Marie said. _I wonder what Eddy said was true. Will Double D really move on?...Nah! Of course not!_ Marie thought...

1901 Haven City Building...

"You were awesome Double D! You to Jack!" Bloo said.

"I agree, you were both awesome, that robot didn't stand a chance. Edd, you were like 'vroom' and Jack was like 'boom!'" Freakazoid said, making noise.

"It wasn't really nothing," Jack said.

"We were just trying to protect the citizens from a devil like robot," Edd simply stated.

"Yeah, like that wasn't nothing," Eddy said, rolling his eyes.

The group laughed at Eddy's remark.

"But what I don't get is how you two survived crashing into each other?" Blossom asked.

"Now that's the million dollar question," Johnny said.

"Well, the hologram diversion that Dexter created for me was the reason we survived. As soon as me and Jack were about to collide, I quickly pressed the button to make the hologram diversion for both us, and then we hurried and turned around for our enemies to crash into each other. You can thank Dexter for that," Edd explained.

"Yes, once again the boy genius comes through again," Dexter said, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Hey Double D, you wouldn't be interested in joining the KND would you?" Numbuh Two asked. "With skills like yours, you would make a great operative!"

The rest of the KND agreed.

"Um, what exactly does KND stand for?" Edd asked.

"The Kids Next Door!" Numbuh One said proudly.

"More like the Dorks Next Door," Mandy said grimly.

Billy started to laugh dumbly. "Good one Mandy."

"Shut up idiot," Mandy said. She then looked at Numbuh One. "I just can't wait until we compete in a challenge Nigel Uno." Mandy said, walking away.

"I swear, that girl has problems," Numbuh One said.

"Try living with her for a whole cartoon show," Grim said.

"Excuse me, I am really curious of why you and Mandy can't get along with each other," Edd said.

"It's a long story," Numbuh One said.

"Well then I don't want to hear it," Eddy said.

"I wouldn't mind," Freakazoid said.

"I want to hear a bedtime story!" Ed said excitedly.

"Ed you silly, you need to be in a bed for it to be a bedtime story!" Dee Dee explained.

"Your right!" Ed said.

Eddy slapped his hand on his forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots." he said.

"Well, I'll tell the story anyway," Numbuh One said as he started to explain...

After explaining the events that happened between Mandy and the KND(see "The Grim Adventures Of The KND on Youtube) Eddy said, "Wait a minute, did this Billy guy sounded dumb?"

"Yes, why, have you met him? He was the guy with the big nose who Mandy called an idiot," Numbuh One explained.

"Oh yeah! I remember! Guys, do you remember when we were still scamming, we made a scam called problem fixers?" Eddy said. "The only guy that called us was a guy named Billy."

"Oh yes, I remember!" Edd exclaimed.

"I don't remember a thing guys," Ed said.

"By the way, Double D, who won the DEATHMATCH? You or Jack?" Eddy said.

"Jack, since his car was less damaged then mine," Edd explained.

"Well that isn't fair!" Eddy exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we're winning challenges, and stop the evil ones from getting the emerald, we're good," Jack said.

"I agree with Jack," Edd said.

"Well, I'm going to explore the city more," Eddy said. "Coming Ed, Double D?"

"Yay, let's go back to the arcade!" Ed said excitedly.

"Okay, but this time your paying!" Eddy said. "Coming Double D?"

"No, I think I'll stay here today, that DEATHMATCH has me tired," Edd said, sitting on the couch.

"Suit yourself," Eddy said as he and Ed walked out of the building.

Jack then went into the corner to meditate, while the KND went into the garage to fix their cars. The PowerPuff Girls flew out of the building, and Freakazoid "flew" to his room with Cosgrove behind him. Courage went to his room as well, while Johnny and Suzie went outside. Billy, Mandy, and Grim went to the garage as well, while Bloo and the rest of the fosters gang went outside as well. It was only Edd and Jack, Edd watching the past events this season, and Jack in the corner of the room mediating. Josh was at the mini bar. Edd was the first one to speak.

"Hey Jack, I'm sorry to disturb you, but do you still remember when we went and saw the Paramount Emerald?" Edd asked.

Jack didn't look up from his meditating spot as he said, "Yes."

"What was it, who was speaking to us?" Edd asked.

"I don't know," Jack simply stated.

"Oh," was all Edd said. Edd couldn't help but think about that time, that time where he first saw the Paramount Emerald yesterday. But then Edd remembered something, something very important. "Jack, sorry to disturb you again, but do you remember what the voice sound like?"

As usual, Jack didn't look at him. "Yes, now that you mention it, it was sort of a Spanish accent." Jack said.

Edd was now in deep thought. _A Spanish accent. Does it have any significance?_ Edd thought...

The next day, at 2100 Haven City Building...

The KND operatives were fixing and working on their cars for their next challenge.

"I just hope that I will never face Mandy in any challenge," Numbuh One said.

"Why not Nigel? I would love for us to be together," Mandy said, walking in the garage.

"Please, just get away from me if your going to start trouble," Numbuh One said.

"I'm not here to start any trouble. In fact, I've come here for a deal," Mandy said.

"A deal?" Numbuh One asked.

"Yes, how about if you lose in the next challenge, I'll get to take over the KND," Mandy stated.

"And what of it if I win?" Numbuh One said, one of his eyebrows up.

"Then I'll leave you alone for the rest of your lives," Mandy replied.

"Sounds good to me," Numbuh Five said.

The rest of the KND agreed.

"Okay then, it's settled," Numbuh one said.

"Good. Well, I'll see you on the Sport Hunt," Mandy said, walking away.

"Sport Hunt?" Numbuh Five asked.

Mandy stopped in her tracks. "Oh, did I forgot to mention that we'll be together in today's match?"

"Oh joy," Numbuh one said sarcastically.

"Well, see you one the losers circle," Mandy said as she walked out of the garage.

"Numbuh One, you know what you just did right?" Numbuh Five said.

"Don't worry Numbuh Five, with my trusty vehicle I'll win for sure," Numbuh One said, getting in his vehicle. His car was red with black cars on it, very shiny, had black wheels, and what looked like weapons on top "Well, I'm headed off for this Sport Hunt. I believe my gate number is 23. See you." he said as he drove out of the garage...

Gate number 23...

"According to the instructor, he said that in this challenge you must hunt down targets and shoot them down with any weapons you have. Sounds easy enough," Numbuh One said as his gate opened.

The Sport Hunt challenge was taking place in the Dirt Stadium, the same stadium that Edd and Jack was on. When the announcer explained the rules, the gates opened and all the competitors drove out. Along the competitors was Mandy, who had a straight black car, with red flames and a basic machine gun on top. Another driver who was average height, lean muscle, tan skin, shoulder length dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and a soul patch. His car was a black muscle car with chrome skull painted on the hood. He had a buzz saw that pop out in the front, battle axe that pops out from the back.

"Let's do this," the driver said.

Another driver with brown hair, black zipped up jacket over blue t shirt, dark blue pants and hiking boots. His car was a black car with a signature sign of a ball with red on top and white on bottom on both sides on the car. He also had a basic machine gun on top.

"This is gonna be easy," that driver said.

Just then a light shinned red on top of the stadium...

Then it shinned yellow...

And when the light shinned green, metallic doors opened and a bunch of robots came out. These robots were big, and looked liked tractors. They were all moving around in random directions.

"These must be the targets," Numbuh One said. He was too busy looking around that he didn't notice that a robot tractor was right behind him.

The tractor would have demolished him, if it weren't for the driver with dirty blond hair, who destroyed his buzz saw.

"Woah, that was close," Numbuh One said.

"That's one down, 14 more to go!" the driver with the dirty blond hair said.

"14?" Numbuh One asked.

"Yeah, whoever destroys 15 robots first wins. Theirs also a time limit," the driver said, pointing to a big screen in the upper corner of the stadium.

Numbuh One looked at it. The time left was 4:50:00 left.

"Then I've got to hurry. Thanks for the advice!" Numbuh One said as he sped off, looking for one of the targets which was a robot tractor.

Mandy was having good luck with this challenge. She manged to destroy three already, and now she was chasing after a fourth one. She pressed a button and a missile came on top of her car. She then pressed another button, but before the missile could hit the robot tractor, another missile came swooshing in and destroyed it with ease. The driver who did it was the brown hair.

"Piece of cake!" he said.

"How dare you interfere!" Mandy said as she aimed another one of her missiles at the brown haired driver. She then fired it.

The brown haired driver manged to doge it, but it also caused him to swerve because he turned to hard. He then hit a metallic wall.

"Chick, are you crazy? I'm not your target!" the brown haired driver said.

"Don't call me chick," Mandy said as she drove off, looking for another robot tracker.

"Geez, that chick is crazy," the brown haired driver said.

Meanwhile Numbuh One was chasing after a robot tractor with a machine gun on top. He then fired some bullets at it. After a few bullets penetrated it, the robot tractor blew up.

"All right, that's one," Numbuh One said.

Just then a robot tractor from behind was chasing after Numbuh One at full speed, trying to run him over.

"Are they supposed to do that?" Numbuh One exclaimed.

"Yes, they are," Mandy said as she drove past Numbuh One, firing bullets at the robot tractor behind him.

"Oh no you don't. It's mine!" Numbuh One said as he turned around and bumped right into Mandy, causing her to swerve away from the robot tractor.

Numbuh One then began firing at the machine. After a few bullets, the tractor blew up, causing Numbuh One to get two robots destroyed.

"This is easy," Numbuh One said.

"Not while I'm around," Mandy said as she bumped right into Numbuh One's car, causing it to swerve again. Mandy then drove to another tractor she saw nearby.

When she got near it, the same driver with the blond hair started shooting at the tractor.

"Stay out of my way!" Mandy said as she started shooting at the driver.

The driver had to stop for Mandy to past him.

"It's that crazy chick again!" the brown haired driver said.

After rushing past him, Mandy blew up the tractor with her machine gun, causing her to gain another point.

"Soon the KND will be mine," Mandy said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Numbuh One said as he drove past Mandy. He then pressed a button. "Time to use my ultimate weapon!"

Just then the machine gun was replaced with a giant ray gun.

"With this, I'll easily win," Numbuh One said as he pressed another button.

The ray gun then started firing at more tractors, destroying them as soon as they touch it. Numbuh One destroyed five, giving him seven tractors that he destroyed. He then started firing at more tractors, destroying two of them, which led to nine.

"Your not gonna win that easily," Mandy said as she pressed a button. The only thing is, this button wasn't in her car, it was in a remote control. "I planted a 'surprise' for you Nigel Uno."

Just then Numbuh One's car started to swerve like crazy for no apparent reason. "What's going on?" he said.

Just then Mandy drove next to him. "I'm sure your wondering what's happening to your car. Well, I sabotaged it in order for it to swerve like crazy."

"Why you!" Numbuh One said. "We're on the same side anyway, so why are you doing this?"

"Fool, I work for no one, as soon as I win this challenge I'll take over the KND. And then I'm going to win this competition, getting the Paramount Emerald for myself and to rule the world," Mandy said as she drove off, looking for another tractor while Numbuh One's car kept swerving like crazy.

"That girl belongs in the nut house," Numbuh One said as his car clashed to a metallic wall.

Meanwhile the blond hair drover just got through destroying a tractor with his buzz saw. So far he destroyed seven of them. "I'm just to awesome! Oh, theirs another one!" he said as he drove to another tractor.

"Out of my way fool!" Mandy said as she zoomed past the driver and destroyed the tractor with a missile.

"Where did this chick come from?" the driver said.

"That's the second time someone called me chick, and I'm really starting to get angry," Mandy said as she bumped into the driver and zoomed off to another tractor.

"That's one crazy trick!" the driver said, bumping into a metallic wall.

Mandy did the same with other drivers, bumping into them and destroying the tractors with ease. Right now she had a total of ten robot tractors destroyed.

"Soon the KND and the Paramount Emerald will be mine, and I'll rule the world!" Mandy said, bumping into the brown haired driver and destroying another tractor.

"All right that's it!" the brown haired driver said as he rushed to Mandy's side. "Your started to annoy me you crazy chick!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call-" before Mandy could finish her sentence, the brown haired driver bumped Mandy into a metallic wall, causing her to collide with it.

"Yeah yeah whatever," the driver said.

"You'll regret that," Mandy said as she drove to the brown haired driver. She then switched her machine gun with a missile, and fired it at the brown haired driver.

The brown haired driver managed to dodge it, but causing him to swerve again and hit a metallic wall. Mandy then zoomed past him.

"I hate some of those cartoon characters," the brown haired driver said.

Mandy then destroyed another tractor, totaling up to ten tractors all together. The blond haired driver saw this. "That chick is crazy, their at this rate she's gonna win. Their has to be a way...huh?" the blond haired driver said as he saw Numbuh One swerving like crazy.

"Come on, gain control will you?" he said in an agitated voice.

"Looks like that guy needs help," the blond driver said as he drove to Numbuh One's swerving car. When he did, he said, "You need some help?"

"Yes, I can't gain control of my car!" Numbuh One said, still swerving.

The blond haired driver then threw a some sort of chip to Numbuh One's car. When the chip landed on the car, the car stopped swerving.

"What did you throw at my car?" Numbuh One asked.

"It's a signal chip, it can disrupt a signal that's affecting the item," the blond haired driver said.

"Thanks!" Numbuh One said. He then looked at Mandy, chasing a tractor. "Now I'll deal with Mandy!" he said as he drove to Mandy.

Mandy just got through destroying another tractor. She now had a total of 14 tractors. "Just won more to win this challenge, and the KND will be mine!" Mandy said.

"Not as long as I'm here!" Numbuh One said as he bumped into Mandy from the back, causing her to hit a metallic wall.

"No, it can't be!" Mandy said.

"But it is! I'll never let you have the KND!" Numbuh One said.

"Fool, can't you see that it's already to late?" Mandy said as she drove to out of the metallic wall. "I only have to destroy one more car and I win!" she said as she drove to then tractor that Mandy was headed.

"I don't think so!" Numbuh One said as he and Mandy raced to the tractor.

"Eat this!" Mandy said as she began to bump into Numbuh One's car.

"Not this time!" Numbuh One said as he pressed a button. When he did, his wheels went up, causing Mandy to drive under the wheels of his car, also causing her to hit a metallic wall. "Now's my chance!" he said as he his ray gun appeared on top of his car. He then shot at the tractor, causing it to blow up in impact, causing Numbuh One to have a total of ten tractors.

He did the same with other tractors, getting in the way of other drivers trying to destroy them, until he was only down to one.

"Yes!" Numbuh One said.

"Not so fast!" Mandy said as she drove to the side of Numbuh One. "Your not gonna win that easily!"

Numbuh One and Mandy were headed for another tractor, which would be their last one. They started driving full speed, until...

The tractor's wheels went up, causing both Numbuh One and Mandy to hit their brakes. The tractor that they were heading to started to randomly run over the other drivers like crazy.

"Whoops! It appears that we have a technical difficulty with one of the tractors!" the announcer said.

The tractor was still destroying running over drivers, causing their cars to be smashed with the drivers in it.

"No matter, I'll just destroy it and win this challenge," Mandy said as she drove to the glitched tractor, firing her machine gun at it.

Unfortunately, it did no damage, as a shield popped up around it.

"What? Is it supposed to do that?" Mandy said.

"Yes, it is, just in case if the tractors were near anything explosive, the shields automatically popped up. But in this case, it's using it to destroy everything," the blond driver said.

"How do you know all this?" Mandy asked.

"Because I read a manual," he replied.

Just then the tractor bumped right into Mandy hard, causing her to be sent into a metallic wall hard.

"Mandy! Even though she's evil, she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!" Numbuh One said as he fired his ray gun at the shield. It didn't have no effect though.

The tractor then bumped into Numbuh One, causing him to recoil back and crash into a wall.

"I think I'm seeing stars!" Numbuh One said, dazed.

The tractor then started to aim at people in the stands, firing a laser at people. This caused people to run away from the stands.

"Was it supposed to do that to?" the brown haired driver said to the blond haired driver.

"Yeah, in case someone got near it to steal it," he replied.

Mandy and Numbuh One then drove to the center of the stadium, watching the tractor firing lasers at people.

"This is horrible, if people are destroyed, then they won't get to see me rule the world," Mandy said.

"Mandy, it looks like we're going to have to work together," Numbuh One said.

"I hate to admit it, but your right," Mandy replied. "The question is how are we going to destroy that thing?"

"I've got an idea! In the manual that I read, it said that the weak spot of the shield is in the top. That's where it's power source is. Although, it can only be destroyed if a laser hits it.

"Well then I'll distract the thing, while you fire at the top of the shield," Mandy said.

"Agreed," Numbuh One said as the drove to the tractor.

When Mandy got near it, she started shooting at it with her machine gun. The tractor then turned it's attention to Mandy as it began to drive towards her. Numbuh One in the meantime drove behind the tractor. Once he was behind it, he started to shoot at the top of the shield with his ray gun. After a few hits, the shield began to die down, until it disappeared completely.

"Nigel, get out of the way! I'll deliver the final blow!" Mandy said.

"All right!" Numbuh One said as he got out of the way of the tractor.

When he did, Mandy turned and faced the tractor, who was still headed toward her. She then started firing at it with her machine gun. As soon as the tractor was close to Mandy, it exploded into debris, causing Mandy's car to explode with it.

"Mandy!" Numbuh One said, getting out of his car.

When the smoke cleared from the explosion, Mandy was nowhere to be seen...

An hour later, in 1901 Haven City Building...

"What? You mean to tell me that Mandy is dead? Hooray!" Grim said, after learning the news that Mandy's body was nowhere to be seen. "I mean, that is tragic. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the other room." he said as he walked out of the garage.

"Wow, in the end that girl did something very brave," Numbuh Five said.

"Yeah, I must admit, I'll miss Mandy," Numbuh One said.

"Yeah, me to," Numbuh Three said.

All the rest of the KND members agreed as well.

"It's a shame she had to die like that," Numbuh One said.

"Die? Don't you know who I am?" Mandy said, walking in the garage.

The KND had shocked faces.

"Mandy, your alive?" Numbuh One said, surprised.

"Of course I'm alive," Mandy said.

"But...the explosion..." Numbuh One began.

"I bailed out of the car as soon as the tractor came close to me. I rolled out in a big metal pipe," Mandy explained.

"Well thank goodness," Numbuh One said.

"Wait a minute! Since Mandy's alive, that's make her the winner of the Sport Hunt!" Numbuh Two exclaimed.

"Yes, the DEATHRACE staff said that I destroyed that last tractor, in other words, I won," Mandy said.

"No...then that means..."Numbuh One said.

"You can keep the KND for now. I'll...find some other way to take over!" Mandy said as she walked out of the garage.

The KND were silent.

"Well, that was weird," Numbuh Two said.

"It sure was," Numbuh Five said.

"I wonder why she decided to give it up?" Numbuh Three said.

"I don't know, perhaps we'll never understand that girl..." Numbuh One said. _Then again, what I said at the stadium, did it have some effect on Mandy?_ Numbuh One thought...

**Author notes:I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, their were two cameo drivers here. You know who you are! Anyway, R&R!**


	13. Chapter 11:Act 1:Third Race:Part One

**Author notes:Welcome to the 11th chapter of the series! Today, their will be another cameo appearance by someone new! You know who you are! Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own the tracks and the challenges, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles, except for Freakazoid's Freakmobile.**

Chapter 11:Act 1:Third Race:Part One

2100 Haven City Building...

The cloaked figure at the end of the meeting room was watching the DEATHMATCH that Edd and Jack competed in.

"I tell you folks, these rookies sure do know how to race!" the announcer, which was Blitz, said. "Not only do they win challenges with ease, but they also saved the Dirt Stadium from a giant robot! Speaking of which, the DEATHRACE staff are trying to find out just where did the giant robot came from. We also had a glitch with one of the tractors in the Sport Hunt challenge, but that was saved by a driver named Nigel Uno and Mandy, a girl who also competed in the Sport Hunt challenge."

"I see that the CIA's team is doing well," Katz said, who just walked in the room.

"Anything you want Katz?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Don't you think it's troublesome? If the CIA's team keeps winning like this, how are we supposed to win?" Katz asked.

"Just keep winning challenges," the cloaked figure simply replied.

"What if that doesn't work?" Katz asked.

"It will. The Paramount Emerald will be within grasps," the cloaked figure replied.

"Whatever you say dear old boy, I'm going outside for a walk," Katz said as he left the building.

When he left, the cloaked figure turned around in his chair._ Oh yes, the emerald will be in grasp soon enough_ he thought.

In the Kanker Sister room, Marie was watching the DEATHMATCH event, watching it over and over again. She asked the cloaked figure to give her a recording of the challenge. Lee was the first one to speak.

"Marie, how many times are you gonna watch that?" Lee asked.

"As many times as I want," Marie said, not looking at her sister.

"What I want to know is how in the world Double D survived the crash in the first place," Lee said.

"Yeah," was all Marie said. _I was actually worried about him. If Double D would have died...I don't know what I would have done..._ Marie thought in her mind.

"But the real million dollar question is where did that giant robot came from," Lee said.

"Yes, that is a big mystery," the cloaked figure said, walking into the sisters rooms.

"What do you want?" Lee asked.

"Just got the wrong room," the cloaked figure said.

"What room are you headed to?" Lee asked.

"To the robot droids room, and ask them a few questions," the cloaked figure said.

Before Lee could respond, a robotic voice said, "Theirs no reason, we want a meeting." It was a robot droid.

"I don't trust those things anymore, what if they turn into some gigantic robot and try to kill us all?" Lee asked.

"That's why we want to call a meeting, so we can explain," the robot said.

"Very well, the meeting will be tomorrow," the cloaked figure said.

"Good," the robot droid said as it walked out of the room. The cloaked figure did the same.

"Bleh, I hate meetings. Their even more boring then school. By the way, where's May?" Lee asked Marie.

Marie turned to face her. "She's probably hanging out with that Terrance guy." Marie said.

"She's been hanging out with Terrance ever since the beginning of the season. She doesn't even hang out with us anymore," Lee stated.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that this Terrance guy is bad news," Marie stated. "We're going to have to talk to her, but how, we rarely see her."

"She'll have to come to the meeting tomorrow, we'll talk to her their," Lee said...

The Next Day in 2100 Haven City Building...

Everyone was sitting down around the big round table, with, as usual, the cloaked figure at the top, and the robot droids at the bottom, only three of them.

"All right, who called this meeting?" Mojo asked.

"We did," the robot droids said all together.

"We better be careful, the might turn into a giant robot and destroy us," Duchess said.

"Yeah, like that movie," Terrance said. May was sitting right by Terrance, while the other two Kankers were sitting a little away from them.

"That is what we wanted to talk about. Ever since that challenge, everyone in this room had been talking about us, saying we would destroy them," one of the robots said.

"Okay, so tell us, what in tar nation are you doing here in the first place?" Fuzzy Lumpkins said.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken, you robots haven't been invited here," Mandark said.

"We were just following orders from our source, that is how we were built," another one of the robot droids said.

"And what is your source?" the cloaked figure asked.

"That is personal," one of the robot droids said.

"Is your source Aku?" the cloaked figure asked.

The robots were silent, as well as the other people around the table.

"Who is Aku?" Carl asked.

"It looks like you figured it out. Aku is our master, the one who created us," one of the robot droids said.

"I heard the giant robot said something like 'the order of Aku' or something like that. So, this Aku is your master, and I'm guessing he was the one who ordered you to compete in DEATHRACE?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Yes," all the robots said together.

"Did he also tell you to turn into a giant robot when you were about to lose?" the cloaked figure asked.

The robots hesitated for a second. "Yes." they all said together.

"Will you just start explain, my legs are getting tired from sitting around all day," Lee said.

"Fine," one of the robot droids said. "We'll start from the beginning. In truth, we don't come from here. We're from the future, a world taken over by Aku, an evil shape shifting demon. He created us to make sure that everyone will obey the order of Aku. No one would go near him, everyone was scared of him, and he ruled everything."

"But their was this one man, who tried to get rid of Aku's terror. His name was Samurai Jack," the robot droid said.

"Jack? You mean the same Jack that helped Double D kill that giant robot?" Marie asked.

"Yes, the same," the robot droid said. "He was close to destroying Aku once. The two clashed in a battle here in this time line, and the samurai won. When he was about to deliver the final blow, Aku threw open a portal in time, and sent him to the future, where we were born. Ever since that day, this samurai has been trying to find a way back to his original time line."

"Okay, but what does all this have to do with you being here?" Father asked.

"Aku can see everything in the world on what's going on. He saw certain people getting a certain letter, telling them to join a competition to obtain the Paramount Emerald, which was all of you. Aku knows of the Paramount Emeralds power, and wants to obtain it to defeat the samurai once and for all. So he sent us to compete in this competition," the robot droid said.

"And what of some of the robot droids turning into a giant robot?" Mojo asked.

"We received other orders to destroy the samurai. So, in order to do that, Aku installed a program into us that we would turn into giant robots, in order to destroy the samurai, just in case we lost the competition," the robot droid explained.

"So, that's the whole story eh?" the cloaked figure said.

"Yes, that's the whole story, so you have nothing to worry about, we're not dangerous, we're just following orders," the robot droid said.

"So, is everyone cool with the robots?" the cloaked figure said to everyone in the table. Everyone in the table shook their heads.

"Okay then, so is this meeting over?" the cloaked figure asked the robots.

"Yes," all the robot droids said together as they got up from the table.'

Everyone else did the same, and went back to what they were doing, some of them going to the boarod to see their next challenge. Meanwhile the three robot droids went back to their room, where more robot droids were in.

"Did the meeting go well?" droid number 15 asked.

"Yes, it did," one of the three robot droids said.

"Good, lets contact Master Aku," droid number 15 said as he swirled his hand around to the ceiling. When he did, a portal opened and Aku's face was shown.

"I'm sure that you told them?" Aku asked.

"Yes we did, your master," droid number 15 said.

"Good, everything is going according to plan. You do know the next step, don't you?" Aku asked.

"Yes, to gain the DEATHRACE staff trusts again," droid number 15 said.

"Good, do that in the next challenge," Aku ordered.

"Yes master," droid number 15 said as the portal closed...

In front of a police station in Haven City...

The PowerPuff Girls just got through capturing a criminal who decided to rob a bank. Of course, the PowerPuff Girls caught him with ease, and gave him to the police.

"Wow, thanks, crime has been going down ever since you girls came to town," a police officer said.

"We're just doing our job," Blossom said, the leader of the PowerPuff Girls.

The three girls waved to police officer, who had the criminal in handcuffs, and flew back to 1901 Haven City Building.

"Gee, this city doesn't have much excitement as Townsville," Buttercup said.

"That's a good thing. At least this town doesn't have a insane monkey on the loose," Blossom said as they arrived in front of the building.

They flew in the building and in the comfy room where everyone is in.

"We're back!" they all said together.

"Why hello girls," Edd said cheerfully.

"What took ya?" Eddy asked.

"We were out fighting crime, duh," Bubbles said.

"Josh told us that your next challenge is just a normal race by the way, and that it's at gate number 6," Edd implied to them.

"All right, we'll go get our cars," Blossom said as she and the other two girls flew to the garage.

"Those girls are very sweet," Edd said.

"Yeah, except that Buttercup, she always bullies me mostly everyday! If I get my hands on that little-" Eddy began.

"Come now, even though Buttercup is meaner then the other girls, she is still nice," Edd said.

"Yeah, I guess your-" before Eddy could finish his sentence, Buttercup flew in the room.

"I forgot my shoe," she said as she flew to her room and quickly came back with her other shoe. "By the way, Eddy, Josh said you'll be joining us."

"All right, some action!" Eddy said.

"Just don't get in my way," Buttercup said.

"Yeah, whatever," Eddy said as he began to walk to the garage.

"By the way, you've got something on your shirt," Buttercup said, pointing to Eddy's shirt.

Eddy looked down, and when he did Buttercup plucked his nose, making Eddy's face go up.

"Gotha loser!" Buttercup as she laughed and flew to the garage.

Eddy's face grew red. "Why that little!" Eddy said as he ran to the garage, chasing after Buttercup.

"I have a feeling with Eddy and Buttercup together in a race, it will end in disaster," Edd said...

2100 Haven City Building...

"I wonder what my challenge is today?" Mojo said as he looked at the board. Beside his name was a normal race. "Yes, finally something normal." he said as he went to the garage...

Gate Number 6...

"Just for teasing me back their I'm going to beat you!" Eddy said to Buttercup.

"Yeah whatever you say," Buttercup said, rolling her eyes.

"Will you guys stop arguing?" Blossom said.

"Sure, if she would stop being so annoying," Eddy said, pointing to Buttercup. "No one can beat my hot ride!" Eddy's car was yellow with red stripes on it, was short, and had a basic machine gun.

"That short car of yours, well, at least it matches you," Buttercup said. Buttercup's car was green with black stripes, was short, but not as short as Eddy's, and had something that looked like a laser on top of it. Blossoms car was red with black stripes, short, not as long as Buttercup's but not as short as Eddy, with a laser on top. Bubbles car was blue with black stripes, short, but not as short as Eddy's, and had another laser on top of it.

"I don't know why Josh gave me this short car!" Eddy said.

"Because it suits you shorty," Buttercup said.

"If you say another word I'll-"

"Ladies and gentleman, are you ready for another exciting action packed race?" the announcer asked.

The fans cheered in replied. The gate opened and Eddy and the PowerPuff Girls drove out of it. The racing track in front of them was like the metal track.

"Isn't this the same track that Freakazoid competed in?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, but I feel like something's different about it," Blossom said.

"Well well well, look who it is," Mojo said.

The girls looked to their right and saw Mojo with a big car that looked like it could crush anything. "Mojo-Jojo!" all three girls said together.

"Who?" Eddy asked.

"He's one of the meanest, most evil, most terrifying, most ugly villains that you ever met!" Bubbles said.

"I'll agree with everything you said, except the ugly part," Mojo said.

"I can see why she called you ugly," Eddy said.

"Oh, you will regret those words," Mojo said. "My car will crush you!" Mojo's car was big, with a lighter green then Buttercup's car, and with black stripes, with big wheels, and something that looked like a ray gun on top of it.

Just then another driver drove out of his gate. He had brown hair, a white t-shirt with an eagle in the middle, dark blue jeans, and green sneakers. His car was blue with green stripes on it. He also had a basic machine gun on top. "Let's do this!" the driver said.

"All right racers, get ready!" the announcer said as light shinned red on top of a podium...

It then shinned yellow...

And when it shinned green, the ten racers were off with fast speed. Eddy was in first place, behind Bubbles, Blossom, and then Buttercup.

"I'm already winning! See you at the finish line Buttercup!" Eddy shouted to Buttercup.

Buttercup smiled with a devilish grin.

"Uh oh, Blossom, Buttercup has that insidious look again!" Bubble said.

Buttercup then started to speed up, eventually passing her sisters and getting to the side of Eddy. "What were you saying again bonehead?" she said to Eddy.

"I'll beat you with ease, little girl!" Eddy said, putting emphasis on the little.

"I doubt that. Wanna prove me wrong loser?" Buttercup said.

"Your on!" Eddy said as the two started to speed off.

The drivers then turned right and were now headed to a metal cave.

"I think Eddy is right, this is the same track that Freakazoid was on," Bubbles said. "Their sure is a lot of metal around."

"Yes, and on this metal path will be your grave!" Mojo said as he was behind Bubbles. He then pressed a button and fired his ray gun at Bubbles.

Bubbles dodged it with ease, but then Mojo fired again, this time Bubbles didn't have enoough time to dodge it, and took the full impact, causing her to swerve like crazy.

"Why you roid monkey!" Blossom said.

Mojo laughed. "Soon you PowerPuff Girls will-"

Before Mojo could finish his sentence, the driver with the brown hair started shooting at Mojo's car. "Get out of the way, ya big ape!" the driver said.

"You are going to regret that!" Mojo said as he pressed a button. When he did, oil starting coming out of the back of his car, which the driver dodged easily. Although one driver slipped and slide on it, causing him to crash into a metallic wall.

"My turn!" the driver said as he switched from the machine gun to the missile. He shot one at the monkey, which he barely dodged, although it did cause him to swerve a little bit. Because of this, the driver passed him up. "Sorry, I've got no time to monkey around!" he said.

"Why that little brat!" Mojo said as he sped up.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Blossom asked Bubbles, who was not moving her car and was dazed in the metallic wall.

"I-I'm fine," Bubbles said as she snapped out of it. "Let's go!" she said as they both sped up to the metal cave.

Meanwhile in the metal cave, Buttercup and Eddy were speeding up like crazy to reach the finish line.

"I'm going to beat you!" Buttercup said teasingly.

"No, I'm gonna beat you, you twerp!" Eddy said.

"No, actually I'M going to beat the both of you," the driver with the brown hair said as he pat up both Buttercup and Eddy.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Eddy and Buttercup said together.

Just then Mojo followed behind them, catching up to both Buttercup and Eddy.

"Actually, I'M the one who's going to beat everybody!" he said as he switched his machine gun to a missile. He then launched it to the brown haired driver, who dodged it, but caused him to swerve. Mojo then sped up and passed Eddy and Buttercup. "See you in the finish line losers!" he said as he kept speeding up. He was also right in front of Eddy.

"Get out of the way, you big ape!" Eddy said as he started firing his machine gun.

Mojo pressed a button and a shield popped up around his car. "Ha! Your little toys can't hurt me!" Mojo said.

"Well then try this on for size!" Buttercup said as she fired the laser that was on top of her car. The laser was green and big, as it destroyed Mojo's shield with ease.

Soon the drivers drove out of the cave and turned right. Suddenly their was a noise that represented a train.

"Where's that noise coming from?" Eddy said.

"Up their!" Buttercup said.

Up ahead, their were moving trains on a track, going in different directions.

"Don't tell me we've got to go through that?" Eddy said.

"I think I'll take the short way!" Mojo said as he switched the missile to a laser gun. He then shot it at the moving trains, destroying them in the process until their were only train tracks. "I'm sure that's going to cost the DEATHRACE staff a lot of money!"

Mojo was still right in front of Eddy. "Get out of the way already!" he said.

"Oh shut up," Mojo said as he released oil from the back of his car.

Eddy's car then slipped on it, causing him to swerve in different directions. He then hit a wall nearby, causing his car to stop and some of the drivers to pass him by, including Blossom and Bubbles. Eddy's face grew red.

"I always hated monkeys, next to birds!" Eddy said as he started driving again.

Meanwhile back in front, another metal cave was in view. Buttercup and Mojo were stryggling to pass each other up.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Buttercup said angrily.

"What, like you? Don't make me-" before Mojo could finish his sentence, Buttercup fired her laser again, hitting Mojo's side bumper, causing it to get on fire. "Hey, I just payed for this side bumper!"

Buttercup then past him up and went into the cave. _I hope Eddy is all right._ She thought.

"Hey Buttercup!" Bubbles said as she and Blossom were at the side of her.

"Geez what took ya so long?" Buttercup asked.

"You didn't wait for us to catch up! By the way, where's Eddy?" Blossom asked.

"He slipped on Mojo's oil slick, the doofus," Buttercup said.

"Wow, this cave sure is shiny," Bubbles said.

The cave was made of nothing but metal all around, some of it different colors.

"Yeah, it's-ouch!" Blossom said as her car started to swerve. Behind her was the brown haired driver, just bumping in the back of her.

"Sorry, but their can only be one winner," the brown haired driver said.

"Yes, and that is me!" Mojo said as he fired his laser at the brown haired driver. He barely dodged it, but swerved because of it, causing him to hit one of the metals. "Now I shall deal with you, PowerPuff Girls!" he said as he began shooting his laser at the three girls. They dodged them with ease though, frustrating Mojo. "Okay then, let's you dodge THIS!" Mojo said as he pressed a button. When he fired the laser again, a lot of ice started coming out of it, causing it to freeze the PowerPuff Girls car.

"What, how come we can't move?" Bubbles said.

"Are you blind, I just froze your cars, allowing you not to move. Now that your stuck, I'm going to run you over!" Mojo said as he gained speed.

"We can't even get out of our cars, the doors jammed!" Buttercup said.

Mojo then started to speed up more, until he was at an inch to the PowerPuff Girls. "Now prepare to-" before Mojo could finish his sentence, someone started firing machine gun bullets at Mojo, causing him to swerve into a metal wall. "Ouch, who dares mess with me?" Mojo asked.

"Me, ya big ape!" Eddy said as he zoomed past Mojo. He then saw the three PowerPuff Girls cars frozen. "Hang on, I'm going to shoot the ice off." Eddy said as he fired at the ice, causing it to break.

"Thanks Eddy!" Buttercup said.

"What would you girls do without me?" Eddy said as he past them up. Buttercup was right at the side of Eddy.

"Oh I don't know, a whole bunch of things?" Buttercup said.

"You wouldn't have gotten out of that ice without me," Eddy said.

"Oh yeah?" Buttercup said.

"Yeah!" Eddy said, grinding his teeth.

"Well I know one thing, and it's that I'm going to beat you, shorty!" Buttercup said as she sped off ahead of Eddy.

"Shorty? I'm taller then you squirt!" Eddy said as he followed behind.

"Why must those two always argue?" Blossom said.

"Who knows?" Bubbles replied as they both accelerated.

Buttercup and Eddy both left the cave, with Blossom and Bubbles following behind. What lied ahead shocked them. Ahead of them, the metal scenery disappeared, and was replaced with a seaport kind of scenery. But what surprised them the most, was that in front of them, their was a bridge that curved to the right.

"Who's idea was it to have a bridge curve to the right?" Eddy said.

"Yeah, that's kind of dumb, even dumber then you!" Buttercup said.

Eddy's face grew red again. "Mind saying that again?" Eddy said as he bumped Buttercups car a little, causing Eddy to pass her. Buttercup just smiled evilly again.

"That look that Buttercup has is not good," Bubbles said.

Buttercup then bumped into Eddy's car harder, causing him to swerve into the bridge. He hit the brakes to stop himself from swerving, leaving Buttercup to past him. Buttercup then stick her tongue out at Eddy. Eddy's face grew red again.

"Your even worse then Sarah!" Eddy said as he began driving again.

The drivers on the bridge to turn right, due to the bridge curving right. Eddy managed to catch up with Buttercup, following Blossom and Bubbles.

"Your gonna regret that!" Eddy said.

"Come and me pipsqueak!" Buttercup said.

"PIPSQUEAK? Oh NOW you've done it!" Eddy said as he bumped into Buttercups car.

Buttercup then returned the favor. Blossom interrupted them. "Will you guys stop? We're on the same team, remember?" Blossom said.

"Yeah, we're not racing for fun, we're racing to get the Paramount Emerald from the bad guys!" Bubbles said.

"What's a race without any fun?" Buttercup said.

"I agree completely!" a driver said as he bumped right in the back of Buttercup, which caused her to swerve into the left of the bridged. That was bad, because that part was flat, and she could fall down in a watery depth.

"Buttercup!" Eddy said as he drove to the flat part of the bridge. He then got on the side of Buttercup, causing her to swerve on back to the right side of the bridge. Eddy then drove to the right side of the bridge as well. "Just who do you think you are bub?" Eddy asked the driver.

"Yeah, pushing around little girls like that!" Bubbles said.

The drivers then crossed the bridge and were now on a straight path. The driver laughed.

"Well maybe if the girl wasn't in the way, I wouldn't have to bump her," the driver said.

"Your nothing but a big meanie!" Bubbles said.

"And your nothing but an annoyance," the driver said as he bumped right into Bubbles, causing her to swerve. She then managed to gain control of her car.

"Hey bonehead, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Eddy said.

"Who, like you shorty?" the driver said.

"Why you-" before Eddy could finish his sentence, another bridge curving right was in view. When the driver saw this, he bumped right into the side of Eddy, causing him to go to the left side of the bridge. When he did, Eddy regained the control of car and turned to the right side.

"Look here you big meanie, why don't you just leave us alone?" Bubbles said.

The driver laughed.

"Let's see you laugh at this!" Eddy said as he went behind the driver. He then started shooting his machine gun at him. The driver saw this and dodged them, but also caused him to swerve.

"Now let's see how you like getting bumped around," Buttercup said as she bumped right into the driver while he was swerving, causing him to swerve some more into a circle. Because of this, Eddy managed to past him up, along with some other drivers. "Yeah, now that's teamwork!" Buttercup said.

"Good job Buttercup!" Eddy said.

"No problem!" Buttercup replied.

Just then, they drove straight ahead to another bridge curving left.

"Whats with all these bridges, and why are they curving?" Bubbles said.

"Who knows," Blossom said.

"Well, at least we taught that driver a lesson," Buttercup said.

"Yeah, he sure had it coming," Eddy said.

"I think those two are starting to get along," Blossom said.

"Although, I could have taken him by myself," Buttercup said.

"What, are you kidding, you would have been hopeless without me!" Eddy said.

"Who would need a pipsqueak like you?" Buttercup said.

Eddy's face started to grow red again. "Why you little squirt!" Eddy said.

"I spoke to soon," Blossom said.

Just then the same driver who was bullying the group came back and bumped right into Buttercup, harder this time. This caused her to swerve like crazy, so far as to go to the left side of the bridge, and for her to fall off the bridge! This made Eddy and the two PowerPuff Girls to gasp.

"Oops, did I do that?" the driver said as he passed up Eddy and the two PowerPuff Girls.

"Hey, she may have been annoying, but she didn't deserve that!" Eddy said as the driver passed him up.

"Oh well, should have moved out of the way," the driver said.

"Why you!" Eddy said as he began chasing the driver. "Your dead!"

**Author notes:Sorry I ended the chapter like this. The next chapter will be better, I promise! Their was also a cameo like I said earlier. You know who you are! R&R!**


	14. Chapter 12:Act 1:Third Race:Part Two

**Author notes:And now it's time for the 12th chapter of the story and the conclusion of the third race. Is Buttercup really dead? Find out now! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the tracks or the challenges, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles, except for Freakazoid's Freakmobile.**

Chapter 12: Act 1: Third Race:Part Two.

_Last Time:_

_Just then the same driver who was bullying the group came back and bumped right into Buttercup, harder this time. This caused her to swerve like crazy, so far as to go to the left side of the bridge, and for her to fall off the bridge_! _This made Eddy and the two PowerPuff Girls to gasp._

"_Oops, did I do that?" the driver said as he passed up Eddy and the two PowerPuff Girls._

"_Hey, she may have been annoying, but she didn't deserve that!" Eddy said as the driver passed him up._

"_Oh well, should have moved out the way," the driver said._

"_Why you!" Eddy said as he began chasing the driver. "Your dead!_

Now:

The Metal and Seaport Race Track...

Eddy was chasing the driver full speed at the bridge that curved left with his machine gun,shooting at him like crazy, bullets flying at him but kept missing. Every single bullet that Eddy threw at him, and every bullet that kept missing, kept him getting angrier and angrier. I mean, why would someone would want to plunge a little girl to her death, and be so cold blooded? It may be a race for the big prize money and all, but that man had no right to actually kill a little girl like that. Blossom and Bubbles were behind Eddy, trying to tell him something, but Eddy was to busy shooting at the guy with anger on the bridge that curved left.

"Hold still, you cold blooded killer!" Eddy said angrily.

"Ha, what are you going to do, pipsqueak?" the driver said. After a few more bullets, some of them actually hit the drivers car, causing him to get mad a little. "All right kid, you want to play with the big boys?" the driver said as he turned his car around, but was still driving forward, like someone from Speed Racer. The driver then began to shoot at Eddy, Eddy having a difficult time dodging the bullets. "Your dead kid!" would be the drivers final words as another car came out of nowhere and bumped right into the driver, hard.

The driver started to swerve, still shooting his machine gun due to him spiraling out of control, and leaped off the bridge. Anyone on the track could hear his screams as he fell to his watery doom.

"Who?" Eddy said, looking at the green car which he was familiar with. It was Buttercup. "Wha-I though you fell of the bridge?" Eddy said.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a superhero?" Buttercup said with a smirk on her face. "I can fly, shorty."

"That is what we were trying to tell you," Blossom said, "But you were to busy shooting at the guy."

"Yeah, you were like 'you killed Buttercup, your going to pay! Your going to pay'" Bubbles said in a childish manner.

"Oh, right, I forgot that you could fly," Eddy said.

"You were worried about me? Aww, that's cute," Buttercup said in a fake manner.

Eddy was embarrassed, he completely forgot that the PowerPuff Girls could fly. _I guess I was to blinded by rage,_ he thought. Eddy then quickly changed the subject. "Come on, we've got to get to that finish line!" he said as he started to gain speed.

Eddy and the PowerPuff Girls then crossed the bridge, and were now headed to another bridge curving right.

"What are with these bridges?" Eddy said.

"This is a seaport strip track combined with the metal track that Freakazoid was on, so of course theirs gonna be a lot of bridges," Blossom informed him.

"Okay, but why do they curve in different directions?" Eddy asked as a matter of fact.

"Probably just to make the track more interesting, like what they did with the trains," Blossom said. "If we stay at the right side of the bridge, we'll be fine." she informed them.

"Hey Eddy, I betcha a quarter you can't cross the bridge before me," Buttercup said.

Eddy looked at Buttercup with a bring it on type of look. "Please, you would eat my dust." Eddy said.

"That sounds like a challenge!" Buttercup said.

"Your on!" Eddy said as they both accelerated their cars.

"Wait you two!" Bubbles said, shouting at them.

"It's no use Bubbles, don't waste your breath," Blossom informed her. "Let's just catch up with them before-" before Blossom could say the next letter, a missile exploded next to her, causing for her to swerve, bumping Bubbles a little off to the side. The driver who launched the missile passed them up, which was the brown haired driver from before.

"Sorry girls, but that million dollars prize money is just a step away!" the brown haired driver said as he went to the bridge. Blossom and Bubbles started speeding up until they were on the right side of the curvy bridge, trying to pass up the brown haired driver. Due to their short cars, they were pretty fast, able to catch up to the brown haired driver with ease. Before the brown haired driver could say anything, another driver from behind started shooting at the brown haired driver, some bullets actually penetrated him. The brown haired drivers car started taking some damage as he kept driving forward. He was looking around frantically for the shield button. When he found it, he pressed it and a green shield popped up around him, causing the bullets to be useless The driver behind him then did the same thing as a shield popped up around him as he started to speed up, only this shield was bigger.

"Your going to regret getting in my way," the driver said in a deep, samurai like voice. The voice reminded Blossom and Bubbles of one of those samurai movies, when the samurai is confronting the bad guys for his destiny. The samurai like driver then bumped right into the brown haired driver, causing him to swerve and forcing him to hit the brakes, also causing Blossom, Bubbles, and the samurai driver to pass him up. Blossom looked at the samurai driver. He had a mask on, so she couldn't see his face, nor could she see anything else, because his body was in darkness due to his car. Speaking of his car, his cars was totally black, no other color at all, also their was complete darkness in his car, making him look like a creature from the dark.

"You girls are not going to get in my way either," the driver with the mask said.

"No no, were just passing by," Bubbles said.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you both now," the driver said as his machine gun pointed at Bubbles. He then started shooting at the little girl, which she dodged with ease. Bubbles then switched from the laser like gun to a machine gun and started firing at the driver. Unfortunately the masked driver still had the shield on, making the bullets useless. The masked driver then bumped into Bubbles, causing her to swerve to the left, which almost caused her to fall off the bridge if she hadn't gained control of her car first.

"Let's see how you like this," Blossom said as she fired the laser at the man. The laser was pink, the same color as Blossom herself. The laser hit the shield dead on, with little damage. "No way." Blossom said. The masked driver then started firing at Blossom, some of the bullets penetrating her car, and causing her to swerve to the left side of the bridge. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to gain control of her car in time, and fell off the bridge.

"That's one down, one to go," the masked driver said as he pointed the machine gun at Bubbles. He then started shooting at her, Bubbles dodging the bullets with ease, until one bullet penetrated her side bumper. She was so distracted by it that the other bullets started penetrating Bubbles car, causing her to swerve. The masked driver kept shooting at her until he ran out of bullets. He then switched the machine gun with a missile, and pointed it at Bubbles. He launched it right at Bubbles, causing an explosion to occur. "So much for them...wait, what the-"

When the smoke cleared from the explosion, Bubbles car was nowhere to be seen, not even parts of her car, nor parts of her body, which the masked driver expected.

"Now it's out turn!" both Blossom and Bubbles said. They were behind the masked driver, with their laser guns at the ready.

"No way, you fell off the bridge, and you," the masked driver said.

Blossom smiled, so did Bubbles. "Maybe you didn't notice mister, but we're superheroes, we can fly," Blossom explain to him.

"I guess you didn't notice that I flew before the missile could even hit me," Bubbles said as they both charged their lasers.

The masked driver still had a surprised look on his face, but quickly retained his features. "So what, your still going to die." he said as his car went backwards, but was still driving forward. He then fired another missile at the girls, hitting them directly, causing an explosion. "That should...what?"

The masked driver looked as the smoke cleared from the explosion, that the two silhouettes, Blossom and Bubbles no doubt, were still driving without a scratch of their car. "How-" before the masked driver could finish his sentence, he found his answer as to how the two girls survived the impact. Their was a shield around them. The smoke then cleared clearly, and Blossom and Bubbles shot the lasers together at the same time, which caused them to join together. This new laser color was pink and light blue, the same color as Blossom and Bubbles. The laser impacted the masked drivers car, and exploded on impact. Their was smoke around the masked drivers car.

"Do you think that will work?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"Of course!" Blossom said. When the smoke cleared, the masked drivers car was swerving like crazy. Apparently the masked driver still had his shield around him, which was gone due to the lasers, but also caused the masked drivers car to swerve with an incredible force, until he swerved off the bridge. The two sisters could hear his scream from below, and they also heard a splash, indicating that the masked driver wasn't going to be a problem for them anymore.

"I wonder why that guy was wearing a mask?" Bubbles said.

"I don't know, but I do know that we should catch up to Buttercup and Eddy, just to make sure their all right," Blossom said.

"Okay!" Bubbles said in that usual childish manner. They both sped off up ahead, leaving the curvy right bridge beyond them.

Up ahead Buttercup was driving with a smile on her face, probably because she beat Eddy in the race on whoever would crossed the bridge first. Eddy, on the other hand, had a frown on his face, ready for Buttercup to start teasing him. They were now driving on another bridge that curved right, with the seaport scenery still in contact. Buttercup was the first one to speak.

"You owe me five bucks shorty," Buttercup said teasingly at Eddy.

Eddy looked at Buttercup like she was crazy. "What? You said a quarter!" Eddy stated, remembering the bet they made.

"I changed my mind," Buttercup said simply.

"You can't change your mind about that, forget it!" Eddy said, pouting like a child.

Buttercup just laughed at him. "That's not funny!" Eddy said, still pouting.

"It is funny when you act like a little girl!" Buttercup said, still laughing.

Eddy gritted his teeth. "Okay then, how about this? Whoever wins this race has to give the winner five bucks, for real," Eddy stated.

"Okay then, if I win I get to bully you everyday," Buttercup said

Eddy then looked at Buttercup like she was crazy. "What kind of agreement is that?" Eddy said.

"What, are you scared?" Buttercup asked with a daring smile on her face.

"Of course not, let's do this!" Eddy said as he accelerated his speed. Buttercup did the same with Eddy by her side. Somehow Blossom and Bubbles managed to finally reach them.

"What took you so long?" Buttercup asked.

"Your not giving us time to catch up, we had to fight a driver by ourselves!" Bubbles complained.

"Sorry, I'm busy beating shorty here," Buttercup said with a smile.

"But I'm taller then you!" Eddy said.

"Yeah, but for your age, you should be a lot taller," Buttercup implied.

"I agree, your 'this' tiny compared to how you should be," Bubbles said, using her fingerless hand to show how tiny Eddy is.

"Whatever," Eddy said. "All I know is that I'm gonna win this race!" Eddy exclaimed.

"No, I'm going to in this race pipsqueak," Buttercup said.

"No, it is I who's gonna win this race!" the brown haired driver said.

"Where did you come from?" Eddy asked.

"From my mother, where else?" the brown haired driver said, laughing. "Get it?"

Their was a grasshopper chirping sound while the PowerPuff Girls and Eddy were silent. "Tough crowd." the brown haired driver said.

Just then the PowerPuff Girls, Eddy, and the brown haired driver suddenly started to slide off the bridge, headed for a watery doom. Well, just Eddy and the brown haired driver, because the PowerPuff Girls could fly.

"What's with this stupid bridge?" Eddy said, steering his wheel to the left.

"The direction of the curve of the bridge changed. Get on the left side Eddy!" Blossom told Eddy. Eddy did what Blossom said, as well as the brown haired driver.

"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna win this race," the brown haired driver said as he switched his missile to a machine gun. Before he could shoot at anybody, another driver behind him shot a laser gun at him, causing him to swerve. He barely managed to gain control of his car before he would plummet to his death. "Who did that?" the brown haired driver said.

"I did! Mojo-Jojo!" said the monkey.

"Mojo-Jojo!" all three PowerPuff Girls said together.

"How in the world did you catch up with us?" Blossom asked.

"It was simple, I just crushed anyone who was in my way, and them I caught up with you," Mojo explained. "Now I will destroy you girls, and finally be able to rule the world with the Paramount Emerald in my hands!" Mojo said.

"I don't think so monkey breath!" Buttercup said.

"Oh, but I think so, now to destroy you!" Mojo said as he began firing his laser at the PowerPuff Girls. The girls dodged them with ease though. "Grr, my aiming is bad today, I should have played more video games." the monkey said. He then switched the laser gun to missiles, three of them, and shot them all to the PowerPuff Girls. The three missiles caused three explosions, which the PowerPuff Girls managed to dodge.

"I'll take care of this guy!" Eddy said as he released oil behind his car. Mojo managed to dodge the oil. Instead, the oil reached the brown haired driver, who's car was swerving due to the oil. He then hit the brakes, causing Mojo, the PowerPuff Girls, and Eddy to pass him up with ease.

"I must be unlucky today," the brown haired driver said.

"Ha! Is that the best you've got shorty?" Mojo said to Eddy.

"No, I've got this you stupid monkey!" Eddy said as he released bombs from the back of his compartment. The bombs exploded as they hit the ground, causing Mojo to have a hard time dodging them. He swerved to the right, which was bad because in that part of the bridge he could fall to a watery doom. He did just that, screaming curses as he fell to the water.

"So much for monkey breath!" Eddy said.

"Wow Eddy, that was cool!" Buttercup said.

Eddy looked at her with a strange look. "Thanks, but why are you admiring me now?" Eddy said.

Buttercup then smiled. "You didn't let me finish, I meant to say that was cool, for a dork," Buttercup teased.

"Just who do you think you are kid?" Eddy said.

"The girl who's gonna beat you!" Buttercup said as she accelerated her speed and went ahead of Eddy.

"In your dreams!" Eddy said as he to started accelerating his speed.

"Those two are never gonna get along, are they?" Bubbles asked.

"Actually, I think that Buttercup..." Blossom began.

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh nothing, never mind," Blossom said. "Let's catch up to them before we lose them again."

"Okay!" Bubbles said cheerfully as they accelerated forward. Surprisingly Buttercup and Eddy were somehow way past the other two sisters, not that far, but far enough. They were both out of the bridge and were now headed for a ramp.

"I bet I can jump that ramp higher then you!" Buttercup said.

"Oh yeah?" Eddy said as they both hit the ramp at the same time, causing them both to jump at the same airborne. They then landed on metal and were now headed for another bridge. "See, I got higher then you!"

"In your dreams, I was obviously higher then you!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"We'll see when we see the uh...uh..." Eddy trailed off.

"The video recorder in case of close finishes?" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, what you said!" Eddy said. Buttercup then started to laugh, and Eddy couldn't help but to laugh to at his own stupidity.

"Your all right for a pipsqueak," Buttercup commented.

"And your all right for a brat," Eddy said. Buttercup then smiled a sweet smile at Eddy. She then started to blush a little. "Why is your face all red?" Eddy asked.

"Well, Eddy, I need to tell you something," Buttercup said, looking like she's trying to find the right words.

Eddy looked at her strangely. _This girl could be another Sarah,_ Eddy thought. "What?"

Buttercup was still blushing, looking at the road, heading for another bridge. For a few minutes, she was silent, her face red, trying to find the right words to form out of her mouth, even though Eddy knew what she was gonna say. _It's so obvious,_ Eddy thought, rolling his eyes.

After a few minutes, she said "I-" but that was the only thing that came out of her mouth, for she gasped. Eddy's car exploded into debris, and Eddy, who somehow saw it coming, bailed out of the car. Though it didn't matter, because the explosion was to great, that it forced Eddy to fly to the side of the road, half of his shirt disappeared, and blood coming from his left arm. Buttercup drove to the side of the road and got out of her car immediately. She looked at Eddy's motionless body, he was not moving at all! Buttercup then quickly got Eddy in her car and got herself in the car as well.

"Eddy, are you okay?" Buttercup asked. Eddy just sat at the passenger seat, laying perfectly still like a statue. That worried Buttercup. She quickly got back to the racing track to find out who did this. When she drove a few meters, she found out who. It was Mojo-Jojo!

"Heh, surprised to see me eh? Luckily I installed a flying system. You girls would have been wise to hear a splash, but you didn't, did you?" Mojo said. Buttercup didn't say anything, just looked at the roak ahead of her with a mean look on her face. Suddenly, Blossom and Bubbles managed to catch up to Buttercup. They also saw the drive in front of her.

"Mojo, I should have known that you would still be alive!" Blossom said.

"But of course, what kind of heroes you would be if you didn't have an arch enemy?" Mojo said.

"Hey, where's Eddy?" Bubbles said, looking for Eddy.

"You mean that short boy? Oh don't you worry, he's in a better place now," Mojo said, grinning.

"No...you couldn't have!" Blossom said.

"Oh but I have, even though I was aiming for Buttercup. Like I said, I should have played more video games," Mojo said.

Mojo and the PowerPuff Girls were now at the bridge that curved left.

"Now I shall do the same with you, PowerPuff Girls!" Mojo said.

"Come on Buttercup, let's teach Mojo a lesson...Buttercup?" Blossom said, looking at the sad girl in her car. Beside her lay Eddy's motionless body at the passenger seat. "Buttercup...what-"

"YOU'LL PAY MOJO!" Buttercup said as she shot a laser beam at him. Surprisingly, the laser beam had no effect, even though Mojo didn't have a shield. Mojo laughed.

"You won't be able to lay a scratch in my car!" Mojo said.

"We'll see about that!" Buttercup said as she rushed to Mojo's side. Mojo then shot a laser at Buttercup, which she couldn't dodge in time as the laser was faster, and hit her full time. She swerved to the other side of the bridge and fell off of it. Bubbles then started shooting her laser at Mojo, but it was no use as the laser just bounced off his car. Mojo then fired his laser at Bubbles, which she didn't dodge in time and swerved off the bridge as well. Only Blossom was left.

"Ha! I upgraded my car to be laser proof, so your petty weapons have no effect on me!" Mojo said as he shot a laser at Blossom. Blossom, as well, swerved off the bridge. "I did it, I did it! I've finally gotten rid of those pesky PowerPuff Girls! Now I'll win this race with ease!" Mojo said as he kept driving.

Mojo left the bridge and was now headed toward a metal cave. "I have a feeling that beyond that cave is the finish line!" Mojo said proudly as he drove to the cave. Before he did, he somehow felt uneasy, a feeling saying he wasn't finished yet, but he didn't know why. Just before he was about to enter the cave, three cars behind him followed him into it. When Mojo was inside the cave, their was metal all around. With all types of colors all around.

"Yep, just smooth sailing from here on out," Mojo said.

"You really think so Mojo?" a voice said from behind him. It was Blossom.

"You really thought you got rid of us so easily?" Bubbles said.

"Your going to pay for what you did to Eddy!" Buttercup said as the three girls were behind Mojo.

"You'll be joining him soon enough. Take this!" Mojo said as he unleashed a bunch of bombs in the back of his car. The bombs exploded on the PowerPuff Girls. "Their, that will-huh?" Mojo said as the three girls were speeding up on him.

"Prepare yourself Mojo!" all three girls said together.

"You may have beaten us singly," Buttercup said.

"And I must admit, you beat us good!" Bubbles said.

"But together, were unstoppable!" Blossom said as all three of them started to charge their lasers at the same time.

"Ha! I already told you that this car is laser proof!" Mojo said.

"This isn't no ordinary laser, it's our bonds together!" all three girls said together. "Fire!" they all said as the three laser combined to make a mixture of green, light blue, and pink together and went towards Mojo. The laser hit it's target. The result was a massive explosion, which made Mojo's car turn into debris, with Mojo flying out of it. He landed on the hard metal, and due to this, he was knocked out.

"We did it!" the three girls said together as they zoomed past the debris and out of the cave. When they did, they saw a ramp in front of him.

"Should we jump it?" Bubbles asked.

"Looks like no other way," Blossom said as the three girls jumped the ramp. When they landed, the scenery was changed back to metal, and in front of them their were stands with crowds in them, and the finish line was right in front of them. Blossom crossed it first, followed by Bubbles, and then Buttercup. The fans cheered for them, and the three girls got out of their cars and waved at the people on the stands, except for Buttercup, she was looking sad, probably because of Eddy. The two girls comforted her.

"Let's take him to the hospital," Blossom said...

Haven City Hospital...

Eddy was in bed, still not saying anything. The doctor said that Eddy's arm is damaged, and his head had severed a concussion, and the doctors also explained that they don't know when he'll wake up. Buttercup was beside his bedside, and Edd and Ed were also in the room, wishing the best for his friend. Kevin was the first one to speak.

"Man, Eds, are you sure you want to keep competing in this competition? I mean, it's to dangerous," Kevin said.

"Yeah, aren't you all worried that your lives are in stake, just for money and a trophy, and for an emerald?" Nazz asked.

"We have to, it's for the sake of the entire world that the emerald doesn't fall for the wrong hand," Edd implied to them.

"But what about your own lives Ed boys?" Rolf asked.

"I hate to say it, but our lives don't mean anything right now," Edd said.

"Double D, how can you say something like that?" Nazz said, even though she knew it was true. In fact, everyone in the room agreed, their lives don't matter, especially to the whole world. Edd didn't responded, because he knew that in Nazz's mind that she knew the answer to that. The doctor came in with a usual clipboard.

"Eddy needs some rest," the doctor said.

"We understand," Edd said as they left the room, along with Buttercup...

1901 Haven City Building...

Everyone knew that Eddy was in the hospital, and everyone visited him, hoping for the best for him. Even Josh came and visited him one day. Everyone was talking among themselves, some about their challenges, some about their daily lives, and some about Eddy being in the hospital. Today, Edd was talking with Buttercup.

"How was your day, did you fight crime with your sisters?" Edd asked politely.

"Yeah, as usual. Do you know how Eddy's doing?" Buttercup asked a little desperately.

"I haven't been hearing any news," Edd informed her.

"Oh," Buttercup said a little sadly.

Edd tried to cheer her up. "Which, could be a good thing!" Edd said. _I hope._

"You know...I was about to tell Eddy..." Buttercup began.

"Yes, tell Eddy what?" Edd asked.

Buttercup started to blush. Should she really say it. She might as well, Eddy could be...No, she didn't want to think about it. But she still might as well tell the truth. _Here goes,_ Buttercup thought. "I had-"

Before Buttercup could finish her sentence, the door opened. Everyone looked to see Eddy in an arm cast. The Eds, the PowerPuff Girls, Freakazoid, Johnny, and Billy went up to him first.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Eddy said. Edd was the first to speak.

"What's up? How come the hospital didn't call us that you were coming?" Edd asked.

"I told them not to, I wanted it to be a surprise so...Surprise!" Eddy said.

The group started to laugh, glad to have their friend back.

"By the way Eddy, Buttercup wanted to tell you something," Edd said.

Buttercup started to blush. "Really, what?" Eddy asked with a smile.

Buttercup gave Eddy a nervous smile. After a while, she stopped blushing and said, "I wanted to tell you that I beat you in the race, and that I get to torture you for this whole season!" Buttercup said as she flew off laughing.

Eddy and some of the people around him had his jaw dropped.

"I wonder what that was about?" Edd said.

Eddy smiled, because he knew what Buttercup really wanted to say. "You know guys, Buttercup isn't such a brat after all."

**Author notes: I know that this chapter is better then the last one, I'm sure of it. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed, and sorry for not giving that cameo appearance to that person, but I'm going to show them again soon. Until next time! R&R! **


	15. Chapter 13:Act 1:DEATHMATCH Two

**Author notes:Welcome to the 13th chapter of the first act. The first act is far from finished. This time Eddy will race again, and joining him will be Mac and Bloo. Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexters Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the challenges or the tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles.**

Chapter 13:Act 1:DEATHMATCH Two.

2100 Haven City Building...

"That was a pretty humiliating defeat Mojo," said the pink bear like hillbilly monster, Fuzzy.

"Yes, I could have raced better then that," the she devil Him said.

"Oh shut up," Mojo said. "I had those PowerPuff Girls, I could have beat them."

"Don't worry about it Mojo, your still in the standings," the cloaked figure said.

"Yes, and that is all that matters," Mojo said.

"The CIA's team, on the other hand has one person dropping out of the standings if he loses the next challenge," the cloaked figure explained.

"Then that's good, once everyone on that team is out of the way, then getting the Paramount Emerald will be easy," Mojo said.

"Yes, very easy," the cloaked figure said as he walked into his room.

"That guy is just to suspicious," Him said with a frown. "What if he tries to take the emerald for himself?"

"I believe that everyone on this racing team wants the emerald to themselves," Mojo implied. "That is why were going to take the emerald for ourselves."

Fuzzy Lumpkins looked doubtful and said, "But what if not everyone on the racing team wants the emerald for themselves, and really wants to share it?"

Mojo looked at him like he was crazy. "Fuzzy, when you look at all these guys, what do you see?" he asked.

Fuzzy thought for a moment. "Um, some of them ugly, some of them REAL ugly, and-"

"No, I'm talking about trusting them. Do they really look like they can be trusted?" Mojo asked.

Him and Fuzzy thought for a second and shook their heads.

"Exactly, so once we win this competition, we'll take the emerald for ourselves," Mojo explained.

Him thought about something and spoke up. "Well, what if everyone knew that we were trying to steal the emerald, then surely they'll take the emerald for themselves, our do something to try and stop us," Him explained.

"I'm aware of that," Mojo said. "That is why we must spring some 'surprises' for them on the track." Mojo said with a smile on his face. Fuzzy and Him knew what he was talking about and smiled to. "Now then, let's get some rest, for we have a busy day ahead of us." Mojo said as the group walked to their rooms. If they were paying attention, they would have noticed that the cloaked figure was watching them, listened to their whole conversation. Beyond his hood, he had a smile on his face as he walked to his room...

1901 Haven City Building...

Buttercup was laughing at Eddy due to his weakness. Of course he's weak, he's shorter then the rest of the group, except for some. "What's wrong, I thought you were supposed to have big muscles?" Buttercup said.

Eddy's face grew red with embarrassment. "Your a superhero, of course your going to beat me!" Eddy implied.

"Yeah, but I went easy on you," Buttercup said with a smile.

Edd walked in the building to find Eddy and Buttercup on a table, sitting on chairs, with some of the racing team looking at them. _Oh great, no what?_ Edd thought as he walked to the table.

"Geez Eddy, you couldn't even beat a snail," Ed said.

"Yeah, your just to weak," Dee Dee said, her sitting next to Ed.

"But she's a superhero!" Eddy said again.

"Yeah, but she was going easy on you," Freakazoid said.

Eddy's face grew even redder.

"Hello fellows, what's going on?" Edd asked.

"Eddy is getting his butt kicked," Ed explained.

"Oh no, please tell me you to have been fighting?" Edd said.

"No, they were arm wrestling," Freakazoid said.

"Arm wrestling?" Edd said.

"Yeah, and Eddy keeps losing to a little girl," Ed said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"But shes a superhero!" Eddy said again.

"Yeah, but she didn't use any of her powers to beat you," Freakazoid said.

"How do you know?" Eddy said.

"Well duh, I'm a superhero to."

"You have been arm wrestling?" Edd asked.

"Yep, and shorty here keeps losing," Buttercup said.

Eddy's face was even redder, but then he calmed down. "Okay, let's do it again."

"Are you sure?" Buttercup said with her eyes on Eddy.

"Yeah." Eddy then put his arm on the table. "Let's go!"

"Eddy, she's a little girl," Edd said.

"Yeah, a girl with superpowers, now come on!"

"Okay, if you say so," Buttercup said, putting her arm on the table and rolling her eyes.

The two's arm joined together, and they started struggling to get the other arm down. Edd rolled his eyes, thinking on how immature Eddy is. _Although,_ he thought, _he is more mature now then he was when we were still doing scams._ Edd smiled at the thought. Edd thought about the scams that they would usually do, but then it came to a stop when one of his scams went horribly wrong. Due to this, all the kids in the cul-de-sac wanted to kill them all. So they decided to look for Eddy's brother, so they can lay low for a while.

When they did found Eddy's brother, he wasn't what Edd appeared to be, and started bullying him mercifully. This was put to a stop, thanks to Eddy's brother's door coming off, hitting him hard in the head. That was when Eddy told the truth, told the truth that his brother always bullied him, and told everyone that everything he told about his brother, was a lie. That was when the kids understood Eddy's feelings, and finally accepted the kids. Well, except Johnny 2 by 4, who came late and had to be beat up by the kids. After that, all the kids accepted the Eds, and Johnny regained his sanity, and Eddy stopped scamming.

Edd sighed to all those memoirs. Those were the days.

"I win," Buttercup said simply. "And I didn't use any powers."

When Edd looked back, he saw that Buttercup had slammed down Eddy's arm with ease.

"Your to weak Eddy," Buttercup said with a smile.

Edd expected Eddy's face to grow red, and for him to holler for a rematch.

Instead, Eddy said, with a calm composure, "Yeah, although I do have one arm you know, my arms in a cast, although I do think that I would have done better with that arm."

The group, and Eddy, laughed at his joke. Edd smiled. He was right, Eddy has become mare mature then he was back then. How time flies. Suddenly, the door opened, and Josh came out with a casual black shirt and casual black sunglasses. With those clothes, he didn't look a CIA member at all, but looked liked any other guy. Although that could be the point.

"Hey Eddy, I've got some news for you," Josh said.

Eddy turned around in his chair. "Sure, what is it, is it good news?" Eddy asked.

"No as a matter of fact, it's bad news," Josh said. "That last race that you lost got you in a bad position."

"What does that mean?" Eddy asked.

"Well, that means that if you lose the next challenge, you'll be dropped out of the standings," Josh explained.

Buttercup had a worried look on her face. "So, does that mean Eddy will have to go back to where he lives if he loses?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Josh explained.

"That's bad, what are you gonna do Eddy?" Blossom asked.

Eddy thought for a moment. Finally, he said, "Simple, all I gotta do is win the next challenge and I'll be good," Eddy said simply.

"Well, you gotta get at least second place in order to stay in DEATHRACE," Josh explained.

"No problem, everything is going to be fine," Eddy said. "By the way, Josh, did you get my car fixed?" Eddy asked.

"Well, it was troublesome to get all your car parts from that explosion in the last race, so instead, I got you a new racing car," Josh said.

Eddy's eyes then glowed, like a little child getting candy. "Cool!" Eddy said as he went to the garage. Edd, Ed, and the PowerPuff Girls followed.

In the garage, their were the many cars of everyone who was on the racing team., and all of the cars matched everyone's personality, for example, all three of the PowerPuff Girls car have a laser on top of them, which matched their colors. When all three lasers combined, they create a powerful laser, that can destroy just about anything. That trait is also a part of the PowerPuff Girls trait, as when their alone, their hopeless, but when their together, they are one stronger. Eddy was looking around excitedly for his car, which he found under his name.

"Cool!" Eddy said.

Eddy's new and improved car was the same color as Eddy's other car(see chapter 11) but this time the car was more shiny, and was longer this time, with fast looking wheels and a basic machine gun on top.

"Now this is my style," Eddy said.

Edd looked at Josh. "The car is better, no doubt, but how is Eddy going to see anything, his, um, height," Edd said, trying to find the right words.

"I can hear you!" Eddy said.

"Eddy's seat is high, allowing him to see just about anything," Josh explained.

"Awesome!" Eddy said as he hopped in his car. Josh was right, the seat was high, which allowed Eddy could see just about anything. He had his hands on the wheel, playing it like a child. Edd and Buttercup giggled at Eddy's childish manner. Eddy then got out of the car. "Now this is the kind of ride that suits me!"

"Yeah, it's tougher then your last car, no doubt," Josh said.

"So, when's my next challenge so I can beat the competition?" Eddy said with a smile on his face.

Josh looked at him worriedly, andEddy noticed this.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, Eddy, your arm, you still have that cast from your last challenge," Josh said, pointing to Eddy's cast.

"So, I still got one arm, and it's good enough for me!" Eddy said with energy.

"You know Eddy, I like your confidence," Josh said.

"Thanks!" Eddy said.

"Well, your next challenge will start in a couple of minutes. It's a DEATHMATCH at the Mar Coliseum," Josh said.

Now it was Edd's turn to have a worried look on his face. "Eddy, don't you think that you should skip this challenge, I mean, you only have one arm, and those guys out their might tear you apart," Edd explained.

"Don't sweat it Double D, I've competed in two DEATHMATCHES before, and I won on both of them, everything will be fine," Eddy said.

"Are you sure Eddy?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course!" Eddy said with a thumbs up.

Buttercup would have done the same thing if she had thumbs, so she just gave Eddy a smile.

"Also, Bloo and Mac will be joining you," Josh said.

"Then everything will definitely be okay!" Eddy said. "Anyway, I've got a DEATHMATCH to compete in." he said as he hopped in his car.

"The gate number is 14," Josh said.

"Okay!" Eddy said as he drove out of the garage.

Buttercup followed him, flying.

"Buttercup?" Blossom and Bubbles said as they flew after her.

"I hope everything will be okay," Edd said...

2100 Haven City Building...

Duchess looked at the board for her challenge. According to her name, her challenge was a DEATHMATCH at the Mar Coliseum. Terrance would be joining her as well. She was now looking around in the room for him. When she did fin him, he was flirting with May. She walked up to him.

"Terrance, it's time for our challenge," the ugly piece of work said.

"Okay, I'll meet you their," Terrance said as Duchess walked away, mumbling something under her breath.

"Good luck Terrance," May said as Terrance kissed her on the lips. Terrance then walked to the garage, with May looking at him all the way...

Gate number 14, Mar Coliseum...

"You know, if the challenge has the word death in it, then it can't be good," Bloo said to Eddy.

"All you gotta do is destroy everyone's car and be the last one standing," Eddy said.

"That's easier said then do," Bloo said.

"That's easier said then done Bloo," Mack informed his friend.

"Same thing," Bloo said.

Eddy and the imaginary friends have become good friends with each other, especially Bloo, since they have a lot in common. This day also marked their first challenge together. The gate opened and Eddy, Bloo, and Mac saw the very big stadium in front of them. The stadium's outer walls were made of glass, and in the center of the stadium was a big giant ball in a wooden cage. Their were also stand within the stands, where the cars can easily climb up. The fans cheered, probably on whoever they bet on who ever won, and other cars came out of their cars.

"You know, those cars look pretty big," Bloo said scared.

"Don't worry about it," Eddy said.

Bloo's car was blue, just straight, blue, his exact color, and was normal size. It also had a basic machine gun. Mac's car was red with brown stripes, medium sized, and had a basic machine gun on to of it. Mac himself saw someone that he really didn't wanted to see.

"Oh great. Look over their Bloo," Mac said, pointing upward.

It was Duchess and Terrance, fosters worst nightmare.

"What in the world are they doing here?" Bloo said.

"Who are they?" Eddy asked.

"The most meanest, cruelest, most ugliest people you will ever meet," Bloo explained.

"All right drivers, are you ready?" the announcer said.

Bloo and Mac were so busy looking at Duchess and Terrance that they didn't hear the announcer saying something like "people of all ages, are you ready for the event of the century?"

Suddenly a light shinned red on top of the stadium...

Then it shinned yellow...

And when it shinned green the drivers were off in different directions, looking for easy targets to eliminate.

"We should not let Terrance and Duchess see us, no telling what they would-"

"Well, well, well, we already found easy targets to eliminate," Duchess said with an evil smile.

When Eddy looked at Duchess, he nearly threw up. "What the heck are you?" Eddy asked.

"The most beautiful piece of art you have ever seen," Duchess said.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Eddy said.

Duchess face grew red with anger. "You'll pay for that you little brat!" Duchess said as she started shooting at Eddy with the machine gun on top. This forced Eddy to retreat from his spot and for Duchess to chase her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Bloo," Terrance said.

"The Bloo? Oh come on Terrance, I know that your lame, but that was just-"

Before Bloo could finish his sentence, Terrance started firing machine gun bullets at him, which caused Bloo and Mac to retreat

"Terrance are you crazy. If you keep this up, your going to kill me!" Mac said.

"I know!" Terrance said stupidly.

"But I'm your brother!" Mac said.

"And?" Terrance said.

"And I'm your brother!" Mac said again.

"Just let it go Mac, it'll probably take your brother a million years to figure it out," Bloo said.

"What was that? Now I'm really mad!" Terrance said as he continued shooting at Bloo and Mac.

Meanwhile Eddy was being chased by Duchess, the ugliest imaginary friend ever created.

"You don't know a fine piece of art when you see it!" Duchess hollered.

"I know a lot of pieces of fine work, and trust me, your not it!" Eddy said.

"You'll eat those words!" Duchess said.

In front of Eddy was another car heading straight towards his direction, coming at him full speed.

"Another easy target!" the driver said.

"I've got an easy target for you!" Eddy said as he pressed a button in his new car. When he did, his wheels went up. Due to this, he past the driver heading towards him and was now headed towards Duchess.

"Get out of my way!" she said as she kept on shooting at the driver. After bullets penetrated it, the car exploded into debris, causing smoke to rise. When the smoke cleared, Eddy was long gone.

"Shoot! Oh well," Duchess said as she started to look for other targets.

Meanwhile Bloo and Mac were still being chased by Terrance, which he kept shooting at them.

"All right Mac your the genius, tell me how were gonna get him off our tail!" Bloo said.

"Look in front," Mac said.

Bloo and Mac were heading straight towards a wall. When Bloo saw Mac's face, he smiled. He didn't know how, but he knew exactly what Mac was thinking.

"Ready?" Mac said.

"Ready," Bloo replied as they both turned separated before they could hit the wall. Bloo going left and Mac going right.

"Oh man, who should I go after...huh?" Terrance said as he crashed into the wall before making a decision. If he would have drove any faster, he would have been dead. Instead, his front part of his car took some damage. His car was straight red, medium sized, and had a basic machine gun on top.

Meanwhile Eddy was being chased by a driver shooting at him with a machine gun, and had a pretty big car. Eddy dodged the bullets with ease, thanks to his new and improved car, which moves a lot faster then his last one. Eddy then saw Bloo heading towards him.

"Hey Bloo, I could use a hand!" Eddy said.

Bloo saw him and starting accelerating his speed, headed towards Eddy. Bloo then smiled at Eddy. Eddy knew what Bloo was thinking. When they got close, Eddy pressed a button and his wheels went up, causing him to pass Bloo. Bloo then switched from the machine gun to a missile, and launched it at the driver. Since the driver didn't see it coming, the driver took the full impact, causing his car to explode in debris. After that, Eddy drove next to Bloo.

"Good job Bloo!" he said.

"Well, I am a filthy genius," Bloo said. "Where's miss ugly one?"

Eddy laughed. "I lost her." Eddy said. "What about that other guy?"

"You mean bonehead? We lost him to," Bloo said.

"What about Mac?"

"He's...over their, getting chased by someone with a big spiky hammer," Bloo said.

Bloo was right. Mac was getting chased by a driver who had a big spiky hammer on top. Now and then the driver would smash the hammer, which Mac barely dodged.

"Don't worry Mac, were coming!" Bloo said as he and Eddy went to Mac's side.

"You guys are dead!" the driver said as he kept smashing his hammer. Bloo smiled at Mac, Mac smiled to Eddy. They already had a plan. Mac and Eddy separated, and Mac turned right, still being chased by the driver. Mac then lead the driver to a dead end.

"Ha, your dead kid!" the driver said. Suddenly, Mac released oil from the back of his car, causing the driver's car to swerve, only a little. While the driver was swerving, Eddy came in and started shooting at the front glass window of the car, causing him to swerve some more. Eddy then gained speed at the oil. Due to the speed, instead of Eddy slipping on the oil, some of it flew to the opposite direction, which was the drivers front window, which caused the oil to get inside the drivers car.

"I can't see!" the driver said mercifully. Bloo then came in and pressed a button. When he did, a huge boxing glove with a spring at the end popped up in front of Bloo's car, and impacted right on the driver, causing him to serve like crazy and impacted on a wall, which hard, which caused his car explode.

"Now that was teamwork!" Eddy said.

"Heck yeah, were awesome, but I just made the team even more awesome!" Bloo stated.

Mac just smiled. Although it wasn't time to celebrate.

Meanwhile Duchess and Terrance just got through destroying two cars with ease from their machine guns.

"Man, this is to easy," Terrance said.

"Don't look now, but it looks like Bloo's group is celebrating," Duchess said, pointing to where Bloo and his friends were.

"Good, while their celebrating, lets go beat the snot out of them!" Terrance said.

"Hold on, it looks like one of THOSE drivers are their," Duchess said, smiling. Terrance smiled to.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be celebrating, there are still drivers out their," Mac said.

"True, like that guy with the mask that's coming straight for us with A GIANT HAMMER!" Bloo said pointing to the masked driver.

The masked driver slammed down his hammer on the group, barely able to dodge it, and are driving together with the masked driver behind them with the giant hammer.

"Just who does this guy thinks he is?" Bloo said.

"Sorry about this, but your going to die," the masked driver said to them as he kept slamming down his hammer. The three had a hard time dodging the hammer, as it was big, along with the masked drivers car. Big and black.

"Got any other ideas guys?" Eddy asked.

"Split up!" Mac said as the three split up.

"That's useless," the masked driver said as he pressed a button on his car. When he did, three missiles launched out of the side, and the front of his car, and each of them started tailing the three. The three immediately knew what to do. Eddy, Bloo, and Mac got back together as the three missiles followed them. They were close now, ready to impact and explode on the three. They quickly turned around. They all had smiles on their faces as they were heading behind the masked drivers car.

"Those three should be dead by...what the he-" before the driver could finish his sentence, the three immediately split apart as soon as the missiles were close to them, and then the missiles impacted right on the masked driver, causing him to exploded in epic proportions. The three then hit the brakes. Eddy, Bloo, and Mac were split apart.

"I wonder how many more drivers there are?" Eddy called out.

Mac quickly looked around and saw a car coming straight towards him, Terrance.

"Two!" Mac said as he sped off, getting chased by Terrance.

"Two? You mean-" before Eddy could finish his sentence, he felt machine gun bullets penetrating in the back of his car. Eddy quickly sped off, not caring who it was, but he knew, it was Duchess.

"When I get through with you, your going to regret calling me an ugly piece of work!" Duchess said.

Before Eddy could say anything, Duchess bumped right in the back of Eddy's car, which caused Eddy to lurch forward and hit his arm on the steering wheel, which was bad because that was the arm that was injured during the last race.

"Ouch!" Eddy said. Duchess then bumped him again, which caused Eddy's car to budge forward and for Eddy to be knocked out cold.

Meanwhile Mac was getting chased by Terrance, who was hot on his trail and some of the bullets to penetrate Mac's car, which caused Mac to swerve and hit a wall. Bloo saw this and drove next to Mac.

"Mac, are you okay?" Bloo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but how are going to beat them?" Mac said.

"I've got an idea," Bloo said, pointing to his idea. Mac smiled.

"But were gonna need Eddy for this," Mac implied.

Bloo and Mac looked around and saw Eddy knocked out in his car, with duchess about to unleash some bullets on him. Bloo and Mac quickly drove to his side. When Duchess was about to unleash her bullets, Bloo pushed Eddy's car by putting his car weight and began to push. This caused Eddy to wake up.

"Huh? What happened?" Eddy said, looking around.

"Eddy, are you okay?" Mac asked.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, I was knocked out by that ugly pig," Eddy said.

"Truer words were never spoken. She is an ugly pig," Bloo said.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, " Mac said, pointing to the middle of the stadium. Eddy smiled.

"Okay then, let's do it!" Eddy said as the three of them drove in different directions. Eddy drove to Duchess.

"Hey Duchess, your so ugly that a mirror would explode if it saw your face!" Eddy said.

"Your going to regret saying that!" Duchess said as she began chasing Eddy.

Bloo was going to Terrance.

"Hey Terrance, I know a bag of bricks that are smarter then you!" Mac said.

"Why you!" Terrance said as he began chasing his little brother. Little did they know was that they were heading for the stands within the stands. Bloo was their, watching Mac and Eddy being chased. They were closing in on them with full speed, ready to use their weapons. When Mac and Eddy got to where Bloo was, due to the way the stand was, which was like a ramp, Mac and Eddy flew upwards, and when Duchess and Terrance was about to fly upwards, Bloo pressed a button and the big boxing glove with the spring on it, and impacted right on Terrance and Duchess, causing them to fly straight back into the middle of the coliseum. And in the middle of the coliseum was the giant ball in the giant cage, which broke due to Duchess and Terrance hitting it with a massive force thanks to Bloo's boxing glove. Duchess and Terrance landed hard on the stadium floor.

"Why you, you'll pay for...huh?" Duchess said. When the ball was freed, it suddenly rolled to Duchess and Terrance. They both didn't have enough time when the ball rolled them over, causing their cars to become pancakes. Since their cars were completely useless, they lost this challenge. Bloo, Eddy, and Mac drove back into the coliseum.

"We did it, we're awesome!" Bloo said.

"Yeah, that was genius Bloo, how did you do it," Mac said.

"Because I'm the man with the brain."

"Your not a man, your a vegetable...thingy," Eddy said.

The three both laughed.

"Well, it looks like we won this challenge," Mac said.

"Not really, we've got to fight each other now," Eddy said sadly.

"Oh, well then we'll give up, won't we Mac?" Bloo said.

Mac shook his head yes.

"What, you guys would do that for me?" Eddy said.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Mac asked.

"Face it Eddy, you wouldn't have won this challenge without us," Bloo said.

"Bloo! Sorry about that Eddy, Bloo could be rude sometimes," Mac said.

"No, he's right, thanks Bloo," Eddy said.

Bloo gave him a smile.

"You to Mac," Eddy said.

Mac smiled to.

Somewhere in the stands, Buttercup was watching the challenge with a smile.

"I'm glad that Eddy won," she said.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Bubbles said giggling.

"Do not!" Buttercup said.

The PowerPuff Girls started to laugh...

**Author notes:Well, so much for this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it! Until next time, R&R!**


	16. Chapter 14:Act 1:Artifact Race

**Author notes:And now it's time for the 14th chapter of the series. This time another villain will be put to a challenge. Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the challenges or the tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's "Jak X" although I do own any of the vehicles.**

Chapter 14:Act 1:Artifact Race.

1901 Haven City Building...

Everyone in the room were chatting with their friends, some about their recent challenges and some about other things. Among them were Bloo, Mac, and Eddy, who were talking about their last challenge, and how well they all worked together. They were also chatting about Duchess and Terrance, the two who once tried to get rid of Bloo, Terrance because he wanted to torture his brother, and Duchess who wanted to get adopted. Eddy had a frown on his face.

"You know, I have a brother that did the same thing," Eddy told them.

"Really? Did he torture you almost everyday of your life?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, but was put to an end."

"Why?" Bloo asked.

Eddy then explained to them how him and the Eds used to scam the children out of their money, and how a scam went horribly wrong, so much so that the kids wanted to kill them, probably literally. He also told them how he would lie about how coll his brother was, only to get popular with the kids. He also told them the journey that the Eds had to search for his brother, in order to lay low for a while, or to stay with him. When they did finally found him, he started bullying him mercifully. This was put to an end when the cringes to the door loosened, and the door slammed right in his face.

"Serves the jerk right," Bloo commented.

"What happened next?" Mac asked.

Eddy then explained to all the kids that everything he told about his brother was a lie, and that they finally accepted them. He also told them about how a boy named Johnny went crazy for a few weeks. After that, the Eds didn't do a single scam.

"Wow, that's some story," Mac said.

"Yeah, it was something," Eddy admitted.

"It's a good thing your brother doesn't humiliate you anymore, my brother still does," Mac said.

"Well then we should put Terrance in front of a door, hoping the cringes would lose and hope the door hits him right in the face," Bloo said.

Eddy and Mac laughed at Bloo's joke. Suddenly Ed came in the main room. He was pacing the room nervously for some reason. Edd was the first one to speak to him.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Edd asked.

"I'm so nervous Double D, I agreed to take Dee Dee on a date, tonight," Ed said.

"So what Ed, just be yourself," Eddy said.

"I don't know who myself is Eddy!" Ed panicked.

Edd placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Now Ed, theirs nothing to worry about, because you and Dee Dee get along perfectly," Edd informed his friend.

Ed's face then light up. "Your right Double D," Ed said.

Eddy got up from the couch. "Hey Ed, how about I walk you to the store, so I can show you what to wear."

"You do that for me Eddy?"

"Of course, I am a professional with girls, after all."

"Okay!" Ed said cheerfully as he and Eddy walked out of the building.

"I really wonder what my sister sees in him," Dexter said.

"Does it matter? Besides, they both get along nicely," Edd said.

"Yeah, your right."

Samurai Jack was meditating in the corner of the lobby, who hasn't spoken a word.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Jack is starting to miss his home," Edd said.

When Jack was through meditating, he began to walk out of the building.

"You don't mind if I walk with you Jack?" Edd asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jack said.

"I'm coming to," Dexter said as the three of them left the building.

Meanwhile the three PowerPuff Girls were talking to Freakazoid and Cosgrove.

"So, you three girls are superheroes to?" Freakazoid asked.

"Yep, we sure are," Bubbles said bubbly.

"How did you get your superpowers?" Freakazoid asked.

"We were created by a chemical called X," Blossom explained.

"How did you get your superpowers?" Bubble asked.

"By a computer bug surfing the internet," Freakazoid explained.

"Really?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, crazy huh? Ever since then, I can do all sorts of stuff, like this!"

Freakazoid's body then turned into blue electricity, except for his head, and started zooming at an incredible speed out of the building. The PowerPuff Girls had an awkward look on their faces.

"Where did he go?" Bubbles asked Cosgrove

"He'll be back in about-" Cosgrove then looked at his watch. "now" he finished.

Freakazoid then zoomed back in the room with Chinese food in his hand.

"Anyone want Chinese food from China?" he asked.

Meanwhile in the garage the KND were fixing and upgrading their cars, talking about their recent challenges. Suddenly, Mandy came in.

"What do you want now Mandy?" Numbuh One asked.

"Nothing, just to see what you guys were doing," Mandy said.

Numbuh One then looked at her suspiciously. "Really?"

"And to ask you a question. Nigel, what would happen if you, oh I don't know, died a mysterious death, who would take over the KND?" Mandy said.

Nigel already knew where Mandy was going with this. "The leader has to choose who would take over, and I already chosen. Why?"

"Just asking," Mandy said as she walked out of the garage.

"That girl is definitely up to something," Numbuh Five said.

"Yes, that is why we must be cautious," Numbuh One said.

"But I still wonder why she didn't take over the KND when she won the bet," Numbuh Four said.

Numbuh One already knew the reason why. _Had Mandy actually gotten soft, does she really have a soft spot somewhere?_ He thought. "Who knows."

Suddenly the garage door opened, and a woman with purple sunglasses, red hair, purple shirt and purple pants walked in.

"Do any of you know Johnny Bravo?" the woman asked.

Back in the main lobby, Johnny Bravo was talking to Freakazoid and the PowerPuff Girls, about how he got a lot of girls to admire him.

"It was easy, all I did was flex my muscles and...Mama?" Johnny said when the red haired woman walked in.

"Hello Johnny!" she said with a smile. She then gave her son a hug.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"To see my son, of course! Where's Suzi?"

"She went out,"

"I've seen you on TV Johnny, your great,"

"Thanks!"

"Hi there!" Blossom said.

Bunny looked at Blossom. "Aren't you...the PowerPuff Girls?" she asked.

"Yep, how do you do mam?" Bubbles asked.

"Why I'm doing fine. Anyone hungry?"

"Naw, I got Chinese food," Freakazoid said, stuffing noodles in his throat.

"I wish we had some cookies, I'm in the mood for some cookies," Bubbles said.

"Well your just in luck, I brought cookies for everyone to eat," Bunny said.

The PowerPuff Girls flew up. "Really?" Buttercup said.

"Yep, I'll go get them now!" Bunny said with a smile as she walked out of the building.

Somewhere in Haven City...

Edd and Dexter was walking in Haven City, in a district where people were rushing to get to their jobs in time or people trying to sell something. In other words, it was a busy district. Edd was the first one to speak.

"You must really miss your home Jack," Edd said.

"Yes, it is painful to be away from home for such a long time," Jack stated.

"Just how long have you been away from home?" Dexter asked.

"Honestly, I can't remember."

"Well, I'm sure one day you'll be back in your own hometown in no time," Edd reminded him.

Jack then stared into the sky, thinking hard about something. "You know, it is important that I go back home, for the sake of my people."

"I'm sure that Josh can find a way to let you stay here," Edd implied.

"If he can't, after this season is over, then I will find a way back home, by any means necessary."

The group was in silence, until Dexter broke it. "Hey, let's stop talking serious and look around the city eh?"

"Sure," Edd said.

Jack shook his head...

6:00 PM, in front of the Haven City Movie Theater...

Ed was standing with Eddy patiently. After looking into a few stores, Ed decided to wear his usual clothing. After all, Eddy did tell him to be himself. Finally Dee Dee arrived, just in time, with a smile on her face. Ed blushed when he saw this.

"Hi Ed," Dee Dee said dreamily.

"Um...er...chickens?" Ed said.

Eddy slapped his hand on his forehead, and Dee Dee laughed.

"I think you were supposed to say hi Ed," Eddy said.

"Oh, hi Ed!" Ed said.

Dee Dee giggled.

"No, not the Ed part!"

"It's okay Eddy. Shall we Ed?" Dee Dee said, wrapping her arm around Ed.

"Sure," Ed said as he and Dee walked into the movie theater.

"Go get her lumpy," Eddy said encouragingly.

When they walked in the movie theater, Edd, Dexter, Jack, and Johnny walked to Eddy.

"So, is Ed going on his date?" Edd asked.

Eddy turned around. "Yep. I gotta tell you Double D, our little Ed has grown up."

Edd giggled at his statement.

"So, wanna gets some pizza, I'll buy," Johnny said.

"Sure, I don't mind," Eddy said.

"But what about Ed?" Edd asked.

"What about him? Like I said, he's grown up."

"Yeah, your right Eddy."

The three then went for pizza, talking among themselves...

2100 Haven City Building...

Boogey was looking out the big window, outside in the city. He was thinking that ever since he got here, no one has ever been scared of him._ That's poppycock, I am the BOOGEYMAN, people SHOULD be scared of me_, he thought. He has tried every tactic to scare everyone on this racing team, from popping out of suspicious places, turning into some kind of monster, and even doing Halloween pranks, which was stupid since Halloween isn't here yet. Behind Boogey, he could hear Josh coming in. _This is my chance, I'll scare him good this time  
!_ Boogey thought.

When the cloaked figure walked in the room, it was dark.

"Boogey?" he said without any fear.

No answer. Suddenly, an evil demonic face popped up right in front of the cloaked figure, with his tongue sticking out. Behind the hood of the cloaked figure, his face was dull. The lights turned back on and the evil demonic face disappeared, showing Boogey.

"You weren't scared at all?" Boogey asked.

"No," the cloaked figure simply said.

Boogey then had a mad look on his face. "It's not fair, I've tried everything, and I'm STILL not scary."

"But you will be."

"Huh? How?"

"If we win and get the Paramount Emerald, you can become the scariest thing on the planet."

"Really?"

"Trust me, it will come true, just keep winning challenges."

"Okay then, what's my next challenge?"

"Your gate is number 56, and your challenge is an artifact race."

Before Boogey could ask what that was, the cloaked figure said, "An artifact race just a race around the battlefield, racing for artifacts. The artifacts will pop up in random places of the field, all you gotta do is to collect ten before the other drivers can."

"That's it? That will be easy!"

"Then win it."

"Most certainly!" Boogey said as he went to the garage to get his car...

Gate Number 56...

Boogey was in his vehicle, waiting to compete in the easy challenge. _It can't be difficult,_ Boogey thought.

"Ladies and gentleman, are you ready for some mechanical thrashing here today?" the announcer said.

The fans cheered as their response. Then the gate opened for Boogey to come out, when he did, he discovered that the battlefield was outside. The battlefield was green, with some ramps here an there. The field did look like a giant battlefield. On some sides Boogey could see the other drivers driving out of their gates, getting ready for the challenge.

"That's right ladies and gentleman, all the drivers have to do is to collect at least ten of the artifacts on the field. Whoever gets ten first wins!" the announcer explained. "All right drivers, are you ready?"

All the drivers revved their engines. A light above the battlefield shinned red.

_I must win._ Then it shinned yellow...

_This is my chance, to fulfill my dream!_ And when the light shinned green, the drivers were off in different directions. Also, a yellow light shinned in random places of the battlefield, and when it did, artifacts appeared. All the artifacts were pyramid like shapes, and had a green emblem sticking out in the middle.

"All I have to do is get ten of those, and this challenge will be mine!" Boogey said as he drove to where one of the lights shinned. When he got there, their was a floating artifact right in front of him.

"Your mine!" Boogey said as he drove towards it. Unfortunately, another driver came out of nowhere and swiped it up before Boogey could reach it.

"Why you!" Boogey said. Boogey's car was straight green, and the front of his bumper had something that represented a demonic mouth. He also had a basic machine gun on top, and was medium sized.

"No one steals from the Boogey man!" Boogey said as he drove after the driver. When he was right behind the driver, he started shooting at him with his machine gun, which his bullets penetrated from.

"Fool," the driver said as he turned his car in reverse, but was still driving forward. He then pressed a button, and then smoke started coming from the front of his car. Boogey was blinded by the smoke, which caused him to hit the brakes. When the smoke cleared, the driver was gone.

"How dare he! No matter, I'll just find another artifact," Boogey said as he drove to another yellow light. He then found another artifact at the edge of a ramp. He drove towards it, but like last time, someone swooped in and grabbed it before him.

"Not this time!" Boogey said as he drove after the driver. The driver jumped the ramp, and so did Boogey. They were now at the other side of the battlefield, and Boogey was chasing the driver, but their was a problem. The driver was to fast, Boogey couldn't catch up to him.

"Wait, please! Just let me have that one!" Boogey said like a child.

"What a loser!" the driver said as he laughed and drove off at a fast speed, searching for another artifact. Boogey then started to tear up.

"But...I'm...the...Boogey...Man," he said, holding back tears. "Wait...a minute."

Boogey then started to remember how his arch-nemesis, Grim, defeated him by proving that he wasn't scary after all, and how everyone in the Underworld laughed at him. He then remembered that he escaped the Underworld, away from embarrassment, away from torture, and how he lived alone for so long, and how painful it was. Boogey then realized that this was his chance, to finally get his rep back after so many months, how he can fulfill his promise, the real reason...

It wasn't time to think about it now. Boogey must get at least en artifacts in order to win. _Time to get serious,_ he thought. He then followed a light to another artifact, which he started to approach. Another driver to the side started approaching it as well.

"Sorry ugly, that artifact is mine!" the driver said as he started shooting at Boogey with a machine gun. Boogey dodged the bullets and started to accelerate to the artifact. When he got close to it, Boogey grabbed it just in time before the driver could reach it.

"Nine to go!" Boogey said.

"That artifact was mine!" the driver said as he started shooting at Boogey. Boogey then pressed a button, and a shield popped up around his car, which cause the bullets to reflect back at the driver. This caused the driver to get shot in the head.

"He's gonna need a new face!" Boogey said laughing and started to head for another artifact. The artifact that he was headed to was under two ramps. Boogey got to it and grabbed it.

"Eight more!" he said. He then saw another artifact, but this one was more far away. He started driving to it. Another driver was also driving to this artifact, who is right in the side of Boogey.

"Sorry ugly, but that artifact is mine!" the driver said.

Before Boogey could say anything, the driver launched a missile at Boogey. Boogey then quickly popped up his shield again, causing the missile to bouncer back at the driver. The driver dodged it by hitting the brakes, which caused the missile to impact on another driver, but also caused Boogey to get the lead to the artifact. Boogey then saw a the light over a tunnel.

"I guess I have to go in there to get the artifact," Boogey said as he went in. The driver who launched the missile at him was right behind him. Inside the tunnel, it was dark. Boogey could barely see a thing. Although he could hear a motor behind him. Boogey guessed that it was that driver who launched a missile at him.

"Your dead!" the driver said as he launched another missile at Boogey. This was bad, because Boogey couldn't see a thing. So he just popped his shield around him. After waiting for an impact, he heard the missile past him. He then saw the missile with a light at the end of the tunnel. When Boogey exited the tunnel, he saw the artifact right in front of him. He grabbed it with ease. The missile that the driver launched recoiled back because of a curvy part and went back past Boogey.

"I've got you now...Oh shi-" before the driver could finish his sentence, the missile impacted on him, causing the drivers car to explode.

"I guess he met his own demise. Three down, seven more to go," Boogey said as he found another light. This one was a little more closer, and Boogey drove towards it. When he got a few meters, he saw that he had to jump a ramp to get the artifact. He did just that, and grabbed the artifact. He then saw another quick one below him. Since he didn't want to go all the way back to the path, he jumped below, and grabbed the artifact.

"Only five more to go," Boogey said. Boogey then looked around for another artifact. He found one not so far and not so close at the other side of the battlefield. In order to get it, Boogey must go back to the same tunnel in order to get to the other side. He did just that, going back through the same tunnel again. He then went into the direction where the artifact was. It wasn't to far, it was just in front of him. When Boogey was about to drive to it, another driver went right past him, heading for the artifact. It was the same driver who took the first one.

"Sorry loser, but I only need two more to win!" the driver said as he zoomed to the artifact. Boogey then started shooting at him with his machine gun, which some of the bullets penetrated him, but it still wasn't enough to destroy him. The driver was close to the artifact now.

"I can't let him get that artifact. Looks like..." Boogey said as he saw a button in in his car that said "Use in a tight pickle." "I am in a tight pickle." He then pressed the button, and the machine gun was replaced with some laser on top. "I don't know what this does, but I have no other choice but to use it." He then fired the laser, and then something weird happened. Instead of a laser, a hologram like image went out of the gun, with monsters and ghouls alike, and went to the driver. When the hologram went inside the drivers car, he started to scream.

"AHHH! No...please! AHHH!" he said. The driver then crashed his car into a rock, causing him to explode due to his speed.

"Hmm, this weapon must must be a hologram image that scares people when it gets inside there cars," Boogey said. "It's a shame that I have to rely on a hologram gun to scare people. But that is going to change!" He then grabbed the artifact. In the wreckage, another artifact was lying on the ground. "That artifact must have been dropped by that driver." Boogey then grabbed it. _Only three more to go. Soon I'll keep my promise._

Boogey then saw another light ahead of him. He started driving towards it with accelerated speed. When he could see the artifact, the second driver who stole the second artifact from Boogey appeared behind him.

"Sorry ugly, but that artifact is mine," the driver said as he past Boogey. The artifact was on top of a tiny green hill.

"I'm not that ugly!" Boogey said.

"Oh please, have you looked in the mirror?" the driver said as he launched a missile at Boogey. Boogey barely dodged it, but it did caused his car to swerve. He then impacted on a wall, causing his car to take some damage.

"See you loser!" the driver said as he went to the artifact.

_No, I won't let him grab it. I've got it! I'll distract him by scaring him to death!_ Boogey thought. "Hey loser!" Boogey called out. The driver looked at him.

"What was that?" he said.

Boogey then shaped shifted into a spider inside his car. He then let out a weird yell, something that sounded like someone dying.

"Ow!" Boogey said. He realized that when he transformed into the spider, he was to big for his car, which caused him to bump his head. The driver started laughing, and Boogey transformed back into his original self.

"Your the most pathetic excuse for a Boogey Man I have ever seen," the driver said, still laughing.

Boogey then looked sadly to his wheel. _I can't believe it, after all these years, I'm still not scary. Why? Should I give up? Should I-?_ Boogey's face then lit up. What was he saying? He was the Boogey Man, it's his job to scare people, it's his fate. It's...his promise. _No!_

Boogey then fired the hologram laser again, which caused images of monsters and ghouls heading towards the driver, who was still laughing. The images then went inside the drivers car. When it did, the driver stopped laughing and started screaming.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE! AHH!" he screamed. He then started driving like a madman, until he was at the edge of a cliff. Before he fell to his doom, trying to get the monsters out, an artifact dropped out right from the back of his car. He then fell to a watery doom. Boogey then grabbed the artifact on top of the small hill, and then grabbed the artifact on that the driver just dropped. _That just leaves only one to go! When I get it, I'll be one step closer from being the scariest being on the planet!_ Boogey then saw another artifact right in front of him, on top of a hill. It was alone, no one was there. _Now's my chance!_

Boogey then started driving towards the hill. While he was driving, he realized that the battlefield was empty, nothing but car parts and some body's around. Boogey saw this as his chance to get the artifact, driving with accelerated speed, and his only hope. When he was at the edge of the field, another driver, with a straight black car, came out of nowhere and started driving to the top of the hill. Boogey then started accelerating his speed in order to catch up. The driver in the car was wearing a mask, the same type of mask that the last two drivers were wearing in the last two challenges. He looked in his rear view mirror.

"I thought I got rid of everyone already, oh well," the masked driver said.

"You won't get rid of me!" Boogey said as he pressed the button to fire his hologram laser again. But this time, nothing came out. He then looked under the button, there was a gauge there that represented the power of the hologram. The power was low, but was replenishing.

"Your a waste of my time," the masked driver said as he unleashed spiky spikes from the back of his car. The spikes impacted on Boogey's wheels, causing him to swerve and stop where he was. The masked driver was now heading towards the artifact.

"Only one more to go," the masked driver said. The masked driver then looked at his rear view mirror and saw that Boogey was stuck. "Hmph, if your supposed to be the Boogey Man, then their should be no such thing as fear."

Boogey heard these words. He then looked down. He thought about how he's always failed to be the Boogey Man, how he was pathetic, but...

His car started to move again, even with the flat tires. He started going up the hill, slowly.

"Your right, I am pathetic, I don't deserve the right to be called the Boogey Man, but...but that's going to change! I'm going to become the scariest thing on the planet, and I'll fulfill my dream!" Boogey said. As he said this, flashes of pictures started popping out of his head. Pictures of his past, pictures of that person. "BECAUSE I AM THE BOOGEY MAN!"

"Ha, your just pathetic," the masked driver said. "How are you going to get the artifact with flat tires?" He was right, the masked driver was close to the artifact, and Boogey was way behind him, going slow.

_He's right! How am I going to...wait a minute, the laser!_ The hologram laser charge was almost complete. The masked driver was close to the artifact now._ Come on...just a little..._ The masked driver was only a few meters touching the artifact. Boogey's laser was now charged up. _NOW! _Boogey fired the hologram laser at the masked driver, causing images of monsters and ghouls to come out and head for the masked driver. When the masked driver got close to the last artifact, the images went inside his car. He then hit the brakes.

"NO...IT CAN'T BE! NOO!" the masked driver said. He then started to drive around like crazy, zooming his car in random directions. He then dropped at the edge of cliff, causing him to fall to his watery death. Boogey then drove to the artifact, very slowly due to his flat tires, but he got there. He then grabbed the artifact, winning the challenge.

"Ladies and gentleman, i don't know how he did it, But Boogey won!" the announcer said.

The fans started to cheer for him. _I...I did it._ Boogey thought. He then looked at the sky, at one of the clouds. It looked like one of the clouds took the form of a human shape, a feminine body. Boogey then smiled. _Maybe theirs hope for me yet..._

**Author notes:That's the end of this chapter, I hoped everyone enjoyed it! R&R!**_  
_


	17. Chapter 15:Act 1:Freeze Rally Two

**Author notes:Sorry I haven't posted, school just started and already I have to study for three tests on Tuesday. But anyway, onto the story! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexters Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the challenges or the tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles, except for Freakazkoid's Freakmoible.**

Chapter 15:Act 1:Freeze Rally Challenge 2

1901 Haven City Building...

Ed and Dee Dee were sitting on the couch together, watching the pat events that happened this season. Their relationship was growing everyday, to the point where they hang out walking, going to the arcade, or just talking. Eddy was talking to Johnny, Bloo, and Mac. They were talking about their past challenges and other things. Samurai Jack was meditating, as usual, in a corner of the room, while Edd was talking to Dexter. When Dexter had to go to the bathroom, Edd looked at Jack.

_I wonder if he remembers anything about the time when we saw the Paramount Emerald,_ he thought.

The Paramount Emerald. That big and beautiful green emerald, that would make anyone want to get there hands on it. Edd remembered a few days ago, when he went to the library to study the emerald. He went up to the front desk and asked the head librarian if he could see some notes on it. All they had was a letter, from Casimro Baldomero, who was a writer, and a Mayan, the civilization who made the emerald from a mysterious dust. He then remembered when he read the letter, a strange light engulfed him, showing Edd events of the letter, a Mayan archeologist, digging up some dust from the ground, speaking something in his language, which Edd didn't understand.

Then another light engulfed him, showing the same archeologist, who was showing the dust he found to his people, and then he was back at the library, dazed. And then their was Mrs. Gale. Her words puzzled Edd to no end.

_Oh, and Double D_, _you'll find the answers soon._

What exactly did she mean by that? Their was also another event that involved the emerald. Edd remembered that he and Jack went to the DEATHRACE building, where they got a tour of the place. Blitz, an announcer for DEATHRACE, also showed them and the other rookies the emerald. When they were about to leave to explore the remainder of the building, the emerald shinned a white light, and a voice said, _Soon, everyone I knew will be free from their torment._

Just what is the Paramount Emerald, and what secrets does it have? Just then Edd had an idea. He could go to the library, and ask Mrs. Gale what she knew about the emerald. She seems to know a lot of information about it. Edd got up from the couch.

"Where you going Double D?" Eddy asked.

"To the library," Edd replied. "Coming?"

"Sure, why not?" Eddy said as he got up from the couch.

"What about Ed?" Edd asked.

"Ed? He's flirting with Dee Dee, we might as well let him be," Eddy said.

The two exited the building and went on to the library.

"So Double D, what are you going to the library for?" Eddy asked while they were walking. Before Edd could respond, Eddy said, "Oh wait, let me guess, to find more information about the Paramount Emerald?"

"Yes," Edd replied.

"Double D, you tried twice to find the emerald, but you still haven't told anyone anything,"

"Oh right, I have forgotten to tell you,"

"Then what did you learn Sockhead?"

Edd thought for a moment. Was Eddy really going to believe that when he read the letter, that he had a vision of the past? Edd decided that he might as well.

"Well Eddy, first off, the emerald was created by the Mayans, as Josh and Jack say. When I couldn't find anything about the emerald, I decided to look at the archives at the front desk. This lady, Mrs. Gale, was the head librarian. The only archived they had about the emerald was a letter, by someone named Casimiro Baldomero, who was writer, that usually writes to his friend, who ran away from the Mayan Civilization, because he didn't believe in their culture."

"Geez, this is more history then what we do at school. Go on," Eddy said.

"Yes well, in the letter, he talks about one of the Mayan archeologist who one day discovered a strange kind of dust. He wrote that when the archeologist touched it, he felt more powerful, like he could rule the world. The archeologist then showed the dust to his people, who decided to study it, where it came from, stuff like that."

"Is that it?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, that's all I learned so far,"

"What does this dust have to the with the emerald?"

"I don't know yet Eddy. All the rest of Casimiro's letters have been burned, by the other Mayan people, because Casimiro kept the truth about his runaway friend, and also executed him,"

"I still think that this emerald thing having the powers to control the world is a bunch of baloney."

"Actually Eddy, I'm starting to believe it's the truth."

"Oh yeah, how?" Eddy asked.

Edd didn't know how he could tell Eddy something like he's seen visions of the past, or he and Jack heard a voice when they got to see the emerald. So in the end, he decided not to tell him. Knowing Eddy he probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Well, it's just a feeling," Edd said.

Edd and Eddy were in front of the library. As they entered, they could see people either reading, looking at archives, or listening to music or recordings, and some are on the computer, either doing some research or just messing with it.

"So, who do you want to talk to?" Eddy asked.

"Mrs. Gale, she's at the front desk," Edd explained.

The two went up to the front desk. Mrs. Gale greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello Double D, what can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I just came to ask, what do you know about the Paramount Emerald?" Edd asked.

"Well, I already told you, it was created by the Maya civilization," Mrs. Gale explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, it's just, you seem to know a lot about it, even the letters," Edd said.

"Well, I may know some more stuff about it, or perhaps I don't," Mrs. Gale said with a smile.

Edd and Eddy gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" Edd asked.

"Well, before I was a librarian, I was also an archeologist."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I've spent my whole years as an archeologist to find out more about the emerald, and all I found was that one letter. After more months of searching, I gave up, I was getting to old now."

"So, their isn't anything else you know about the emerald?"

Mrs. Gale shook her head. Eddy gave her a confused look, and Edd wasn't satisfied of what the woman said. She's to suspicious.

"Well, we'll be on our way then," Edd said.

"Okay, and trust me, you'll find the answers soon," Mrs. Gale said as Edd and Eddy left the library.

"That woman was weird," Eddy said.

"Yes, and I believe she knows more then what she is saying," Edd said.

"Yeah, I think so to. So what are you gonna do about it Double D?" Eddy asked.

"I can't do anything about it right now, because I'm busy with my challenges in DEATHRACE. We'll just have to wait and see the events unfold," Edd implied.

1901 Haven City Building...

While Edd and Eddy were at the library, Ed and Dee Dee were talking, staring at each other eyes dreamily.

"I think your so cute," Dee Dee said.

"And I think your more prettier then the alien princess from Deadzone 1," Ed said.

"I have no idea what you said, but it sounded do romantic," Dee Dee said dreamily. "Do you wanna walk?"

"Do I!" Ed exclaimed.

They both got up from the couch and exited the building, the same time Edd and Eddy entered.

"Hey Ed, where you going?" Eddy asked.

"To walk," Ed simply replied. "With my girlfriend." he said with a smile as he took Dee Dee's arm and left the building.

"I never would have thought that Ed could get a girlfriend here," Edd said.

"Yeah, me to," Eddy said.

The two Eds saw Johnny Bravo talking with Suzie and his mother.

"Johnny, are you sure you don't want to quit this race, it's to dangerous," Bunny said.

"No, and besides, one million dollars can be useful," Johnny said.

"I agree, besides, we have to save the-" Johnny covered Suzie's mouth.

Bunny gave his son a confused look, and Johnny laughed nervously.

"She meant to say that um, we have to save your cookies, because their so good!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Oh," Bunny said confusedly.

"Could you excuse us momma?" Johnny asked as he took Suzie with him. "What do you think your doing, if momma knew that we would have to save the world, then she would be worried."

"Fine, I won't say anything, if you agree to play with me more," Suzie said with a smile.

"No way," Johnny said.

"Fine, oh Ms. Bravo!" Suzie called out.

Johnny quickly placed his hand on her mouth again.

"Okay fine," Johnny said annoyingly.

"Yes dear?" Bunny said to Suzie.

"Oh nothing," Suzie said sweetly.

Samurai Jack was at the corner, meditating, thinking about what he's been through, thinking about his family, and-

"Watcha doin?" an obnoxious voice said, which disturbed Jack's meditating.

It was Numbuh Three of the KND.

"Meditating," Jack replied.

"Why?" Numbuh Three asked.

"So I can clear my mind."

"Why?"

"So I can relax."

"Why?"

"So I can concentrate on things."

"Why?"

Jack was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry, is she bothering you?" Numbuh One said, before Jack could say anything.

"No," was all Jack said as he continued meditating.

Numbuh One then turned to Numbuh Three.

"Numbuh Three, you really shouldn't disturb people like that," Numbuh One said.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious," Numbuh Three said.

"That's okay." Numbuh One looked out the window of the building, looking at the cars and the people walking by, some late for work, and some talking on their cell phones. Numbuh One then thought of the times with the interview with Father. After those events, Numbuh One managed to create a machine that could revert all of the adult back to children. This worked successfully, and Sector V was back. Unfortunately, the one thing that Numbuh One didn't suspect was that Father escaped from the trap that he setup. And now Father is part of this racing competition, in order to get the Paramount Emerald, in order for adults to rule the world. That has to be Father's plan.

"Numbuh One, are you okay?" Numbuh Three asked.

Numbuh One snapped out of his trance and looked at Numbuh Three. "Yes, I'm fine."

2100 Haven City Building...

Father was looking out the window in the main room, where the villains gathered for meetings. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that his arch nemesis, Numbuh One, a.k.a Nigel Uno, was thinking about him, and also wondered how he escaped from the moon. It was simple enough actually. All he had to do was to change into a gigantic bird creature, due to his silhouette, which can shape shift. Looking out the window, he remembers all the times when he keeps losing to the KND. But this time, things are about to change. When Father gets his hands on the Paramount Emerald, he'll use it to make adults become the rulers of the world.

"What are you doing?" Katz asked.

Father didn't turned around. "Thinking about all the times I've had with the KND," Father replied.

"The KND. Isn't that the organization group that consist of kids who tries to stop adults from being, well, adults?"

"Yes, the very same."

"You mention them all the time."

"Their annoying brats. But once I get this Paramount Emerald, all adults shall rule the world."

"Yes, I see. I just have one question for you, how do you know that the guy in the cloak is telling the truth, what if he wants the emerald for himself? And what about everyone on this racing team?"

"I'm already aware of that. It doesn't matter, because I will obtain the power of the emerald, no matter what."

"Well, good luck with that." Katz said as he walked out of the room.

Father continued looking through the window. _Soon, the KND will be no more._

Just then the cloaked figure walked in the room. "Father, I've been looking for you.

Father then turned around. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Your next challenge is starting soon, it's a Freeze Rally."

"What a simple challenge," Father said as he walked to the garage to get his car. Father then turned around before exiting the room, looking at the cloaked figure walking in the opposite direction. "Everyone on this racing team wants the emerald for something. Tell me, what do you want the emerald for?"

The cloaked figure continued walking to the exit. He then answered the usual answer that he always say. "You'll find out in due time." He then exited the building.

Father had a feeling that their was more to this cloaked figure then meets the eye, he just couldn't figure out what. He then looked at the billboard, where all the challenges are listed. His challenge was indeed a Freeze Rally(The rules for a Freeze Rally are in Chapter 2) and his gate number was 1. Father then went to the garage...

Gate number 1...

"Ladies and gentleman, get ready for an exciting fast paced challenge!" the announcer said.

Father was behind the gate, listening to the announcer explaining the past events of the Freeze Rally challenge, and other competitors who competed in it, and their record times. Father didn't care, he just wanted to get this challenge over with, since it was easy to him. Father's car was black with flames, long, and had some kind of gun on top of his car.

"And today's challenger is Father, a great racer who has won all his challenges so far, with great record time and a lot of kills."

The gate then opened, and Father drove out of it. The track that Father was on was a jungle based theme. In front of him, jungle like trees loom, a bunch of green scenery was everywhere.

"That's right, Father is a top notched driver, with a whole bunch of weapons at his disposal, and one of a great modeled car," one of the other announcers said. "Oh, it looks like the challenge is about to start. The time limit is 1:40:00."

Father revved his engine as a light shinned green on the starting line...

And then it shinned yellow...

And when it was green, Father was off.

"A good start, let's see how Father pulls this off ladies and gentleman," the announcer said.

Father kept going straight as the time keeps ticking. In front of Father, their was a time button in front of him. He raced right through it, causing the time to stop for two seconds. Then he drove a few meters up, and zoomed right past through another time button, which caused the time to stop for another two seconds.

"A good start so far ladies and gentleman," the announcer said. "Father is now entering the cave."

Father then entered a cave in front of him, which was brown. After driving a few meters in the cave, Father zoomed past another stop button, which caused the clock to stop for another two seconds. After that Father turned right in the cave, and then turned left. When he turned left, he had to hit the brakes in order not to crash into a wall. He then started driving again, when he saw a set of stairs. He drove up to them, and zoomed past another stop button, which this time caused the clock to stop for ten seconds. The clock was now at 1:34:00.

"Some good moves by Father ladies and gentleman, can he keep it up?" the announcer said.

Father then kept driving straight, turning every now and then, barely missing the walls. It wasn't long until the clock started up again. The cave then started to change scenery, from dark, to royal, as Father could see by the side of his car, the outside. Father then saw another set of stairs. He then zoomed to them, crossing them with ease, and zoomed past another stop button, which stopped the clock for five seconds. Father then had to turn right, barely falling to his death from the inside, and then started going straight again. He then zoomed past another stop button, stopping the time for two more seconds.

"So far so good, Father is showing amazing speeds! He is now headed for the ramp!" the announcer said.

Father then jumped a ramp, which led out of the cave and into a metal bridge, surrounded by water. The clock then started up again. Father then zoomed past another stop button, which stopped the clock for five seconds. After that, Father then zoomed past another stop button, which caused the time to stop for two more seconds. The time was now 1:22:00. Father then kept driving straight until he crossed the metal bridge, and was back at the jungle scenery. He then turned at an angle, zooming at another stop button for two seconds. Father then turned a hard turn left, leaving some tire marks on the track. The clock then started up again.

"Father is an excellent driver. Most drivers by now would crash into the wall!" the announcer stated.

Father then kept driving straight until he zoomed past another stop button, which stopped the clock for two seconds. The walls at the side of the track were white, which also had torches on it. The clock began starting again immediately. Father then zoomed past another stop button, causing the time to stop for five seconds. The time was now 1:18:00. Father then continued to drive straight for a while, until the time started up again. Father then was headed towards a rock that separated two paths. Their was a stop button in front of Father, but this time he missed it, going to the right path.

"Father has just missed a stop button that would have stopped the clock for five seconds," the announcer said.

Father then kept driving straight, time going by fast, and until he exited the path. He then zoomed past a stop button, causing the time to stop for only two seconds. Father then kept driving straight. It wasn't before long that the clock started up again.

"Father is now heading towards the second cave ladies and gentleman!" the announcer said.

When Father got to the entrance of the cave, he zoomed past another stop button, causing the time to stop for two seconds. The time was now 1:10:00. Father then exited the cave and kept driving straight. The jungle scenery didn't completely changed, but the scenery now looked like a beach, mixed with the jungle.

"Father is now entering the third cave!" the announcer said.

_What are with these caves?_ Father thought. He entered the cave and zoomed past a stop button, which caused the clock to stop for two seconds. He then exited the cave. The jungle scenery then looked like more of a jungle, that it almost looked like it was from centuries ago. He then kept driving straight until he was headed for another stop button. Unfortunately he missed it.

"Looks like Father is slipping a little bit!" the announcer said. "And Father is heading for the last cave!"

Father kept driving straight until he was at the entrance to the last cave. He then zoomed past a stop button, which stopped the clock for two seconds. He then zoomed past another stop button, and then the clock stopped for an additional ten seconds. The time was now 0:58:00. Father then turned left and right in the cave, avoiding the walls.

"This is it folks, Father is almost to the finish line!" the announcer said.

Father then zoomed a stop button, which stopped the clock for another two seconds.

"He is now heading for the ramp!"

Father then jumped the ramp, and landed back on the jungle themed track. After that he zoomed past the last stop button, which stopped the clock for five seconds, and then he crossed the finish line. The crowds roared as he did. His time was 0:56:00.

"An amazing finish, something we'd expect from one of our top rookies!" the announcer said.

Father then started to drive slowly out of the track, the crowds cheering for him. Father paid them no mind. _Soon, all adults will rule the world, and soon, the KND, will be no more._ Father thought...

**Author notes:Sorry I ended the chapter this way, it's getting late. But the next chapter will be better. Anyway, R&R!**


	18. Chapter 16:Act 1:Fourth Race:Part One

**Author notes:Well, it's been a little while until I updated, school and track and all that. But now I've got a little time, so enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexters Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles, except for Freakazoid's Freakmobile.**

Chapter 16:Act 1:Third Race:Part One

2100 Haven City Building...

May was watching Terrance compete in a DEATHMATCH challenge on TV. His man(what May likes to call him) just destroyed a car with his missiles with ease. May could see Terrance smiling at his kill. She smiled.

"A great kill from Terrance!" the announcer said. The stadium was the dirt stadium. May smiled as she saw her boyfriend with a succesful kill. Behind her, her two sisters, Lee and Marie, were watching her.

"I can't believe that May fell for another man," Lee said to her sister.

Marie looked at her. "Well, it was going to happen eventually, Ed is not so bright." Marie said.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Speaking of boyfriends, it seems yours is doing just fine."

"Of course! My little Eddy is ready for anything!" Lee said dreamily. Marie acted like she ignored this statement, and looked at the TV at Terrance, as he pulls of another kill. Lee noticed this. "What is it Marie?"

"It's Terrance," Marie replied.

"What about him?" Lee asked.

"Yesterday while I was walking around, looking at the shops, I saw him flirting with another girl."

Lee stood in silent for a few seconds, trying to get the information in her head. "So, May's little boyfriend is a cheater eh?" Lee asked.

"By the way he was flirting with that girl, I'd say yeah," Marie replied.

"Well, that's a shame."

"How are we going to tell her?" Marie asked.

"We're not gonna tell her, she's gonna figure it out on her own," Lee replied.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, it's time May learns from life, and I think that this is the time she learns it."

Marie looked at her sister like she was crazy. "Really? Some guy is a cheater and your gonna let him get away with it?" Lee thought about this for a minute. "I mean, what if she never finds out?"

"Well then that's when were gonna jump in. In the meantime, let's just keep winning challenges," Lee informed her sister.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Okay if you say so."

"Speaking of our next challenge, I think the guy with the cloak said it's a race in the sewers."

Marie looked disgusted. "A race in the sewers? How disgusting!" Marie said.

"Yeah, but you gotta do what you gotta do."

Just then the challenge that Terrance was own came to a close. "And the winner is, TERRANCE, with not even a scratch on his car!" the announcer said.

The crowd started to cheer for Terrance name. "Isn't he incredible guys?" May asked her two sisters.

"Yeah, he's something all right," Lee said with no energy.

"Well, I'm gonna go get my car!" May said with a smile while humming a tune and heading towards the garage.

"You know, friendship should not be treated like that. It's sick what this guy is doing behind May's back!" Lee said angrily.

"Well then, let's tell her! You know how May is, it'll probably take a long time until she figures it out!" Marie implied to her sister.

"True, your right. Fine! We'll tell her and teach that bonehead a lesson!" Lee said with her fist moving left and right. Marie then started for the garage. "Hold on Marie!" Lee said.

"What now? Do you want to tell her or not?" Marie asked. "I mean, we HAVE to tell her what this guy is doing behind her back!"

"I know, I know, but, as you said, you know how May is. She'll probably ask for proof, which we don't have," Lee implied to her sister.

Marie thought about this for a second. "Shoot, your right!" Marie said. "So what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We get proof! We'll go buy a camera off the winnings we had in the challenge, and take photos of Terrance with other girls," Lee said.

"That's a brilliant idea Lee!" Marie said.

"Yeah, let's just win our challenge and get on with it!" Lee said. Marie nodded as they walked to the garage. "You know something, true love should not be treated that way Marie."

"Yeah, your right..." Marie said thoughtfully. Marie then stared thoughtfully up the ceiling.

"Yo Marie, you still with me?" Lee asked.

Marie snapped out of her trance. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Then let's go," Lee said as they started walking again.

Marie was still in thought. _True love...Double D..._

1901 Haven City Building...

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were talking about their previous challenges. Dee Dee was among them as well.

"It's been an exciting season. I've heard that the ratings this season are twice as great from last season," Edd implied to them.

"Where did you hear that Double D?" Eddy asked.

"I've been doing my research."

"Well, did you find out anything new on the Paramount Emerald?" Eddy asked.

"No Eddy, I'm afraid I haven't," Edd replied.

"I've got an idea guys!" Ed exclaimed. The two other Eds and Dee Dee were waiting for Ed's response. "Go on a roller coaster?"

Dee Dee planted a smile on her face. "Oh Ed, your so smart!" she said dreamily.

"Yep, that's me all right," Ed replied.

"I think those two were made for each other," Edd stated.

"I couldn't agree more," Eddy replied.

Just then Josh came in the room, greeting the other heroes on the race. He then came up to the Eds and Dee Dee. "Hey guys," he said casually.

"Hey Josh, what's the deal, we got a new challenge or something?" Eddy asked.

"As a matter of fact, you do. It's a race, and all three of you are competiting together," Josh explained.

"All right!" Eddy said, jumping out of the couch.

"The race takes place in the sewer."

Edd then looked disgusted. "The sewer?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Josh replied.

"I refuse to compete in such a race. No way!"

"Come on Double D, don't you remember that the whole world is at stake here?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, but-" Edd began.

"You've got to make sacrifices Double D," Josh explained. Edd thought about this for a moment. "Don't worry, the sewer is clean, there are no rats or droppings."

"Oh, well in that case, I'm in," Edd said.

"It's gate number three by the way," Josh said.

"All right! Let's go guys!" Eddy said as the three Eds went to the garage...

Haven City Sewers, Gate Number Three...

"And here is one of the top rookies of the season, Double D!" the announcer said with excitement.

As Double D drove out of his gate, the fans started to cheer his name and started showing big pictures of his head above their heads. After all, he was one of the top rookies of DEATHMATCH, so why not?

"Wow Double D, your pretty popular this season!" Eddy said. (See Chapter 13 for Eddy's car description.)

"Well, I even surprised myself when I saved the stadium from mad robot droids as well," Edd said. (See Chapter 3 for Edd's car description.)

"I love vrooms vrooms guys!" Ed exclaimed happily. (See chapter 4 for Ed's car.)

"Vrooms vrooms?" Edd asked.

"He means cars Double D," Eddy said.

The sewer was really like a racing track. Their was water everywhere, coming from pipes. Their were actually stands where people can watch the racers as well. The stands had a lot of people today. In front of the starting line, their were really big pipes that seperated many paths.

"It looks like we got some serious competition today boys!" Eddy said.

Eddy was right. Their were 15 drivers in the starting line, not the usual count from the other challenges, and this time the cars looked more tougher then anything the Eds ever faced so far. Their was one car with a crimson color, flamethrower, and matches on the side. The driver inside it has a leather jacket, Chinese mafia tatoo on his forehead, orange mohawk, and white skin.

Ed started to shiver. "These guys look scary guys," Ed said scarily.

"Don't worry Ed, with the three of us, we'll beat this race!" Eddy said.

"You sure about that love muffin?" a familiar voice said.

"Kankers!" Eddy exclaimed.

"That's right, did you miss us?" Marie asked.

The Kankers were right beside the Eds.

"Why don't you guys just leave us alone and let us win!" Eddy said with a smile.

"Eddy, don't encourage them now..." Edd said worryingly.

"To late! But if we win, we get to kiss you all day!" Marie said with a smile.

"Good one Marie!" Lee said.

"All right racers, start your engines!" the announcer said.

The cheery and commotion of the crowds started to die down, waiting anxiously for the start of the race.

"Let's do this!" Eddy said as he and the other two Eds started to rev their engines.

The other drivers did the same. "It looks like their ready!" the announcer said.

Just then a red light shinned on top of the starting line...

It then turned yellow, and the drivers started to rev their engines more...

And when it turned green, the racers were off. The fans roared with excitement, as all the drivers passed the finish line and driving at full speed.

"See you at the finish line love muffin!" Lee shouted at Eddy, who was in front of him.

The sewer was big, and had a lot of space where the drivers can use their weapons more easily due to the space. Their were also cages where water went out of them. The Eds and the Kankers, who were in front of the Eds, were heading for a big pipe that separated two paths.

"All right girls, split up!" Lee said as her and May drove to the left path, while Marie went to the right. Other drivers went on their own paths as well.

"Double D, me and Ed will go after May and Lee, while you go after Marie!" Eddy said to Edd.

"What good will that do?" Edd asked.

"If we get rid of the Kankers, then the rest of the race will probably be a piece of cake!" Eddy explained.

Edd thought about this for a moment. "All right!" Edd said as he took the right path.

Eddy and Ed took the left. Eddy and Ed were driving behind May and Lee, which Lee's car was red over white, was long, and with no roof. The weapons go out in the front of where the engine is. (For May's car go to chapter 3)

"This is for you love muffin!" Lee said as oil started to plow out of her car.

Eddy slipped right on it and started swerving into the pipe wall.

"Oops, I didn't want him to crash!" Lee said.

"Hang on Eddy!" shouted Ed.

Before Ed could reach him, Eddy hit the brakes and came to a halt. "Don't worry about me Ed, just get to that finish line!" Eddy said.

Ed nodded and continued to drive to the Kankers. Meanwhile the crimson car passed Eddy up, and was chasing after Ed and the two Kankers as well.

Meanwhile on the other side of the pipe, Marie was in front of Edd, which didn't grant him to pass her up.

"See you at the finish line Double D!" Marie said.

Edd then managed to find an opening on the path, and drove a few meters to the side of Marie. "Sorry Marie, but it looks like I'm going to pass you up!" Edd implied.

Marie smiled as she bumped into the side of Edd, causing him to swerve a little. Edd quickly gained his balance and was now still at the side of Marie.

"I expected more from you Marie," Edd said.

"I'm just going easy on you!" Marie said.

"You know, the prize for this race is much to dangerous!"

"What are you talking about?" Marie asked.

"The Paramount Emerald."

Marie thought about what Edd said and smiled. "I don't think so, it'll just give me the desire to become queen of the world, and you Double D, will be my king!" Marie said.

"Yes, but it is more dangerous then that!" Edd implied her. "It's just...using something to fulfill your desires is not right. You should do it yourself."

Marie thought about this. She had an eerie feeling that Edd is right somehow, that using something, or creating a shortcut, to get what you want is wrong.

"I think your right Double D," Marie said.

"You should not...I am?" Edd said questioningly.

"Yes, it's just...I've always had a crush on you, and I always wanted you...the feelings I have..." Marie stopped here, looking at the path that she was driving.

Edd looked at her. Edd thought that Marie was getting sentimental, but why. "What feelings?" Edd asked.

Marie didn't look at him. "Double D..." Marie started. She then let out a sigh. "I...I think-"

Just before Marie could answer, someone in the back of her bumped into her, hard, causing her blue and medium looking car with no roof to swerve. She then hit the brakes, and the car sped off, the driver laughing.

"Who would have the nerve!" Marie said.

Just then Edd past her up. When this happened Marie started up her car again and went after them.

Meanwhile Eddy, Ed, Lee, and May drove out of the path with the pipe, as well as the other drivers. The crimson car driver was tailing right behind Eddy and Ed, as they head for another giant pipe that only brings one path.

"All right Kankers, take this!" Eddy said as a machine appeared on top of his car. Bullets then started to fly out of it.

"You'll have to do better then that love muffin!" Lee said as a shield popped up around her car. The bullets then bounced off the shield.

"Ed, your shield can destroy Lee's shield. Do it!" Eddy told Ed.

"Aye aye!" Ed said as a shield popped up around him. He then drove faster until he was only a few meters behind Lee, until the two shields collide. Just as Eddy predicted, Ed's shield blew up Lee's shield, due to Ed's shield being more powerful.

"That a boy Ed!" Eddy said.

"May, I need some help!" Lee shouted.

"I'm coming!" May said as she drove in front of Ed.

All the while other drivers were shooting at each other with machine guns and missiles, and other weapons alike. Then the one path that the pipe lead into two other pipes.

"It's getting rough out there ladies and gentleman, but just one tip for the drivers, those big pipe that separates two paths, only one path will lead into the next part of the course, while the other path will meet to certain doom!" the announcer said.

"What?" Eddy exclaimed. "So we've got to guess a path?"

"Right you are!" the announcer said with energy.

Sure enough, there were two paths that was separated by a big pipe in the middle.

"Which one should we take Eddy?" Ed asked.

Before Eddy could answer, the crimson car driver past them up with ease. "I don't know about you losers, but I'm takin right!" the driver said as he sped off.

"Let's take right Ed!" Eddy said.

"Okey dokey smokey!" Ed said as the two Eds took the right path.

"What do we do Lee?" May asked.

"What do ya think? We follow our boyfriends!" Lee said.

The two Kankers then took the right path as well as some other drivers, although some drivers also took left. Edd and Marie were chasing the driver that bumped into Marie. The car was big, pink, and had a club with spikes on the top of it. The driver in it was an overweight woman with a big pink shirt on.

"How dare you bump into me like that, who do you think you are?" Marie said.

"Who I am?" the woman said. "I am Glorious, the most prettiest and sexist woman see!"

"I don't know about pretty or sexy," Marie commented.

"I agree," Edd said.

Edd and Marie snickered and Glorious face turned red. "You'll eat those words, I'll kill you both with my iron club!" she said as the iron club on the top of her began to move.

The club then started crashing down on Edd and Marie, which they had troubled dodging.

"Let's see how you like this you fatso!" Marie said as a machine gun popped up from her front hood. She then started firing at the woman, which the bullets penetrated easily. "Yeah, how you like...huh?" Marie said.

The bullets had no effect on Glorious car whatsoever. Glorious then started to laugh. "Your little toy can't hurt me, I'm to pretty to get hit!"

"Oh please, when was the last time you looked at a mirror!" Marie said.

"Marie, i don't think you should be intimidating her like-"

Before Edd could finish his sentence, the club came down on Marie and knocked her sideways, hard. Her car took damage to the side and started swerving to the left. This was bad, because the pipe leading into two paths, one path that led to the rest of the race course, and one path that led to the drivers doom. It wasn't long before she was on the left side of the pipe. Glorious went into the right path, laughing. Edd hit the brakes.

"I heard the announcer mentioning that one path leads into the rest of the course. Luckily my computer that can scan weak points can also plan routes for me now, thanks to Dexter." Edd then pressed a button, and a computer voice said, _What is your command Eddward?_

"Computer, which path I should take?" Edd asked.

_"Scanning..."_ the computer said. after a few seconds, the computer said, _"the right path is the path you should take, while the left path leads into a pit, that if anyone falls in, they will meet their doom,"_ the computer explained.

_Oh no, Marie took that path!_ Edd thought. _But then again, maybe she can take care of herself. _Edd thought to himself. He then began to take the right path, and then stopped...

Meanwhile the two Eds, the two Kankers, and some of the other drivers were in a part of the sewers where there were orange lights on the ceiling, and what looks like green seaweed hanging on the walls. Eddy looked at his rear view mirror, but could not see Edd behind him, nor Marie.

"Where the heck is Double D; he should be here by now!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Maybe the sewer monsters have got to him Eddy!" Ed said.

"If I were, I would pay more attention to the road!" the crimson driver said as he past both of the Eds up. The cave then started zigzagging left to right, right to left, with the crimson driver still in front of the two Eds, while the Kankers were in front as well. The crimson driver and the two Eds started passing cars up, with the crimson driver still in front of the two Eds.

Eddy gave out an annoyed sighed. "Get out of the way already!" Eddy said.

"Sorry, no can do. That one million dollars is calling for me!" the driver said.

"Well then eat this!" Eddy said as he started firing bullets from his car at the crimson driver. While doing this, the orange lighted cave started zigzagging again, which gave the crimson driver advantage of dodging Eddy's bullets. Eddy gave another annoyed sigh.

"Now it's my turn shorty!" the crimson driver said as he released oil slick from the back of his car. Due to the zigzagging, Eddy couldn't dodge it, which caused him to slip and swerve on the oil. Eddy then hit the brakes, which caused him to stop, which also caused other drivers to pass him up. Eddy gritted his teeth and started driving again. It wasn't long before he was back behind the crimson driver. The crimson driver saw this, and started releasing oil again.

"I'll save you Eddy!" Ed said as he started to accelerate his speed. When Ed was at on the side of the crimson driver, he bumped into him, causing him to swerve a little and the oil to stop releasing.

"That a boy Ed!" Eddy said as he passed the crimson driver. The crimson driver then immediately accelerated his speed to catch up to the two Eds...

Meanwhile Edd and Marie were way behind, trying to catch up with the other drivers in the orange lighted hall. All the while, Marie looked at Edd with confusion on her face. Edd noticed this in his rear view mirror.

"What is it Marie?" Edd asked.

"Why did you save me?" Marie asked in a little voice.

Edd looked at her through his rear view mirror and sighed. "I don't know, I just...my body just moved."

Marie then looked at the road ahead of her, as if Edd's answer was enough. They were silent the whole drive to catch up to the other drivers, and it made Edd a little uncomfortable. He decided to speak. "We better catch up to the other drivers Marie, or we'll be dead last."

"Yeah, you could have went on without me," Marie implied to him.

Edd looked at her from his rear view mirror again. He didn't know why...but Marie looked different somehow, as if she changed from the always messing with Edd type, to a nice girl type. "I...didn't wanted you to die." Edd didn't know why he said that.

Marie was silent again for a few minutes. "Well, thanks anyway." Marie said with a warm, reassuring smile.

_That smile...she looks...different,_ Edd thought. Edd couldn't help but smile back...

Back with Eddy and Ed, the two were catching up to the Kanker Sisters. They were only a few distance between them. Just then a voice behind them said, "Make way for the prettiest girl on earth!" Glorious said.

She then sped up and past Eddy and Ed, which caused a little vibration between the two. Eddy looked confusedly up ahead. "Who the heck was that?" Eddy asked Ed.

"Maybe the warlord from the seven seas!" Ed exclaimed.

"Well whoever that was, she's-"

"Eddy, look out!"

Eddy looked at his rear view mirror and saw a missile coming straight at him. Eddy quickly turned to the right which caused the missile to pass him up and cause some explosion up ahead. "Who in the world-"

Before Eddy could finish his sentence, another car zipped past him with ease, a black car with a black mask on, the same kind of driver that competed in a an artifact race and one on a normal race. "Wait a minute, I recognize that car, and that mask!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Is it Racer X?" Ed asked.

"No Ed, that's a manga character. Let's hurry up and catch up!" Eddy said as they both accelerated their speed.

Meanwhile the two Kankers were out of the orange lighted hall path with green seaweed on the walls. This path was more darker, with water coming from the walls like a regular sewer. The two Kankers, Lee and May, were looking at their rear view mirrors for a sign of Marie.

"Where in the world is she?" May said.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling that something bad happened to her," Lee said.

Before May could say anything else, a missile from behind them zoomed past then, and exploded on a wall, which caused the wall to explode and water coming out of it.

"Looks like the water is going to flood the entire part of the area!" the announcer said.

Just then another driver behind the Kankers was catching up to them. It was Glorious. Lee looked at her rear view mirror and saw the overweight women.

"Who is that?" Lee said.

Just then Glorious came on the side of the two. "Who am I? Well, I'm the most prettiest girl you will ever see, Glorious! Also, the most strongest girl you will ever see. Now get out of my way!" Glorious explained.

The two sisters were silent for some time. Then they suddenly burst out laughing.

"Most prettiest? More like most ugly and fat to me!" Lee said, laughing.

Glorious face then started to grow red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "You'll know your place!" the woman said as she bumped right into May, causing May to hit Lee, which caused them to crash into a wall with some damage to their cars. "See you losers at the finish line!" Glorious said as she zoomed off.

Now it was the two Kankers turn for their face to get red from anger. "That fat lady is going to pay for that!" Lee said. "Let's go May!"

The two then started to drive again. They were not that far from Glorious, who was just a few meters ahead. Beyond the dark place, a ramp was ahead, which Glorious jumped. The two Kankers did the same thing. The Kankers then started to speed up. Glorious saw this when she looked at her rear view mirror.

"Heh, you two kids don't know when to give up huh?" Glorious said as she pressed a button.

Out of the back of Glorious car, a compartment opened and bombs started to fly out of it. They were scattered on the path that the two Kankers took, and had spikes on them. The two Kankers dodged them with trouble, due to there being so many. Because of this, the two Kankers started to slow down, dodging the bombs while doing so. Glorious then started to laugh at the two.

"Is that all you kids got?" Glorious said as she jumped another ramp. When she did, the bombs stopped flowing out of the compartment.

The two Kankers then jumped the ramp as well. They started to increase their speed. "All right Glorious, let's see how you like this!" Lee said as she started shooting bullets from the machine gun on her front bumper. The bullets just bounced off her car, with no damage at all. "What the?"

Glorious just laughed. "I told you that I'm strong!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, well let's see how you like this!" May said as she fired a missile from the top of her car. The missile hit Glorious head on. "She wasn't so...what!" May exclaimed.

Surprisingly enough, her car took no damage what so ever. Glorious started laughing again. "Now it's my turn!" Glorious said as she pressed a button on her car. When she did, the giant club with spikes appeared on top of her car. The club then started to smash down on the two girls, which the girls had trouble dodging.

"How do we beat this ugly tan of tar?" Lee said.

Glorious then started to laugh again, despite Lee's comment. "You can't, I'm the most prettiest girl in the world as well as the strongest, and today, once I kill you two, EVERYONE will know this!" Glorious said as she continued laughing and bashing down her club on the defenseless sisters...

**Author notes: Your going to have to read part two to find out what happens next! Also, their was a guest appearance here. You know who you are. R&R!  
**


	19. Chapter 17:Act 1:Fourth Race:Part Two

**Author notes: Welcome to the second part of the fourth race! I hope you all enjoy it. I'll try to update faster from now on, but it's not going to be easy. Anyway, enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexters Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles and any OC characters. I do not own the guest appearance, and I also do not own Freakazoid's Freakmobile.**

Chapter 17:Act 1:Fourth Race:Part Two.

_Last Time:_

"_How do you beat this ugly tan of tar?" Lee said._

_Glorious then started to laugh again, despite Lee's comment. "You can't, I'm the most prettiest girl in the world as well as the strongest, and today, once I kill you two, EVERYONE will know this!" Glorious said as she continued laughing and bashing down her club on the defenseless sisters..._

Now:

The two Kanker sisters and the crazy woman known as Glorious were out of the dark cave, and were now in another part of the sewers where their were orange lights on the ceiling and green seaweed on the walls. The two Kankers were helpless as Glorious continued to pound the ground with her giant club, barely missing the two sisters. If she was going to keep this up, she will eventually kill the two sisters.

"What is wrong with you, you crazy lady, your going to kill us if you keep doing this!" May exclaimed.

"That is exactly what I want to do!" was Glorious statement as she continued to whack her club down on the two sisters.

"It looks like the Kankers sisters on in a pickle ladies and gentleman, the two are having a rough time dodging that club!" the announcer stated to the audience.

"How in the world can we beat this crazy old lady?" Lee said in agitation.

"Don't you fools see, it's hopeless!" Glorious said, laughing like a maniac and bashing her giant club down at the two sisters.

Lee then started shooting at Glorious car again, but again like last time, the bullets had no effect with her car. "I don't get it, her car is just like a normal racing car, why isn't it exploding?"

Glorious then grew a wide smile on her face. "IT'S BECAUSE I'M THE STRONGEST AND PRETTIEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD!" she said crazily as the club came down again.

This time, the club impacted part of Lee's car, causing her to swerve to the right at a fast speed, causing her to crash hard on a wall.

"Lee!" May exclaimed.

May was to busy watching Lee get hit, that she didn't notice that the giant club coming straight down at her. The giant blub impacted on May to the side of the car, causing her car to swerve and impact on a wall hard. Glorious started laughing again.

"You girls were foolish in trying to stop me, this race is mine!" Glorious exclaimed.

But the two girls started driving at fast speed again towards Glorious, even with their injuries and their badly damaged cars with scratches and bumps inflated on the side. Glorious just laughed again.

"Don't you girls see that I am to strong and pretty to be beaten by you? I have never lost a single challenge ever since I joined this competition, and I'm sure as hell is not about to start now!" Glorious exclaimed.

"Lady, you have serious issues!" Lee said as she launched a missile to the woman's car. It impacted on target, but, like last time, it did no damage. Glorious laughed again.

"You girls don't know what it's like to be treated as though your a weakling! When I was young and in school, I was more slender those days, and everyone adored me. I was popular with the girls, and every boy in school wanted to go out with me!" Glorious began.

The two sisters looked at each other with a confused look. The two sisters and the fat woman were now exiting the orange lights and were now at another dark cave.

"But then that faithful day happened, where me and my parents were driving home from school, and suddenly another car crashed into us, obliviously drunk. My parents were on the verge of dying, and I could have saved them, but I was to late when I called the hospital. Ever since that day, I've started gaining weight due to me being sad. And when I would go to school with my new abusive adopted parents, everyone would laugh at me on how fat I was!"

The two Kankers sisters were still looking at each other confusedly as Glorious was telling this story.

"Ever since that day, I grew fatter, and kids were still picking on me, when I've finally decided to get stronger and bully anyone who picked on me, even my adoptive parents, until I came to a life lesson. The only way to make it in this world is be strong. And that's what I did. When I heard about this competition, I've decided to enter it, to prove to everyone in the world on how strong I've gotten! Do you understand-wha?"

Just then the two Kanker sisters passed Glorious up as she finished her story.

"We don't have time to listen to your story, we've got a race to win!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah, what she said!" May said.

"You'll pay for that!" Glorious said as her giant club blocked the path that the Kankers were heading to. This caused the two sisters to hit their brakes. The giant club then swung to both Lee and May, knocking them to wall. Glorious then past the two up.

"It looks like the Kankers are down for the count ladies and gentleman. Wait a minute, it looks like the Kankers are still driving!" the announcer said.

Sure enough, the Kankers were still driving with fast speed, trying to catch up to Glorious. Glorious just smiled at this.

"You girls don't know when to quit do you?" Glorious said in agitaition.

"No, we don't!" May exclaimed.

"You think I told you that story for no reason? No! I told it to you so you can learn a lesson!" Glorious exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Lee said.

"THAT IS TO TELL YOU THAT ONLY THE STRONG SURVIVE, AND THE WEAK DIE! SO DIE!" Glorious said madly as she whacked her giant club at the two girls.

The force blew the two Kankers into a wall again...

Meanwhile Eddy and Ed were having a tough time with another driver in a yellow car. He had a basic machine gun on top and a missile in the back. The Eds and the driver were in the first part of the dark cave, where the two ramps were. The driver was shooting at the two Eds like no tomorrow.

"Don't worry Eddy, I will take care of this evil doer!" Ed said heroically as he pressed a button in his car. Just then, a giant hammer appeared on top of it, and he started to smash it down on the yellow race car driver. Unfortunately, the yellow car driver is fast, dodging the hammer with ease.

"Keep doing that Ed!" Eddy said as he started shooting his machine gun on the yellow car driver. Suddenly a ramp was in front of them, which the yellow car driver jumped. Eddy and Ed did the same, and continued doing the same routine, Ed trying to pound the yellow car driver with a hammer, and Eddy shooting at him with his machine gun. Unfortunately, the yellow car driver was fast, and was dodging them both with ease. The driver in the yellow car started to laugh.

"Is that the best you guys got?" he said imitating.

"No, we're just getting started! Isn't that right Ed?" Eddy said.

"Right you are!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah right, what can you kids possibly...huh?" the driver in the yellow car said.

The driver in the yellow car was now in between the two Eds. After the two Eds made the driver in between them, they then touched the sides of the driver's yellow car.

"What do you think your doing?" the driver said.

"You'll see," Eddy said.

Just then the driver now knew what they were doing. The two Eds cars were touching the sides of the driver in the yellow car hard. The driver tried to turn, but he couldn't because the two were blocking the way.

"That's your plan? I'll just shoot you guys up-"

Before the driver could finish his sentence, the two Eds and the driver were heading for the second ramp. When the two Eds were close to it, the two Eds released the driver in the yellow car and jumped the ramp. To his horror, the driver in the yellow car couldn't jump it, due to him not gaining enough speed to do it, thanks to the two Eds being on the side of him. This caused the driver to fall instead of jumping the ramp, down into the sewers. The two Eds could hear the crash down below.

"Good job Ed!" Eddy said, giving Ed the thumb up.

"It was nothing to it Eddy!" Ed said, giving Eddy a thumbs up as well.

"Nice teamwork by Ed and Eddy! And it seems that the two Kanker sisters are having a rough time with Glorious, as she keeps whacking her giant club at the two girls!" the announcer stated.

The two Eds looked at each other as they exited the dark cave and were now at another orange lighted hall.

"Who in the world is Glorious?" Eddy said.

"And what's with this giant club?" Ed said.

"I don't know, but it looks like Lee and May are in trouble."

"Should we save them Eddy?" Ed asked.

Eddy sighed. "We might as well, though I'm going to regret this later. And besides, Lee and May are way ahead of us, as well as this Glorious person. We better catch up big guy!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Okey dokey Eddy!" Ed said.

The duo began to accelerate their speed in order to catch up to the two Kanker sisters in the orange lighted hall with green seaweed. Just then more drivers showed up, including the crimson car driver who messed with Eddy and Ed a few meters back in the track.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" the crimson driver said with a smile.

"No, as a matter of fact, everything was going good until you showed up!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sure you don't mind me passing through."

The crimson driver then passed Eddy and Ed, only by a few meters.

"Hey!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Oh, and I brought a little present for you!" the crimson driver said as he started to unleash oil from the back of his car again.

The two Eds dodged it with ease. Other drives in the back weren't so fortunate, as they started to slip and slide on the oil, some of them crashing into the walls. The crimson driver stopped unleashing oil. This time, using a joy stick inside his car, he controlled the machine gun on top of his car and started shooting at the two Eds. One of the bullets struck Ed's front glass, causing him to get distracted and for him to start swerving.

"This is such a cruel world!" Ed said as he continued swerving.

"Ed!" a familiar girl voice said.

Ed's then was surprised. "Dee Dee?"

"Yeah it's me. Your not gonna let someone like him destroy you are you?" Dee Dee said.

"Of course not!" Ed said.

Ed then hit the brakes and stopped swerving.

"Well then get him! Your sister is here with you and everyone else from the cul-de-sac."

Ed then started to drive again and eventually caught back up with Eddy. "Where is your voice coming from?" Eddy asked, looking around.

"I asked the announcer if I could borrow his megaphone. He said no though, so I just took it from him."

"That's...not right," Eddy said.

"For shame," Ed said.

"I know, but I just wanted to talk to you Ed," Dee Dee said sweetly.

"Aww." Ed said, blushing.

"Oops! I think the announcer is coming, good luck Ed, and all the cul-de-sac- kids said good luck to!"

"Hey, give me back my megaphone!" the announcer said. Their was silents for a few minutes. "Heh, sorry about that folks!"

"I think that girl likes you to much Ed," Eddy said.

"Just as much as I like her Eddy," Ed said dreamily.

"Anyway, let's get our minds back to the track," Eddy said as they started to speed up.

The other drivers behind them did the same until they exited the orange lighted path and were now in the second part of the darker cave, with water flowing out of walls and big metal pipes everywhere. In front of the two Eds, the crimson driver was ahead, and their was a pipe separating two paths.

"Like last time, only one path will lead to the rest of the track!" the announcer announced to the drivers.

The crimson driver took the left path. Just beyond the left path, Eddy could see the two Kankers and the woman named Glorious up ahead, Glorious smashing down her giant club at the two girls.

"Which way should we take Eddy?" Ed asked.

"The left Ed!" Eddy said as him and Ed took the left path. Some of the drivers took the left path as well, while some took the right.

The two Eds were now keeping straight on the path. Then two drivers, one with a white car with black strips on it, and one with a black car with white stripes on it, were driving at the same pace as the two Eds.

"Looks like we got ourselves two easy targets, eh Joe?" the driver with the black car over white stripes said.

"Sure looks like it Bob," the other driver said.

"Who are you calling easy targets?" Eddy asked.

The two Eds and the two other driver, as well as other driver behind him, were now headed for another orange lighted cave.

"You are, of course!" the driver named Joe said as he started to shoot at Eddy with his machine gun.

The other driver, Bob, started doing the same thing with Ed. The problem is, that Eddy and Ed couldn't escape, because the two drivers were trapping them both the same way that Ed and Eddy trapped the yellow car driver.

"It looks like the two Eds are in a pickle, as they are caught in between the two drivers Joe and Bob. How are they going to get out of this one?" the announcer stated.

Bullets started to impact on the two Eds.

"Oh Eddy, I've got an idea! Get close to me!" Ed said to Eddy.

"What's your idea Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Just get close to me, quick!" Ed said.

Eddy trusted his friend and got closer to him. "Okay, now what?"

Just then as bullets began to pierce the two Ed's car, Ed pressed a button in his car. When he did, Ed's strong shield popped up around not just him, but Eddy as well. The bullets then started to bounce off the shield and back to the two drivers.

"Shoot!" they both said at the same time.

They then stopped shooting.

"Good job Ed!" Eddy said.

"I'm not through yet Eddy!" Ed said as he began to close up to Joe.

"Hey, what the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the shield impacted on Joe, causing him to swerve and crash into a wall. Ed then drove towards Bob with the same results as he crashed into the wall as well. Ed then deactivated his shield.

"That a boy Ed!" Eddy said.

"Yep, that's me all right," Ed replied.

In the stands somewhere in the sewers, the crowd started to cheer for both Ed and Eddy's performances. Also in the stands were the cul-de-sac children and Dee Dee, who were also cheering for the two Eds.

"Wow, their good!" the yellow haired girl Nazz said.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, the Eds came a long way.

"Rolf also like the way the Ed boys are racing in those contraptions," Rolf said.

"Those are called cars Rolf," Johnny added.

"Yeah, Ed is cool," Dee Dee said, the brother of Dexter.

The screen that the crowds were watching panned over from the two Eds back to the two Kanker sisters, who were having a hard time with Glorious.

"It's amazing that the Kankers are still driving after all those beatings from that club!" the announcer said.

"I hope the Kankers turn out okay. Even they don't deserve to die," Nazz said...

Back in the track, Ed and Eddy turned left and were heading for a pipe that separated two paths, only this one it doesn't matter which path you took, you'll still head for the same path, and it was short. Both Ed and Eddy took a path and then turned right in the orange lighted cave with green seaweed, which had two pipes that lead to only one path. Both Ed and Eddy took it. Eddy was then looking in his rear view mirror.

"Where the heck is Double D?" Eddy said in agitation.

"He must be way behind," Ed said.

"Geez, how long is it gonna take him?"

Before Ed could respond, a missile, which came from in front, barely impacted on the two Eds, but instead, zoomed past them and impacted on another car from behind. The two Eds looked in front and saw the black masked driver right in front of them, with not just a normal machine gun on top of his car, but a more heavy machine gun on top of his car.

"All right pal, just who are you and why do you guys wear black masks?" Eddy asked.

"That's none of your business," the black masked driver said.

Before Eddy could say anything else, the black masked driver started shooting at the two Eds. Eddy and Ed quickly got out of the way.

"Eat this!" Eddy said as he unleashed some bullets at the black masked driver.

Before the bullets can penetrate his car, the black masked driver popped up a shield around him, causing the bullets reflect back at Eddy. Eddy then stopped shooting. The black masked driver pressed a button to make his shield go away and started shooting his heavy machine at the two Eds, who had trouble dodging the bullets.

"It looks like the two Eds are in a real jam now, the black masked driver are one of the best drivers in the world, competing in a lot of Grand Prix races around the world and winning almost every single one of them, and losses were rare!" the announcer said.

"So these guys are professional drivers eh?" Eddy said, dodging the bullets.

"I shall take care of him!" Ed said as he popped up a shield.

Once he did, he started to drive straight to the black masked driver. Surprisingly, the bullets that the black masked driver were unleashing destroyed Ed's shield with ease. This made Ed surprised, because his shield were powerful. Because of this, some of the bullets impacted on Ed's car, and they didn't place little damage, as big dent was in Ed's front bumper due to the bullets.

"I'll save you Ed!" Eddy said as he popped up his shield.

"That's useless," the black masked driver said as he continued shooting at the duo. It wasn't long before Eddy's shield breaks, and for some of the bullets to penetrate Eddy's car, causing a big dent in his front bumper. The two Eds had to keep dodging the bullets, even thought they were having a hard time doing so.

"It looks like this is the end for the two Eds," the announcer said.

"No, it can't be!" Dee Dee said.

"Yeah, my big brother will get out of this sooner or later!" Sarah said.

The rest of the cul-de-sac children agreed.

"Where the heck IS Double D?" Eddy said in agitation as he kept dodging the bullets...

Meanwhile Edd and Marie were dodging bullets from another driver in front of them in the first part of the orange lighted cave. The driver could easily blend in with the cave, because his car was orange as well. Edd and Marie were having trouble dodging the bullets, due to it being so fast.

"Ha, you guys won't be able to doge my bullets for long!" the driver said.

"He's right Double D, I can't get a close shot on him!" Marie said.

"Don't worry Marie, I'll take care of this!" Edd said.

He then pressed a button in his car and the computerized voice said,_ "What is your command Double D?_

"Computer, is their anyway to stop him from shooting at us?" Edd asked.

The computer was scanning the orange car. After a few minutes, the computerized voice said, _The machine gun can only shoot from behind, and that is the only weapon that the driver has._

"I heard that Double D!" Marie said.

Marie then started to gain speed while dodging the bullets with great difficulty.

"Marie, what are you doing?" Edd shouted at her.

"Just trust me!" Marie said.

Some of the bullets impacted on Marie's car while she was speeding up. It wasn't before long until the bullets couldn't impact on her anymore, because she was now in front of the driver, and the machine was still going back.

"No!" the driver said in agitation. "Well, I'll still got your boyfriend!"

"Excuse me? She is not my-"

Before Edd could finish his sentence, the bullets started to impact on Edd's car. Marie then bumped into the side of the driver, which caused the bullets to shoot in another direction.

"Double D, shoot at him!" Marie said.

"Okay!" Edd said as he started shooting at the driver.

Edd's bullets impacted on the driver, which caused him to swerve and hit a nearby wall. It wasn't before long until Edd and Marie past the driver up.

"Good job Double D, we make a great team don't we?" Marie said.

"Yes well, let's keep going so we can catch up to our friends, they need our help!" Edd said.

"Right!" Marie said as they both sped up.

Edd noticed how serious Marie was now. She wasn't the same obsessive Marie Edd knew back in the cul-de-sac, she was different now, a little more serious. The two were now heading for a pipe that separated two paths. They took left. They then went straight when they crossed the two pipes. Then they kept going straight until they finally saw Eddy and Ed, as well as some other drivers fighting each other for the finish line. They could also see Ed and Eddy having trouble with a driver in a black car.

"Their they are! Just a few more-"

Before Edd could finish his sentence, a driver from the side of Edd bumped into him and kept driving forward.

"Hey!"

"You should have gotten out of the way twerp!" the driver in the purple car with a missile on top of it said.

Marie then started to shoot at the driver with her machine gun. The driver dodged them easily. He then pressed a button inside his car. When he did, a compartment opened in the back of his car and metal balls with spikes on them dropped out. Marie dodged them as she kept shooting at the purple driver.

"Your annoying! Take this!" the driver said.

Just then a missile appeared on top of the drivers car. He launched it at Marie. Marie wasn't able to dodge it in time, though it didn't hit Marie directly, it only grazed her machine gun, which caused it to plunge off the top of her car.

"Heh, you were lucky, but this time you won't be!" the driver said as he launched another missile at Marie. Marie didn't have time to dodge it.

"No!" Marie said as she closed her eyes and got ready to feel the impact.

It never came though. Marie opened her eyes, and in front of her was Edd with a shield around him.

"Double D, you saved me!" Marie said happily.

"Yes well, it was the right thing to do," Edd said as he deactivated his shield.

Just then Marie and Edd heard an explosion in front of them. The purple car was in debris now, as Edd and Marie passed it up.

"How did he blew up?" Marie asked.

"Oh, the shield I deployed reflected the missile and went back on him," Edd explained.

Edd and Marie were to busy talking to each other that the didn't notice that Eddy and Ed were in front of them, dodging the heavy machine gun that the black masked driver was shooting at them. Before Edd could say anything to his friends, he noticed that there was a ramp up ahead. The black masked driver saw this to, and stopped shooting his bullets. The black masked driver, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Marie jumped the ramp, as well as the other drivers. They then landed on some water and kept driving straight. The place they landed on looked liked the place all the drivers were on the starting line, only they were more big pipes.

"This is the part of the course where the drivers must dodge the pipes in order to get through," the announcer said.

The pipes were really hard to dodge as they were scattered in zigzag positons. Edd and Marie managed to catch up to Ed and Eddy.

"Eddy!" Edd said at the side of him.

Eddy looked at him. "What took you Double D?" Eddy asked.

"I had to go back and save Marie from going to the wrong path."

"Double D!" Ed said happily.

"Yep, were here!" Marie said.

Edd then noticed the large bumps in Eddy's and Ed's front bumper. Eddy noticed Edd staring. "Yeah, we've been having trouble with this guy with a black mask...look out!" Eddy said.

The black masked driver started shooting the heavy machine gun at the three Eds and the Kanker, which they all barely dodged.

"We've been having trouble with this guy for a while! That machine gun can even break through shields."

"Have no fear, I'll use my computer and scan for a weak point on that gun," Edd said.

"Well be quick about it-oof!" Eddy said.

Eddy hit one big pipe that was horizontal. Luckily he wasn't going that fast when he was dodging the bullets. Eddy then quickly accelerated to catch up to his friends. When he did, he noticed that he's not the only one who keeps hitting pipes. Other drivers had trouble getting through the hard course, causing them to explode and car parts turned into debirs. Edd, Marie, and Ed were having the same problem, only they didn't explode, because they were not going that fast. The black masked driver had no trouble at all, all this while shooting at the group...

Meanwhile Lee and May were still having a lot of trouble dodging the iron club that Glorious was crashing on them.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MARIE?" Lee screamed...

**Author notes: How will the Eds and the Kankers get out of this one? Is this the end? Find out in the last part of the race! Remember, if you wanna make a guest appearance just PM me! R&R!**


	20. Chapter 18:Act 1:Fourth Race:Part Three

**Author notes: Sorry I split the fourth race into three parts. If anyone has some tips for me, be sure to PM me and give me some of your ideas! Anyway, here is the last part of the third race and another challenge all in the same chapter. Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexters Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own the racing tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles, except for Freakazoid's Freakmobile. I do own any OC characters, but I do not own any guest appearances.**

Chapter 18:Act 1:Fourth Race:Part Three

_Last Time:_

_Meanwhile Lee and May were still having a lot of trouble dodging the iron club that Glorious was crashing on them._

"_WHERE THE HECK IS MARIE?" Lee screamed..._

Now:

The Eds and the Kanker sister, Marie, were having a rough time dodging the bullets from the black masked driver's heavy machine gun, and they were also having a rough time dodging the pipes as well, due to them dodging the bullets from the black masked driver. All the time Edd's computer was trying to scan for weak points on the car, but the computerized voice would always say, _Can not compute. The vehicle is going to fast to compute._

_If only I could dodge the bullets more easily, then maybe the computer can scan the car. But how?_ Edd thought.

Marie then looked over at where Edd was. It looked like Marie completely understood what Edd thought. Marie then drove over to Edd, which was difficult because the black masked driver was still shooting at her and the three Eds, but Marie somehow managed.

"Hey Double D, you need to scan the car with your computer thingy?" Marie asked as she just barely dodged a flying bullet.

"Yes, although it is difficult!" Edd exclaimed.

Before Marie could say anything else, some of the bullets actually impacted on Edd's car, causing a whole lot of dents in his front bumper, and started to swerve like crazy.

"Double D!" Marie exclaimed.

Edd wasn't able to hit the brakes on time, as he impacted on one of the big pipes and crashed hard into it. His car didn't explode, but it did cause a lot of damage to his car. Edd's car front engine was smoking black from the crash. Marie looked inside the car in horror, as Edd had a lot of scars on his arm, and a lot of bruises on his face. Marie then gripped the wheel hard, like trying to pop it like a balloon. She then started to drive again. When she did, Edd woke up, hand on his head.

"Man, that was rough. Can this car still drive?" Edd said.

Edd stepped on the gas pedal, and surprisingly, the car's engine was still working. Edd then started to drive back to his friends.

Marie was built with anger. How could someone be so cold blooded, to do something like that? Marie didn't understand, and she didn't want to. She just continued to drive with range in her mind, to get back at the black masked driver. Eddy and Ed were still having trouble dodging the bullets that the black masked driver was shooting.

"Does this guy ever runs out of bullets?" Eddy said, agitated.

Just then a blue bur past them up. It was Marie, driving straight to the black masked driver, despite the bullets penetrating her car. She just kept driving, while the bullets kept piercing through her car.

"What in the world is she doing?" Eddy said.

"Going to Hades?" Ed said.

Suddenly Marie got close to the black masked drivers car, despite her car smoking with flames. Suddenly, Marie's car front bumper bumped into the back of the black masked car's back bumper. Marie's car was now in flames, and was on the verge to explode.

"Oh hell no!" the black masked driver said. Suddenly Marie's car exploded. Eddy and Ed's jaw dropped.

"I can not believe what I am seeing ladies and gentleman, Marie just impacted on one of the black masked drivers!" the announcer said.

Eddy and Edd couldn't believe it either. The cul-de-sac children and Dee Dee were staring in shock.

"Why in the world would she do something like that Plank?" Johnny asked his wooden friend.

"Man, that was so hard," Kevin said.

"I totally did not see that coming," Nazz said.

Dee Dee had her hands clapped to her mouth. "Why...why would she do something like that?"

"It to get revenge on the person who killed her love, Rolf would say," the foreigner said.

Everyone stared at Rolf.

"What in the world do you mean by that Rolf?" Sarah asked.

"Sock head Ed boy crashed hard into that pipe, and Kanker girl probably thought that the Ed boy was dead. That is why Kanker girl did it, because she was blinded by rage over her lost love," Rolf explained.

"If that's the reason, then that...that takes courage," Nazz said.

"Yeah, it was like the same thing that Chelsie Manuel did for Double D," Kevin said. (See story "Your Past Can Hurt You.")

Meanwhile Lee and May were still dodging the giant club, when they heard about what happened to their sister. They were shocked.

"No...it can't be, not Marie!" Lee said.

May was on the verge of tears. "It can't be true..."

Glorious then started to laugh. Lee then started to get angry.

"What the heck is so funny?" Lee shouted at her.

"This is the kind of thing I'm talking about. If your not strong in this world, then this is the exact thing that will happen to you. Especially dying for someone you love? That just proves how weak you are!" Glorious said as she started laughing again. "Your sister was weak!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Lee exclaimed as she started shooting at Glorious car again, only with no damage. Glorious then whacked the club down at Lee, hard, which caused her to swerve and hit a wall.

"Lee!" May said as she was hit the giant club and crashed to the wall.

Their car was totaled now, so much to the point that it was a surprise that their car was still rolling. But May and Lee started driving again.

"Your...wrong! Marie...is not...DEAD!" Lee said as her and May started shooting at the car, even though they knew it was useless. Glorious just laughed. "And your wrong! Theirs nothing wrong with protecting the person you love the most!"

"Yeah, that's right!" May exclaimed.

Glorious then whacked down her club on the two and whacked them both into another wall. Even though the two sisters were now dreaded with scars and bruises, and their cars were almost completely totaled, they were still driving to Glorious, shooting bullets at her car. Glorious just laughed...

Meanwhile Ed and Eddy were dodging pipes, until something caught Ed's eye.

"Look Eddy, I found the Kanker!" Ed said.

Eddy hit the brakes and looked at where Ed was pointing, on the nearby ground. Marie was lying still, with part of her clothing ripped off from the explosion. She wasn't breathing either.

"Is she dead Ed?" Eddy asked.

"I can't tell Eddy," was Ed's respond.

Eddy then drove to Marie. He then bent down and picked her up and put him in his car.

"Geez she's heavy," Eddy said. "Come on Ed, let's hurry up and catch up. It should be easy now."

Ed nodded and the two drove off, with the unconscious Marie in Eddy's car. When they started to drive, Eddy could see in his rear view mirror that Edd was coming, and was now at the side of the two Eds.

"Where's Marie?" Edd asked.

"She's driving with me. I think she's unconscious," Eddy told Edd.

"We have to get her to the hospital fast!" Edd said.

"Well then let's hurry up and finish this race," Eddy said.

"No, she needs a hospital now!" Edd said.

"But Double D, if we quit now to get Marie to the hospital, we'll lose the race, and if we lose the race, the whole world might suffer!"

Edd thought about this for a moment. Eddy was right, the whole world was at stake, but...Marie.

"Then let's finish this race quick, Ed Edd n Eddy style!" Eddy said encouragingly.

"In style!" Ed said.

"Don't worry sock head, we won't let anything happen to Marie, we promise. We're your friends, and friends always stick together no matter what happens!"

"Like butter toast and sandwiches!" Ed said encouragingly.

Edd smiled at how reassuring his two best pals were. "Okay fellows, let's go!" Edd said as the three started to gain speed.

"Whoa, it looks like all of a sudden the three Eds are now pushing it full throttle!" the announcer said.

The three Eds then exited the maze of pipes and turned a right. The three Eds were now at another orange lighted cave with green seaweed on the walls. Just then, just when they entered the area, they could see two familiar drivers in front of them. The black masked driver and the crimson driver, with the crimson driver in the back of the black masked driver.

"Hold on, I thought that the black masked driver died in that explosion?" Eddy exclaimed.

When the Eds got a little closer to them, the black masked driver noticed in his rear view mirror.

"Hmph, luckily I popped up a shield right before the explosion. That girl was a fool. Killing herself just to get rid of me," the black masked driver said.

This made Edd angry. "How dare you say that! Marie did it because of me, because she was trying to protect me!" Edd stated.

"So that's why she did it? She was even more dumber then she looks." This statement mad Edd even more angrier. "Dying to protect someone just proves how weak you are."

This put Edd over the edge. How could someone talk about someone like that? Protecting someone you care for...that is exactly what Marie did, and that just proved how brave and courage's Marie was. Edd put the pedal to the medal and started to head for the black masked driver, ready to use his machine gun.

"Fool." was all the black masked driver said as he pressed a button in his car. The same heavy machine gun that the black masked driver was using was on the top of his car now, and he started shooting at Edd.

"Double D, look out!" Eddy shouted.

Edd barely managed to get out of the way of the bullets as he steered to the right. The crimson driver was also dodging bullets hard.

"Man, that's one crazy machine gun!" the crimson driver said. "Nothing my flamethrower can't get rid off!"

The crimson driver pressed a button in his car and bursts of flame started to come out of his front bumper. Unfortunately the flames couldn't reach for enough.

"Okay, let's see how you like this!" the crimson driver said.

The crimson driver then pressed another button and canceled his flamethrower, and started to use his machetes, all this while dodging the bullets, which was hard. And the machetes, like the flamethrower, wasn't able to reach the black masked driver, due to the crimson driver dodging the bullets from the black masked driver.

"Darn! If only I could get closer to him, but he keeps shooting that heavy machine gun!" the crimson driver said.

"Leave this to us!" Eddy said as he and the other two Eds got a little distance. "We've got a plan, and we're gonna need your help? Are you ready?"

"You want me to help?" the crimson driver said while dodging the flying bullets. "Okay, it looks like that's the only way to get through this guy. I'm in!"

"Okay! All we need you to do is to wait for the final attack, okay?"

"All right!" the crimson driver replied.

"All right! Double D, whenever your ready!"

Edd nodded and got close to his two friends. The black masked driver was still shooting his heavy machine gun at the three Eds, while the crimson driver was behind the three Eds, waiting for the final blow.

"Just what are the three Eds planning ladies and gentleman? Let's watch and find out!" the announcer said.

"Now Double D!" Eddy exclaimed.

Edd then pushed a button inside his car. When he did, holographic illusions of the three Eds spur out of them; now their were six Eds. The fans looked at the scene confused at the illusion. (Remember the holographic move that Edd used in his first race, and in the DEATHMATCH challenge?)

Little did the black masked driver knew, that the three holographic illusions were coming up to him in full speed. The black masked driver started shooting his heavy machine gun at them, only to find out that the bullets are going straight through them.

"What the-"

Before the black masked driver could say anything else, the real Eddy and Ed, where Eddy was on the right side of the black masked driver, and Ed on the left side, were now touching the sides of the black masked driver. Due to this, the black masked driver was stuck, and couldn't turn.

"Is this the best you got? I'll just shoot the both of you to hell!" the black masked driver said.

The black masked driver was getting ready to shoot at the two Eds, when he came to a shocking conclusion. He couldn't shoot at them, or else, if he did, he would risk himself getting killed because the two Eds were on the side of him. If the two Eds car would explode, then the black masked driver's car would explode as well. Edd was in the front of the black masked driver.

"That's right, you can't shoot at my friends, otherwise you'll risk killing yourself! Also, I managed to scan the computer and find your weak point. It's your back bumper!" Edd said.

The black masked driver was already irritated that he was fooled by three kids, and to for this kid to say that his weak point is his back bumper? "Theirs nothing wrong with my back bumper you fool!"

"Yes, their is. The explosion that was caused my Marie. She damaged your back bumper, even though you did used your shield."

The black masked driver looked in his rear view mirror at his back bumper. The kid was right! "No, it can't be!"

"Oh, yes it is. Now, crimson driver, attack the back bumper with your flamethrower!" Edd said.

"Okay!" the crimson driver said.

The crimson driver gained speed until he was up to the black masked driver's back bumper. The black masked driver was gritting his teeth hardly. The crimson driver then pressed a button in his car and flames started to come out of the front bumper, which affected the back bumper of the black masked driver. The flames spread quickly, until his whole car was on fire. The two Eds quickly drove out of the side of the black masked driver. Smoke and even more flames started to come out of the black masked drivers car.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! HOW CAN I LOSE TO A BUNCH OF KIDS?" the black masked driver screamed.

"Because we worked together and protected each other, that's why!" Edd said. "I guess dying to protect someone you care about doesn't make that person weak, does it?"

The three Eds and the crimson driver quickly got out of the way of the explosion of the black masked driver's car. The fans started to cheer for the three Eds.

"Amazing ladies and gentleman, the three Eds actually defeated one of the most top drivers!" the announcer said, stunned.

On the stands, the cul-de-sac children and Dee Dee watched as the three Eds were victorious against one of the best drivers in the competition.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Nazz stated.

"I gotta admit, the Eds actually make a great team," Kevin said.

"Rolf thinks that the Ed boys work better as a team then Rolf's animals!" Rolf committed proudly.

"Yeah, Ed is amazing!" Dee Dee said.

The fans in the stands started to cheer for the three Eds, while the cul-de-sac children and Dee Dee did the same.

Back on the track the three Eds and the crimson driver drove out of the orange lighted cave, and were now at a section with that had more seaweed and water, with water pouring out of tunnels in the ceiling. Eddy started to look around while he was driving.

"Where the heck is May and Lee?" Eddy said. "We shouldn't have gotten that far."

"Look!" Their they are!" Edd said.

The Eds and the crimson driver looked up, and in front of them, a few meters perhaps, were the two Kanker sisters, Lee and May. Their cars were completely totaled, damage to the point where they don't even look drivable anymore, but somehow their engines were still roaring. In front of them was a pink car with a giant club on top, who was trying to bat away at the two Kanker sisters.

"The finish line isn't that far now ladies and gentleman, who will win this exciting race?" the announcer said.

"We've got to hurry and treat to Marie's wounds!" Edd said. Eddy and Ed nodded, and they started to accelerate.

"When will you girls give up and just die like your sister?" Glorious said.

"Marie...IS NOT DEAD!" Lee screamed.

Glorious started to laugh. "Please, you heard the announcer, she died in an explosion trying to protect someone. She was weak, or most likely, weak in the head!"

"SHUT UP!" Lee hollered as she charged at Glorious.

"Lee, no!" May said.

Lee knew that their was no possible way to survive one more batting of that club. If she were to get hit one more time, that would be the end of her. But she didn't care. How could someone talk about another person like that, especially...if their dead. Lee continued charging at Glorious with full speed.

"LEE!" May shouted.

"It's over for you! Look just how weak you are, charging at me just because I talk about your dead sister. THAT JUST PROVES THAT I'M STRONGER THEN YOU!" Glorious shouted madly.

Glorious raised the club and was ready to smack Lee, finishing her once and for all. The club suddenly went down on Lee.

_Is this the end, will I die here? Will...I meet Marie again...I hope so...and May to._ Were Lee's thoughts as the club came down on her. She waited for the final blow to come, the final blow that will definitely finish her off. She closed her eyes as she charged at Glorious...

The final blow that Lee was waiting for never came. She opened her eyes, and in front of her, Ed's shield, which was recharged after it broke, was blocking the way of the club. Glorious looked in her rear view mirror, shocked. The other two Eds and the crimson driver was in the back of Glorious as well.

"What was that you were saying about you being stronger?" Eddy asked with a smirk on his face.

Glorious face grew red. "Who the hell are you?" Glorious asked angrily.

"We're the guys who gonna kick your butt, Ed, Edd, n Eddy style!" Eddy said.

The fans cheered Ed, Edd, and Eddy's name on the stands.

Ed got out of the club's way and depleted his shield. Lee and May were surprised.

"You guys came to save us?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, we might as well, your cars are totaled, and you seem to have a lot of wounds on you," Edd said.

Edd was right. Lee and May were covered with bruises all around from that bashing club.

"Just leave the rest to us!" Eddy said proudly.

Glorious started to laugh. "Here we go again, more people protecting each other! That is why you'll die, just like Marie did!"

Lee and May started to get mad, but the Eds just smirked. "Oh, Marie's dead? Then how do you explain her driving next to me?" Eddy asked.

Lee and May's jaw dropped, and so did Glorious. "Your bluffing!"

But Glorious looked in her rear view mirror, and Eddy was right, Marie was right next to him driving in the passenger seat.

"Marie...Marie is all right?" May asked happily.

"Yeah, she's just unconscious...whoa! Who the heck is this ugly tan of tar?" Eddy said, looking at Glorious.

Glorious face turned red. "That's the whole reason why we couldn't pass her up!" Lee said.

"Well don't worry no more, all three of us are here now!" Edd said.

"Yeah! All right boys!" Eddy said happily. "Let's get wild!"

The fans cheered for the three Eds. Glorious just laughed. The Eds and the crimson driver looked at her confusingly.

"Fools! Do you think you have a chance against me? I'm the prettiest, strongest woman you have ever seen!" Glorious said proudly.

"I don't know about strong, but pretty is definitely not in your category lady!" Eddy said.

"I agree, you look like the fat woman off of the manga One Piece," Ed said.

"You are overweight," Edd commented.

"I think that you-"

"ENOUGH! I'll prove it to you by bashing you to hell!" Glorious said as she began to bash down her giant club at the three Eds, as well as the crimson driver.

The Eds and the crimson driver began dodging the club with great difficulty. Glorious laughed at this.

"Lee, May, get behind us!" Edd said to the two sisters.

"No way, we've got to help protect our sister!" Lee said.

"Don't worry about Marie, I promise we'll get rid of this fat woman and finish this race. After that, we'll get Marie to a hospital ASAP!" Edd said.

Lee and May looked at each other. "Okay, we'll leave the rest to you." May said.

"Teach that fat woman a lesson!" Lee said.

Edd gave them thumbs up and went back into the battle. The Eds were having a rough time dodging the giant club.

"This looks bad for the Eds ladies and gentleman!" the announcer said.

The fans in the stands were silent, even the cul-de-sac children, and even Dee Dee. Glorious started to laugh.

"What happened to all that talk?" Glorious asked.

"Okay guys, let's fire!" Eddy said.

The three Eds and the crimson driver fired all their weapons at the woman, the Eds firing missiles, and the crimson driver used his flamethrower. One the Eds and the crimson driver done firing their weapons, smoke covered the entire aura of Glorious.

"Did we win?" Eddy said.

When the smoke cleared, Glorious car didn't even had a scratch on it. The Eds and the crimson driver's jaw dropped, and Glorious just laughed.

"Do you see now how strong I am fools?" Glorious said.

She then started bashing down her club at the four, which they had a hard time to dodge, while Glorious just laughed.

"I can't believe it, all those weapons and Glorious still isn't down!" the crimson driver said.

"There has to be a weak point somewhere! I'm going to look for it!" Edd said.

Edd pressed a button in his car, and a computerized voice said, _What is your command Double D?_

"I need you to scan for any weak points on Glorious!" Edd said.

_Very well, scanning weak points..._

Before the computer could start scanning, Glorious swung her club at Edd, which he barely dodged. _I cannot scan the driver if you keep moving._ The computerized voice said.

"Shoot, we'll have to stop her from swinging that club!" Edd said to his friends.

"Got it!" Eddy said. "Ed, Double D, crimson driver, let's all attack at the same time again!"

The four unleashed missiles and bullets at the woman's car again, which caused smoke to arouse around her again. When the smoke cleared, like last time, Glorious car didn't even had a scratch. Glorious laughed again.

"Now it's my turn!" Glorious said.

Glorious swung her giant club at the four again, which they all barely dodged.

"Darn it, why in the world is her car not taking any damage?" Eddy said.

"Wait, I got an idea. Eddy, Ed, and me will unleash missiles in front of Glorious, which will cause smoke to be in front of her!" the crimson driver said.

"What good will that do?" Eddy asked.

"With the smoke around her, Glorious won't see anything. Double D, you can use this time to scan her car for weak points!" the crimson driver said.

"Okay, we'll give it a shot!" Edd said.

"Fools! Can't you see that it is hopeless?" Glorious said as she swung her club again, which the four nearly dodged.

"Okay, now!" Eddy said.

Eddy, Ed, and the crimson driver unleashed missiles from their cars. But this time, instead of aiming at Glorious, the aimed in front of her. The missiles exploded in front of Glorious, which caused smoke to arouse her.

"What, i can't see anything!" Glorious said.

"Good, now's my chance!" Edd said. "Computer, scan the car now!"

_Scanning...Scanning..._

After a few moments, the smoke cleared. "Oh no!" Eddy said.

"Computer, did you find the weak points?" Edd asked.

_Yes, the weak point is her club._

The three Eds, crimson driver, and the two Kanker sisters took a little moment to get this into their heads.

_The club is the source of Glorious car power, and the reason why the weapons don't work. But if the club were to be destroyed, then her whole car would be destroyed._

"What? You mean to tell me we could have gotten rid of this ugly lady from the beginning?" Lee said.

"Yes, it's an embarrassment that I didn't figure it out earlier..." Edd said.

"Man, that was pretty stup-"

"ENOUGH! You've found the source of my car's power, so what, I'LL STILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Glorious roared as she slammed down her club again.

This time the club impacted on all of the four boys, swiping them into a wall, and causing damage to their cars. The crowd gasped at this.

"Well, it looks like the Eds were all talk after all," one of the people in the crowds said.

"No, your wrong!" Dee Dee said. "Their not gonna give up easily, I know it!"

"I sure hope so," Nazz said hopefully.

Back at the track, the three Eds and the crimson driver was following Glorious, despite their damaged cars. Glorious was swinging her club like crazy, and the four are barely dodging the swings.

"Is this the end for the Eds ladies and gentleman?" the announcer said...

**Author notes:IS this the end for the three Eds? Find out in the conclusion of the race, in the next chapter! By the way, Glorious really is based off a character in One Piece. It should be pretty obvious for those of you who read or watch the series. Anyway, R&R!  
**


	21. Chapter 19:Act 1:Fourth Race:Part Four

**Author notes:I can't believe that I had to split the fourth race into four parts! Well, this is the final part now, and the next challenge, which will be a DEATHRACE! I hope you enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles and any OC characters. I do not own any guest appearances, and I also do not own Freakazoid's Freakmobile.**

Chapter 19:Act 1:Fourth Race:Part Four

_Last Time:_

_Back at the track, the three Eds and the crimson driver was following Glorious, despite their damaged cars. Glorious was swinging her club like crazy, and the four are barely dodging the swings._

"_Is this the end for the Eds ladies and gentleman?" the announcer said..._

Now:

"Yep, those kids are pretty much as good as dead. No one has beaten Glorious in a challenge before," one of the people in the stands said.

"I should have never placed my bets on that kid with the sock hat," another one of the people said.

Dee Dee noticed that people in the stands were talking about how they should have never placed their bets on "the kid with the sock hat." Other people were talking about how the kids were going to die at such a youngage. Dee Dee, on the other hand, didn't believe this. She knew that the Eds would get themselves out of the situation somehow, she just knew.

"Are the Eds really gonna die?" Johnny said.

"No, of course not! The Eds don't give up that easily!" Kevin encouraged them.

"It is true," Rolf said. "Because unlike the fat woman, the Ed boys have something that Glorious will never have."

The cul-de-sac children looked at Rolf. "What's that Rolf?" Jimmy asked.

"If the fat woman keeps acting like that, believing that dying to protect someone important to you makes a person weak, then she will never have true power like the Ed boys."

"True power?" Sarah said.

"Yes, true power, coming from your friends. She will never have the true power that comes from your friends. We are the Ed boys friends, and we believe in them, and that's what makes the Ed boys strong, is their friendship."

"Rolf is right. Those three may be weak without each other, but together, they can overcome anything!" Dee Dee said encouragingly.

The cul-de-sac children smiled, and they all agreed that the Eds will overcome the situation, no matter what.

Back on the track, the Eds, the two Kanker sisters, the crimson driver, and Glorious were now at a place in the track with no water coming out of the holes, nor no water anywhere. This was the last place before the finish line, and Glorious was leading, her giant club swinging at the three Eds and the crimson driver, with the two Kanker sisters behind.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to dodge my attacks forever?" Glorious said.

"Look here lady, we're tired of you and your ramblings!" Eddy said.

Glorious laughed. "Ha! Where did all that talk go about kicking my butt Ed Edd n Eddy style?"

"It's still gonna happen!" Eddy said.

The three Eds and the crimson driver were now lined up side by side.

"Guys, we're getting our butts kicked by this woman. We need a plan!" the crimson driver said.

Before any of the three Eds could respond, Glorious club swung on the side of the four, which impacted on them hard, forcing them into a wall. The two Kankers gasped at this.

"How dare you!" Lee said.

Glorious just laughed. The people in the stands were shaking their heads now.

"Yep, it's over for those kids now," one of the people said.

The cul-de-sac children looked at the screen in horror.

"Is this really the end for them?" Jimmy said.

"No, the Ed boys are just getting started," Rolf implied to them. "Trust Rolf, as long as they have each other, they won't lose, no matter what."

Back on the track, the Eds and the crimson driver's car were completely totaled now. But somehow, they were still driving after Glorious. The fat woman just laughed.

"Can't you see that it is hopeless? This is the same case with that girl Marie!" Glorious said.

Edd started to grow with anger inside of him.

"She died a stupid death, dying to protect someone she cares about, it's pathetic! That just proves how weak she was. Don't you guys get it, the only way to become strong is to only care for yourself, and for no one else!" Glorious said, laughing.

Edd's fist started to tighten around his steering wheel. How could someone say something like that? Well enough is enough.

"Your wrong!" Edd said.

Glorious stopped laughing. "What?"

"Protecting someone important to you doesn't prove that your weak! In fact, it proves the complete opposite. Sure, someone may be weak, but if that weak person has friends, and if they believe in each other and work together, then that person becomes strong!" Edd said.

"Yeah, the three of us are unbeatable!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Like butter toast on gravy with peanut butter!" Ed exclaimed.

"Well...not like that, but we're still unbeatable!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Fine, then prove your so called friendship to me!" Glorious said.

"Very well!" Edd said as he rushed to Glorious car.

"What is Double D doing? If he gets any closer, then Glorious club will smash him flat!" the announcer said.

"I should have never placed my bets on that kid!" one of the people in the stands said.

"Me neither. Looks like it was a waste of money," another person said.

"Seriously, what is Double D doing?" Nazz said.

"Say no more Nazz girl, just Rolf implies you to just wait and watch," Rolf implied to her.

The cul-de-sac kids and Dee Dee did just that. Back on the track, Edd was putting his full speed on Glorious, while the fat woman just laughed.

"Fool! You just signed your own death wish!" Glorious said.

Glorious then raised her giant club up, ready to smash the smart Ed into oblivion. Time seemed to slow down as Edd just charged at her. Then the moment came. Glorious was ready to slam down her club, but when she was about to, the three Eds and the crimson driver unleashed missiles on the spot where her club was about to impact, causing an explosion to occur in front of Edd. It also caused smoke to arouse the area, and because of this, Glorious couldn't see where Edd was. The fat woman then laughed.

"I see, your planting an illusion are you? Well, it's not going to work, as I still see your silhouette!" Glorious said.

And she was right, Glorious could see Edd's silhouette in the smoke, still driving after her.

"Your done!" Glorious shouted as she smashed her club down at Edd's silhouette.

The crowds in the stands gasped at this.

"I feel so sorry for that boy," one of the people said.

"Yeah, he was so young," another one said.

"It can't be...can it really..."Nazz said, trying to find words. "Rolf, what do you think?"

Rolf said nothing, and looked at the screen with a serious look on his face._ This fat woman may be the strongest woman on the earth, she may have a lot of weapons that can cause mass destruction, but she will never, have the power of friendship._

Back on the racing track, Glorious laughed like she never laughed before.

"How could you do something like that, you heartless fiend!" May screamed at her.

Glorious just continued laughing. "Do you see now, how weak you are when you have friends?" Glorious said, still laughing.

While everyone in the crowds and the two Kanker sisters were mourning over Edd's death, Eddy, Ed, and the crimson driver just had smiles on their faces. Glorious noticed this in her rear view mirror.

"What are you three smiling about?" Glorious asked.

"You know something, when I first looked at you, I knew that you were pretty ugly, but your also pretty dumb as well," Eddy commented.

Glorious face grew red. "How dare you!" Glorious said.

"Eddy's right, your not very bright, are you?" a familiar voice said.

Glorious face was full of surprise, and so was everyone else in the stands, and even the two Kanker sisters.

"It's not possible!" Glorious said.

"But it is!" Edd said.

Once the smoke cleared, Edd's car was shown, unleashing a missile directly at Glorious club. Glorious didn't have time to dodge it, so the club took full impact, and caused an explosion on top of Glorious car. Soon after, Glorious car was now on fire.

"NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, I'M THE PRETTIEST AND STRONGEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD, I CAN'T GO DOWN LIKE THIS!" Glorious roared.

Glorious started to swerve like crazy, trying to get rid of the flames, but it was no use. Glorious was now heading straight into a wall. "HOW CAN I LOSE TO A BUNCH OF KIDS?"

"Because unlike us, you don't have friends that you can count on!" Edd said.

Suddenly, her car crashed, causing a big explosion to occur. The crowd in the stands were flabbergast on how this happen. For a moment, the crowd was silent. But then, the cul-de-sac kids and Dee Dee started to cheer for the Eds, causing other people in the stands to cheer, which all of them did.

"The Eds actually pulled it off!" Nazz said proudly.

"I new they would!" Dee Dee said.

Rolf just smiled.

"I have to say, the Eds make a good team," Kevin said.

"But Plank wonders how Double D survived getting clash to that club!" Johnny said.

"I'm sure they'll tell us all about it once the race is over," Sarah informed them.

Back on the track, there was a ramp in front of the three Eds, the crimson driver, and the two Kanker sisters. They all jumped it, and had to turn right due to there being a wall in front. After driving for a few seconds, they all crossed the finish line. When they did, the fans started to cheer for the Ed's names. Edd was in first place, Eddy was second, Ed was third, the crimson driver was in fourth, followed by Lee and May, who was in fifth and sixth respectively.

"Aw man, we lost!" May exclaimed.

"That's okay, I think we're still in the standings, and besides, at least we still have our lives, thanks to the Eds!" Lee said.

"Yeah, your right," May replied.

The three Eds got out of their cars, to be greeted by fans who asked for autographs. The cul-de-sac children and Dee Dee had to force their way into the crowds.

"You guys were awesome!" Nazz said.

"Totally cool!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Rolf thinks the Eds boys earn an armpit rub of victory!" Rolf said.

"Geez, thanks Rolf, but we'll pass," Eddy said.

Marie noticed that Ed was getting a lot of attention. May didn't know why, but she had an urge feeling to walk up to Ed and tell him about her new boyfriend. After a few seconds, May decided against this, instead, seeing "her man", she decides to go back to Ed, because Ed was the first person that May ever loved. She started walking up to him, when suddenly another girl came up to Ed first.

"You were amazing Ed!" Dee Dee said with a smile on her face.

The dumb Ed blushed. "Thank you." Ed said.

After that, Dee Dee and Ed started talking and laughing, like they knew each other for years. Then, something that May though would never happened, Dee Dee kissed Ed on the cheek, and Ed blushed madly. This made May said. For a moment, she though she was about to cry, but then she thought about something. She still has Terrance!

_Yeah, who needs him! _May thought as she turned around.

"What's with you May, you look pretty upset," Lee said to her sister.

"It's nothing," May informed her, but Lee knew that something was wrong.

She didn't have enough time to think about it, as Edd just suddenly blurted out loudly, "Oh no, I forgot about Marie! She needs a hospital, fast!" Edd said.

That sentence was hit them harder then a bolt of lightning for Lee and May. "Someone call an ambulance!" Lee shouted...

Haven City Hospital...

Marie was lying on a bed in the Haven City Hospital, while the three Eds, the two Kanker sisters, and the crimson driver was beside her.

"Why are you here?" Eddy asked the crimson driver, who's name was Ron Buthcko.

"Well, I just wanted to say good luck to you guys in the rest of the competition, and that I can't wait o face you guys again," Ron explained to them.

"Well, good luck too you too," Edd said to him.

Ron left the hospital room. The Eds attention was now on Marie, who was unconscious for a long time. The doctor said that she was just that, unconscious, and that she might wake up sooner or later.

"I still wonder how Marie survived the explosion in the first place," Eddy said.

"Well," Edd began, "she must have bailed out of her car right before the explosion. That's my only theory."

"By the way, how did you survive getting squashed by that club?" Lee asked.

"Oh, that? Well, while I charged at Glorious, I knew that Ed and Eddy knew what I was trying to do. The smoke from the missiles was used as a diversion. While I was in the smoke, I used my holographic diversion technique. (Remember the technique that Edd used in the first race?) My holographic diversion was the one that got slammed down by the late Glorious club," Edd explained to them.

Before anyone in the room could say anything else, the door opened. The Eds and the Kankers just thought it was the doctor, but instead, it was somebody else. Ed recognized this person.

"Your the guy that Dee Dee hates," Ed said, pointing a figure at the boy.

"Yes, it is I, Mandark," the boy named Mandark said. "And I still haven't forgotten that race that I lost to you, Ed. I'll get my revenge!"

"But didn't you ran out of gas in the last race?" Ed said.

"Yeah, so?"

"So who's fault it was for losing the race?" Ed said.

Mandark's face grew red. "Just...just shut up!" he said to Ed. "You three, the boss wants to see you."

Mandark was talking about the Kanker sisters. "What does he want with us?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, all he said is that he wants to see you three, ASAP!" Mandark said.

"Tell him we're looking after our sister!" Lee said.

"Both of you will do for him, it doesn't matter," Mandark informed them.

The two sisters gave out an annoyed sigh. "Fine." they both said. "We'll be back." Lee told the three Eds.

Lee, May, and Mandark left the room.

"We should be going to Double D," Eddy said. "Marie looks like she could use some rest."

"Yes, and I can use some butter toast," Ed said.

Edd had to agree, after all, that was a hard race that the Eds competed in. He could do with a rest.

"Okay, let's go," Edd said.

Just as the Eds were about to leave the room, a familiar voice said, "Wait, Double D, I wanna talk to you." It was Marie.

The Eds turned around to see that Marie's eyes were open. Marie then slowly got up from the bed and stretched her legs.

"Man, that explosion got me sore," Marie said.

"I'm glad that your awake Marie," Edd said politely.

Marie looked at Edd. "Yeah, well, I'm glad that I'm still alive as well."

"How did you survive that explosion?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, I bailed out of the car as soon as I was close tho the black masked driver. What happened, where am I?" Marie said.

"Your in the hospital, you were unconscious for a while," Edd explained to her.

"Yeah, you were out of it," Eddy said.

"Yeah, you were out of it like butter toast and sandwiches!" Ed said.

"Ed, do you compare everything with butter toast and sandwiches?" Eddy asked.

"Yep, sure do Eddy!" Ed said gleefully.

Marie smiled at Ed's comments, and Edd noticed. But this wasn't the evil smile that the Kankers always gave the Eds when they were about to kiss them. This was more...of a sweet smile, one that Edd noticed. It kind of made him smile to.

"Hey you two, can I speak to Double D alone please?" Marie asked the two Eds.

Eddy and Ed looked at each other doubtfully. "Why?" Eddy asked.

"I just wanna talk to him, I'm not gonna kiss him or anything," Marie said to them.

"Well, all right," Eddy simply said.

Edd was starting to get nervous now. "What?"

"Hey, is she says she's not gonna kiss ya, she's not gonna kiss ya," Eddy said shrugging. "We'll meet you back at the building Double D."

"Bye, I hop you don't have any kiss marks when you come back Double D," Ed said as the two Eds left the room.

"W-wait! Oh dear," Edd said as she turned to Marie.

Marie just smiled at Edd. "I'm serious you know, I'm not going to kiss you," Marie informed him.

"How can I be so sure of that?" Edd asked.

"I told you, I'm not going to kiss you," Marie said.

Edd sighed in relief. "Well, what is it you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I still want to know, why did you save me from going the wrong direction in the race. I could have died, and it's just...I thought you wanted to...not see me again if that happens," Marie said, trying to find the right words.

"Marie, no matter how cruel a person may be, I won't allow them to die..." Edd stumbled on that last part. He just remembered that he killed two people in the sewer race. "Er, well, people who are close to me that is..."

"I see..." Marie said, in thought.

"I should be asking you why did you nearly killed yourself, trying to get rid of the black masked driver," Edd told her.

"I don't know...I was mad when he crashed you into a pipe and I just...I guess my body just moved," Marie told him.

"Oh...I see..." Edd said, blushing. He didn't know why, but he was blushing. "So...why did you want to ask this?"

"I don't know...it's just...I guess I had no one to protect me like that, that's all," Marie said.

"Well Marie, I protect all my friends," Edd imformed Marie.

"So...we're friends now?" Marie asked.

"Well of course Marie, as long as you agree not to torture me anymore," Edd said.

Marie gigled at Edd's comment. "Of course not Double D."

For a moment, the two were silent, thinking about what would they say next. "Well, I've got to go." Edd said at last. "Oh, by the way, your boss wants to see you. That's where your sisters are."

"Oh...okay," Marie said.

"Well, I'll hope I see you soon Marie," Edd said, "and good luck on the rest of the competition."

"Okay, thanks!" Marie said cheerfully.

Edd turned around to leave, when Marie placed a hand on him. For a moment, Edd thought that Marie was going to bath him with kisses, but instead, Marie said, "Thanks for saving me Double D," with a really soft voice and kissed him sothly on the cheek.

This caused Edd to blush, and when Edd turned around, surprisingly, Marie was blushing to. And, as if that wasn't enough, their faces were close together, which caused them to blush even more. For a moment, they stayed like this, faces close to each other. They soon broke the would be embracement, both of them blushing and Marie smiling.

"Yes well, I must go," Edd quickly said as he left the room.

For a moment, Marie just stood there, smiling when Edd left the room. _What is this feeling? It feels...warm..._

Marie's thoughts were interrupted when the doctor walked in the room. "Oh, Marie! Are you feeling any better?"

Marie smiled at the doctor. "Yeah, can I go?" Marie asked.

"Well, we just want to runs some tests, just to make sure," the doctor said with a reasurring smile.

"Okay," Marie said...

**Author notes:I know that this chapter is shorter then the other ones, but it's better this way for what I've got in mind. Well, it looks like that Marie is softening up! And the guest appearence, I hope your happy with the role I've given you. Speaking of which, anyone who has made a guest apperance will PROBABLY appear in the climax of the story, I haven't decided yet. So if you want to make a guest appereance, you know what to do! As always, R&R!**


	22. Chapter 20:Act 1:DEATHRACE Three

**Author notes: Well, I've gotten pretty far into the story, but there's still some things that needs to be resolved, like the identity of the cloaked figure, and the mystery behind the Paramount Emerald. Act One is almost done, and soon Act Two will take place, about only five or six challenges left. I hope you all enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the racing tracks, they belong to Naught Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles, except for Freakazoid's Freakmobile. I do own any OC characters, but I do not own any guest appearances. Update: I haven't been posting chapters, because I've been keeping busy with homework and stuff, but I'm going to try and post chapters faster.  


* * *

**

Chapter 20:Act 1:DEATHRACE Three

2100 Haven City Building...

The two Kanker sisters, Lee and May, were just walking in the building of 2100, an abandoned building that was rented by the "cloaked figure" every one on the racing team would say, since the guy would always wear a cloak to hide his face. Lee just didn't know what this guy is planning, but Lee couldn't care less, as long as she gets her hands on this "Paramount Emerald" thing, and get the Eds to become kings of the world, as well as for the three sisters to become the queens of the world, still...

The cloak figure was not really on her mind, no. It was Marie. Marie is in the hospital, unconscious, nearly died of an explosion. Lee felt bad. She is the older sister of the three sisters, and yet she was hopeless in the last race. She was supposed to protect her sisters, even though her sisters needed to learn themselves, like May...

May's new boyfriend Terrance was cheating on her. How am I going to tell her this. May is the youngest(and most obnoxious) of the three sisters. Knowing her, she wasn't going to believe what her sisters say. So her and Marie decided to get proof of this the next day. Hopefully Marie get's out of the hospital for them to investigate this Terrance guy...

"Yo, Lee, May!" a familiar voice said.

Lee and May were halfway into the meeting room, where the drivers would call meetings about any problems or concerns they have with the challenges, or, more recently, problems about trusting the cloak figure into weather this "Paramount Emerald" thing is real or not. Lee and May turned around, to surprisingly see Marie in the back of them, a little cheery.

"So, the guy in the cloak called us? I wonder what he wants," Marie said to the two sisters, once she got up to them.

"It's probably about us losing that race," Lee said to her two sisters.

"Well then what's the big deal, we lost our first race so what, we can easily get back in the standings," May said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Who knows?" Marie said.

As the three sisters were talking, they walked in front of the door of the meeting room. They opened the blue door, and beyond it, the big table with the many chairs around it were empty, save for one chair in the far end of the table. The cloak figure was sitting there, aware that the three young girls entered the room, although he didn't turn in his rolling chair.

"Have a seat," he offered to the girls.

The three sisters took a seat at the opposite far end of the table. The cloak figure then turned around in his chair. He was still wearing a cloak, but this time, the cloak was black, instead of brown like last time. Lee always find it suspicious that this guy always has to hide his identity. She was the first one to speak.

"Let me guess, you called us because we lost that race, didn't we?" Lee said.

"What's the big deal anyway, we lost one race, so what, we're still in the standings," May informed him.

"Yes, I already know that your still in the standings," the cloak figure informed them.

Lee also noticed that the cloak figure's voice sounded kind of young, like someone in his young 20's or old 10's, but it seems that he also tries to hide his voice, so his age is also a mystery to the three girls.

"Then why did you call us here?" Marie asked.

"I called you here to talk about your performance in that last race," the cloak figure said.

Lee threw up her hand. "How many times we've got to tell you, we're still in the standings!" Lee said.

"I'm not talking about winning or losing the race. I'm talking about the fact that you three girls let the CIA's member teammates help you get through the race."

Of course they let the Eds help them, they couldn't get through that crazy lady! If the girls were to keep going, fighting Glorious, then they most certainly would die.

"Did you not see the race? That crazy lady Glorious would have killed us if the Eds didn't help us."

"Yeah, we would have been toast if our..." May stopped mid-sentence. She remembered that Ed's probably got a new girlfriend, and decided to move on, but still... "...if Lee and Marie's boyfriends wouldn't save us!" she finished.

The two sisters noticed that May didn't say _our_ boyfriends.

"Well, you could have saved yourselves somehow," the cloak figure informed them.

The sisters thought about it for a few moments. The cloaked figure had a point, they could have found out that the club was the now dead fat woman's weakness, and they could have done the same thing that the Ed's done.

"Well, I guess you got a point there," Lee said.

"Yes. From now on, I don't want you helping the CIA's member's team, no matter what. That will just give them an advantage of winning the competition, got it?"

"Yeah, we get it," Lee said. "By the way, when are you going to take that cloak off?"

"When the time comes." was the cloaked figure's respond. "That is all, you may go now."

The cloaked figure walked out of the meeting room and into another room on the left corner of the big meeting room. He opened a door and entered it.

"So, what do you think girls, kinda suspicious eh?" Lee asked her two sisters.

"Yeah, just why does he wear that cloak all day?" May said.

"If you tell me, their something fishy about that guy," Marie added.

"Yeah. Well, I've got somewhere to go, I'll see you later," May said as she began to leave the room.

"Your gonna go see Terrance huh?" Lee said before May could reach the door.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" May asked.

Marie and Lee looked at each other. They knew what they were thinking, should they tell her? Before they could make decision, they looked to where May was standing and she was gone.

"I guess she went to go see Terrance, the slob," Marie said.

"Yeah, I never really liked that guy," Lee said. Lee then turned to her sister. "Why are you out of the hospital so fast?"

"Oh, the doctors had to run some test on me. They were quick, and left me off early."

"How did you survive that explosion?

"Oh, that. I quickly bailed out of the car right before my car crashed into the driver." Marie explained.

"Oh," Lee simply said,

"Well, I'm going to go do some shopping."

"For a new car?" Lee asked.

"Heck no, I'll get that geek Carl to build me a new on."

"All right, let's go, I saw this dress that I absolutely know that Eddy will love!"

Lee and Marie left the building, leaving an empty meeting room, which will used more in future events by the people who wants the Paramount Emerald for their own selfish needs...

1901 Haven City Building...

When the three Eds entered the comfy room of 1901 Haven City Building, they were greeted by congratulations by the other drivers. Mac and the imaginary friends were saying how cool the Eds were in that race, Josh complimented them on their teamwork, Dee Dee giving Ed kisses and the two of them laughing, Johnny Bravo and Eddy joking together, and Edd joking with Dexter. It was like a celebration of the ending of World War 2.

"Seriously though, you guys were great!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Yeah well, it was nothing," Eddy said, scanning his nails like the race wasn't anything.

"Hey, did you guys know that that woman, Glorious, is still alive?" Freakazoid, the blue superhero said.

The three Eds looked at him with bewilderment. "She's still alive?" Eddy exclaimed.

"How can that be?" Edd asked.

"Well, apparently she bailed out of the car before her car exploded, but just barely. It was on TV, and her whole face was bandaged up, and she kept screaming about something about how "I'm the prettiest and strongest woman in the world!" She kept screaming like a mad man."

"Go figure the odds on that one!" Eddy said.

"Yeah, but she's unable to race, because she's gone cukoo for coko puffs. Speaking of coko puffs, I'll think I'll have some!" Freakazoid said as he zipped through the room with his blue lightning into the other room.

"Hey, save some for me!" Cosgrove said dully as he walked to where Freakazoid was going.

"I still can't believe that they have such incompetent people such as Glorious," Edd said.

"Well, as long as we won the race, it's all good right?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, you are right Eddy, but to believe that they are such people out their..."

"Well, we sure showed her when we beat her with out teamwork!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you guys do make a great team," Wilt, who was a friend to Mac and Bloo, but who was not competing in the competition but just there just to look out for his friends, said. Eduardo and Coco were also looking after Mac and Bloo.

"Well, it is getting late," Edd said, looking at his watch. "I'm going to rest up, it has bee a long day for me."

Eddy and Ed let out a loud yawn. "Yeah, I'm going to hit the sack to," Eddy added.

"Sleepy time for Ed," Ed said.

Everyone else in the room agreed, and they all went off to there rooms, which was separated by a main hallway. Among the people was Johnny Bravo, the yellow haired, big muscle guy with black sunglasses and black shirt, with light blue pants. He went into his room, which was at the left corner near the comfy room, as everyone liked to call it. When he opened his door, he wasn't surprise to see Suzy sitting in his chair, writing something that Johnny thinks is her diary. When Johnny opened the door, Suzy immediately turned around and gave Johnny a smile, like she always does. This caused Johnny to let out an annoyed sigh. He didn't know why in the world does Suzie has to be with her, of all people.

After all, he sees Suzie every day, since she's her next door neighbor, and the fact that she bother's Johnny everyday. Of course, Johnny didn't knew that Suzie has a crush on him, that's why she volunteered, by Johnny's mother, Bunny Bravo, who was in the next room of Johnny and Suzie, to look over Johnny. But of course, Bunny was getting worried, as a mother does worry; so she caught a flight to Haven City, and met up with her only son.

"Hey Johnny, how was your challenge today?" Suzie asked, her smile rein forming. With a smile like Suzie's, anyone can tell that she was just another sweet, innocent girl.

"It was horrible, I lost the race, and now I could be dropping out of the standings," Johnny answered.

Suzie's smile disappeared, and her lips turned into sadness. "Really Johnny, that's horrible."

"Yeah, it is," Johnny said with little energy.

"Did you tell Josh?"

"No, I didn't tell Josh," Johnny said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Why?" Suzie asked.

"Because I forgot," Johnny replied. But that was a lie. The real reason Johnny didn't tell Josh that he might be dropping out of the standings, was because he thought that Josh and the rest of the team would be disappointed in him. After all, the racing team weren't racing to win one million dollars and a trophy. They were racing to save the world, after all, and besides, Johnny thinks that, ever since he joined this team, he has really connected to everybody on it. He has begun to like everyone on this team, especially the Eds, those kids were a trip, and he really gets along with Eddy. He has laughed and...well, just really enjoyed himself while he was here.

Suzie looked at Johnny with curiosity. She knew that he was lying, after all, she's known Johnny for a long time. "Really, are you sure?" Suzie asked ridiculously.

Johnny started getting a little mad at Suzie for asking him to many questions. He didn't know why, he just did. Even though he's always mad at Suzie, this tie was different.

"Yes, I'm sure," was Johnny's response.

"But Johnny, you looked kinda sad when everybody was celebrating the Eds race," Suzie complemented.

"What are you talking about, I was having a good time with Eddy."

"Yeah, but outside of that, you looked like something was bothering you."

"Look Suzie, right now YOUR bothering me, so either keep your mouth shut or go to the other room with momma," Johnny said a little to roughly that surprised Suzie. It even surprised himself.

"There is something bothering you, is there?" Suzie asked. "I knew it, I saw it in your face..."

"Look Suzie, I don't wanna talk and I don't wanna be bothered by you, so scram!" Johnny said louder.

Suzie has been hollered by Johnny a lot of times, but not like this. Johnny's face turned red, and it looked like he was a bomb, ready to exploded in any minute.

"But Johnny-"

"Look, I told you I don't want to be bothered, and I don't wanna talk, so just leave!" Johnny said strictly.

"Johnny-"

"LEAVE!" Johnny shouted, a shout that probably made the whole racing team to be in attention of it.

For a while, the two were silent, like something in the room would come out and strike them at any moment. Suzie could feel the urge the cry, but she didn't know why, since Johnny hollered at her all the time. But somehow, she felt like this was different, as if something is really bothering Johnny from the inside. Suzie started walking silently to the opened door. She walked out into the hallway, but before Johnny could slam the door, she quickly spun around.

"Johnny, we've been best friends for a long time, you can talk to me about anything, you know?" Suzie asked, the tears inside her going down a bit, hoping that Johnny would let her back in.

But Johnny still refused. "I already told you Suzie, I don't wanna talk!" Johnny shouted again. The tears inside Suzie started to come back up again. "Your an annoying little girl, and I've never been your best friend, okay? I never liked you, and you know what, I never will," Johnny said, this time more calmly, in order for Suzie to go away, thinking that the words he said would pass through her if he was more calm.

He was right. The tears went up to Suzie's eyes now. Johnny turned away, ready to shut the door; for he didn't want to see Suzie's tears. Johnny was surprise to hear Suzie scream.

"Well fine, go ahead and be a jerk, I don't wanna talk to you anymore!" Suzie screamed.

Johnny slammed the door shut before Suzie could say anything else; he was already upset enough as it is. Johnny lay on his bed, putting his hands over the back of his head, and looked at the ceiling. Suzie wouldn't understand why Johnny was upset...it was for a reason...

The Next Day, Haven City, Gate Number Two...

Johnny was inside his car, just reaching Gate Number Two. His challenge was a DEATHRACE. (For rules about a DEATHRACE, see chapter three; for description on Johnny's car, see Chapter Two.) All Johnny had to do was to destroy these automated cars that moved automatically in front of him. When he destroys a car, he gets 10 points for every car, but he can increase it by doing a combo, which will give him five extra points. The total points he had to get was 150, and the time limit was minutes.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's time for another exciting and thrilling DEATHRACE!" the announcer said, which was Blitz, the same Blitz who brought Edd and Jack on a tour with the Paramount Emerald.

Johnny heard the people, cheering for the person who would come and give the fans entertainment. When Johnny drove out of the gate, however, the fans started to down the cheering a little. It was because, ever since Johnny started losing challenges for a while, people expected him to lose. Some people in the stands were probably happy when they didn't bet on Johnny, but Johnny didn't care.

If Johnny loses this race, then he'll be out of the whole competition; that was partially the reason why Johnny was upset yesterday. But now, he decided that he wanted to stay, because the people on the racing team were good kids. He decided to give his best on this challenge.

Right now Johnny sees that the racing track was different then the all the tracks that he was on. On the top, there was a bronze metal roof on the top, even though the track was outside. The ground was white, and that was all Johnny could see so far.

Johnny decided after this challenge, he was going to apologize to Suzie for screaming at her yesterday. After all, it wasn't Suzie's fault for what Johnny found out...

In the stands, people were not that anxious for the DEATHRACE challenge, due to the person competing in it was someone who lost a lot of challenges. Among those people, was Carl Shocker, Johnny's best friend; or at least, that's what Carl thought. But back in Aron City, is that Johnny doesn't care for him. As a matter of fact, Johnny would sometimes bully him mercilessly, just to laugh at him. The cloaked figure said so. Carl knew that Johnny would be competing in a DEATHRACE, so he decided to do what Katz did.(Remember in chapter 3?) He was going to control the automated cars and use them to attack Johnny. He knows that it's against the rules, but the cloaked figure didn't care. Today is Johnny's final challenge...

"All right driver, are you ready?" the announcer said.

Johnny gave the announcer, who was speaking through a glass on top of the stands, a thumbs up. The light in front of Johnny shined red, and he started to rev his engines.

_All right Johnny, you gotta win this..._

The light then shinned yellow...

_If I'm gonna be with my friends, then I have to win..._

And when the light shinned green, Johnny was off. As soon as Johnny crossed the starting line, automated cars started appearing in front of him. Johnny and the automated cars in front of him were driving in a track that was outside, with brown walls at two sides, and a bronze metal rooftop. When the automated cars appeared in front of him, he immediately started shooting them, destroying two already in the process, which gave Johnny 15 easy points so far. He then shot at another two, which totaled him up to 25 points now.

"So far so good for Johnny so far ladies and gentleman, maybe there's hope for Johnny yet," the announcer stated.

Johnny and the automated cars made a sharp turn, while Johnny continued to shoot at them with the machine gun of his car. He destroyed three more, which now totaled him up to 45 points. _Hey, maybe I'll win this thing yet..._

What Johnny didn't know, was that Carl was in the stands, watching him through binoculars_. _Carl snickered.

_Sorry Johnny, but since you treated me so horrible, I'm going to have to get rid of you!_ Carl then pressed a button that was on a remote control, with an evil smile on his face...

Back on the track, Johnny just got through shooting and destroying another automated car. Johnny then sot at two more, which now averaged him to 65 points.

"Wow, Johnny is on the roll ladies and gentleman!" the announcer said.

The fans saw this through the big screen, where the action takes place. They started to cheer for Johnny now. Maybe there was hope for him yet. But then again, the fans didn't expect, didn't even think about, that the automated cars would go crazy, and Johnny's life might as well be taken away by these machine cars.

The brown scenery on the racing track, which Johnny was getting used to as he shot down more cars, was now disappearing. Now, after jumping a ramp, Johnny and the autmated cars were now outside of the brown walls, where Johnny and the automated cars had to make a hard turn to the left to avoid crashing into a wall. Some cars didn't make it, which caused explosions once they crashed. They didn't count on Johnny's point total though. Now, Johnny and the automated cars were now at more whitish scenery, with the dround white with pavement. On the left, there was a tall metal wall blocked anyway out of the challenge.

Before Johnny could shoot at more cars, he had to make another turn to the right to avoid the tall metal wall. Johnny then prepared to shoot, but before he could press anything, machine guns started popping up on the automated cars. They started shooting at Johnny, which the bullets rapidly pierced through Johnny's front window, barely missing his head.

"Whoa nelly!" Johnny hollered as he tried to avoid the shooting.

What made the situation even worse was that in front of Johnny and the automated cars, was ramp. The automated cars jumped it with ease, but Johnny, who was still dodging bullets, didn't have enough speed, but jumped the ramp anyway. He barely made it to the other side, just a few inches on the edge. The automated cars were way in front of him; and they were heading to a cave. Johnny accelerated his speed to catch up.

"It appears we're having more technical difficulties with the automated cars again!" the announcer stated.

When Johnny reached the cave, the automated cars started shooting at him again, all at the same time. Their were 10 in total, all shooting at Johnny. It was impossible to dodge all the bullets; Johnny was at his wits end, he didn't know how he was going to survive this. Johnny tried to shoot at the cars, but bullets kept flying past his head, making his ears ring. One of the bullets pierced through his shoulder, only grazing him.

The announcer, Blitz, was on the phone with a DEATHRACE staff employee. "What the heck is going on, I though that all the bugs were cleared out of the cars?" he hollered.

"Sir, we inspected them twice, and nothing was on them," the DEATHRACE staff at the other end of the line said. "The cars weren't even installed with machine guns."

"Well then I'll need the technicians to come and fix them, quick!" Blitz said.

"We'll be right there sir!"

At the stands, the crowd was wondering what was going on, while Carl Shocker was snickering. _How does it feel Johnny, to be betrayed? That is exactly how I felt you jerk!_

Back on the track, inside the white cave, the bullets of the automated cars completely destroyed Johnny's front window, which led him vulnerable to getting a bullet in his head. The cave was left behind, and beyond it Johnny and the rampaging cars were now at a big white area. In this area, the metal wall was now curvy, instead of going straight up. It looked more like an arena like this. On top of this curvy metal wall, a giant ball with spikes on it was visible.

Blitz noticed this. He quickly dialed a number on his phone. After a few rings, another person picked up from beyond the line.

"What is it Blitz?" the person said.

"Dave, I'm going to need you to cancel rolling that giant ball down," Blitz told him.

"Why, that would give the fans something to be excited for!" Dave replied to Blitz.

"But right now there's something wrong with the automated cars, their going berserk right now."

"Again?"

"Yes, some of the DEATHRACE staff is going to be here to dismantle them, so cancel the ball."

"Okay then." With these words, they hung up.

Back on the racing track, bullets were still flying like crazy at Johnny's car. Johnny's car was completely totaled, with the paint peeling off, even if it was new, and bullet holes everywhere that made his car looked like a moving golf ball with wheels. Johnny knew he had to find some way out of this, and fast.

_I've got to find some way out of this, or else so long Johnny Bravo._

While dodging the bullets, he happened to look up at the curvy wall. He noticed that a giant ball with spikes was up there; and the automated cars were going to drive right under it.

_Wait a minute, I'm getting one of those things again...ideas!_

Johnny did come up with an idea to get rid of these rampaging automated cars. He pressed a button on his wheel, and replaced the machine gun with missiles. He then aimed the missiles at the large ball, all this while dodging the bullets from the automated cars ahead. Some of the bullets flying past his head, like a fly would.

_Come one Johnny, come on Johnny,_ was what Johnny was thinking about, trying to aim the missiles on the ball before the automated cars would pass it. He then finally got a good aim on it. He quickly pressed the button on his wheel, and immediately the missile flew towards the ball, with an explosive impact. But Johnny wasn't aiming at the ball; he was aiming at the edge of the curvy wall, in order for the ball to roll down the wall and impact on the automated cars. It did just that.

"Bulls-eye!" Johnny exclaimed.

The force of the explosion of the wall made the giant ball with spikes roll down with a great speed towards the automated cars. The cars didn't have time to dodge it; and the ball immediately impacted on the automated cars, causing them to explode. Soon, all the automated cars were destroyed. Johnny passed the still rolling ball and hit the brakes. After all, with all of those automated cars he destroyed, that should be enough points to move on to the next challenge.

In the stands, Carl watched in shock as Johnny was still alive. He was also furious. Luckily he had a back up plan in case Johnny would survive. He walked to the racing track, with his idea in mind and with a smile on his face...

* * *

**Author notes:Well, just what exactly is Carl planning? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! So then, I tried to change my writing style; I know it's sudden but I am trying to increase my writing style, after all. Not much to say, so R&R!**


	23. Chapter 21:Act 1:Aftermath of DEATHRACE

**Author notes:Well, I've gotten this far in the story, and I'm still no where near the conclusion. I'll try to update chapters more, because this will be a long story; but at least I'm close to Act 2 now. As you can see, I'm going to try to change my writing style from here on out. Anyway, enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Name Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexters Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles and any OC characters. I do not own any guest appearances, and I also do not own Freakazoid's Freakmobile.

* * *

**Chapter 21:Aftermath of DEATHRACE

_Last Time:_

_In the stands, Carl watched in shock as Johnny was still alive. He was also furious. Luckily he had a back up plan in case Johnny would survive. He walked to the racing track, with his idea in mind and with a smile on his face..._

Now:

The DEATHRACE staff came to the same area of the racing track that Johnny was. These cars had red sirens on them, which was now flashing, showing that something went wrong. There were three of them, and they all got out of their cars. One of the them, a tall middle aged man waled to Johnny's side window. Johnny rolled it down, with the middle aged man leaning towards the passenger seat.

"Is there a problem officer?" Johnny asked.

"No problem, in fact, you won the challenge. That was nice thinking using the giant ball with spikes to destroy the automated cars," the man complimented.

"Yeah well, I have been known for my smartness," Johnny said cockily.

"Smartness is not a word," the man corrected.

"Yeah well, I won my challenge, and that's all that counts. Why you came to my window?" Johnny asked.

"Just to make sure you were all right. Your car is completely totaled now, and the bullets completely destroyed your windshield," the man said.

"Don't worry, not one of those bullets even touched my sexy hair," Johnny said cockily, rubbing his tall hair from bottom to top.

The man looked at him awkwardly. "Yeah...I guess that's good to," the man said awkwardly.

"Well, I'll be on my way now," Johnny said as he waved goodbye to the man.

Before Johnny could start his engine again, an obnoxious voice said, "Leaving so soon, Johnny Loser?"

Johnny recognized that annoying voice, as he is his next door neighbor back at home, who always bother him to no end. "Carl?" Johnny said confusedly.

Sure enough, Carl Shocker was standing right in front of Johnny. Johnny noticed that Carl had something on his chest that made it stick out.

"What are you doing here you dweeb?" Johnny asked him as he popped his head outside his window.

"I'm here to get my revenge on you Johnny, because you always treat me like dirt!" Carl exclaimed, pointing his finger at Johnny.

"Look Carl, I don't have time for this, their are a lot of babes that need flirting with!" Johnny exclaimed.

"You won't be flirting with anyone Johnny, because this is your last challenge ever, for I, Carl Shocker, have a bomb strapped to my chest!" Carl exclaimed.

Johnny and the middle aged man, who was still standing on the side of Johnny's car, looked at each other and laughed.

"A bomb, yeah right, you've been watching to many CSI on TV!" Johnny said with laughter.

"Yeah, I think you should lay off the TV kid!" the man said as well, laughing.

"Oh, so you think I'm lying do you! Well, take a look at this!" Carl said as he ripped his blue shirt to two.

Surprisingly enough, the object strapped to Carl's chest was really a bomb. The bomb was red, with a timer ticking on it, reading that the bomb had 25 minutes to explode, with tape around Carl's shoulders and lower stomach, to make the bomb conceal his body. Johnny and the middle aged man stopped laughing, and now looked at Carl with craziness.

"Carl, are you stupid are or you stupid, you'll blow yourself up to you geek!" Johnny warmed him.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I've decided to give up life, because no one cares about Carl Shocker anymore! You never liked me Johnny, you always hated me, and all I wanted was to just be your friends, but no! I actually thought you were different from everybody else, but I guess I was wrong! Well, so long Johnny!" Carl said, laughing a crazy laugh and snorting in between.

"Why the heck I'm here listening to your speech while a bomb is planted in your chest, I'm gettin the heck outta here!" Johnny exclaimed, revving his engines.

"I'm going to! Everyone, abort, a crazy kid has a bomb strapped to his chest!" the middle aged man hollered to the other DEATHRACE staff.

"It's to late, I've already sealed the exits to your escape!" Carl said, laughing and snorting in between.

Johnny and the DEATHRACE staff were in awe at what the nerdy teenager said.

"So you mean to tell me that we're doomed?" Johnny asked.

"That's right, but don't worry, we've got 25 minutes until the bomb explodes!" Carl exclaimed.

Oddly, when Carl started the time bomb, the timer jumped from 25 minutes to 15 minutes. Carl looked down at his chest and noticed this.

"Just a glitch. We have 15 minutes!" Carl exclaimed.

The timer then jumped from 15 minutes to 5 minutes.

"Er...I mean five minutes!" Carl exclaimed again.

The timer then showed something strange. The timer had a six with the letter h on it.

"Er...six h minutes?" Carl said confusedly.

"Wait a minute...turn the bomb upside down!" the middle aged man said.

Carl did what the man said, and suddenly, his face turned pale, all the color from Carl's face.

"What is it now Carl?" Johnny asked annoyingly.

"I...I made a mistake! I had the bomb upside down! We...we don't have 25 minutes...WE HAVE 52 SECONDS!" Carl exclaimed.

Johnny and the DEATHRACE staff dropped their jaws. "WHAT!" they all said at the same time.

"Th...this is horrible, I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Carl screamed.

"I thought you said you didn't care if you died fool!" the middle aged man said.

"I...I lied, I just tried to sound brave! SOMEBODY HELP!" Carl screamed.

"You idiot, don't you remember, you sealed off all the exits to the track, remember?" the middle aged man said.

"I...I did? No...I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Carl screamed again.

Carl then started panicking, realizing that he was to young to die, and even though everybody hates him because of his nerdy ways, he was still young, and had a life ahead of him to live. Carl then got to the ground and curled himself into a ball, still with the bomb in his chest, and started rolling and sucking his thumb cartoonish style. The DEATHRACE staff started to panic to. Meanwhile, Johnny tried to think of a plan to get rid of the bomb.

_Think Johnny think!_

Johnny then looked at the curvy metal wall, where the giant ball with spikes were on.

_I got it!_ Johnny thought.

Johnny drove up to the side of the panicking Carl, and rolled down his window. He could see that the bomb had 30 seconds to explode.

"Carl, get in the car now!" Johnny barked at him.

Carl then got up, but was still panicking. "No, forget it, I don't want to be in the same car as my stupid, used-to-be, dumb-"

"GET IN THIS CAR BEFORE I SLAP YOU SILLY!" Johnny exclaimed before Carl could finish his sentence.

"O-okay," Carl said in a wimpy voice.

Carl got in the car, and when he did, Johnny drove straight to the curvy wall. The DEATHRACE staff looked in confusingly.

"I wonder what he's doing?" the middle aged man said.

The curvy wall curved all the way to the top, about 10CM from the bottom. The curvy wall, when reached to the top, would first lead into a steep edge, and the stepp edge would lead out of the racing track. That is exactly where Johnny was going. He was driving up the wall as fast as he can, pushing the pedal as hard as he could. Carl started getting scared at how fast they were going.

"J-Johnny, what are you doing?" Carl asked frantically.

"What does it look like, I'm going to go up the edge of this wall, and throw the bomb outside the track so no one gets hurt," Johnny explained.

"Are you crazy, we'll never make it in time!" Carl said frantically again.

"Just shut up and hang on!" Johnny told him.

Carl took the bomb out of his chest, and looked at the time. Only 10 seconds left. Carl screamed at this.

"It's to late, we're doomed!" Carl screamed.

"Shut up, I'm trying to save your life here!" Johnny said.

Johnny drove a few CM, until he was finally close to the edge of the wall. "Carl, give me the bomb," Johnny told Carl.

"W-why?" Carl asked, scared.

"Don't ask questions, just give me the bomb!" Johnny exclaimed.

Carl took the bomb off his chest and gave it to Johnny, which the timer was now at five seconds. Johnny started to accelerate more, speeding, with all his MPH needle on the top. It wasn't long until Johnny flew out of the edge of the curvy wall, and were flying in the air, with Carl's screams ringing through Johnny's ears, as well as his own screams. Johnny quickly threw thew the bomb outside his window, and a massive explosion took place that made some of the car parts to dismantle. The explosion was so big that even the crowd in the stands could see it. Blitz, the announcer, noticed this and dialed another number on his phone. Back on the ground, the middle aged man opened his cell phone and answered it.

"Yeah Blitz?" he said.

"What the hell was that explosion?" Blitz asked.

"There was some crazy kid who strapped a bomb on his chest, but the challenger Johnny Bravo took him and the bomb up the wall, and threw the bomb outside his window!" the middle aged man said.

"What do you think your doing, go and see if anyone is injured!" Blitz said.

"We would, but the kid who strapped the bomb to his chest sealed off the exits!" the middle aged man exclaimed.

"Then I'll call backup!" Blitz said as he quickly hung up.

Meanwhile, outside the racing track, Johnny's car was completely totaled, with two of the wheels gone, the hood completely removed, and the engine lying on the side of a door. Carl and Johnny were badly injured due to the explosion, with half of Johnny's shirt torn off, his sunglasses destroyed, one of his shoes missing and the other shoe missing. Carl's glasses were destroyed, with half of his shirt ripped off, both of shoes with giant holes in them, and his pants torn from the bottom.

"Oh, momma..." Johnny said drowsily as he passed out.

Shortly after the paramedics came, as well as some of the DEATHRACE staff...

Haven City Hospital...

Johnny and Carl were on beds at the side of each other, wrapped in bandages all around. Johnny came back to his senses as soon as he was bandaged, and so was Carl. The room that the two were in was room B23, a white room, with a small table between Johnny and Carl, a little TV hanging on the wall, a window next to Carl's bedside, and a door next to Johnny that led to the bathroom. The door next to and across the bathroom was the door that led to the main hospital hall. Johnny was staring into space, while Carl was looking sad.

"Johnny?" Carl said.

Johnny didn't respond.

"I know your mad at me for bringing a bomb and trying to blow you up, but I was just mad that you didn't treat me like a real friend," Carl admitted.

"Look Carl, I'm sorry I didn't treat you like a real friend, but did you really had to strap a bomb to your chest and threaten to kill us all?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, because I though it would get your attention," Carl replied.

"Well it did, and not in the good way," Johnny informed him.

"It's just...I don't have many friends, because I'm the local nerd in town, as people say, and we've been friends in high school for a while, that's why-"

"Yeah, I remember, but then you started teasing me because you were taller then me, and that's why I neglected you all the time! Hey, I just used a big word!" Johnny said to nobody.

Ignoring Johnny's last sentence, Carl said, "Yeah, I know. I guess it's my fault that we're not friends." Carl said sadly.

Johnny let out a deep sigh. "Actually, it may be my fault, because-"

Before Johnny could finish his sentence, the front door opened and Suzie, Bunny, and the three Eds came to the side of Johnny bed. Suzie was the first to go up.

"Oh Johnny, are you all right?" Suzie asked worriedly.

"We heard about what happened and came as soon as we could!" Bunny said worriedly.

"We came to, just to make sure your all right," Edd informed him.

"Yeah, it was mostly Double D's idea," Eddy said.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys came to visit me," Johnny said.

"Who are those three?" Carl asked.

"These three are the Eds," Suzie said to him.

"Hello, my name is Double D, this here is Eddy," Edd said, pointing to the short Ed, "and this is Ed." He then pointed to the tall Ed.

"I'm Carl Shocker, although I wish we could meet in better circumstances," Carl said.

"Seriously Carl, what were you thinking strapping a bomb on your chest? You were about to blow up the entire racing track!" Suzie exclaimed.

Carl was about to respond, but Johnny explained first. "Well, he did it because he realized how much of a jerk I've been to him, and finally decided to get revenge by trying to kill me," Johnny explained.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Eddy asked.

"You don't understand," Carl said.

Johnny then let out another sigh. "Let me explain. Back in high school, me and Carl used to be friends, best of friends, until that faithful day arrived when he decided to pick on me because back then he was taller then me." Johnny explained.

"Well, as time went by," Carl continued, "Johnny started growing, and I started to lose weight, until I turned into the skinny guy you see today. I started to get pick on, and me and Johnny broke up our friendship. Ever since then, I always believed that me and Johnny could be friends again, so I kept bugging him everyday." Carl explained.

"But I didn't like it, he was an annoying, little geek, and I've always hated him." Johnny finished.

"So, that's the whole reason you strapped a bomb to your chest and threaten to blow up Johnny?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, and I feel like an idiot for it," Carl said sadly.

"No Carl, it's my fault. If I would have been more nice to you, then this probably wouldn't have never happened," Johnny said. "After all, I am a loser."

"But your not a loser Johnny," Ed informed him.

"That's right, what would get that thought in your head?" Bunny asked.

"Well, ever since I joined this racing team, I started losing challenges a lot, until to the point that I would eventually drop out of the standings. That got me thinking about all the things I failed in life, and after a while I decided that I was a loser." Johnny explained.

"Oh Johnny, your not a loser," Johny's mother said to him.

"Face it, I fail to get a girl, and I failed in helping my friends," Johnny said sadly. "That's why I hollered at you last night Suzie, because I was mad at what I realized."

Before anyone could say anything else, the TV, which was on the news, showed a woman with a red suit on with red hair that curves to the left and right, with red lipstick, and was holding a microphone like the one they have in the news. Behind her was the racing track that Johnny was competing in.

"I'm here in the Alphine racing track where a huge explosion took place. Sources say that a boy named Carl Shockers had a bomb to his chest and was threatening the challenger, Johnny Bravo, that he would blow him and himself up. Johnny then got Carl into his car, and drove up the curvy wall you see behind me, and when he got to the top, he threw the bomb outside his window, and a large explosion took place in the sky. Sources also say that if the bomb would have exploded on the racing track, then a lot of people would have gotten killed."

"Man, news spread fast," Eddy complimented.

"Well the world does have more technology to accomplish this Eddy," Edd informed his short friend.

"Yeah well, it looks like I won't be competing in any more challenges, I'm completely injured," Johnny said. "A good ending for a loser."

"Johnny, stop this, your not a loser," Suzie said.

"Yes I am, I've never done anything useful in life," Johnny said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Johnny," Edd said, pointing to the TV.

"Thanks to the challenger, Johnny Bravo, the people have been saved. It is without a doubt that Johnny has done a good deed." the woman on the TV said. She then placed her right hand on her ear, where an ear speaker was placed. "This turned in, and it appears that the mayor of Haven City would like to give an award for Johnny Bravo for saving the stadium!"

"Really, me, an award?" Johnny said.

"Well you did save a lot of people Johnny, I guess you have done something useful in your life," Edd said.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, a lot of people would have gotten hurt!" Eddy said.

"Hey, I guess your right!" Johnny said, bringing a good mood for him up.

"Just one question Johnny, how did you come up with such a good idea?" Suzie asked.

"I don't know, it just sort of popped up in my head," Johnny said.

"I think I know what it is," Edd said. "I think it's because you wanted to save Carl!"

"What? Really?" Carl asked.

"Yes, what is another reason for Johnny to bring you in the car, he could have left you and let you died in an explosion!" Edd said.

"You know, Double D's got a point," Eddy said.

"I think it's true to," Ed agreed.

"So do I!" Suzie said cheerfully.

"Me to," Bunny said.

"Really Johnny, you tried to come up with such a plan just to save me?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, I guess that is the reason why I decided to save you!" Johnny exclaimed.

"So...you really do care?" Carl asked.

"Yeah Carl, I do." Johnny said with a smile.

"Oh boy, that means we're friends!" Carl said happily.

"Yeah, your all right Carl, as long as you don't pull of a stunt like that again," Johnny said.

Carl smiled. "It's a promise!"

The three Eds, Bunny, Suzie smiled alongside with him, as well as Johnny.

"It looks like this ended in a happy ending," Edd said.

"Thanks you three," Johnny said to the three Eds.

"Huh, why are you thanking us?" Eddy asked.

"Because if it wasn't for you three, I wouldn't have realized that everyone can do achieve something in life," Johnny said with a smile. He then turned to Carl. "And also care about your friends."

"Well then, we're happy that you learned a valuable lesson from all this Johnny," Edd said.

"So, what's next for you Johnny?" Eddy asked.

"Well, the doctor said I can't continue competing in DEATHRACE anymore, due to having so many injuries, so I'm going to go back home. But, I am going to watch you guys compete back at home on TV, so I'll be rootin for ya," Johnny said.

"That's great to know Johnny!" Edd said.

"And who knows, I'm probably popular with the ladies by saving that racing track..." Johnny said.

Just then an nurse walked in the room. She was pretty, with long blond hair, red lipstick, thick thighs, a white shirt that reveled the top of her breasts, covered in a white t shirt. She was also wearing a normal nurse uniform.

"Excuse me, are you Johnny Bravo?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Suddenly, as if he was struck by a lightning bolt, Johnny got up from his bed, despite the bandages. He then rolled into a tornado cartoons style to the nurse. He then stood in position where he was bending over the nurse and was in her face.

"Why, that's me," Johnny said all Elvis like.

"I saw you on TV. That was very brave what you did," the nurse said with a smile, despite the fact that she was annoyed that Johnny was in her face.

"Well, they do call Mister Hero," Johnny said flirty.

"Why do they call you that?" the nurse asked.

"Wanna go to my place and find out?" Johnny asked more flirty.

"Get real!" the nurse said.

The nurse then punched Johnny in the gut, which, due to his injuries, made him fall down into the ground.

"Excuse me," the nurse said strictly as she walked out of the room. The three Eds helped Johnny off the floor.

"Are you all right Johnny?" Edd asked.

"Of course, I took more punches then this," Johnny said with a smile. "And besides, I think that nurse digs me."

Johnny laughed, as well as Carl, Bunny, Suzie, and the three Eds...

The Next Day...

The next day at 2100 Haven City Building, Carl Shocker was packing his things and getting ready to leave back to Aron City. He wasn't able to compete anymore in DEATHRACE because of the bomb incident. It was either that or go to jail. During the time he was here, Carl knew in the beginning that there was something fishy about this place. Especially the cloaked figure. Why in the world would he have us to race, of all people. He could have hired more professionals. Carl should have seen it. The only reason why he agreed to this was because he wanted to get revenge on Johnny for being such a jerk with him. But in the end, Johnny finally realized how to be a true friend, all thanks to those Eds. Carl now had all of his belongings packed and ready to go. Before he could exit his room, the cloaked figure walked in.

"What do you want person I don't know?" Carl asked.

"Didn't I tell you not to get caught doing something stupid?" the cloak figure said.

"Correction, you said not get caught cheating, not causing trouble," Carl corrected.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because you were useless," the cloak figure said.

Carl looked at him blackly. "Useless?"

"Yes, your nothing but a loser, of course. All you did with the team was fix the vehicles for us. Everybody on this team hated you." the cloaked figure said.

Carl looked at the man with a mad face.

"You could have had your chance to become a somebody, but you blew it, like all nobodies do. That is also why you don't have any friends." the cloak figure then turned to walk away, but before he did, Carl stopped him.

"Look here, you may be right about everything you said, but your wrong about me not having any friends!" Carl exclaimed.

The cloak figure shrugged. "Who would want to be friends with you?" the cloak figure asked.

"Johnny Bravo, that's who!" Carl exclaimed. "Sure, I may be a nerd, and yes, I may even be a failure, but if I have friends like Johnny, then I can get rid of these things and become a winner!"

The cloak figure and the Carl stood in silence for a few minutes. The cloak figure then started to walk away, without saying another word...

Haven City Airport...

Josh's racing team was at the Haven City airport, getting ready to see Johnny, Carl, Suzie, and Bunny take off back to Aron. Back in 1901, Johnny explained to them all that he was losing challenges, and that he didn't tell them because the would have thought he was nothing but a loser. But everybody on the team reassured him that he's not a loser, because they know they tried his very best to win. The airport was blue, with two escalators on the right side and the left side. The escalators led to confession stands. The floor was wear the passengers get ready to board the plane, and Johnny and his two friends, Suzie and Carl, and his mother, Bunny, were about to board the plane back to Aron City, their hometown. Also, Johnny received his award for saving the racing track before he got to the airport.

"You know, I'm gonna miss you guys," Johnny said as the announcer called for his plane.

"We'll miss you to Johnny," Blossom, the leader of the PowerPuff Girls, said.

"I hope you guys have a safe flight," Bubbles said in her usual cheerful tone.

Buttercup just waved her hand.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Carl," Edd informed him.

"Um...never plant a bomb on your chest?" Carl said confusedly.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point. What I'm saying is that even though Johnny might not care for you, he does," Edd informed him.

"Sockhead is right, always believe in your friends, even though he doesn't want to return the favor," Eddy said.

"Yeah, your right, thanks guys," Carl said with a smile.

"What are you gonna do now Johnny?" Freakazoid asked.

"Oh the usual, trying to get a babe," Johnny simply replied.

"Johnny will never learn, will he?" Bunny said.

This made the team laugh.

"Oops, we better hurry before we miss our flight," Bunny said. "Bye-bye now!"

"Bye!" the whole team said.

"Remember, I'll be rootin for you guys!" Johnny said cheerfully. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck to you Johnny! all the team said.

"I don't need luck, I've got style!" Johnny said as he gave the tema a thumbs up.

It wasn't long before the Bravo's, Carl, and Suzie board the plane, where the team watched them take off.

"You know guys, I'm gonna miss him," Eddy said.

"Yes, he was a nice man." Edd said.

"He was also a good person on the team," Josh said. "He may not have won many challenges, but as a person, Johnny is a good guy in the inside, and that's all that counts."

"I'm gonna miss him to, he was so cool," Bubbles said.

Everyone on the team agreed that even though Johnny lost many of his challenges, he tried hard for his friends, and never stopped till the end. And who knows, maybe they'll see him again someday...

* * *

**Author notes:Okay, I'm trying to get my writing style better. I'm going to work harder on this story, and hopefully it will be as good as my last story. Now, to answer a lot of people questions, yes, I am going to eliminate some of the team members of Josh's team, I never intended for everybody to stay on. The same goes for the villains. Now from now on, I'm going to try and give every character a chance to shine. And BTW, I know that there's not much action in this chapter, despite Johnny saving the racing track from a bomb, but don't worry, the next chapter will make up for that. Also, I'm going to reply to anyone's reviews, that way, I can answer any questions. Well, that's all I have to say. Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 22:Act 1:Fifth Race

**Author notes:So far so good, thanks for the hits guys. Also, like I said last chapter, I'm going to respond from your reviews, so and the reviews I'm going to respond to are the recent ones. Now for the story, the way I'm doing this, like the last chapter, is that people will get eliminated, and the reason why I'm doing this is because of two reasons. One, I don't have a problem keeping up with the characters, but it would just be easier for me to keep writing the story. And two, I wanted there to be lessons in the story about friendship, so every character that will be eliminated, a life lesson will be learned. Today's chapter, like I said last chapter, will have more action. Also, it will be about Samurai Jack. So I hope you all enjoy! I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22:Act 1:Fifth Race.

2100 Haven City Building Garage...

It was crowded in 2100 Haven City Building Garage. The cloaked figure's racing team were fixing their cars from previous damage in other challenges. Everyone expected Carl Shocker, the nerd who was good at cars, to come and repair them, since he wasn't good for anything else. But today, he wasn't here, and that made the team mad.

"Where in the world is that guy?" Lee said, irritated. "He should have been her by now."

"Yes, my car is completely thrashed from that race earlier, and yet Shocker isn't here," Katz, the tall red cat who always liked to scam people said.

"You know, the last time I read, cats aren't supposed to talk," Terrance, the 13 year old, less intelligent, with freckles on his face and buck tooth.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I came from a gentleman's club, where the people taught me how to speak and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I don't care anymore," Terrance said, interrupting the conversation.

Before the anthropomorphic cat could say anything else, the entrance to the garage opened, and the cloaked figure came in, his tall, figurative all hiding behind a cloak.

"Hey, mysterious man, where is that nerdy boy Carl?" The Lobe asked.

"Yes, I need him in order to repair my vehicle," Mojo complained.

"Yeah, where is he?" Lee asked.

"Carl won't be joining us anymore," the cloaked figure said.

"What do you mean, did he go to one of those nerd convictions?" Lobe asked jokingly.

"No, he's thrown out of the competition now due to some circumstances he did," the cloaked figure replied.

Father then looked up from his sitting spot, being silent the whole time waiting for the geek to show up and repair little damages to his car. "By circumstances, you mean Carl planting a bomb on his chest and threatening to blow up the stadium." Father explained.

"Yes," the cloaked figure simply replied.

"I always knew the guy was a little loony," Lee said.

"Well, then who will fix our cars now when there damaged?" Mandark asked.

"We have more people here on our team that can surely repair our vehicles and place some more modifications on them," the cloaked figure explained.

"You mean more deadly weapons?" Mojo asked. The cloaked figure shook his head yes. "True, I can place more deadly weapons then that kid combined. Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, then everything will go on as usual," the cloaked figure said.

"Speaking of usual, when is this competition going to be over?" May asked.

"There are four acts in this competition, and after a few more challenges, we'll be in Act 2 soon," the cloaked figure explained.

"Wow, time sure flies when you shoot people in a racing track," the mad vet said.

"That was a very weird comment," Katz said.

"Anyway, I'll be in my study doing some things. Mojo, fix up everyone car and modify them," the cloaked figure said as he walked out of the garage without a response from the monkey.

"Sometimes that guy is really rude," the she devil Him said, who decides to compete in the competition with Mojo.

"Yes, but we might as well stay with him, in order to obtain the Paramount Emerald," Mojo explained.

"How do we even know the thing is real?" Marie complied.

"Well, we saw it on TV, and the thing looks real to me," Lee replied.

"And shiny," May added.

"That beautiful gem will look so pretty on me," Him said dreamily as he looked up.

"I don't think the prettiest jewelry in the world would make you look pretty!" Marie said as she snickered.

Marie's comment made Hims eyes grow red. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT?" he exclaimed.

"You heard me, or are those pointy ears just for show," Marie said snickering again.

"Heh, good one Marie," May said.

"WHY I OUGHTA-" Him began.

"What, you wanna fight?" Marie said daringly.

"Enough! I will not have this foolishness! Didn't the guy in the cloak tell us that we have to work together?" Mojo asked.

"Yeah, the ugly monkey's right," Lee implied.

"Exactly...hey, who are you calling ugly monkey?" Mojo asked.

"I don't see any other-" Lee began.

"Enough," Father simply said. Father had a cool recollection about him, appearing not the least bit concerned about the arguing villains. "Mojo, my car needs tuning if you please." he said with his arms cross.

"Fine," Mojo uttered. Mojo also uttered something about "those three brat", implying to the Kankers.

Mojo got a screwdriver from a toll box, a little mini cart and got under Father's car and started working on it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap." Father said as he walked out of the garage. During the course of the competition, Father has been laid back, just doing nothing but his challenges, which he easily wins with ease. It wasn't long before Mojo got through with Father's car, and is now moving to the next...

1901 Haven City Building

Inside the comfy room of 1901, the crazy characters from around the world are relaxing, with one less team member, but it didn't matter to them, they all knew that Johnny tried his best, and that was all that matter. Now, the Eds were watching TV, seeing the past events of what's bee happening this season. The short Ed, Eddy, was missing though, as well as Buttercup. Knowing those two, they were probably arguing somewhere. Everyone was talking over the past experience they have been going through this season, except for Jack. The samurai was meditating in a corner of the room. While he was meditating, he was having horrible visions of his hometown, China, being slaved by the evil demon Aku. Jack's eyes tightened as he had this visions.

_In the visions, Chinese people were wearing nothing but worn out dirty robes, pushing various carts and some of them getting whipped by people in red robes. Except, these weren't people, they were robots, created by the evil demon Aku, sending them to slave over the Chinese people. Some of the Chinese were even naked, getting whipped for drinking water because they were tired over the hard work. And throughout all this, the evil demon Aku was laughing. His eyes were cold, as if he was enjoying seeing these people working for him. And then-_

"Give me back my money you little brat!" the voice of Eddy said.

Soon the door swung opened and a green blur rushed out, with Eddy following behind.

"Make me pipsqueak!" the voice of Buttercup said.

The two were zooming across the room like crazy, Eddy chasing Buttercup with Buttercup constantly teasing him.

"Give it back!" Eddy said.

"No!" Buttercup replied to him.

Jack gave an annoyed sigh. _Why am I with these people again? _Jack thought.

"Will you two stop zooming across the room like that?" Josh said to them.

"No way, I love seeing these two argue, it's fun and exciting! I wonder if Eddy is going to catch her this time?" Freakazoid said in wonderment.

"I'm so excited I can't breath," Cosgrove said, though his speech doesn't sound like it.

Billy then pointed a finger at the two chasing each other. "Oh, oh, I think Eddy has her!" Billy implied.

Eddy almost grabbed Buttercup by the feet, but Buttercup quickly swift up and made Eddy fall flat on his face.

"Oh, so close!" Freakazoid implied.

As both Freakazoid and Billy started laughing, the other team members were laughing to. They were not laughing at Eddy though, they were just laughing how the two keep goofing of this. Eddy then got up and started giving chase again. The only person that wasn't laughing was Jack. He couldn't understand why these people were goofing of like this. He walked out of the building quietly, with nobody noticing, except for Edd.

"I wonder why those two are mad t each other?" Bubbles wondered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Blossom said.

Blossom flew up and put her hand in front of her, stopping Buttercup and Eddy's chase.

"Aww, I wanted to see the rest of it," Freakazoid said in an annoying tone.

"My excitement just went away," Cosgrove said dully.

"You sure don't sound like it buddy," Grim implied.

"Okay, what are you two arguing about now?" Blossom asked.

"She stole the money I earned!" Eddy said, pouting like a child.

"Earned? You scammed people out of there money!" Buttercup said.

"Eddy, is this true?" Edd asked.

"It wasn't a scam Double D, it was just the betting system on this season's race," Eddy explained to them.

"You mean illegal betting?" Blossom asked.

Eddy then looked around nervously. "Well...maybe," Eddy said.

"That's why I took the money," Buttercup said to Blossom. She then turned to Eddy. "It's illegal."

"She's right Eddy, illegal betting is very bad," Edd said.

"Fine, I'll bring the money back, your right Double D," Eddy said.

"Well, it looks like the pipsqueak is finally learning something," Buttercup said teasingly.

"Yeah Eddy, your lucky you've got a girlfriend to look after you!" Bubble sad teasingly.

Buttercup's face suddenly blushed red. "Shut up Bubbles!" Buttercup said.

"See, it's true, look how red her face is!" Bubbles said giggling.

"Your face is about to be red in a few seconds!" Buttercup said as she started chasing Bubbles, flying around the room, flashes of green and light blue zooming across the room like crazy.

Everyone in the room started to laugh at this. Even Blossom was giggling over the foolishness. Edd noticed Jack walking out of the building, and went outside as well to see what was up. When he walked out of the building, the laughter of the team that could still be heard, Edd could see people walking around the district, trying to get to various locations. Cars movng about in random directions, and Jack walking to the cafe across the street. Edd followed him there. When he got inside, Jack ordered some water and got a seat at a nearby table. Edd took the same seat just across from him. Jack made no movements, even knowing that Edd was there.

"What is the matter Jack?" Edd asked politely.

Jack looked out the window of the cafe. "Nothing." he replied.

"Oh," was all Edd said.

For a few moments, the two were in silence, Jack staring out the window, and Edd looking at him, trying to find something to say. It was obvious that something was troubling Jack. When Edd was about to say something, he was a little surprise when Jack spoke first.

"Is Eddy always like that?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, he used to scam people out of his money, but he doesn't do that anymore," Edd told him.

"Really? He was in illegal betting," Jack told him.

"Yes well, some things will never change," Edd replied.

The two laughed a little, which surprised Edd, because Jack didn't laugh much. After laughing a bit, Jack retained a serious face, as if Edd didn't even share the joke with him.

"I need to go back to my hometown," Jack said.

"You mean China?" Edd asked.

Jack nodded. "It's just...I have a bad feeling that my home might be in trouble, and I would feel very bad if something happened," Jack explained.

Edd nodded. He already knows Jacks history. "Well, aren't you happy being here Jack?" Edd asked. He didn't know why he asked that question, it just popped in his head.

"It is just, everyone is to lively here. Shouldn't everyone on the team be more serious about the situation that they are in?" Jack asked.

"Well Jack, it's true that our lives are on the line, but it's good to have fun while we are in these dangerous times. We don't all have to be serious," Edd explained.

"I don't know about that," Jack said. "I mean, your all playing around while the world could be at stake," Jack said as he looked out into the window again, probably thinking about China again.

Before Edd could say anything, the door to the cafe opened, and Eddy came to the sitting place Edd and Jack were.

"I was looking for you guys! We've got a race coming up!" Eddy exclaimed. "Your in it to Jack."

Jack nodded and got up from his table. He then walked out of the cafe, even though his order didn't come in yet, and went straight to the building's garage.

"What's with him?" Eddy asked.

Right then Edd wish he could feel Jack's pain. Edd doesn't know what it's like for his hometown to be in danger, especially with his love ones being in danger. He wished though.

"Just missing his hometown," Edd replied...

Gate number 23...

"Oh boy this is exciting! I can't wait to show off my moves out there!" Freakazoid implied.

"Me to, I'm gonna wipe the floor with everyone!" Eddy said.

"Well then, let's just hope we get through this race unharmed," Edd said.

The five people who were competing in today's race were Ed, Edd, Eddy, Freakazoid, and Jack (I'm sure you guys no by now what there cars look like, right?). Jack, on the other hand, wasn't very excited to race. He was still thinking about his home, still being invaded by the evil Aku.

"You know Jack, if your sad, you can just sing a song. That always cheers me up," Freakazoid said with a smile.

"I'd rather not," Jack replied.

"Well then I'll sing for you!" Freakazoid said.

Freakazoid let out a big gasp, but before lyrics can come out of his mouth, the gate opened, telling the drivers that it was time to race. "Shoot, I hate it when the author does stuff like this," Freakazoid said.

The four teammates drove out of the gate, with cheers from the crowds at the stands. They were mostly cheering for Edd, since he's one of the best rookie drivers out there.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have an exciting race for all of you as one of the best rookies are competing today!" the announcer said.

"That's right Bob, rookies like Eddward, a.k.a, Double D. We also have the robot droids, about four of them," the other announcer said.

When Jack heard this, he looked to his right to find four of Aku's robot droids, the same robot droids that turned into one gigantic droid and tried to kill Jack. Tho robot droids had serious faces as they stared back at Jack. Who knows, they might have been smiling on the inside, because they were ready to get rid of Jack, like their master commanded. Their were other drivers to the left as well, looking ready for the race.

"Well Bob, it looks like the drivers are ready to start. The track here today is interesting, a prehistoric theme," the other announcer said.

The four heroes looked straight, and they could see that in front of them was a hallway with a bronze rooftop, and wooden walls on the side that looked like they came from the prehistoric age.

"Well, enough jibber jabber, let's get this show on the road!" the announcer Bob said.

Suddenly a racing light shinned red on top of the starting line. The drivers started to rev their engines. And then the light shinned yellow, and the drivers started revving their engines more. And when the light shinned green, the drivers were off, except for Ed. He had his car in brake again.

"Whoops," he said as he put his car in drive.

The fans started to cheer as the drivers raced to the finish line with accelerated speed.

"What a great start for the drivers, except for Ed though," Bob said.

"I wonder who's gonna win this one. Let's find out ladies and gentleman," the other announcer said.

Edd, Eddy, Jack, and Freakazoid were driving at accelerated speed, passing some of the other drivers with ease. The robot droids, however, have caught up to all of them. They were all behind the group.

"We can't fail Aku again, or this time he will dismantle us," one of the droids said.

"I agree, let's hurry up and take him out!" another one of the droids said.

The droids started firing at Jack, not worrying about the other three teammates. The robot droids cars were as bronze as the rooftop, had a more tougher built then last time, and with a heavy loaded machine gun at the top, which bullets were blazing out like crazy at Jack. Jack tries to swerve away from the bullets, but it was hopeless as all the robot droids were all shooting at the same time at Jack, making it impossible for him to avoid them.

"Looks like Jack needs our OOF!" Freakazoid grunted as a red and black car from behind hit him in the back. The impact made Freakazoid swerve up; he had no other choice but to hit the brakes. Doing this, Freakazoid came to an immediate stop, causing the other drivers to pass him up. "Why is the author putting me through so much turmoil?" Freakazoid wondered.

Meanwhile Jack was having a rough time dodging the bullets from the droids, with some of them leaving bullet holes on the sides of Jack's car.

"Eddy, Jack needs our help!" Edd exclaimed.

"Leave it to me!" Eddy exclaimed.

Eddy drove close to Jack, causing him to absorb some bullets as well. Eddy then pressed a button inside his car, and a shield popped up around him and Jack.

"Good, while Eddy protects Jack from any attacks, I'll attack the droids!" Edd said.

Edd slowed down so the droids could be at the side of him. When they were, Edd used his machine gun and fired at one of the droids. Unfortunately, the bullets reflected back to Edd.

"Luckily Mojo installed this bulletproof armor for us," one of the robot droids said.

"Looks like I've got to get rid of their shield first," Edd said.

"The drivers are now exiting the hall, and are going outside. If I were some of the drivers, I would steer clear of that big metal wall in front of them," Bob said.

Like he just said, there was a big metal wall in front of the exit out of the hallway. The drivers would have to steer right in order to avoid it, which some of the drivers didn't manage, causing their cars to explode on impact. Eddy, Edd, Ed, and Jack noticed the wall in front, and made a quick steer right to avoid it, as well as the robot droids.

"Well, that was close. Good thing the announcer said that was coming," Eddy said.

"Which he wasn't," the other announcer said. "According to the DEATHTACE staff, they were supposed to figure that one by themselves."

"Oops, my bad," Bob said. "I hope I don't get fired for that." he said the last part to himself.

Meanwhile the drivers were outside, and a big metal wall that prevents escape was on the right side of the drivers. The drivers had to turn left on a curvy track way, and when they did, another one of those huge metal walls was on the left side, preventing escape.

"What's the status on the drivers so far Jim?" Bob asked.

"Things are getting pretty nasty here Bob, already five people car's have been destroyed, and it looks like the rookie Edd is having a heck of a time with those robot droids," Jim said.

Jim was right. The droids kept shooting at Edd, trying to get to Jack, there real target.

"Man, we're getting creamed here!" Eddy exclaimed, dodging some bullets that just buzzed past his rear bumper.

"If only there were some way to stop them from shooting, at least for one minute," Edd said.

"Yo Jack, you mind helping us here?" Eddy asked.

"I'm having a rough time myself!" Jack said as he dodged a couple of bullets.

"From the Eds and Jack current position, it looks like their cornered," Jim announced.

Jim was right. The Eds and Jack were having a hard time avoiding the bullets from the droids, and even some bullets coming on impact.

"It looks like it's the end for them," Bob said.

"Won't somebody HELP US?" Eddy exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, geez, you didn't have to yell," said a familiar voice. The Eds and Jack looked at there rear view mirrors and saw a familiar blue car coming straight towards them with a cannon type weapon on the top. "That's right, Freakazoid is here to save the day!"

"Geez, what took ya?" Eddy asked.

"It is futile, our mission is to eliminate Jack; nothing will stop us from fulfilling our tasks," one of the robot droids said. "In order of-"

Freakazoid let out a yawn. "Yeah yeah yeah, eat my cannon!" Freakazoid said as he blasted the cannon, and when he did, a blue electric type laser flown out of it, going straight towards the robot droids with an incredible speed.

The droids barely dodged it, but in dodging the laser, they also stopped shooting at the Eds and Jack.

"Thattaboy Freakazoid!" Eddy said.

Freakazoid drove to the side of Eddy's car and gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice move by Freakazoid, though if I were them I wouldn't celebrate just yet, the droid are going to attack again!" Bob said.

The five heroes looked in their rear view mirrors, and Bob was right. The droids were about to shoot off another round of bullets.

"What do we do now?" Ed asked.

"It looks like the drivers are now heading towards the ramp," Jim said.

"That's right Jim, the racers now have to go through a cave," Bob said.

"A cave?" Eddy said.

"Maybe we could use that to our advantage. While the droids are charging their weapons, I can scan their weal points in order to get rid of their shield," Edd said.

"Okay then Double D, we'll go with that!" Eddy said.

The three Eds, Jack, and Freakazoid jumped the ramp, which they were in the air for a few seconds. When they landed, they drove right through the cave, with the droids quickly following.

"We must not let them escape, or else Aku will dismantle us!" one of the droids said.

The other droids agreed, and accelerated their speed as they drove in the cave. Meanwhile, as the droids were behind the heroes, their weapons almost charged up, Edd's computer was scanning for weal points on the shield.

"Our weapons are charged now. Get ready Jack!" one of the four droids said.

"Double D, I hate to sound really rude right now, but could you please hurry up?" Freakazoid said.

"Wait, the computer's done scanning!" Edd exclaimed.

_Weak points:The shields are not fire resistance._ The computer said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Eddy asked.

"It means that if we throw fire on the shield, they will blow up," Edd explained.

"I guess a missile will...hey, where did they go?" Eddy said.

The group looked in their rear view mirrors to see that the droids and Jack were gone.

"That's not good, Jack must be fighting them be himself," Edd said.

"Well, he can take care of himself," Eddy reassured him.

Before Edd could reply to Eddy (It looked like he wasn't sure that Jack could handle himself) a missile just barely missed him from the side. From behind, a random driver, with a big car and a missile on top, bronze, ans with spikes on it, was right on the heroes tails.

"Uh oh Bob, if I'm not mistaken, that's Rick Killer, the person who won the competition two years before the last competition," Jim said.

"And it looks like he had his sight on the Eds," Bob said.

And it was true, Rick blasted another missile at Edd, Edd just barely dodging it.

"Hey, what's your problem bud?" Eddy said.

"You guys are in my way, so get lost!" Rick said as he unleashed another missile at the group.

The four heroes barely dodged the incoming missile, as the person named Rick continues to unleash missiles at the four heroes.

Meanwhile Jack had a mad face as he swings a big sword on top of his car at the droids. The sword is similar to Glorious club, only the weapon was a sword. If the droids had faces, then they would be smiling right now.

_It's not true...it's not true!_ Jack kept saying in his head...

* * *

**Author notes:Okay, bare with me here, the next chapter will be better. It's just that I'm more of the type of person to write drama stories instead of action stories, so in other words, this is my first time doing an action story. Anyway, even though this story is action, I've thrown in some drama here and there, like May and Terrance, for example. Don't worry, eventually I'll get better at this. As for Jack's and Glorious weapon, there weapons are on top of there car, and it is also double in size, and they can also swing it on there targets, in case anyone didn't get it. And remember, if you want to make a guest appearance, just PM me. Until next time! R&R!**


	25. Chapter 23:Act 1:Fifth Race:Part Two

**Author notes:Last chapter didn't have enough action, so there will definitely be action in this chapter. I'm going to also try better throughout the story. Like I said, this is my first time doing an action story, so it's gonna take some time for me to get used to. I'm more in the drama/mystery genre. Anyway, with this said, onto the story! I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Named Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexters Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the racing tracks, they belong to Naughty Dog's Jak X, although I do own the vehicles, except for Freakazoid's Freakmobile. I do own any OC characters, but I do not own any guest appearances. Now to respond to the recent reviews:**

**The Ghost Reviewer:Yes, of course, it be easier to keep up with the characters. Also, I haven't forgotten about your OC, he'll make an apperance soon.**

**Paoace12:Thanks, Samuari Jack is a good cartoon.**

**theinsanitymaster:Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 22:Act 1:Fifth Race:Part Two

_Last Time:_

_Meanwhile Jack had a mad face as he swings a big sword on top of his car at the droids. The sword is similar to Glorious club, only the weapon was a sword. If the droids had faces, then they would be smiling right now._

_It's not true...it's not true! Jack kept saying in his head..._

Now:

The Eds and Freakazoid exited the cave, with Rick right behind them shooting missiles at the four heroes.

"Doesn't this guy ever gives it a rest?" Eddy said as he just dodged a missile.

"Yeah, just how many missiles does this guy have?" Freakazoid said.

"To answer your question you blue freak, unlimited!" Rick said. "Now hurry up and get out of the way!"

Rick shot another missile, which scraped Edd's car a little to the side. The missile explodes right in front of Edd, causing the smart Ed to swerve to avoid the fiery flames. It was a good thing he turned left. If he would have went in the opposite direction, he would have collided with the wall. The other two Eds and Freakazoid turned left to avoid crashing. Rick followed as well.

"Talk about cutting it close," Eddy said.

"Yeah, I think luck is on our side today," Freakazoid said.

"You better think again, you still have me to deal with!" Rick said, shooting a missile at the blue hero.

Freakazoid dodged the missile in time for it to hit another driver in front of him, causing that driver's car to explode.

"This guy is starting to bug me!" Freakazoid said.

"Well then let's how he likes a little taste of oil!" Eddy said.

Eddy pressed a button in his car. In the back, a compartment opened and oil started pouring out of it. Rick dodged the oil with ease, turning to the right. Freakazoid then used his cannon type laser and pointed it at Rick. When he fired, a blue type laser shot out from it, going straight to Rick; Rick not having enough time to avoid it.

"I got him!" Freakazoid said. Unfortunately, Rick opened a shield around his car, causing the laser to bounce off the shield. "Are you kidding me?" Freakazoid said.

"It's a wonder how you guys got this far in the first place," Rick said as he continues shooting missiles at the group.

While Rick was shooting missiles and the four heroes trying to avoid it, the track started curving to the right.

"What's going on, why is the track curvy?" Ed asked.

"From what I'm seeing," Edd said, "it looks like we're heading into a big and huge area."

What Edd said confused the three heroes, but when the heroes got there, they understood. The track led into an wide and huge area, much like a coliseum. The walls were curvy around this area, and it looks like the tip of the curvy walls could roll something down, like a ball. The other drivers, as they struggle to get to the finish line, were confuse as to why the area is like this.

"This may be a hard part for the drivers. On the top of these curvy walls, big metal balls with spikes will come rolling down and will crash into the drivers!" Bob said.

The four heroes tries to put this information into there heads.

"So huge metal balls with spikes will come rolling down on us?" Freakazoid said.

As if to further this fact, big metal balls with spikes started rolling down on the curvy walls, coming straight onto the other drivers.

"Again, I HATE it when the author does stuff like this," Freakazoid said.

The ball started impacting on some of the drivers already, there cars smashed to bits as the balls roll down on them. The Eds and Freakazoid starts to avoid this balls with great difficulty.

"It looks like we'll have to destroy these balls, there to hard to avoid," Edd said.

"Piece of cake!" Eddy said as he pressed a button in his car.

When he did, a missile launched out of his front bumper, and impacted on one of the balls coming to him, causing it to explode. The other three started to follow Eddy's example, using macing guns and other types of weapons at there disposal.

"Like I said, piece of cake!" Eddy said.

"Piece of cake? Did you guys forget about me?" Rick said from behind.

Rick unleashed a missile that was going straight towards Eddy. Edd saw this coming and quickly drove by his side. He then deployed a shield around him and Eddy, and the rocket ricochet to another driver struggling to avoid the balls to get to the finish line. Unfortunately, he never would. Rick continued to shoot missiles at the four heroes, while the heroes try desperately to avoid the missiles and the balls with spikes.

"Does this guy ever give up?" Eddy said.

"I've got an idea, listen up," Edd said to the other three.

Edd explained his plan to his three friends, and they all agreed. The four heroes stayed together, while Rick was right behind there tails. He fired another missile at the group.

"Now!" Edd said.

When the smart Ed said that, the group quickly going in random directions. But it was useless, as the missile impacted on the four heroes dead on, there cars turning into debris.

"Well, that takes care of those nuisance," Rick said.

A cloud of smoke was in front of Rick, where the debris was scattered all over. When Rick drove through the smoke, he was surprised to see that the four heroes were still driving and was right in the side of him!

"No way, you guys blew up!" Rick said.

Eddy and Ed drove to the side of Rick's car, touching the sides hard with there vehicles, making Rick turning his car impossible. Freakazoid was behind, touching Rick's back bumper in order for Rick not to hit the brakes.

"It seems you fell for the delusion trick (remember in chapter 3?)" Edd said.

"No way, I can't believe that I was tricked by a bunch of snot nosed brats and a retarded looking blue guy!" Rick said.

"Who's the blue guy?" Freakazoid asked.

The three Ed ignored Freakazoid's comment and went back with the plan.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'll just unleashed a missile on...what the?" Rick said.

When Rick tried to unleash another missiles, none came out of the missile gun.

"You'll find that useless. While you thought we were done, I silently plugged your missile gun with one of my missiles," Edd explained. "Now guys!"

The three heroes then forced Rick straight ahead.

"Just what are you guys up to?" Rick said in agitation.

"Now!" Eddy said.

The three quickly parted ways in different directions. Rick tried to drive towards them and run them over, but he couldn't control his car because of the three heroes controlling his car. Due to this, Rick didn't have enough time to avoid a ball going straight towards him.

"No!" Rick said.

But it was to late. The ball rolled Rick and his car turned as flat as a pancake. The four heroes quickly drove past the now flat Rick.

"Ohh, I'd hate to be Rick right now! And what a fabulous move from the rookies!" Bob said, using the first sentence as humor.

"I have to admit Bob, the rookies are pulling it off today! Let's see if they can keep it up!" Jim said. "The drivers are now turning turning left."

The drivers after the four heroes took a left at a curve. The heroes did the same.

"All right, now that we've taken care of that guy, all we gotta do now is to find Jack and finish the race!" Eddy said as they were driving straight, where they drove past other drivers.

The track still had a prehistoric theme to it. Anyone can tell with the wooden structures on the sides of the racing track. The track was now straight forward at this point. If the Eds and Freakazoid were in front, they could have seen Jack fighting off the robot, which he was failing miserably. But it wasn't for long until the Eds and Freakazoid passed up the drivers. When they did, they could see the samurai in trouble.

"Looks like the racer named Jack is in trouble," Bob said.

"Yeah Bob, those robot droids are giving him a hard time," Jim replied.

"It looks like Jack could use our assistance," Edd said.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and-"

Before Eddy could finish his statement, a random driver from behind bumps into him, hard, causing Eddy's car to jump further upward. He quickly hit the brakes before he could crash into Edd. Soon after a lot of other drivers passed him up, including the one that just bumped into him.

"What's the big idea?" Eddy said as more cars drove passed him.

The driver that bumped into Eddy were on the side of the three heroes, trying desperately to pass them up.

"Aren't you kids a little to young to compete in a deadly race?" the driver asked. He had a car that had flames on it and hot rod wheels, which reminded Ed about the toy cars Hot Wheels.

"Aren't you a little to old to be wearing braces?" Freakazoid asked. Sure enough, the driver really did have braces on his face. The driver noticed this and covered his mouth in embarrassment. "I think you just got served," Freakazoid said, pointing a finger at the driver.

"You won't be saying that when I-"

Before the driver could finish taunting the blue superhero, the driver crashed into a wooden wall, due to paying more attention to Freakazoid rather then the road, causing the three heroes to pass him up.

"Get's them every time," Freakazoid said.

"Oh great, now we've lost Eddy," Edd said, noticing his short friend was not with them...

Meanwhile more in front of the Eds and Freakazoid, and more further then most of the drivers, the samurai Jack was having a hard time fighting the robot droids. It was a surprise, knowing that Jack was one of the top drivers in the competition so far. But his performance isn't the reason why Jack was losing; it was because of bloody rage. Jack and the droids were in a metal cave, Jack trying to fight off the droids with the sword on top of his car, and the droids just dodging it and shooting taunts at him. Not to mention bullets. Jack's car was completely thrashed with bullets holes. It was a good thing that Dexter built his car tough, otherwise his car would have exploded a long time ago.

"Why don't you just give up Jack, everyone you know is going to die, and it's all your fault!" one of the droids said.

The anger was obvious, it was right in Jack's eyes. "Shut up, your wrong!" Jack screamed as he swung his sword at the droids.

But, as usual, the droids dodged it with ease.

"We're disappointed in you Jack, we thought you would put up more of a fight then this," another one of the droids said. "I can see why everyone you loved is about to die, because your so-"

"SHUT UP!" Jack screamed as he swung the swords again.

This time, the sword hit it's target with ease, causing the droids car to flip over. Was this enough to cast away the void in Jack's heart, to get rid of the burning anger inside him? No, it was just beginning. Jack swung the sword again at another of the three droids, hitting one of them, although this one did not flip over, but was just sent back a little. That same droid then started shooting at Jack with a heavy machine gun on top of his car. Jack kept swerving in order to avoid getting shot at again. Jack then thought of something. He remembered that the kid with the sock on his head, Edd, used a shield once. If Dexter installed a shield on Edd's car, then he must have did the same with his car as well. Jack stopped swinging his sword and looked around his car frantically to look for a button that would at least have a sign that says "shield" on it, but that also left the samurai wide open.

"Your mine!" one of the three droids said.

Jack found a button with the sign "shield" on top of it. He quickly pressed it before the droid could unleash his bullets on him. A big shield appeared around his car, and the bullets quickly reflected back at the droids. The droids were swerving away from Jack and his shield, to avoid the bullets. Jack took this chance to swing his sword, which was outside of the shield, and wing it hard at the three droids. He was successful in doing so. As a matter of fact, the swing was so hard that it cut up the droids car with ease, causing there cars to explode. Jack deactivated his shield and placed the giant sword inside the top of his car, where all of his weapons are.

"There, now that's done. They won't be back," Jack said as he continued driving out of the metal cave.

Unbeknown to Jack, the scattered wreckage of the droids started gathering together...

Back with the two Eds and Freakazoid, who are now in the middle of the metal cave where Jack was in, were having a rough time with other drivers, as they kept throwing there weapons at them. Edd was using his machine gun and started shooting at a random driver in the side of him, who was doing the same thing. Ed had his shield around him as he struggled getting away from a driver who was shooting some kind of laser. Freakazoid wasn't having so tough a time, as he continued to blow up drivers from the sides with his blue laser.

"You guys need some help?" Freakazoid asked.

"Yes, we could use some assistance!" Edd said, just dodging a missile from a driver on the side.

Freakazoid then shot his blue laser at the driver who just shot a missile at him, and it impacted right on it's target, causing his car to explode in debris.

"What would you guys do without me?" Freakazoid asked.

"Tickle our toes?" Ed asked.

"That sounds like a great idea Ed!" Freakazoid said.

Ignoring Ed and Freakazoid's comment, the smart Ed looked around the cave. There was still no sign of Jack nor Eddy.

"I wonder where Eddy and Jack went?" Edd wondered.

"Looks like we're gonna find out soon, we're exiting the cave!" Freakazoid said.

Sure enough, the three heroes exited the cave. When they did, they noticed that the racing track ground changed into a more rock structure. There were also wooden walls with fire torches on them, which made the track more of a prehistoric theme.

"Oh look, I see big car!" Ed said.

"Where do you see that Ed?" Edd asked.

"Up ahead!" Freakazoid said.

The smart Ed looked ahead, and sure enough, there was a big car not to far from them, although the term monster truck would be more subtle for a car like the three heroes were seeing. The car was completely bronze, had spikes on the wheels, and spikes on the sides of them as well. There was also a heavy machine gun on top that looked like it could blow up as soon as one bullet even scratches the side of a car.

"I have a bad feeling we're gonna go head to head with that car," Edd said.

"Well then why won't we avoid it with your delusion thingy?" Freakazoid asked.

"That's a great idea!" Edd said as he pressed the delusion button in his car.

When he did, three holographic images appeared out of Edd's car. There were three of them, one of Ed, Freakazoid, and himself. The three fake images drove up to the heavy machine gunned car. When they did, the real heroes quickly drove past the heavy gunned car, hoping that whoever driving it didn't see them, and just saw the fake images. Unfortunately, it didn't. When the three heroes drove past the heavy gunned car, they could see Jack's car driving not to far from them. The three heroes quickly drove up to Jack. When they did, they noticed that the track was curving to the right. In front of them, there were a group of hard rocks that separates two paths. Before the Eds and Freakazoid could say something to Jack, he quickly took the opposite path of where the other heroes were going. The Eds and Freakazoid were confused by this.

"That's weird, it looked like he saw us, but he didn't say a word to us," Freakazoid said as the three heroes took the opposite path.

"We'll just have to see," Edd said.

Little did the three heroes knew, Jack did see them come by. But with blind anger and deep thought, he didn't have time to talk to them. He didn't wanted to talk to them. He had only one thing in mind:his responsibility. To bad he was so much in deep thought that he didn't noticed that a big car with a heavy machine gun was coming straight towards him...

"Right now the rookie Edd is now in first place!" Bob said.

"That's right Bob, it looks like it could be another win from...whoa, that's one giant car!" Jim said.

Jim's attention was on the giant bronze car with the heavy machine gun on top, the one that was after Jack.

"And it looks like that he has his sight on Jack!" Bob said.

When Jack heard this, he quickly looked at his rear view mirror to find that the announcer was right, a giant car was right behind him with a heavy machine gun on top of it. Jack took noticed of the car's color, and quickly recognized it as the robot droids color.

_No, don't tell me they reformed again!_ Jack thought.

Jack was right. Although he couldn't see the driver, the front bumper had the face of one of the robot droids. It quickly started accelerating speed as it reaches Jack on the side. Jack tried to get away from it, but it was to late, as the car starts shooting off rounds at Jack. Jack quickly starts swerving to avoid getting hit by the bullets. Soon, Jack and the heavy machined gunned car drove out of the rocky path, and was soon quickly met with the two Eds and Freakazoid. They quickly took notice of Jack getting shot at.

"Jack, hang on!" Edd said.

Edd quickly pressed a button in his car, and turned on his computer scanner.

_How may I assist you Double D?_ the computer asked.

"I need you to scan for weak points on that car with the heavy machine gun!" Edd said.

_Scanning weak points..._

As the computer starts scanning weak points, Jack's tire gets hit by one of the bullets. His car starts spiraling out of control.

"Jack, look out!" Ed said.

Jack was going to crash straight into a wall. He quickly hit the brakes before this could happen though. When he did, Edd drove to the side of him.

"Jack, your car is completely totaled! Don't worry, we'll handle everything from here!" Edd exclaimed.

"No, I need to destroy them..." Jack said.

"But your car..."

"Don't worry, I've been in worst situation's then this," Jack said.

Edd decided not to further argue with Jack. Besides, Jack could pretty much handle himself.

"Okay," Edd simply stated.

Jack started revving his car again, and he quickly drove after the heavy machined gunned driver, who was now before Ed and Freakazoid. Edd did the same.

"We're close to the finish line ladies and gentleman!" Bob said to the crowd.

"Yes, and it looks like it's between the two Eds, Freakazoid, Jack, and that heavy machined gunned car!" Jim replied.

The track yet again split up into two path. One path led to a cave, and another path led to the another path.

"Oh man, which one should we take Double D?" Freakazoid asked.

Edd looked at the heavy machine gunned car. Right now it was gaining speed, getting a little further away from the heroes. His computer was still scanning for weak points. When his computer was done scanning, it said, _Weak points, the giant vehicle can't handle that much pressure._

With this weakness in mind, Edd started forming a plan.

"Listen guys, I've got an idea, listen up," Edd said as the heroes gathered together while driving there cars.

"It looks like the Eds, Freakazoid, and Jack are coming up with a plan," Bob said.

After Edd explained his plan to the group, Edd and Jack took the path with the cave, while Freakazoid and Ed took the other free path. The heavy machine gunned car was going for the cave, because it's target was Jack. After going in the cave, the two heroes noted how dark it was, and only fire with torches on them illuminated some light. This made Edd's plan even more effective.

"It's useless, why don't you give up weakling?" a mysterious voice said.

Edd and Jack were surprised that the vehicle with the heavy machine gun on top was actually talking!

"I can not believe that the car is talking," Edd said.

"Of course, there Aku's robot droids all put together, like the time at the DEATHMATCH challenge," Jack said. (Remember chapter 9?)

"What, you mean to tell me that they did it again?" Edd said.

"Yes, and together we are much stronger then ever before," the car said. "You will never defeat us weakling."

The car started shooting off rounds at the two heroes. Jack and Edd started dodging the bullets.

"Just look how weak you are Jack, being with these people. That's exactly why everyone you knew and love is killed," the car said as he continued to shoot off round at the two heroes.

Suddenly, like a television going off, Jack's mind went blank. After all, he made a promise that he broke. He then started having these visions...

_A baby's scream could be heard. Fire is everywhere, as people run around looking for shelter. Suddenly, a dark shadow rises up from the grown, with a dancing flame on his head, looking down at the people screaming. He is laughing at them, laughing at their weakness, a sinister laugh..._

"Jack, look out!" Edd said.

Suddenly, a set of bullets starts piercing off of Jack's car. Jack quickly swerves to the other direction, in order to avoid the bullets.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Edd asks.

"Yes Jack, tell him how weak you are, how you let everyone in your hometown die," the car said.

Edd looked at Jack. He was spacing out, looking at his foot at the gas pedal.

"Jack was to weak to protect his family, that's what's wrong," the car said.

The car quickly starts shooting at the smart Ed. Edd quickly swerves to avoid the bullets, but it proves harder then it seems. His car starts getting bullet holes on the side.

"Jack, help!" Edd said.

"It is useless, Jack can't protect anyone, he's to weak," the car said.

This thought quickly echoes in Jack's mind. He's to weak...he's to weak...he's to weak...

"Jack!" Edd screams again.

Jack snaps out of his trance with a serious look on his face. Jack then presses a button in his car and his sword appears on top. With a joy stick, he swings it at the car with great force and hits the side, but it was useless.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, don't you see, you can't protect anyone at all, you barely scratched me," the car said.

"I wasn't aiming for your body," Jack says.

The car was confused at what the samurai said. It then realized that he wasn't shooting at Edd anymore. In fact, it was impossible because his machine gun was gone.

"I see, you used your sword to swipe the gun away!" Edd said.

Jack nodded at this.

"Ha! You think that machine gun was the only weapon I had?" the car said.

Just then a huge missile appeared on top of the bronze car that could probably take out anything.

"Once the missile charges, you guys are dead," the car said.

Edd quickly popped out his machine gun on top of his car, and started shooting at the bronzed car. Jack did the same. After a few bullets, they stopped shooting to see that the car didn't had a single scratch on it. The car started to laugh.

"Is this the best you really have? How can you protect someone when your this weak?" the car said.

The missile was almost done charging. The exit of the cave was close.

"Because unlike you, we work together!" Edd said.

"Don't make me laugh," the car said. The missile was now done charging. "This is the end of you Jack!"

The car fired the missile as soon as Jack and Edd were exiting the cave.

"Now guys!" Edd said.

Unknown to the car, Freakazoid and Ed were at the exit of the cave charging there weapons, while Edd and Jack distracted the car. Freakazoid was charging his laser, and Ed was charging his new built laser that Dexter built for him as well. They both fired at the same time. Jack and Edd also fired there machine gun at the car as well. The two lasers, the two machine gun bullets, plus the giant missile that the car shot out collided with each other, causing a massive explosion, mostly impacting on the bronzed car. A big cloud of smoke covered most of the exit of the cave. Everyone in the crowd couldn't see a thing.

"Talk about suspense! Who in the world survived?" Bob said...

* * *

**Author notes:Bad place to end a chapter eh? Well, I was going on over the word limit now. The next chapter will have the end of this race and the next challenge. Also, Rick wasn't an guest appearance, he was just a character that I wanted to make up. And who's to say he won't appear again...oops, I said to much!**

**As usual, I'm trying to pick up the pace with the chapters. Hopefully a challenge won't take four chapters to complete. That's not what I'm aiming for. **

**Another note, since this is a crossover, I'm going to have to give the Eds some off screen time just to let you know. Because this is a pretty big crossover to me, and I really have to focus more on the other characters. But don't worry, the Eds will get there screen time, as well as some others. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time! R&R!  
**


	26. Chapter 24:Act 1:Before The Checkpoint C

****

**Author Notes:I have a serious announcement about this story. So far I've been using tracks and challenges from the video game Jak X. Well, no more. From now on I'm using my original ideas. This will help better my horizon for being a better writer. It will also be more exiting for me if I prevent my original ideas. The challenges that I used so far will still be used for the races, but other then those, it will be own ideas.**

**Normally I should have done this in the beginning. As everyone can see, the theme for this story is friendship. I'm going to try and expand that theme more, but not to much. I might remake this story later on in the future, it heavily deserves it. Also, this will be my first original challenge.**

**Now to respond to recent reviews:**

**PRIVATE Corp: You already know what's going to happen? You must be sharp. Also, your guest appearance will appear in the next act.**

**theinsanitymaster:Nah, I don't think I'm going to make a sequel to this, but, like I said, I may be going to make a remake of this.**

**Now on with the story. I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Name Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samuari Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexters Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 23:Act 1:Before The Checkpoint Challenge

_Last Time:_

_Unknown to the car, Freakazoid and Ed were at the exit of the cave charging there weapons, while Edd and Jack distracted the car. Freakazoid was charging his laser, and Ed was charging his new built laser that Dexter built for him as well. They both fired at the same time. Jack and Edd also fired there machine gun at the car as well. The two lasers, the two machine gun bullets, plus the giant missile that the car shot out collided with each other, causing a massive explosion, mostly impacting on the bronzed car. A big cloud of smoke covered most of the exit of the cave. Everyone in the crowd couldn't see a thing._

_"Talk about suspense! Who in the world survived?" Bob said..._

Now:

The cloud of smoke was like a curtain, and the crowd were like people waiting for that curtain to open, to reveal the final act of the show. It seemed like minutes, but it was only for a few seconds. When the smoke cleared, Edd and the other heroes kept driving to the finish line. A lot of the people in the crowd stood up and cheer, while some were disappointed that they lost their bets to a bunch of kids, a blue superhero, and a man with a white robe. The robot droid was smashed and destroyed, nothing but parts remain at the end of the cave.

"Well, so much for that menace," Freakazoid said.

"Yeah, now it should be easy to cross the finish line now, with no one else-"

Before Edd could finish his sentence, he looked in his rear view mirror to see that the robot parts were reassembling again. It wasn't long before the announcer was announcing this.

"The car is being reassembled again!" Bob said in surprise.

The crowd looked at the moving parts, moving by themselves like some kind of ghost. People didn't expect for the reassembling to start talking.

_In the name of Aku, you will be destroyed, you will be-_

Before the parts could finish it's speech, and even before anyone can react to it talking in the first place, a missile came from the cave and impacted on the parts, causing for an explosion and for all the parts to become nothing more then debris. It happened so fast that some people in the crowd didn't know it talked.

"Hey guys, miss me?" the voice of Eddy said.

Sure enough, Eddy drove through the smoke that aroused from the debris of the parts and joined up with the other three heroes.

"Eddy, where in the world were you?" Edd asked.

Eddy looked at Edd like he was crazy. "What do you mean? I've been fighting off those crazy drivers back there! What were you guys doin, twiddling with your toes?" Eddy asked.

"I tried doing that Eddy," Ed said.

Ignoring Ed's comment, Edd looked in front of him to notice that the finish line was close. He also noticed that Jack was way in front of the team, and was getting to the finish line before them.

"Hey, how come Jack left without us?" Ed said, noticing that Jack went ahead without them.

"I don't know, let's go see whats wrong with him," Eddy said.

The team agreed and accelerated their speed to get to the finish line. Jack crossed the finish line first, followed by Edd, Eddy, Ed, and Freakazoid.

"And the winner of this race is Jack!" Bob said.

The crowd of people cheered Jack's name, but Jack wasn't paying them no mind. In fact, it like he was in a completely different word. The cheering, the noises around him, were all gone. All that remained in his head was the past. Jack drove out of the track before one of the race reporters could get an interview with him.

"I wonder what's Jack's problem?" Eddy said.

"I don't know, but something has been bothering him..." Edd said.

Soon the reporters came to interview the runner up, due to Jack not being there...

1901 Haven City Building...

When the Eds and Freakazoid went back to their hangout, they noticed that Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"We haven't seen Jack since the race ended," Josh informed them.

"I wonder where he is?" Blossom said.

Later on, the whole team began looking around the city for the lone samurai, and since the city was big, it wasn't that easy. Since the PowerPuff Girls can fly, the team would think that it would be easier the expand the search, but to no avail, not even the three girls could find him...

Haven City Park...

The park of Haven City was somewhere far off to the east of 1901 Haven City Building. Today was a beautiful day, the sun was expanding to the horizon, making the sun look like a big orange circle in the sky. On the far side of the grass, Jack was sitting by himself on a lonely bench. Nobody payed him any mind, children were playing tag, people were laughing and fishing alongside the wooden foothole, and two lovers were sitting together in a nearby bench, looking out at the sunset and enjoying their anniversary of them being together. Yes, it was a peaceful day, although Jack wasn't enjoying it, thinking about the responsibility that he was placed with. Now that he was here back in the past, why is he wasting time here with these people, while he could be helping his people with Aku, especially if that robot droid said that Aku was to destroy his village soon...

"It's a lovely day isn't it Jack?" a voice that Jack wasn't familiar with.

Jack turned to his right, and saw a figure shrouded in nothing but a cloak; not even his face could be seen.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm the guy that's gonna help get what you want," the cloak figure said simply. Jack was confused by his words. As if the cloak figure knew what Jack was thinking, he said, "I want to help you get back to China, so you can help your people."

"You will?" Jack asked.

The cloaked figure shook his head. "All you have to do is leave the CIA's team and team up with me."

Jack thought about this for a moment. "No...I can't do that."

"Oh?" the cloaked figure said.

"I don't know how you know about the team, but they are racing for a good cause, and I want to help them," Jack said.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" the cloaked figure asked. Jack looked like he wasn't sure. "Your people need you Jack, after all, Aku might be killing your family as we speak." This comment made Jack get a worry look on his face. "And have you ever thought about this, what if the guy was lying, what if he's not in the CIA, just some bum that wants to collect the prize money for himself, have you ever thought about that Jack?"

Jack shook his head honestly. "No." Underneath that hood of the cloak figure, he was smiling very evilly.

"Then join me and my team. All you have to do is race for me, and I'll bring you back to your hometown," the cloaked figure said.

"But how do I know that your telling the truth?" Jack asked.

"That's a very good question," the cloak figure said. He then got up from the bench and began to walk away. Before he was completely out of view, he turned around and said, "It's up to you Jack, believe what you wanna believe. I'll be waiting."

And then the cloak figure just walked away, out of Jack's view. The atmosphere of the other people around felt relief, like a great evil has just been dropped.

"Jack, there you are!" another familiar voice said. Jack turned around to find the three Eds in the back of him. "Where you been samuari?" Eddy asked.

Jack got up from his seat to meet the three boys. "Nothing, just thinking." Jack responded.

"Does it have something to do with that robot in the race?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, it does. I'm just really worried about how China is holding up," Jack said.

"You really need to let that stuff go man," Eddy informed him.

"It's true Jack, if you worry to much, then most likely something bad will happen," Edd informed Jack as well.

"Yeah, just like how ketchup doesn't get along with pickles," Ed said. The two Eds and Jack looked at the tall confused boy. "What?"

"Nothing you big lug," Eddy said, not wanting to continue the weird conversation with Ed.

Jack realised that the Eds were right. He even shook his head while the Eds weren't looking; he was worrying to much. He also laughed a little at Ed's confusing remark.

"Well, you ready to go back?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah," Jack responded.

The three Eds and Jack walked back to 1901, looking like brilliant silhouette with the sun setting behind them. The three Eds and the samurai started laughing and joking around, making their silhouette look even greater. Still, what the cloaked figure said earlier still hunted Jack. Speaking of him, the cloak figure was watching the whole scene unfold behind a tree. He smiled evilly as he walked away...

The next day, in 1901 Haven City Building Garage...

The next day in the garage of 1901 Haven City Building, the Grim Reaper was under his car with a screwdriver, tightening up his screws so the under of the car won't fall.

"This is your car Numbuh 3? Man, that's weak!" the voice of Numbuh 4 said, an operative of the KND.

Grim just got through tightening the last screwdriver, and got up from his place and looked at the two kids. One was wearing an orange hood, had yellow hair, and was pretty short, also had an Australian accent. And the other kids was a girl, with black hair going down in the back, a green shirt, and and white and black shoes. She also had a Japanese look to her.

"What are you talking about Numbuh 4, my car is awesome!" Numbuh 3 said to Numbuh 4.

Grim got a glimpse of 3's car. It was long, but kind of small. The color was green all over, is really shiny. The car had no roof, so the weapon was in front of the car instead of top. The wheels were spinning as well from what Grim could see. Grim had to admit, the car didn't look that tough, but it looked like it was very speedy.

"Yeah well, I know my car is going to beat all others!" 4 said.

4's car was big. It had a tough looking armor on it, had two machine guns on the front bumper, and another weapon that Grim couldn't see on the top. The wheels had spikes on them, making it look even tougher. Grim had to admit as well, the car looked tough, but it looked kind of slow as well.

"Your never gonna get anywhere with that car Numbuh 4, it's kind of slow," 3 informed him.

"True, but your car looks weak, even though I have to admit, it's pretty fast," 4 said.

The garage door opened and Josh walked in. He walked up to Grim.

"Hey Josh, how's it going?" Grim asked.

"Nothing much Grim. I came to tell you that you and Numbuh 3 and 4 are competing in a new challenge soon," Josh informed him.

Grim didn't like the sounds of that. Sure the KND looked like a good operation, but those two kids would probably drive him nuts. And he didn't need that, those two kids back at home already gives poor Grim a hard time.

"Er, can someone else team up with me, or can I be in another challenge?" Grim asked.

"No, I already signed you up for it," Josh said. Grim groaned in disappointment. "Don't worry Grim, it'll be over before you know it."

"I sure hope so," Grim said. "So, what's the challenge, you said it was something new."

"Yes, this challenge is called a Checkpoint Race," Josh said.

"Sounds easy enough," Grim said.

"Yeah, the challenge is like this. All you gotta do is to reach five checkpoints before you can reach the finish line," Josh explained.

"Well, that should be easy enough, if those two kids don't get on my nerves that is," Grim said, implying to the two KND operatives.

"Don't worry Grim, it'll be over before you know it," Josh said. Grim nodded. "I've got some business to take care of. Good luck with your challenge."

With that said Josh left the garage to take care of his business. Grim went over to the two operatives, who were still arguing over which car was better.

"Hey you two, we have a challenge today," Grim said, ending their argument.

This made Numbuh 4's eyes light up. "Finally some action! So, what is it, is it a DEATHMATCH?" 4 said excitingly.

"No, it's just a Checkpoint Challenge," Grim said simply.

Numbuh 4 eyes suddenly went to dull when Grim said that sentence. "Aww, I thought it would be something more exciting!" 4 complained.

"Stop complaining 4 and let's go," 3 said with her usual cheerful self.

She hoped into her green car, revving her engines and ready to go.

"Oh well, at least I'll show off my tough new improve car!" 4 said as he hopped into his car, revving his engines.

"Oh please, with that slow thing you'll probably be in last place," 3 said.

"Oh yeah?" 4 said.

The two kid operatives drove out of the garage, still arguing about who's car is better. Grim began to rub his eye sockets.

"I hope these two don't give me a hard time like the other two," Grim complained as he hopped into his car and drove out of the garage. "If I recall, the gate number is 12..."

Gate Number 12, starting line...

"Whoa, I like the looks of this track," 4 said, noticing the view of the racing track they were about to compete in.

The track had sort of an ancient feel to it, that's probably because of the ruined buildings and everything. The track sort of looked like old reminisces of Haven City, sort of like what would Haven City be like if it was bombed. Even though it looked like that, the track still looked challenging, mostly because their were many paths a driver could take, leasing to finding the checkpoints more harder them Numbuh 4 realized.

"But still, did they had to make it look like a maze, how are we supposed to find those checkpoints?" 4 complained.

"I guess that's the challenge of this challenge," Grim complied.

"All right ladies and gentleman, it's about time we get this show on the road!" the lady announcer said.

The fans in the audience cheered for the 12 drivers competing, waiting for a "mechanical" thrashing, as Blitz would say. Meanwhile in the audience, the three Eds were there, just to see how Grim and the two kids would do.

"It looks like people are pretty excited for this," Edd pointed out.

"Yeah, so am I. I've got my money on Grim, he's a pretty good driver," Eddy said.

Edd gave Eddy a stern look. "What?" the short Ed asked.

"Eddy, are you betting again?" Edd asked.

"Well...maybe," the short Ed responded.

"But that's illegal," Edd pointed out.

"Your right, but I already placed my bets on Grim before I decided to quit".

"Really?" Edd said.

"Really!" Eddy replied. "So I might as well go through with it. Besides, it's my last one."

Edd looked at his watch. The three Eds got here a little early, so the challenge probably won't start for a little while. The drivers were getting their car's oiled up and ready for the challenge, so it should be a little while.

"Well, I'm going to look around this track, it looks like it has an ancient history about it," the smart Ed said.

The two other Eds decided to come with Edd. After all, looking around a track before a challenge isn't that bad, as long as they won't disturb the drivers. The three Eds took off out of the stands, but if they were paying attention, they would have noticed that a man with the cloak who talked to Jack earlier was behind them, following the three Eds...

Once on the track, the three Eds noticed that the track really looked like someone bombed it. There were ancient buildings that looked like it was destroyed many years ago, a few dead plants here and their, plus, the weather was really cloudy, making the scenery looked even more dark then it is.

"This place feels like the setting from 'Zombie Mutant Attacks:Part 89'," Ed said, recalling from a comic book.

"Feels more like a dump to me," Eddy said. "What do you think Double D. Double D?"

The smart Ed was spacing out for some reason. He was looking out at the worn out buildings, the dead plants, the dead grass, everything, as if he couldn't believe he was standing here.

"Double D, are you okay?" Eddy asked.

"Oh no, the Zombie Mutants have devoured Double D's brains!" Ed exclaimed.

"No Ed, he's just spacing out," Eddy explained.

"Guy's, I've been here before," Edd said, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Really, was this your hometown Double D?" Eddy asked.

Honestly, Edd himself didn't know weather to tell his friends about his experience in the library or not.(Remember that experience in Chapter 6?) Because this place, all the ruins and everything, kind of reminds him of that flashback. But, Edd really didn't know weather to call it a flashback or a dream.

"Well?" Eddy asked.

"Guys, remember that time we've been in the library to look on information about the Paramount Emerald?" Edd asked.

"Yeah," Eddy said, recalling the time they've been to the library.

"Well-"

Before the smart Ed could finish his sentence, the three Eds were suddenly surrounded by a bright light that made them blind. This bright light came out of nowhere.

"What in the world is going on?" the greedy Ed said.

"Why in the world the author turned on the lights?" Ed asked.

"I don't think it has anything to do with the author Ed, this kind of thing happened before," Edd explained.

Before either of the two Eds could say anything, a big, booming voice came out of nowhere and said, _Soon, their torment will be freed..._

The three Eds were stunned by this voice, it just came out of nowhere. Before the three Eds could react to the voice, the white light suddenly disappeared as soon as it came. The Eds were stunned by this.

"What the heck was that about?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I guess you guys are going to believe my story now," Edd said.

Edd started explain what happened at the library and what happened when he and Jack went to go see the Paramount Emerald. He also explained about the questioning he gave to the librarin Mrs. Gale.(For information on all this go read Chapter 7 and Chapter 8.) After Edd got through explaining all this, the two Eds just stood there, getting the information that they have just recived in their heads.

"So you mean to tell me that this big and huge white light engulfed you and saw a..." Eddy said, pausing the last statement to get the smart Ed's answer.

"I don't know what that was Eddy, but if I had to guess, I say that it was some kind of flashback," Edd explained.

"But when do those flashbacks occur?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know, when I went to the library, the...let's just call it an image, happened when I read the letter from Casimiro. It happened again when me and Jack went to go see the Paramount Emerald, and then it just happened again now," Edd explained.

"You think it has something to do with the Paramount Emerald?" Eddy asked.

"It probably could Eddy, because the letter that I read has something to do with the emerald."

"Well then what about now, how come a voice came out of nowhere and talked to us?" Eddy asked.

"I'm having a hunch Eddy. Remember the flashback I had in the library?" Edd asked. The two Eds nodded. "Well, at some point in the flashback, I told you that their was an explorer that found the dust. I think this is the same place."

"So in other words, everything connected with that emerald will cause us to have flashbacks?" Eddy asked.

"It would seem like it Eddy. But what I don't understand is why is this voice saying 'their torment will be freed.'" Edd said.

"Beats me Double D," Eddy said.

"I haven't a clue in the world," Ed said.

"You never have a clue Ed," Eddy said.

The smart Ed looked at his watch to see that the Checkpoint Challenge was about to start soon.

"Well, let's hurry and get our seats, we'll figure everything out later," he said.

The other two Eds nodded and went back to the stadium to watch the Grim Reaper and the two operatives compete in their challenge. If the three Eds would have payed attention, they would have known that the cloaked figure was watching them from behind a bush. Behind the shadowy figure of the cloak, the person inside it was smiling very evilly.

"Just as I thought..." he said in an evil monotone...

* * *

**Author notes:I can see that this chapter is better then the other chapters I put in so far. Hopefully I can keep this up, this formula is really helping me. Originally, I wasn't going to have the cloak figure in this chapter, but then these ideas popped in my head, also with me going back to a few chapters about the mysterious Paramount Emerald. Just what is with this Paramount Emerald, why is the cloak figue watching the Eds. The answer to this questions...I'm not going to tell you!**

**Anyway, the challenge in the next chapter is a challenge I came up with, but I've got to tell you, coming up with originall challenges aren't easy. Originally the challenge was supposed to be a strategy challenge, where the driver would have to go do a certain thing that involves using your heads, but then I thought that wasn't so exciting, plus I couldn't come up with any strategy's, hopefully coming up with challenges wll be easier later on.**

**Well, that's all I have to say. R&R!**


	27. Chapter 25:Act 1:Checkpoint Challenge

**Author notes:Man, this story is just getting longer and longer eh? Well, hopefully I'll be able to finish it soon. Originally, the challenge was going to be in the last chapter, but I'm going to try and not split up my challenge in two more parts, I'd rather have it in one part. That's what I'm going to do from now on. That way I can save me some chapters to make more room, plus, the ideas that popped up in my head yesterday were pretty good, so I might as well put them on that chapter.**

**It's strange how an idea can pop in your head just like that huh? Well, I hope these good ideas will keep coming. Now to respond to recent reviews.**

**theinsanitymaster:I'm glad you like the idea of me making my original ideas. Thanks!**

**The Ghost Reviewer:Yes, the mystery keeps piling up, don't it? And trust me, Grim is going isn't going to go through this challenge just like that. Oh, and sorry, your OC won't be in this chapter, I couldn't find any room. I'll try and post your OC on the next chapter.**

**PRIVATE Corp:I still have no idea how you know what I'm trying to do here. PRIVATE Corp, you should really be a real writer if that's the case. As a matter of fact, can you PM me and tell me how you know what I'm going to do, and tell me what you think you know, as I am very curious how you know.**

**Now with that out of the way, let's continue! I do now own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Name Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24:Checkpoint Challenge

The clouds were dull today, as if it was going to rain. But according to the forecast, it wasn't going to rain. The dullness of the clouds made the area around the racing track feel pretty dark, like something evil is about to happen. Little did the people who came to watch the race know, that the scenery was really representing evil in every way, as a challenger of today's competition represented every thing evil.

The Eds were in the stands, waiting for the challenge to start. But their minds weren't fully on the challenge. No, their minds thought back to the event they just witnessed. That big bright light and a voice that said_, soon, their torment will be freed_. The Eds were trying to decipher this message in their heads, trying to get a clear view as to what this message means. Does it have any significance with the emerald, is it something that could bring harm to others. This, and all other theory's, were circling the Ed boys heads.

Meanwhile at the starting line, drivers were getting ready for the challenge by tuning up their cars. Out of all these drivers, one of them was more out of place. This driver has crab-like claws, red skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose, yellow eyes and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled hooker boots.

This strange person was leaning on his car with his claws folded up to his chest. His car was pretty big and tall, with the front bumper big, with red devil like horns on top of it. Their were also spikes on the wheels of the car. The color of this car was red, with flames embed on it, while the bottom was plain black. This strange looking person looked over to the outside of the track, where the fans were ready for the excitement to happen. Next to the stands was a person that the strange man was familiar with. This person was wearing a cloak over his body, concealing his face as well. The strange looking person walked over to this man outside of the stands.

When he confronted him, he said, in a strange monotone, "So, came to see me blow off the competition?"

The face of the cloaked figure showed no emotion when the strange person was talking to him. "No, I came here to see something else," he replied to the strange looking man.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"You don't need to worry about that, all you need to worry about is winning this challenge."

Him looked at him with vaguely, as if to say,_ I know that you're up to something, you can't fool me._ "Of course I'm going to win, after all, I am the number one rookie in the whole competition."

"Yeah well, just don't take to your head," the cloak figure said as he started to leave.

The strange looking person decided to speak his thoughts to the cloaked figure. "You know you can't fool me, theirs more to this competition then the prize money is there? Maybe that emerald...?"

The cloak figure stopped in his tracks, with nothing but calmness in his body. You swear that he was a statue the way he stopped. "Maybe so, maybe not." he replied.

With that said the cloak figure left the racing track, as swift as a ghost. You would have also swear that he was. The strange looking person didn't quite knew what this man was planning, or his intentions. All he knew was that him, an evil tyrant monkey, and a pink bear hillbilly got a letter from him to come and compete for in DEATHRACE, a competition where you will definitely have to risk your life. While winning challenges, the group of the monkey, the pink bear, and this devil looking person decided to take the emerald for themselves after this season was done. After all, everybody else on this cloak guy's team is thinking the same thing.

"Attention drivers, the challenge is about to start, please get into your positions," the announcer Blitz announced.

Upon hearing this announcement, the strange looking person walked back to his car, getting ready for the challenge ahead. When he was walking back to his car, eyes were following his movements, and it wasn't completely because of his strange appearance. It was because of his racing status. So far this person has never lost a single challenge yet, making other people scared of him. Every person that this guy confronts on a racing track is quickly killed in a flash. No wonder why no one wanted to be around him.

The Grim Reaper, Numbuh 3, or Kuki Sanban, and Numbuh 4, or Wally Beetles, was watching this person with strangeness.

"Who in the world is that strange looking creep?" Wally asked.

"I don't know, but he sure looks funny," Kuki said.

"I've heard of that guy before," Grim said. "The PowerPuff Girls mentioned him. His name is Him, a villain from their hometown."

"His name is Him? That's weird," Kuki commented.

"He's the top rookie of DEATHRACE so far, he has the number one kills and never lost a single challenge," Grim said. "Oh great, we're going up against an evil madman. My nerves can't handle this."

"Well I don't care how tough he is, theirs no way he's going to beat my car," Wally said, patting newly made car with pride.

"I just hope we don't have to face him during this challenge," Grim commented.

"I agree, that guy looks scary," Kuki said.

"Attention drivers, the challenge is now about to start. If your not in your positions, then now is the time to do so," Blitz announced.

"Well, let's get this over with," Grim said dully.

Grim, Kuki, and Wally got into their vehicles and drove into their positions in the starting line. Right next to Wally was the evil villain that Grim talked about, Him. All the other drivers were lined up as well, with a total of 12 drivers. The racing track had sort of an ancient theme to it. Their were nothing but ruined buildings everywhere; it all felt like it was all from ancient history. Their were also dead grass to the side of some buildings. But despite the ancient appearance, it still looked like a racing track, with a long and stretchy road ahead of the starting line.

"So, where are these checkpoints?" Wally asked Grim.

"Well according to the rules, we have to find them," Grim replied.

"Oh, well that's just great."

The announcer, Blitz, noted that Him, the devil looking person, was also competing in the challenge.

"Look here fans, we have the top rookie competing today, the evil, the mysterious, Him!" Blitz said excitedly.

The crowd started to boo for Him. Him just shrugged this off, knowing that the crowd was going to do that when they saw him. He didn't mind at all, after all, he made a lot of people lose a lot of money.

"Well, according to the fans, it looks like Him is not one of their favorites," Blitz said. "After all, this guy has never lost a single challenge yet."

"Hey, guys?" Kuki said over to Grim and Wally. "Are you sure we can beat this guy?"

"I'm not that sure, I'm not a mind reader you know," Grim said.

"You need to have more confidence Numbuh 3. And besides, if we lose this challenge, Father might be one step ahead of us to rule the world! Wally implied to her.

Wally did have a point. The image of Father taking over the world wasn't such a good thing to think even think about.

"Okay, let's do this!" Kuki said, gripping her hand to her steering wheel. "I'm ready now!"

"That's the spirit!" Wally said.

"It looks like the challenge is about to start ladies and gentleman. I can't wait to see when Him crosses that finish line!" Blitz said.

The staring light was now on top of the starting line, which shinned red, making the drivers rev their engines. The drivers revved their engines more when the light shinned yellow. And when the light shinned green, the drivers were off, going to the straight path that was ahead.

"A good start for the drivers. It appears that Him is already taking an early lead," Blitz announced.

The road looked like it would go on forever in ones person's eyes. But in reality the road wasn't that long, just looked like it. At the end of this road were three four separate paths, and beyond one of these paths is the first checkpoint, and another path, the finish line. Like Blitz said, Him was in front of the 12 drivers, the 12 drivers trying to pass him up. Wally, Grim, and Kuki sped up and passed up the drivers, until they were behind Him.

"Well, it looks like Him is still in the lead, and Wally is right behind Him. Wait a minute, it looks like Wally is going to attack!" Blitz announced.

Wally pressed a button in his car. A gun reveled itself on top of his car and starting firing at Him. Him saw this through his rear view mirror and just smiled. The bullets of Wally's gun hit Him dead on.

"Hah, how do you like that...what?" Wally exclaimed.

Surprisingly their was not even a single scratch on Hims car.

"Oh please, do you think that little toy can stop me?" Him said with his usual dark monotone.

"Okay, how about this?"

Wally pressed another button and this time a missile replaced the machine gun. Wally launched to Him.

"Let's see he tries to dod-what the?"

Him dodged the missile by simply moving to the side, leading the missile to explode in front of him, causing some dusts to fly around and a smoke arousing from the ground. Him passed this up and so did Wally. Grim and Kuki followed behind.

"It's really heating up down there ladies and gentleman, but it looks like Him is not taking even the slightest of damage," Blitz said.

"Man, those guys are going to have a tough time," Eddy commented.

"Yes, after all, Him is the number one top rookie driver of the season, according to Blitz. The only way their going to beat him is if they use a strategy," Edd commented.

"Yeah well, knowing Numbuh 4, that's going to be quite hard," Eddy commented, knowing Wally's low IQ.

Back on the track, the drivers were now near the separating paths, with Him still in the lead and Wally right on the side of him. Him managed to get a good look at Wally.

"Hmph, do you really think that a little punk kid like you could beat me?" Him asked.

"Hey, who are you calling a punk you freak show?" Wally replied.

Him replied to Wally by bumping his car into him, causing Wally to take the left path out of the four paths. Him took the same path as Wally, having a feeling that the first checkpoint is there. Kuki and Grim noticed that Wally was taking the left path.

"Come one Numbuh 3, let's follow him," Grim said. "I don't think he can take Him on his own."

Kuki and Grim followed Wally and Him, hoping that the first checkpoint was beyond this path. A lot of the other drivers took this path as well.

"Well, it seems that most of the drivers are going on the right path," Blitz announced.

On this path, the road pretty much looks the same, with ruined buildings and dead grass. It was a pretty simple track for anyone can drive at.

Also on this path, Wally and Him were battling it out, with Him winning. Him just kept bumping into Wally, causing him to swerve. Every time Him would bump into him, Wally would always hit the brakes and quickly catch up with the evil devil, only with the same results. Wally also had a few injuries, nothing to serious, just little scratches on his face, nothing he could handle.

"Hmph, how pathetic. All I just have to do is bump into you and you will take damage," Him said. "I don't even have to use any weapons."

"You'll eat those words ugly!" Wally said as he used another missile. _But this guy is tough, none of my weapons are working._

Him dodged the missile with ease, causing it to explode on one of the ancient buildings. Kuki, Grim, and another driver barely dodged the explosion. Grim and Kuki were fighting off this driver, with the driver using a machine gun to shoot at the two. Grim released strange weapon on top of his car. This car was a machine gun, but instead of bullets, little sharp pieces of bones started to fly out of it. The bones scratched the paint of the drivers car. One of the bones crashed through the front window of the car, hitting the driver's eye. This caused him to scream in pain, and for him to crash into a building.

"Whoa, that was one great move from Grim ladies and gentleman!" Blitz said.

"Wow Grim, that was some nice aim!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Actually, that was an accident," Grim replied embarrassingly

Kuki tried to hold her laugh, which turned to snickering.

"It looks like Him and Wally have just crossed one of the three checkpoint!" Blitz said.

Kuki and Grim looked ahead to see that Blitz was right. The two were still fighting over the lead, bumping into each other constantly. It wasn't long before Grim and Kuki crossed the finish line was well, and were on to the second checkpoint.

Back with Wally and Grim, Wally was having an even tougher time with Him then he imagined. Their were scratches and bruises on him, and all Him was doing was bumping into him. The two took another path to the left, which led to the second checkpoint.

"It looks like Him is beating Wally with sheer strength from his car. And I am not surprised, after all, his car body is tough," Blitz said.

"Why don't you just give up already, you know it's useless," Him said.

"No...way, I won't lose and let Father has his way!" Wally exclaimed.

Him sighed with boredom. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but-"

Before Him could finish his sentence, an explosion occurred right between Wally and Him, which caused the two to swerve separately. Him quickly hit the brakes before he could crash into a nearby building, and Wally did the same.

"Who dares to shoot at me!" Him said in an angry voice.

"That's me!" the cheerful voice of Kuki said.

"Numbuh 3!"

Kuki and Grim managed to catch up to Wally. The second checkpoint was right in front of them as well.

"It looks like you could use some help," Grim said.

"Please, I could have taken this guy myself!" Wally exclaimed.

"Stop acting tough Numbuh 4, you know you would have been toast if I didn't shoot that missile at Him!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Um, guys, THIS IS NOT THE TIME-"

Before Grim could finish his statement, Him shot a missile like weapon at Grim, which exploded next to him, causing him to swerve. Before Grim's bones were going to scatter everywhere, he hit the brakes. He then continued to drive to catch up with Wally and Kuki. After Grim got attacked, Wally and Kuki prepared to face of Him, as they passed the second checkpoint.

"The second checkpoint has been passed, and Him is still in the lead! But can Wally and Kuki change that?" Blitz said.

"I highly doubt that," Him said as he unleashed another missile at the two.

Kuki and Wally dodged it. Wally started shooting bullets at Him, with no damage to his car what so ever. Wally then switched to a missile, and fired at Him, which Him dodged easily. The missile instead impacted on the a building, causing a big hole to form on it.

"Hey look, I think that hole in that building leads to the last checkpoint easier!" Kuki exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" Wally asked.

"Well, the last checkpoint is at the end of that track!" Kuki said.

Wally squinted his eyes to see that Kuki was right. Him decided to take this advantage.

"Well then, I guess this makes it more easy for me to win. Thanks for the shortcut!" Him said as he drove through the hole.

"I don't think so!" Wally said as he drove right behind Him.

Kuki followed as well. Wally was now right in the side of Him, trying to get in front of him.

"Let's see how you like this!" Wally said as he unleashed his last missile to Him.

Like before, Him dodged the missile with ease, the missile impacting on another building, causing a great explosion on it, leaving a hole.

"Fool, don't you see how weak you are?" Him said. "I don't see how your not dead yet."

This made Wally mad. He doesn't like to be called weak.

"I'll show you!" Wally exclaimed as he prepared to bump into Him, besides Hims car being bigger then his.

Behind the two, Kuki saw through Hims rear view mirror that Him had a smile on his face. She also saw that Him pressed a big red button in his car, and that something was appearing on top of Hims car. Kuki knew immediately that Him was luring Wally into a trap.

"Numbuh 4, don't-!"

But it was to late as the weapon appeared on top of Hims car. The weapon was some kind of red whip, with a red electricity surge through it. Whatever this whip was, it latched itself to Wally, wrapping itself onto Wally's car.

"What in the world is AAH!" Wally hollered in pain.

The red whip, with the red electricity surged through it, starting shocking Wally's car, also causing the circuits in his car to go bad. What's more, Wally was feeling the shock from the whip as well. He started screaming in pain, as the whip of electricity grew more and more.

"Do you like my new weapon, I call if the Death Whip. It sends electricity bolts to your car, and yourself," Him said evilly.

"Why..you...AARGH!" Wally said in pain.

"Soon, you will die with a bunch of bolts surging right through your brain!"

"This looks like the end for Wally Beetles ladies and gentleman, as Him has Wally...wait a minuter, what's this?" Blitz announced.

Kuki starts shooting off bullets at Him rapidly, with no results. Him looked at Kuki through his rear view mirror.

"Fool, can't you see that-"

Before Him could finish his sentence, Kuki unleashed a missile at Him, knowing that Him couldn't dodge it unless he moves out of the way, which would cause the whip to separate from Wally. But sadly, that is not how it went as Kuki planned. Him pressed another button in his car. A red shield appeared around him, causing the missile to explode on the shield, but causing no damage to Him. Him laughed at Kuki's attempts.

"Do you really think that you can save your friend? How can you with you being so weak?" Him said.

"Let go of him, your killing him!" Kuki screamed at Him, tears almost flowing out of her eyes, as she sees her best friend dying.

Wally noticed Kuki almost crying. "It's...all right...Numbuh 3...go...to the finish line...you can't...let Father win!" Wally said encouragingly.

"No, I won't away and let your die!" Kuki exclaimed as she started to drive straight into the whip.

"Wait! Numbuh...3...don't!" Wally exclaimed.

But it was to late as Kuki drove straight into the whip, in hopes of breaking it and setting Wally fee. But that didn't go well, as surge of electricity starts to shock her into submission.

Kuki started screaming in pain. Luckily for Wally the whip could only hold one person, so Wally was set free from the whips grasp, but now Kuki was suffering. Him started to laugh even more.

"This is hilarious, I hope someone else do something entertaining!" he exclaimed.

In this crazy world that we live in, people go through pain everyday. And no, not the pain that you would get when you scratch your knee, or the pain of getting shot with a gun, but the pain of seeing your friend getting hurt, the pain of seeing someone you love so is dying right in front of your eyes. It is a horrible feeling. It's like your heart just stopped, and your brain getting shut down. This was the pain that Wally was feeling, seeing Kuki getting hurt, for trying to protect him.

"Numbuh 3, hang in there!" Wally said as he started shooting bullets at the whip, hoping that it would at least do some damage.

But to no avail, the whip wouldn't break. Wally then switched to the missiles, firing it at the whip, this time. But like last time, Him developed a shield, this time around the whip, causing the missile to be completely useless as an explosion occurred in the middle of Him and the now hurting Kuki. Wally slammed his fist into the wheel, wishing that it was him still around that whip and not Kuki.

"Oh please, how can you protect someone when your so weak?" Him asked. "Oh well, I guess your little friend here will just have to die."

"Shut up!" Wally screamed at Him.

Wally decided to bump into Him, thinking that the electrifying whip would somehow be disturbed, and let go of Kuki. But when he got close to Him, the evil devil used a shield before Wally could even touch him. Wally impacted on the shield rather then Him himself, causing him to bounce back and crash into a building.

The Eds saw this through the big TV monitor.

"Oh my, how horrible!" Edd exclaimed.

"Come on Numbuh 4, your supposed to be tougher then this...!" Eddy said through his teeth, hoping that he would continue driving.

"Well, it looks like that's the end for...wait a minute, it looks like Wally is still going to put up a fight!" Blitz announced.

Sure enough, Wally kept driving, despite his car taking a lot of damage. He started to drive to Him in rage, rage for making fun of him, rage for calling him weak...rage for hurting his friend! Wally tried again to bump into Him, giving his car full speed in order to attack Him.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Him stated as he opened his shield again.

This time, with the added force of Wally speeding up, he took the full impact from the shield, and again crashed into another building, hard this time. By this time, Kuki's scream started to die down, like a drowning cat.

"Oh no, it appeared that Numbuh 4 hit the wall so hard that his car is smoking!" Edd exclaimed.

Sure enough, Wally's car was now smoking, and was unable to move. Wally himself couldn't move: his body was completely paralyzed due to taking such a serious crash. Their was also blood gushing down his head.

"Well, it looks like that's the end of Wally Beetles," Blitz said.

"That was a serious crash, I hope that Numbuh 4 is all right," Edd said.

Back on the racing track, Him has passed the third checkpoint, and was now heading for the finish line, with Kuki still being trapped in the whip. Kuki was completely unable to scream, her body couldn't move a bit. At first Him thought she was dead, but, looking at the rear view mirror, he could see that she was still alive.

"Hmph, I don't see why you should still be alive. I wonder how much more your body can take?" Him said.

Kuki ignored Him's comment. Right now, her thoughts were on her friend, Wally Beetles. Even though she has 60 bolts of electricity going through her body, she knew that Wally would save him from this torment. She just knew...

After all, Wally and Kuki are friends..._Numbuh 4, I know..._

_Please...please...don't let Kuki die...I'm begging you please...God...please...give me the strength to help her!_ Wally screamed this in his head, but his lips were sealed. _She's my friend...I care about her...you can't let..._

_How much do you care for her?_ a mysterious voice said inside of Wally's head.

_What, who's there?_

_How much do you care for your friend?_

_I care about her a lot, me and Numbuh 3 knew each other for a long time...we're friends!_

_Do you really care for her, or you sure?_

_Of course I'm sure, she's my...my..._

_Then I shall grant you the power to protect her, but before I do, remember this:always protect the one you love, and good things will happen to you._

_Hey, who said anything about love? Huh, I feel strange now._

Suddenly, a big white light surrounded the crash sight where Wally was...

"Well, it looks like Him is going to win another one ladies and gentleman," Blitz said.

Him was close to the finish line now, with no one to stop him.

"Well, this was pretty easy, as for you..." Him said, referring to the now unconsciousness Kuki. "I think I'll throw you away, now, since you'll be dead soon!"

"If you throw her away I swear that you will regret it!" the voice of Wally said.

"Whoa, what a surprise ladies and gentleman, Wally Beetles is still alive! And...what? His car is good as new, and it's even...shining?" Blitz said.

It was true, Wally's car was shining with pure light for some strange reason. And he was heading straight to Him, hoping to bump into him and release Kuki.

"Hmph, I don't how you survive, but your effort is useless," Him said. "The girl is already dead!"

Despite saying the words that he was afraid of, Wally kept going at Him, about to get ready to impact him.

"Fine then, you still want to die? Then let's see how you like to crash again!" Him exclaimed.

Him opened his big red shield again.

"This is bad ladies and gentleman, I don't know if Wally can take another hit from that thing!" Blitz said.

When Wally impacted on the shield, surprisingly, the shield broke into little tiny pieces. Him was flabbergast at how a little punk like Wally could break his shield...

"Well...it doesn't matter. Go ahead and try to hit me, but my car is made of nothing but pure steel, it will take a lot to-"

Before Him could finish his sentence, Wally bumped right into Him, hard, causing him to not only swerve, but actually send him flying and crashing into a building. Blitz, the announcer, was surprised by this.

"A-amazing ladies and gentleman! Him, who has never lost a single challenge, and never even got hurt for that matter, has actually taken a fall!" Blitz announced.

The crowd was cheering for Wally now. After all, the crowd was now going to get it's money worth. Because of Him crashing into a building, the whip let loose of Kuki. Her car was completely smoking, due to the amount of electricity that was surged through it. By this time, Wally crossed the finish line, and the crowd started to cheer for him even more.

"What an amazing win! I-I can't believe what I'm seeing here!"

After Wally crossed the finish line, he got out of his car and immediately ran towards Kuki's car. By this time, the light that was shining in Wally's car disappeared. If Wally would have stuck around by his car, he would have heard a voice that said, _Yes, true friendship...if only..._

When Wally got to Kuki's car, he immediately got her out, despite the car being hot from the electricity. He pulled Kuki out of the vehicle desperately, in hopes that she would still be alive. The three Eds also got down from the stands to see how the cheerful girl was doing. When they got there, they saw Wally holding Kuki in his hands, shaking her to wake her up from her unconsiouncesness.

"Kuki, Kuki, wake up!" Wally said desperately.

"Perhaps we should call the hospital," Edd said. "It looks like she's taken quite a shock from that whip."

"Kuki..."Wally said, not listening to Edd's comment. "If only...I was there for you..."

"What...was that Wally?" Kuki said, opening her eyes slowly, regaining consciousness again.

This gladdened Wally's heart to see her friend her safe. "Kuki, your alive!" he said, squeezing Kuki tight.

"Aww shucks Wally, I didn't know you cared that much!" Kuki said, blushing a little.

"Yes, it would appear that Wally likes you more then you think Kuki," Edd said, snickering a little.

Wally let go of Kuki to face the smart Ed. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said.

Kuki started laughing a little to, because she knew what Edd was talking about. It's pretty obvious that Wally has a huge crush on her.

"What?" he asked annoyingly.

"Oh, nothing," Eddy said. "Just glad your girlfriend's safe."

Wally and Kuki started blushing madly now. "She's not my-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, we all heard it before," Eddy said.

Before Wally could reply to Eddy's statement, Edd said to him, "Hey Wally, how come your car repaired so quickly, and what was with that light around it?"

"Oh, that."

Wally started explaining about the voice he heard, how he somehow revived and repaired his car, as if some sort of magic.

"You must be dreaming Numbuh 4," Kuki said.

"It's true, I swear!" Wally replied.

"Hmm, a voice..." Edd said.

"What is it Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Tell me Numbuh 4, did this voice had sort of a Spanish accent?" the smart Ed asked.

"Now that you mention it, it was sort a Spanish accent," Wally recalled.

"Then that must be the same voice we heard!" Edd said, referring to the voice that the three of them heard in while looking around the track.

"Huh? What voice?" Wally asked.

"We'll explain it to you once your done with your interviews. It looks like the cameraman are here to snag an interview with you guys."

The sports reporter started asking Wally and Kuki some questions, mostly about the race and some on how they beat Him.

"Well, you couldn't wait for an old bag of bones could you?" the voice of Grim said, who just so happened to finish the challenge in 3rd place. "Oh, their doing interviews." he said, seeing that Wally and Kuki were busy.

"Where have you been Grim?" Eddy asked.

"Where have I been? I've been busy busting my butt to cross the finish line!" he exclaimed.

"Well, at least you got 3rd place," Edd reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess," Grim replied. "You know, I didn't see that Him guy around, I wonder where he went?"

Meanwhile, not to far from the racing track, Him was grumbling words to himself as he picks up scatter pieces of his now broken car, thanks to the act of Wally.

"Well, your first lost for the season. I'm sure you must be very disappointed," the voice of the cloaked figure said.

Him turned around to find him crossing his arms coolly. "Who asked you?" he said angrily.

"No need to get angry, after all,it's only your first lost, you'll make it up in do time," he said.

"Whatever!" he said more angrily still. "Why the heck are you still lounging around?"

The cloak figure turned around and started walking in the direction of 2100 Haven City Building. "Someone will be here shortly to fix your car, and bring you to the building." he said as he continued walking.

"You still didn't answer my question," Him said smartly.

"Research," the cloak figure replied.

"Research?" Him asked.

"Yes, and it appears that I was right, yet again..."

* * *

**Author notes:Well, this is the end of this chapter, and just what exactly is the cloak figure talking about when he said that he was right again? Looks like mystery's are still piling up here eh? Oh, and sorry for not putting some of the OC's that I was supposed to put in this chapter. But I'm sure that I can find room for you in the next chapter, okay?**

**Also, it appears that I'm not giving the characters development here it seems. Well, the next act will surely change that, the characters their will surely go through a development change for sure. Trust me, I have it all planned out for the development of all of the characters, and it will show in the next act, trust me.**

**Speaking of the next act, the next challenge will be the final race of this act, and we will be moving on to Act II. Man, 16 challenge for just one act? Yeah well, since I already have 16 challenges for one act, I'll guess I'll just have to oblige it all into the rest of the acts, it only seems fair.**

**Now with that said, be sure to R&R!**


	28. Chapter 26:Before The Grand Prix Race

********

Author notes:We've finally reached the final chapter in Act I. And since, like I said, don't want to split one race into more parts, I won't do that

Well, 16 challenges just for one act is crazy right? Well, since I already did it, I might as well. That's one of the main reasons I don't want to split the chapters into more then one part. With that said, the race is going to be in the next chapter, so I don't over do it with this chapter.

I'm also hoping to be done with this story fast, so I can move on to the next one. I don't want to stick with this story forever, because I have more ideas in my head that I want to show all of you. So to make this go faster, I'm going to go back to my original formula I did with "Your Past Can Hurt You". That way, I can post chapters everyday instead of weekly. Also, looks like my chapters are going to be much longer now since I'm not splitting the chapters up into more then one part. I would like your feedback on this and tell me what you think about this. Now, to respond to recent reviews.

**PRIVATE Corp:I really wish that I would have used my original ideas in the beginning of this story, then I wouldn't have to put up so many challenges. And trust me, Him would have won against the normal children easily, but Wally gained a special power for a short period of time from someone...**

**The Ghost Reviewer:Your delaying some good possibility's their. Nice eyes.**

**Paoace 12:I have a unique style? Could you tell me what that style is in your next review?**

**Now with that out of the way...**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Name Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexters Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 26:Before The Grand Prix Race

2100 Haven City Building...

In the eerie scenery of 2100, the cloak figure was in the meeting room. The only thing is, their was no meeting today. Instead, he was waiting for someone, and that certain someone just entered the room. This person that entered the room was a female. She wore an black dress shirt with white stripes on them. She was also wearing black dress pants with white stripes as well. She had her long hair tied in a bow, and had golden earrings. She was also wearing a moderate amount of makeup on her face, as well as glasses. She kind of looked like she was going to apply for a job, but instead, she was hear to do someones evil deeds. The cloak figure rolled his chair to this woman, and the woman was the first one to speak.

"Why are you wearing that cloak?" she asked.

"To conceal my identity, of course. The CIA are looking for me," he replied. "Please, take a seat doll."

The woman took a seat in the opposite side of the big meeting table, making one what wonder how they could possibly hear each other through such a large gap.

"So, why did you call me today?" the woman asked a little to calmly.

"Well, I need a favor of you," the cloak figure replied.

This made the woman's face turn in disgust, but she quickly regained a calm posture. The woman also didn't make a reply.

"I want you to tinker with someones car from the CIA's member team, so he could lose the final race in the act."

"That's called cheating," the woman replied.

"And so it is. Will you do it?"

"No." the woman replied.

The cloak figure seemed a little surprise. "No?" he asked slickly.

The woman shook her head.

"And just why is that?" the cloak figure asked.

"Because I'm tired of doing your bidding," the woman said simply.

"Perhaps your forgetting what will happen to you if you disobey me," the cloak figure reminded her.

The woman's face suddenly turned into sadness. Yes, she did knew what was going to happen to her if she disobeyed him. But the woman wasn't going to take carrying out orders to an evil man anymore.

"I'll tell the police," the woman informed the man back.

The cloak figure grew a smile inside his shady hood. "Well then I'll just have to do something about that won't I?" he said.

When the woman heard these words, she quickly got up from her chair and rushed to the door before the cloak figure could reach her. But the cloak figure was faster then the woman, and he managed to catch up to the woman before she could escape. He then grabbed the woman's arms very forcefully. The woman started to struggle with the man, but the cloak figure also proved to be much stronger then the woman as well. The cloak figure began twisting her arm very strongly, and the woman let out a scream in pain. All the while, the cloak figure was smiling.

"Now now, do you really want to go through this scenario again? And besides, once this is over, you can do whatever you want with your life," the cloak figure said calmly, despite twisting a young woman's arms.

The woman quickly stopped struggling. When she did, the cloak figure let got of his grip and walked back to the meeting table. The woman also took a seat as well, gripping her arm in pain. A few tears were also strolling down her face as well.

"Don't cry Cherise, or should I say Camila?" the cloak figure said smartly.

The woman gritted her teeth at the cloak figure using her real name. It always made her mad...because she had no other choice but to abandon that name...

"Don't worry, I haven't told anyone," the cloak figure said.

"I'll take your word for it," the woman said kind of angry.

"Now, about my favor..."

"I'll do it, I already know what you want me to do."

"Good."

"Which person?" the woman asked.

"This person. Here is a description of his car," the cloak figure said as he slid a piece of papter to the woman.

The cloak figure drew out a piece of paper in his pocket, and slid it to the woman at the far side of the table. The woman took the paper and slid it into her breast pocket. "I'll do it."

"Good. You can be on your way then," the cloak figure said.

The woman got out of her seat and began walking to the door, still clinging to her arm as if it would fall off. Before she left, the cloak figure said a few parring words.

"Don't worry Ms. Gale, it's our little secret."

The woman known as Ms. Gale, the librarian that Edd talked to a little while ago, stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't even turned to face the cloak figure. (The same librarian in her debut in Chapter 6.)

"Listen, you won't get away with this. Eventually someone will stop you," Ms. Gale informed him strictly.

The cloak figure just smiled under his dark hood and said, "We'll see about that."

Ms. Gale didn't even replied to him. She left the room without another word.

"Don't worry Ms. Gale, you don't have to worry about anything..." the cloak figure said in his own state of mind...

Three Hours Later, In Front Of A Racing Track

"This is it ladies and gentleman, this is the final challenge of the first act in DEATHRACE!" the commentary Blitz said excitedly.

The fans started to roar in excitement, waiting to see the drivers kill each other to get to the finish line, as well as the money that would flowing around.

"And here with me is my side commentary Sheila Darling!" Blitz said. "How are the fans reacting to final race in the first act Sheila?"

The side commenter, known as Sheila Darling, was in front of the excited fans with a mike in her hands as well as a cameraman in front of her.

"I tell you Blitz the fans are excited for this race! I can't wait to see who goes to the second act of this exciting season!" Sheila said.

"This has been an exciting season Sheila. And I have to admit, the rookie drivers this year are tough!" Blitz said. "Theirs Him, Randy Corp, Leonard Silva, and of course, Samurai Jack as well as Double D, a.k.a Eddward!" Blitz said.

"Speaking of those rookies Blitz," Sheila said, "it looks all of those rookies are getting ready for the race. Let's see if I get snag an interview from them." she said as she went to the starting line to talk to one of the rookies.

She first went up to Randy, who was the same person who got a free tour of the DEATHRACE staff building because he was one of the top rookies. He was the kid with spiky brown hair, green lenses goggles, a black mask covering his lower face, still wearing a red shirt and a pair of black shorts, and that black glove on his left hand and his yin yang watch on his right wrist. His vehicle was a motorcycle, unlike the other participants who have so far been using cars. It was bronze, with a basic machine gun and a missile. Very basic.

"So Randy, if how does if feel to be one of the best drivers in the season?" Sheila asked.

"Oh, it feels great. I love driving my motorcycle as I tear through such a beautiful town," Randy said.

"So, think your gonna get another win here today?" Sheila asked.

Randy shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I just like to have fun driving around shooting people up and stuff."

"Any final comments before the race?"

"Yeah, I would like to give a shout out to my family in Florida, and I hope to make it safe in today's race."

"Thank you Randy," Sheila said.

"No problem," Randy said with a smile.

"Well, it looks like Randy is ready to heat up the competition! What about the other rookie driver, Leonard Silva?" Blitz said.

Sheila looked around the starting line for the said driver. She found him mostly by himself, away from other people. This person wore a dark blue trench coat, dark blue pants, a dark blue shirt, has hazel eyes and brown hair. His car was something that represented a beetle, not the Volkswagen. The car also had two pulses lasers in front of the hood, a rail gun torrent in the back, and a small compartment in the back.

The man known as Leonard Silva was polishing his car with a clean rag. Seeing as the car was now in shiny condition, anyone could tell that he was done. Sheila went up to this man to try and "snag" an interview with him.

"Hello there Leonard, may I ask you a few questions?" she asked politely, trying to sound professional.

Leonard didn't bother looking at her as he was now done polishing his car, but he did compose a reply. "No thanks." he simply said.

"Um, just a few questions on I'll be-"

"I said no thanks," Leonard said, trying to sound polite.

Sheila, trying to be professional so her career doesn't go down the toilet, so she wouldn't show her anger in front of the camera. I mean, who wouldn't want to be in front of national TV? Sheila could see that the guy was anti social or something, so she and the cameraman left without another word.

"Well, I guess that's one guy will never know," Blitz said. "Well, let's try getting a review from one more person, Eddward."

It wasn't long for Sheila to find Eddward. After all, who could miss a guy with a sock on his head, as well as a blue man with a big F on his chest, a pink dog, a girl with two pink pony tails, a tall dumb looking teenager with a green jacket and a red and white shirt, another shorter teenager with three small hairs sticking out of his head, and a cop with a gropy face. Yeah, these characters definitely stand out.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Mr. Narrator Guy?" Freakazoid said, pointing a fist to the sky.

"Freakazoid, please don't talk to the narrator of this story," Edd informed him.

"Oops, sorry about that," Freakazoid said, realising his mistake.

Seeing these cast of characters, Sheila went up to interview with Eddward, another great rookie of the season.

"Hello Eddward, is it okay if I can have an interview?" she asked.

"Oh, of course. Ask away," Edd said.

"How did a rookie like you got this far into the season?"

"Well, it's just hard work and dedication that pulled me through so far, and hopefully my hard work and dedication will pull me through this final challenge," Edd said.

"And plus potato chips!" Ed randomly said.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, he's like that sometimes," Edd said.

"I can see that," Sheila said with little disgust. "Think your gonna pull through today?"

"Yes, I believe I will. With these guys by my side," Edd pointed to the other heroes who were competing today, "nothing can stop us!"

"That's great to hear Eddward!" Sheila said.

"Well, their you have it folks, the words from the best rookies of the season. Stick around, as the action is will begin after a word from our sponsors!" Blitz said.

With the "magic phrase" said, the cameraman turned the camera off, and the show was off the air for a short while. Sheila and the cameraman went back into the studio where Blitz was at, while Edd, Courage, Freakazoid, Ed, Dee Dee, Cosgrove, and Eddy started talking about the upcoming events.

"Wow, it's incredible how far we've gotten, isn't it Ed?" Dee Dee asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, now if only we had a bag of potato chips," Ed said with a smile.

"Oh Ed, your so funny," Dee Dee said with a smile.

"It's incredible how they understand each other so well," Freakazoid said.

"Nah, I think Ed and Dee Dee get along very nicely," Edd commented.

"So, Double D, could you explain how this works? Are the other drivers racing somewhere else?" Freakazoid asked.

"Yes Freakazoid, they obviously can't put all of the drivers in this competition together in one race, that's to much. We had to be separated, according to Josh," Edd explained.

"Oh, I get it now!" Freakazoid exclaimed. "Well, with us, you, me, Courage, Ed, Dee Dee, and Cosgrove, I doubt anyone can stop us."

"Heck yeah!" Eddy exclaimed. Eddy then noticed someone in the stands, someone that stood out probably more mysterious then them. It was a man in a black cloak. He was seated mostly away from other people for some reason. "Well, do we stand out? How about that guy over there?" Eddy said, pointing to the said man.

Edd and Ed looked where Eddy was pointing at, to see the cloak figure sitting at the stands.

"I believe that he is the leader of the other team, the one Josh is talking about," Edd said.

"How do you know Double D?" Eddy asked.

"I could have sworn I saw him during the opening ceremony. I think he was sitting with the Kankers," Edd recalled.

"And is it just me, or is that guy staring right down at us?" Eddy said.

Everybody placed their attention to the cloak figure, noticing that he was looking down on them.

"Perhaps he has a staring problem?" Dee Dee said.

"Nah, that guy don't usually stare at us. But I have a staring problem for YOU my love!" a familiar voice that Dee Dee knows all to well.

"Oh great, Mandark!" Dee Dee said in disgust. "Don't tell me we're racing against you!"

"Oh yes, and for me, it will be a race of love!" Mandark said, emphasising the word 'love'.

"Hey, what did you mean by 'he doesn't usually stare at us?" Edd asked.

"Oh, well he usually doesn't pay us any mind, except when he gives us our races," Mandark explained. "That aside, how have YOU been doing my love?"

Mandark began to put his arm around Dee Dee, but Ed stopped him there.

"Hands of girlfriend!" Ed exclaimed.

Mandark gave a surprised look. "Girlfriend? What is the meaning of this Dee Dee!" Mandark said asked strictly.

"Exactly as it sounds Mandark! Ed is my boyfriend," Dee Dee said, putting an arm around the tall Ed.

"Yep, that's me all right," Ed said.

Mandark's face suddenly started to turn red. "Well then mark my words Ed, I will destroy you AND get the love that was once mine! And I'm not alone!"

"That's right, I'm also in the picture," a voice that was familiar to Freakazoid.

"Lobe!" the blue superhero exclaimed.

"Well, long time no see Freakazoid. I'm going to get revenge on you for what you did to me!" The Lobe exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I did a lot of things to you!"

"I think he means the last time we faced off in that other challenge," Cosgrove reminded him.

"Oh, that," Freakazoid said without any care.

"That's right Freakazoid! With me and Mandark here, their is nothing that can stop us from winning the competition! Bad luck Freakazoid!" Lobe said. The heroes just stood there and looked at the Lobe with confusion. "Get it? The opposite of good luck is bad, so...never mind! Come on Mandark!"

The two strange villains went to go and finish up some touches on their vehicles.

"Well, it looks like we'll be up against those weirdos in the final," Eddy commented.

"Attention drivers, the race is about to begin. Get into your starting positions," a voice said from the intercom.

"All right, time for some action!" Eddy said in excitement as he rushed to his car and jumped in it. "What are you guys waiting for, come on!"

"Still as enthusiastic as ever to get into the face of danger," Edd said with no energy.

The group got into their cars, but before Edd could get into his, he looked back at the stands at the cloak figure. It looked like he was still looking down on the group of drivers. For some strange reason, he couldn't help the feeling that he's seen the cloak figure from somewhere...

"Come on Sockhead! Stop staring into space!" Eddy said.

The other heroes already started to move their cars into the starting line. Edd followed after them, noticing the racing track that they were about to compete in. From what Edd could see, the track looked like any other normal racing track, only it was not in a stadium, it was plain outside. Another significance about this racing track then from other tracks was that it was not in a circular shape. Instead, it was going straightforward into a tunnel. It looked like a pretty easy course from here, but the drivers would be in for a hell roller coaster.

It wasn't long for the drivers to get to the starting line, itching for that big banner that reads 'finish line', and more of a chance to win that big was of cash money, as well as the big and beautiful emerald that no one knows about.

"Well Blitz, this is going to be an exciting race, and everyone in the stands seem to show for it as well!" Sheila said in front of the enthusiastic crowd.

"I'm as excited as the fans out there Sheila! With all these great rookies in one race, this is sure to be a thrilling race!" Blitz exclaimed.

While everyone in the crowd was excited, the cloak figure on the other hand is feeling "more preparedness for fun". The cloak figure was smiling down on a particular driver that he can't wait to "have fun with".

"I'm going to enjoy this so much," he said in his own state of mind...

"All right drivers, listen up!" said the coordinator for the race. "The track is pretty straightforward. The only thing that I should worn you about is that their is a dead end building at the far end of the track. Once you'll get there, you will have to turn around immediately before you crash. Once you turn around, just keep going straight and you will eventually reach the finish line." he explained. "All right, I'm going to activate the light now."

The light at the top of the starting line appeared. As it did, the drivers got ready.

"All right! Finish line, here we come!" Eddy exclaimed.

The light turned red, and when it did the drivers started to rev their engines. When it turned yellow, the drivers revved their engines more. And when it turned green, the racers were off, leaving a cloud of smoke covering the staring line. The fans were cheering for excitement.

"And their off ladies and gentleman, the beginning of an exciting race!" Blitz announced.

The cloak figure, out of all the excited fans, had something in his hand that represented a switch. He was smiling as he sees that "certain driver"...

* * *

**Author notes:Well, so much for this chapter. The reason why I'm splitting the chapters like this is to avoid to much for you to read with. Oh, and trust me, this race is going to be exciting, I won't disappoint.**

**And their are two guest appearances in this story. Just to let you know, all the guest appearances will have parts in the story. I'll even put them in the ending of the story, just for the heck of it. So if you want a guest appearance, then PM me and I will make it happen.**

**I tell you, at first the race was going to be in this chapter, but if I did, it would be to long. I don't consider this splitting up chapters in two parts, because this is one chapter by itself, and the next chapter will feature the whole race. **

**As usual, R&R!**


	29. Chapter 27:Grand Prix Race, Part I

**Author notes:Well, here we are! This is going to be an exciting race! I had already planned out how it was going to be done. It should be pretty good, and I hope everyone will enjoy it.**

**The only thing I wish for this story is, like I said, to use my original ideas in the beginning. That way, I could be done with this and work on the next story I have in mind. If everything goes according to plan, they maybe I can move on with this story more easier. Also, I decided to go on ahead and split this race into parts. I don't see anything wrong with it anyway. This race might take at least three or four parts.(I can already hear the agitated sighs). But I just don't like to see a this big of a race into one chapter.**

**And to the guest appearances...I think your gonna be very pleased with the results I have in this chapter, so give me some props on this one. As for the story, the way I see it, sure there can be good action content in it, but I think I should move on with the plot more, about this Paramount Emerald and the identity with the cloak figure, as well as what is his relationship with Ms. Gale. I hope I can move on faster. Now, to respond to recent reviews...**

**The Ghost Reviewer:Hey, I like how your making assumptions. Anyone could make those guesses. Also, if you know who the cloak figure is, then your on the mark. **

**Paoace12:Yeah, I should get a medal for making that many challenges huh?**

**theinsanitymaster:Of course, everyone will make more then one guess appearance.**

**PRIVATE Corp:Yep, you'll find out soon enough.**

**godofmadness43:Yeah, I always saw Ed and Dee Dee as a couple, they match perfectly.**

**Well, now that I've got that out of the way...**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, PowerPuff Girls, Code Name Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexter's Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 27:Grand Prix Race, Part I

_Last Time:_

_The light turned red, and when it did the drivers started to rev their engines. When it turned yellow, the drivers revved their engines once more. And when it turned green, the racers were off, leaving a cloud of smoke covering the starting line. The fans were cheering with excitement._

_"And their off ladies and gentleman, the beginning of an exciting race!" Blitz announced._

_The cloak figure, out of all the excited fans, had something in his hand that represented a switch. He was smiling at a "certain driver"..._

Now:

The drivers immediately started using machine guns and other weapons alike to get rid of the person in front of them. Leonard Silva started shooting at Randy Corp, using the rail gun torrent in the back of his car. Randy immediately started out-maneuvering the bullets with ease, thanks to his motorcycle.

"Come on man! Your to slow!" Randy said, taunting him.

Silva didn't reply, just let his guns do the talking as they say. When the rail gun wasn't working, he switched to his blue energy laser weapon, shooting blue pulses of energy at again Randy started out maneuvering with ease. Randy then started to use his machine gun on the lower portion of the motorcycle, using a button on the handle to shoot bullets at Silva. Silva immediately popped up a shield, in order to not get hit.

"Wow! Those two rookies are going all out, dashing weapons after weapons!" Blitz said.

"I tell you Blitz it is pretty exciting! And it looks like some of the drivers are now entering the tunnel!" Sheila announced.

It was true;the Eds, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, Courage, and Dee as well as The Lobe and Mandark entered the tunnel that would lead into the city.

_Whoa, this tunnel has a lot of lights!_ Courage thought.

It was indeed true. The tunnel that they entered was dark, with only big purple and red lights illuminating from the top and bottom. By ones eyes it looked very beautiful, though the drivers of this race wouldn't have time to enjoy the scenery, especially the Eds and the other heroes, as they were getting attacked by The Lobe and Mandark.

"All right Mandark, let's get rid of these pests!" The Lobe said to Mandark. (Side note:Mandark and Lobe has the same cars as they had in previous chapters.)

"I would be happy to oblige Lobe. But first, I have to get rid of the person who is separating and my beloved Dee Dee!" Mandark exclaimed.

"Who, Bill Clinton?" Ed asked confusedly.

"No! You, you fool!" Mandark said as he began shooting at the dumb Ed.

Bullets started firing out of his machine gun, which Ed successfully dodges.

"I wonder how long you'll be able to dodge my-hey!" Mandark was paying so much attention to Ed that he didn't notice Dee Dee shooting her machine gun at Mandark. Mandark quickly got out of the way of the bullets. "Dee Dee, why in the world are you protecting this dummy?" he said childishly.

"Because that 'dummy' is my boyfriend!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"You'd rather him over me?" Mandark asked confusedly.

"I'd go out with anyone over you Susan!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

The heroes and even The Lobe started to bust out laughing.

"That's his real name, Susan? Oh, now that's hilarious!" Eddy exclaimed.

Mandark's face started to turn red. "Because of that dumb boy, you've turned against me Dee Dee! Well no more, I'm going to get rid of him personally!" Mandark exclaimed. He then started to accelerate his speed, eventually passing up the heroes as well as Ed. "Lobe, you deal with Freakazoid and those two Eds, while I deal with this idiot!"

"Have it your way then," The Lobe said.

"Come on Ed, I'll help you beat Mandark!" Dee Dee said.

"Don't you mean Susan?" Ed said.

The couple went ahead of the other drivers to deal with Mandark.

"Wait, we're better off sticking tog-ahh!" Edd's sentence was cut short due to The Lobe firing bullets at him.

"Hah, you losers are dealing with me now!" The Lobe exclaimed.

Meanwhile up ahead, Ed and Dee Dee managed to catch up with Mandark. The said boy was looking at his rear view mirror to see the couple catching up to him, weapons at the ready.

"Dee Dee my love, I have no intentions to hurt you, but I can't say that much for your dummy boyfriend!" Mandark said as he pressed a button in his car.

When he did, a compartment in the back of his car opened up, revealing a bunch of black bombs that are now heading into the dumb Ed. Ed successfully starts dodging the bombs, though the same can't be said about other drivers in the back of him. The bombs impacted on them, causing some explosions, as well as debris flying around.

"Gun please!" Ed exclaimed, pushing a button inside his car.

A compartment on top of Ed's car opened, revealing a really big machine gun. Ed started shooting at the bombs that Mandark was unleashing, causing them to explode before they could impact on their targets. Once all the bombs were out of the way, Ed started aiming at Mandark himself. But before the bullets could impact, Mandark pressed a button in his car, revealing a red shield that aroused him, causing the bullets to bounce off of him.

"Nice try monkey brain! Let's see how you like this!" Mandark exclaimed.

When Ed stopped shooting, Mandark deactivated his shield and opened another compartment in the back of his car. And in this compartment was slippery oil, which started pouring out onto the road. Ed was to late to avoid the oil slick, as he soon started slipping and sliding on it.

"No control!" Ed exclaimed.

Ed started swerving around crazily, until his car started spinning in circles. What was more worse was that he was headed straight for a collision course into the wall of the tunnel.

"Yes, so long-huh?"

Luckily Dee Dee manage to save the Ed boys life by getting close to him and unleashing a shield around both of them before he could crash. After Ed started to gain control of his car, Dee Dee deactivated the shield and the two started to chase after Mandark again.

"Thanks Dee Dee!" Ed said.

Dee Dee gave Ed a thumbs up and a wink. Mandark's face turned red as Dee Dee protected Ed with such passion.

_Okay then you dim wit, I have a surprise for you..._Mandark thought in his own little evil mind.

Meanwhile, a few yards back of Ed and Dee were the other two Eds, including Freakaziod, Cosgrove, and Courage were all trying desperately to avoid getting hit by one of The Lobe's backward machine guns he's firing. This machine gun that The Lobe was firing was really accurate, as it nearly misses it's target by two inches.

"Shoot, we've got to find some way to get around that gun! Double D, why won't you do something useful and think of a way out of his range!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Well excuse me Eddy! I'm a little busy trying to find The Lobe's weak points, but my computer can't because I keep moving, and it can't coordinate with The Lobe's vehicle!" the smart Ed explained.

Eddy was awe struck by what Edd said, racking his brain in order to understand. "What?" the greedy Ed finally says.

"I'm trying to look for weak points, but I can't because The Lobe keeps shooting at us!" Edd exclaimed.

"Oh, then why didn't you say something earlier?" Eddy said. "Freakaziod, let's try and distract The Lobe so Sockhead can find his weak points!"

"Okay!" the blue superhero replied.

Eddy and Freakazoid started driving a little more further to The Lobe, despite finding it difficult due to the many bullets that The Lobe was firing. The Lobe was now firing at the two, trying to avoid them from getting any closer to him.

"Fools, can't you see that no matter what you do, you'll never win?" The Lobe said. "I have upgraded my car to the max! No one can stop me, not even you Freakazoid!"

"If we can't stop you, then how come we're already in front of you?" Freakazoid asked.

The Lobe looked in front in shock to find that Eddy and Freakazoid were already in front of him.

"But how-!"

"While you were talking about all that stuff about 'you can't win' and all that, we just got ahead of you!" Freakazoid explained.

"I really should know when to keep my big mouth close..." The Lobe said in his own monotone.

"All right, the computer says that the car is immune to fire!" the smart Ed said.

"Good, then all we need to do is to fire a missile at him!" Eddy said.

"I don't think so! As long as I have my indestructible shield, nothing won't hit me!" The Lobe pointed out.

_He's right, his shield really is immune to all attacks. I'm going to have to come up with a plan..._ the smart Ed thought.

It's a shame that Edd wouldn't have a chance to formulate that plan. The screams of Eddy and Freakazoid aroused him away from any thinking.

"Why you little...who do you think you are?" Eddy said.

A random driver came out of nowhere and started shooting at both Eddy and Freakazoid, leaving some bullet holes in their cars.

"Eddy, Freakazoid, are you all right!" Edd asked from the front.

"Yeah, but this guy won't, because I'm about to give it right back at him!" Eddy exclaimed.

Eddy started shooting off rounds at this driver, all of the bullets impacting him with each bullet that spurs out of Eddy's gun. In fact, Eddy shot so many bullets, that smoke started to arouse around the driver.

"Heh, that oughta take care of him!" Eddy said.

Unfortunately for Eddy, the random driver had a shield around him that he didn't notice. He didn't notice this fact until the smoke cleared, and the driver was about to ram into his car with his shield! The driver did so, causing Eddy to swerve into a circle. The driver used this chance to start shooting at Eddy, causing more damage to his vehicle, also causing him to crash.

The smart Ed notice this from the back of The Lobe. "Eddy!" he exclaimed.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you're about to go down for that!" Freakazoid said as he started shooting at the random driver.

Freakazoid failed to notice that the shield was still around him, making the bullets bounce off of it. The driver then rammed right into Freakazoid, causing him to swerve in a circle just like Eddy. The driver used this to his advantage by shooting round at him, leaving some bullet holes around his vehicle. As if that wasn't bad enough, he also crashed right into the tunnel wall, causing more damage to his car.

"Eddy, Freakazoid!" Edd exclaimed.

"Heh, it's a wonder how you guys got this far," the driver said as he took off, leaving The Lobe and the heroes behind.

The Lobe started laughing. "Hah, how the mighty have fallen!" he said, referring to Freakazoid. "Now is my chance to get rid of you!"

"I don't think so!" Cosgrove exclaimed.

Cosgrove shot out a missile at The Lobe, hoping that would give them enough time to save Freakazoid and Eddy. If only Cosgrove knew that the shield around The Lobe was on him, then the missile wouldn't bounce back at the heroes. Luckily the heroes dodged it in time, unlike the other drivers in the back of them, who's vehicle exploded on impact.

Edd managed to reach Freakazoid and Eddy before The Lobe could get his hands on him. "Eddy, Freakazoid, are you all right?" he asked.

Freakazoid was in a daze, with stars circling around his head.

"Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?" Freakazoid said in a daze.

"Oww..." Eddy groaned, as he slowly rubbed the back of his head. "Man, know I know what getting in a car wreck is like."

"Come on, The Lobe and the other guys have been passed us up!" Edd exclaimed.

Eddy and Freakazoid started driving their vehicles again, despite the damage from their cars, and started full throttle, striving to catch up with the others again...

Meanwhile, Ed, Dee Dee, and the evil Mandark just exited the tunnel, and are now in a scenery that represented something like a lake side, so much so that anyone wouldn't think that this is a racing track. Where the drivers were racing on was a road, and next to this road was a metal type bridge to separate the drivers from falling into the lake side. The scenery was over all beautiful, with the sun reflecting the waters with a magnificent glow. The scenery would be more beautiful if Mandark wasn't trying to kill Ed with a backwards machine gun, which he was avoiding.

Mandark let out an agitated sigh. "Why won't you just hold still?" Mandark said agitatedly.

Ed started shooting his own machine gun at Mandark. Unlike Mandark, who kept on missing his target, Ed managed to get some bullet holes into Mandark's car, which Mandark more antoginzed.

"Tag, your it!" Ed exclaimed.

_Darn that sleezeball, I swear I'll...wait a minute...this place..._

Mandark began developing a scheme in his evil mind. Once the scheme was planned, he switched from the machine gun to the laser gun. He then started to take aim at the ground, rather then the dumb Ed.

"What is that nerd up to now?" Dee Dee said.

Mandark then shot out his laser at the ground with a slice motion. After the ground was completely sliced, Mandark then worked on another half of the ground. It took a moment for Dee Dee to realize what he was doing. When she was about to warn Ed, it was already to late. The two slices of earth that Mandark made started to fall off, leaving nothing else but a big hole that if anyone falls in it, they will fall into the lake.

"Haha! Let's see how you'll get through that one Ed!" Mandark exclaimed.

"Big hole!" Ed said.

Mandark started laughing, knowing that it would stop the other drivers in their tracks, making him the automatic winner.

"Looks like Mandark has a trick up his sleeve? Can Ed get through it?" Blitz announced.

"What are we going to do Dee Dee?" Ed asked his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Ed," she replied, "Dexter made me the upper wheels upgrade for all of our cars."

"Really?" the confused Ed said.

"Yeah, just look for a button in your car, you should see it," Dee Dee said.

Dee Dee already knew where the button for the upper wheels were. She pressed it, and when she did, her wheels started to spring up, just like the Mach 5 in Speed Racer. Using this, Dee Dee managed to drive over the hole with ease. That just leaves Ed, who is still driving to the hole, desperately looking for the button.

"Er, is this it?" Ed said, pressing a random button on the bottom left corner.

Unfortunately for Ed, this button was the parachute button, which made matters for him. The parachute opened inside his car, making a big white blur, causing for the confused Ed to not see a thing. He then started to swerve around like crazy, trying to find another button that would help him.

"It's look like Ed is in a jiffy now," Blitz announced.

"Ed, your about to fall!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

Ed then took a chance of luck and pressed any button in his car, hoping that it would be the upper wheels. Fortunately, it was, and when his wheels went up, Ed crossed the big hole with ease. Dee Dee gave a sigh in relief, glad that Ed didn't fall. Ed then caught up to Dee Dee. The parachute inside Ed's car flattened down and went back into the compartment as well.

"Good job Ed!" Dee Dee said, giving Ed's a thumbs up.

Ed gave her one back, but doing so made him not pay attention to the road, barely missing an impact from falling into the riverside. Ed then laughed nervously at his embarrassed mistake.

"Looks like we caught up with Susan!" Dee Dee exclaimed, seeing the said villain in front of her.

Ed started laughing. "Susan, that is a good one!" he said.

_Well, now that nothing can stop me now, I guess it's just smooth sailing-WHAT?_

Mandark was surprised to see that Dee Dee, and especially Ed, were now following him, preparing to pass him up.

"Hey Susan!" Ed said to him.

Mandark's face started to turn red, as the laughter of Ed and Dee Dee filled through his mind.

"You won't be laughing when I do THIS!" Mandark exclaimed.

Mandark then switched from the laser to the missile. Once he did, he shot one at Ed, hoping that it would finally get rid of him. But before the missile could get even near him, Dee Dee drove in front of Ed and used a shield, making the missile bounce ricochet off of it to Mandark again. Luckily for Mandark that his shield was still around him, causing the missile to explode in front of the shield, but causing no damage to Mandark's car what so ever. Even though Mandark should be glad avoiding collision with his own missile, he was instead mad that Dee Dee would protect a bozo like him...

"Looks like things are heating up down there with Mandark! Let's switch our cameras over to see what the other drivers are doing a few meters back," Blitz said.

A few meters back, the two Eds, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, and Courage just exited the cave, with The Lobe still in front of them. The heroes were surprisingly having a hard time with The Lobe, as he was still shooting at the heroes with his backward machine gun, which was spurring bullets out fast. It would seem to anyone eyes that the heroes weren't going to make it in this race.

"Looks like the two Eds, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, and Courage are having a tough time down there!" Blitz announced.

The cloak figure was at the stands, watching the whole thing like it was some sort of sitcom, seeing that "certain driver" getting tortured very easily.

_If he keeps getting beat up like this, then I won't have to use my weapon..._ he thought.

Back at the track, the Lobe was having a good laugh out of torturing the heroes, especially at Freakazoid. "Oh this is to good! This is every super villain's dream to torture the heroes!" The Lobe said.

"I'm getting sick of this!" Eddy exclaimed. "I'm about to go head fist into that fat head!"

Eddy then started to accelerate his speed, heading straight fist into The Lobe.

"Eddy, no! According to my computer, the bullets in The Lobe's car will quickly pierce right through metal with ease!" the smart Ed exclaimed.

Before Eddy could hit the brakes, The Lobe decided to use this opportunity to aim at the greedy Ed, expecting for his bullets to pierce right through him. But before The Lobe could take a shot, a driver, who came at a very fast acceleration from behind, bumped right into The Lobe out of nowhere. The Lobe started to swerve in a circle, quickly hitting the brakes before he would fall into a watery doom into the lake beside him. This also caused the heroes to immediately pass him up, including the driver that just bumped into him.

"Well, good thing that event happened, otherwise you would several bullet holes into your vehicle Eddy," Edd pointed out.

"I could have taken him by myself!" Eddy said, though Edd knew that Eddy would have been a dead duck if it wasn't for that driver.

Speaking of the driver, it turned out to be Randy Corp, who was now in front of the heroes. Randy looked in his rear view mirror to see that he accidentally crashed into The Lobe. For a while he looked at his mirror, looking out where The Lobe was.

"Why in the world does that guy have a brain on his head?" he wondered.

"Beats me," Eddy said, who took notice of Randy.

"Hey, you guys look like you were in a TV show once," Randy pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, never mind, I guess I was mistaken. Anyway," Randy pointed his missile, which was in the back of the motorcycle, to Eddy, "good bye."

He shot a missile at the greedy Ed, who dodged it with ease. The missile flew past him, going out to the lake and eventually hitting the water. Randy himself fled away, without looking back to see if the missile impacted on Eddy or not.

"What was with that guy?" Eddy wondered.

"I haven't the slightest clue Eddy," Edd said. "But it looks like we've lost sight of Cosgrove, Freakazoid, and Courage!"

Eddy looked at his rear view mirror to see that the smart Ed was right. "They must have stayed back with The Lobe!"

"Maybe we should go back for them," Edd said.

Before Eddy could respond, an impact from behind caused him to lost his train of thought. The impact behind him was an explosion from a missile, which came from behind.

"No time to think about the others now Double D!" Eddy said.

The driver that shot at Eddy drove up in between the two Eds. Eddy used this opportunity to shoot at him with his machine gun. The bullets were useless though, due to a shield around the driver's car. The bullets immediately bounced off the shield like it was nothing. Eddy stopped shooting, realizing this.

"My turn," the driver said.

The driver switched from missile to a laser type weapon. He then aimed it at the greedy Ed.

"Hah, I can dodge that with my eyes close!" Eddy said.

Eddy then started to slow down, in order for the laser to not him.

"That would work, if this was a laser," the driver said.

Before Eddy could question him, the driver shot out a sleet of ice onto the ground, where Eddy was about to drive to. The greedy Ed tried to avoid it, but it was to late as he crossed the ice, making his car swerve uncontrollably.

"Hang on Eddy!" Edd said.

The smart Ed was about to go save Eddy, but the driver got in his way by using his shield to impact on Edd before he could reach him, causing him to swerve and forcing him to hit the brakes before he could fall into the lake. As for Eddy, the poor Ed crashed into the cliff wall, although not causing too much damage, thanks to him hitting the brakes. The unknown driver that attacked the two Eds passed them up.

"Well, it looks like the rookie Eddward is losing his game in this race," Blitz said.

"I agree Blitz, this doesn't look good for Eddward," Sheila commented.

Back in the stands, the cloak figure was watching it all with a smile on his face.

_Well, it looks like he's having a tough time as it is..._ he thought. _So I'll wait for the opportune moment to use it..._

* * *

**Author notes:Well, that's the first part. I now see that I have to work on the dialogue and humor more if I'm going to become a writer someday. I'm not on that level yet, but I'm getting there.**

**I also hoped the guest appearances enjoyed their cameos. They will appear again in the next part, for sure. And all the guest appearances will appear in the ending, like I said earlier, since I'm so nice.**

**And just who is the cloaked figure targeting exactly? I hope nobody figured it out yet, for it was supposed to be a surprise on who it is. I hope I'm not making it too obvious. And what was the deal with the librarian, Ms. Gale? Why is she helping the cloak figure? All this will be answered later on.**

**Well, I've got nothing else to say but R&R!**


	30. Important Update

**Author notes: I am sorry to anyone who enjoyed "Combat Racing", but I'm afraid that I'm going to cancel this story. The good news is that I'm going to leave this story to PRIVATE Corp, who has been accepted to make a sequel to this story once it was done. So you'll still be enjoying the story even though I am discounting this story.**

**The reason why I'm giving up this story is because I wasn't proud of it, and that's all there is to it. I ripped off this story from Jak X:Combat Racing, to anyone who played the game, Sonic Adventure,(which people will find out how I ripped off that game when PRIVATE Corp takes it over). I just wasn't using my original ideas, and looking at it now, I'm not pleased. If, and only if, I hadn't ripped off the challenges from the Jak X:Combat Racing, going so far as to not only using the same exact challenges, but also counting all of them in order. Also, using an idea that was ripped off from Sonic Adventure, which was going to be a plot twist. But then again, it wasn't going to be exactly the same, but it was still ripping it off either way, because that is where I got the idea from.**

**I am proud of "Your Past Can Hurt You", because I used my original ideas, and everything. New ideas started popping into my head as the story goes on, which got me pretty excited. I was actually enjoying the story. But, as for this story, I sort of had to force the ideas out, which I didn't like doing. I'd rather make the word flow through you, instead of forcing them, because they make drastic results.**

**Well, I'm about to leave this peace to PRIVATE Corp now, and hope that maybe he could use his original ideas and add on to it. But don't worry, I haven't gave up making stories for this site, because I have a few ideas in mind.**

**Until next time! And don't worry, I'll definitely make some original stories. Before I go, I want to tell you that I'm probably not going to be back until at least two or three months, to get some ideas straight about a story. Just to let you know. Oh, another thing, PRIVATE Corp, PM me for details about the story.**


	31. Last Chapter

**Author notes:Well, this will be the last author notes I make on this story. It's sad, really. But this story will be in good hands into an author who has more experience with action then I. I'm still going to make action stories like this. It's just that this story wasn't what I had in mind. Well, here it is, and I hope you all enjoy it, and stay tuned for my future stories!**

**I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, The PowerPuff Girls, Code Name Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Freakazoid, Samurai Jack, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Courage The Cowardly Dog, and Dexters Laboratory, they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own any of the guest appearences, they belong to some of the users on this site.**

* * *

Last Chapter.

Back on the track, the two Eds were now accelerating their speed, hoping to catch up to and get a high ranking place. Unfortunately for them, another driver was behind them, with the intention of passing them up by any means. Eddy noticed that the driver was coming up to them fast, so he started using his machine gun to fire at the driver, but the driver proved to be an excellent maneuver, dodging the bullets with ease. When the driver got close enough between the two Eds, he started too shoot off bullets of his own, forcing the two Eds too hit the brakes in order to not get hit. The driver quickly passed up the two Eds with ease.

"Man, this stinks!" Eddy said.

"Well, it looks like the drivers in this race are more tougher then the other drivers we faced so far," the smart Ed noticed. "If that's the case, I wonder how Ed and the others are doing."

"Well, I know for a fact that Ed can handle himself," Eddy said. "As well as Freakazoid and Cosgrove. Courage is with them, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem for them."

"I hope your right Eddy," Edd said. The smart Ed's attention then turned towards the hole that Mandark made earlier. "There is a hole up ahead!"

"So what? Let's jump it!" Eddy said.

"I have my doubts Eddy," Edd said.

But the greedy Ed ignored the smart Ed, as he goes full speed to the hole that Mandark made. He manages to jump over it with ease, and continued to drive at full speed to catch up with the rest of the drivers.

"Come on Double D, we've got to catch up!" Eddy said.

The smart Ed managed to jump over the hole with ease as well. Once over the hole, he managed to catch up with Eddy. After driving a few meters, the two Eds managed to catch up with the rookie driver Randy Corp, who was now right besides them. Before the two could exchange weapons with each other, they have stumbled upon another racing area of the track. This part of the track was more like a big city. Their were buildings everywhere, side benches on the side as well. The area was really big, which reminded the Eds of the time they built that city to scam the kids out of their money.(Minus the cardboard buildings.)

"I wonder if Ed and Dee Dee managed to get here?" Edd wondered.

"I think we should be more worried about that rookie driver!" Eddy exclaimed.

Indeed, Randy started to shoot his machine gun at the two Eds. They started dodging the bullets and entered a fight with Randy...

"It looks like The Lobe has got his sights on Freakazoid ladies and gentleman!" Blitz announced.

Back to the riverside, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, and Courage were having a tough time with The Lobe, as he continually shoots the group with his machine gun. Unlike the two Eds who managed to pass up The Lobe, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, and Courage were unlucky to stay behind the group to face a mad scientists. The group of heroes tried everything to get the rid of the mad tyrant in front of them, but none of their tricks seems to work, as The Lobe presents a whole bunch of weapons that overthrows the heroes with ease. It wasn't long until they reached the big wide open city area, with more drivers around trying to kill each other for the finish line. None of the drivers didn't even payed attention to the remarkable and great city, with it's beautiful and clean fresh air, because they were more busy trying to stay alive to see such a beautiful sight.

"Why don't you just give up Freakazoid?" The Lobe asked. "And I'll make your death more quickly!"

"No can do Lobe!" the blue superhero replied, dodging a few bullets from The Lobe's machine gun.

"Well then, I guess you leave me no choice but to use extreme measures!"

The Lobe then pressed a button in his car. When he did, a compartment opened on top of The Lobe's car, revealing a giant laser type gun.

"Oh boy, that can't be good," Courage said.

The Lobe then pressed another button, and a laser shot out of the gun and was heading right to Freakazoid. The blue superhero tried to avoid it, but the laser was coming in fast on him, with no intention to miss it's target. Just when the laser was about to impact on Freakazoid, an explosion barely missing a familiar car impacted on the ground, causing that car to swerve and impact on building, completely destroying the car. The car was Cosgrove, who dove out of the way to save Freakazoid from getting hit.

"Cosgrove!" Freakazoid exclaimed.

The police Sergent didn't replied. He was clearly unconscious in his car, with nothing but bruises and scratches on his body. Freakazoid could see his hand hanging out of his window, which is lifeless and swinging around a little. Freakazoid's hands started tightening against his wheel, so much so that it could possibly break into pieces if he just tightens them a little more.

"If I were you Freakazoid, I would be more worried about yourself then your dead friend over there!" The Lobe exclaimed.

The Lobe shot off another laser, which Freakazoid managed to dodge easily this time. Courage looked at the almost lifeless body of Cosgrove, wondering if he should do something, or, more importantly, wondering if he _could_ do something.

_Everybody is trying so hard to win. It's a wonder how I got this far...probably just by luck as always,_ the pink dog thought. _But...I have to do something!_

Courage started to tighten his grip on his steering wheel, having flashbacks of when his parents were shot off to the moon, and all he could do was run away. All those bad memories...

"Hang on Cosgrove, I'm coming!" the voice of Freakazoid said, which snapped Courage back to reality.

The blue superhero started to go for Cosgrove's car, but a laser blast from The Lobe's car made him stop in his tracks, avoiding the laser blast. Freakazoid was getting farther and farther away from Cosgrove, which made Freakazoid mad.

"You'll have to get through me Freakazoid, if you want to save your friend!" The Lobe exclaimed.

Freakazoid was about to reply to The Lobe's comment, but he then notices Courage, who has been not so useful all this time, trying to talk to him. All Freakazoid could hear is some random gibberish coming from the dog's mouth. But when Freakazoid looked into Courage's eyes, he somehow knew what he was saying. Also, Courage was pointing backwards, indicating that he was going to go back and see if Cosgrove was all right.

"Can I count on you, little doggy?" Freakazoid asked. The pink dog shook his head. "Okay then, go save Cosgrove, and I'll deal with ugly here! I'm counting on you little buddy!"

Courage shook his head, and made a u turn around, heading for the unconscious Freakazoid.

"What? It seems like one of the drivers are turning back, but why?" Blitz announced.

While turning back, some of the other drivers started shooting at the defenseless dog. Courage starts dodging these attacks, passing the drivers up, causing the drivers to get confused as to why he's turning back, but that didn't matter. As long as they were heading to the finish line, that prize money and jewel is the only thing that matters to them. When the little dog finally reached Cosgrove's wrecking sight, the Sergent's hand were swinging back and forth lifeless. His car was also smoking black, meaning that it would explode in any minute. Courage got Cosgrove out of the car with great difficulty, due to his size, but manages to get him into his car. Courage then drivers up to catch up with the others, but then the little dog spots something that could help him reach the other drivers faster...

"Mandark is in the lead so far ladies and gentleman, but it looks like that is soon about to change, as Ed and Dee Dee are batting out all their weapons to beat him!" Blitz announced.

Ed, Dee Dee, and the evil Mandark are driving along something that represents a highway. But unlike most normal highways, this highway could lead to certain doom. There were holes everywhere, that if one would fall, one would fall into an abyss that no driver wants to find out. The highway had a bluish color to it as well. On this highway, Mandark was shooting at Ed with a red laser, missing every single time.

"What's wrong, do you need glasses Susan?" Ed teased.

Mandark's face grew red again of his real name. "My name is not Susan, it's Mandark!" he exclaimed, his face growing red.

_I've had enough of this monkey! If only I can get rid of him and make Dee Dee mine again! Wait a minute..._

Mandark looked at the various holes around the crazy highway. Mandark then grew a smile on his face, with an evil little plan in his mind.

"What's wrong Susan, did you forget to water your garden?" Ed teased again.

"You won't be laughing when you fall into one of the holes you nincompoop!" Mandark exclaimed.

Mandark switched from the laser gun too the missiles, and started shooting at the dumb Ed. Of course, Ed dodged the missiles with ease, but their was one problem. Even if Ed was dodging the missiles, he kept heading straight fist into one of the holes that would lead to certain doom if one were to fall into it. Ed starts having a hard time with this, eventually causing him to swerve like crazy, making the situation even worse. The missiles exploded when impacted on the ground, which made the force from the explosions even more difficult for the dumb Ed to handle.

"Don't worry Ed, I'll save you!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

Dee Dee was about to shoot a missile at the evil mastermind, but another missile from behind interrupted Dee Dee's aiming. The missile barely missed Dee Dee, and the one who shot it was going to be sure that he doesn't miss the next time. Mandark looked at his rear view mirror to see who would dare shoot at his beloved one. It was The Lobe.

"Lobe, what do you think your doing, hurting my love?" Mandark exclaimed.

"You fool! That girl was about to attack you!" The Lobe exclaimed.

"I don't care, so long as it's Dee Dee," Mandark replied.

"Whatever. We still have a race to win."

"Not while I'm here brainiac!" Freakazoid exclaimed, going straight at the villain.

The blue superhero was behind The Lobe, who was also behind Dee Dee. And in front of her was Mandark and Ed. Mandark who was shooting missiles at the tall Ed so he could fall into one of the holes on the highway. Dee Dee hit the gas pedal harder, wanting to save her beloved Ed, but yet again, The Lobe interrupted by shooting a missile at Dee Dee, which barely missed her.

Freakazoid decided to take action. The blue superhero pressed a button in his car, and with that a gun popped up on top of the roof compartment. Unlike any regular gun, this gun was mid size, and was blue with a big letter "F" on it. Freakazoid started shooting at The Lobe, and when he did, blue orbs surging with blue electricity started heading towards The Lobe. Unfortanuetely Freakaziod didn't noticed that The Lobe's shield was still around him, and the blue orbs of electricity did no damage to him what so ever. Instead, the orbs shot right back at Freakazoid, which Freakazoid managed to dodge some of them, but one of the orbs impacted on Freakazoid's car straight on, causing more damage to his car. The Lobe started to laugh.

"I've finally got you where I want you Freakazoid!" The Lobe exclaimed.

The Lobe then shot off a missile at the blue superhero, which Freakazoid tried to avoid, but his vehicle is in too much damage to move very fast now. The missile was only a few feet from impacting on Freakazoid's vehicle.

"Freeze!" the blue superhero said.

Suddenly, the missile stopped dead at it's tracks, and all other cars and moving vehicles seemed...to have stopped...in place? Wait a minute, this wasn't part of the story!

"I know, but I just want to give a message to the readers out there!" Freakazoid said.

No, just stick to the script!

Freakazoid ignored my statement and said, "Kids, to those of who are reading this...HELP ME! I'm about to get die in a massive explosion by The Lobe's missile all because of the author's dramatic turn of events! Please help me!"

Will you just unfreeze everything before I kick you out!

Freakazoid grumbled and mumbled something about wanting to air back on TV and unfreezes the frame rate by saying the phrase 'unfreeze'. When he did, the missile went back to it's collision course, until another driver from behind Freakazoid went in front of him while his shield was activated, making the missile impact on the shield instead of Freakazoid. The explosion from the missile turned into dust, and when the dust cleared, Edd and Freakazoid were inside a red shield, safely away from the explosions. The smart Ed had to deactivate his shield to save power for it later.

"Thanks Double D!" Freakazoid said.

"No problem," the Ed replied.

The other Ed came from behind Freakazoid, and started shooting missiles at The Lobe. The big brain then started dodging the missiles, only resulting in him coming close to falling into one of the holes. Edd decided to use this chance with him about to fall and launch a missile at him. The missile did miss it's target, but it did impact and exploded on the ground near The Lobe, which caused him to swerve and to force him to hit the brakes. That was another opening for the short Ed, as he launched one more missile at him, this time only hitting the side of his car, and to explode in front of The Lobe, which he dodged. The result of the missile scratching on the side of The Lobe was that some of the paint came off, as well as a big dent on the side.

"It looks like Eddy and Edd has inflicted damage to The Lobe! This could be put the two Eds and Freakazoid ahead of them!" Blitz announced.

"Heck yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Eddy exclaimed.

"It looks like we came right on time," Edd commented.

"Yeah, but you could have been a little faster to see me talk to the audience!" Freakazoid implied.

The two Eds were about to ask what Freakazoid was talking about, until The Lobe interrupted them.

"That's it, now I'm really mad!" he exclaimed. "I didn't want to use this until the last part of the race, but I might as well finish you off now!"

The Lobe pressed a button inside his car. This particular button was different from others, as it was red and bigger then all the others. When he pressed it, his car started to change dramatically. The two front wheels disappeared into a compartment and was replaced with big robotic arms. Then the car turned upwards and started to grow dramatically with the outsides of the car going into the inside, and switching into a more robotic look. The two wheels in the back were the feet, and The Lobe was in a circular glass dome which was the moving big robots head. The two Eds and Freakazoid looked at the robot with disbelief.

"No way! That has to be against the rules using that thing!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Well actually, according to the rules, a driver can use any weapon of his or her liking, so it is prohibited," Blitz explained through the intercom.

"Well, that certainly defies anything I have ever heard before," Edd commented.

"Not me, I'm used to this kind of stuff," Freakazoid said.

"Yes, and now Freakazoid, you and your friends will be crushed by my new weapon!" The Lobe exclaimed.

One of the robotic arms, which each had a hole in the middle, started firing lasers at the group. They were about to have a hard time with this particular enemy...

"Well, this is certainly a turn of events!" Blitz said as he observed The Lobe's huge machine shooting lasers at the group, which they were avoiding.

"And Mandark still has the lead, with Ed right behind him, followed by Dee Dee," Sheila announced.

Speaking of Mandark and Ed, who were way up ahead of the other drivers, followed by Dee Dee behind them, Mandark was still trying to make the tall Ed fall into one of the holes on the crazy highway, by shooting missiles in front of him to throw him off, which is almost working. Mandark started getting agitated when Ed was still on the highway rather then on the ground below the highway. Ed himself was having a hard time trying to keep up with Mandark, since the missiles were throwing him off easily.

"Hang on Ed, I'm coming!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

The voice of Dee Dee sparked an anger inside of Mandark. The fact that he was trying to save the buffoon was enough. He decided to use his ultimate weapon in order to get rid of Ed, that way, no one can stand in the way of him and Dee Dee. Mandark pressed a big red button similar to The Lobe, only this one had the letter L on it. The missiles soon stopped spurring out of Mandark's car and Ed could not have seen what was about to happen next.

When the missiles stopped coming, Ed thought that Susan gave up. Ed decided to use this chance to launch a missile at Mandark, hoping it would either hit him or make him get thrown off and fall below the highway. When he did shoot one of his missiles, none of the two things came as a result. Instead, a big red shield appeared all around him, and the missile bounced of the shieldlike it was nothing outside of the highway. Dee Dee struggled to catch up with Ed, since the holes in the highway is hard to avoid. Mandark looked in his rear view mirror to see that Dee Dee was trying to catch up.

_That's not good,_ he thought, _if Dee Dee catches, then she'll share the same fate as Ed! I'm going to __have to hurry up and use the weapon._

Mandark quickly pressed the big red button with the letter L on it, and soon the missile gun was replaced with an even bigger gun. This gun was straight black, and the hole with which ever ammo it fired was huge. Once could guess the obvious that it was a big laser that could shoot at probably a 5 km radius. Too bad for Ed that he didn't know this, and continued trying to dodge the holes to pass Mandark.

"Now I have you!" Mandark exclaimed.

Mandark pressed the button again and a giant red laser spurred out of the gun so fast that Ed possibly couldn't see it coming. And sadly, he didn't. Then, something like a miracle happened. Just when the laser was only three seconds away from crashing Ed into oblivion, Ed could have sworn that some kind of force made him bail out of the car just in time to avoid the full impact of the laser. He also could have sworn that he saw a white dim light for only a split second, but after that was all a blur, since Ed took some impact from the huge explosions when his car blew up from the impact of the laser.

"I did it! Now no one can stop me from winning this race and become the greatest evil genius in the world!" Mandark exclaimed, starting to laugh his funny laugh.

By this time Mandark was now at the end of the highway. Beyond the end was a straight forward path was some kind of dessert looking region, where the last part of the track is ahead.

"Well, it looks like Mandark has his sights on the prize, as he is almost to the finish line," Blitz announced.

Mandark was now on the dessert path, only two obstacles that will stand in his way to get to the finish line ahead. Back on the highway, Ed was laying down motionless from the explosion from Mandark's laser. All his clothes were torn, and his car was nothing but debris and a big fire on what remains of his car. Dee Dee caught up to see the motionless Ed and gasped. She hit the brakes on her car and got out. She ran to Ed and put her arms around the big lug and started shaking him.

"Ed! Ed! Wake up!" Dee Dee screamed, shaking the lifeless Ed as much as she can. "Ed, wake up!"

Unfortunately, the tall Ed wouldn't wake up. Dee Dee kept shaking him, but to no avail. She wasn't going to believe that Ed was dead; no one as sweet as Ed doesn't deserve to die. But Ed wasn't breathing, and he wasn't even consciouses. Dee Dee tried her best to keep the tears out from flowing out of her eyes. After all, is she just stays there on her knees crying over a person who may or may not be dead, then someone would eventually pass her up. Plus, she was the one who wanted to catch up to Mandark first. She had to dragged Ed from his feet since he was so heavy, which did took some time. Dee Dee was surprised that no one had passed her up yet. What seemed like an eternity, she managed to place Ed into her car and drove off to the dessert area.

"Now that I have finally gotten rid of any obstacles in my path, it's just smooth sailing to victory!" Mandark said out loud to no one.

Just when he said that, he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eyes in the rear view mirror. He could see the pink car with yellow stripes, and animal stickers on this vehicle. Mandark was glad when she caught up. Now that Ed is gone, nothing can stand in the way of him and Dee Dee's relationship. Too bad for Mandark, for when Dee Dee got closer, he saw that a lifeless Ed was sitting in the passenger seat. What Mandark didn't notice was Dee Dee's mad face when she was approaching. Suddenly an idea popped in Mandark's head.

_I get it! My beloved wants to show me his dead body, so that we can celebrate him being defeated by me! Maybe this Ed guy was forcing Dee Dee to go out with him. Yeah, that's it! And now she's coming __to me so she can show me her gratitude!_Mandark thought.

Mandark's statement was way off, as Dee Dee starts shooting missiles at him. Mandark was unprepared for this, and a missile impacted right by him, causing him to swerve a little. When he stopped swerving, Mandark placed his head out of his window a little and hollered at Dee Dee, "Dee Dee my love, why are you trying to shoot at me?" he asked.

"Because you hurt Ed for no reason at all!" Dee Dee hollered back with rage in her voice.

Mandark was more shock by this then Dee Dee shooting missiles at him, probably almost killing him. "But love, he was trying to use you, wasn't he?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Dee Dee asked. "Ed is a true friend unlike you! He could be dead because of you!" she screamed angrily.

This hurt Mandark's feelings, so much so that he started to regret shooting that laser at Ed. He didn't mean to kill him. He just meant to hurt him a little that's all. Mandark was in love with Dee Dee, from the first day he met her. It was love at first sight for him. But not for Dee Dee. As a matter of fact, Dee Dee despised him, to the point of breaking his lab, and ruling his plot to get rid of his arch nemesis, Dexter. But no matter what, he would never get mad at her. He can't get mad at her. After all, Mandark likes Dee Dee, and wanted to go out with her for a while now, by any means necessary. But not killing someone, nothing but that. Mandark was about to place his head to the window again and apologize to Dee Dee, when Dee Dee unleashed another furry of missiles at him. He never had a chance to apologize to Dee Dee during this Grand Prix...

"The two Eds, Freakazoid, and the two rookies Randy Corp and Leonard Silva have absolutely no chance against The Lobe!" Shelia exclaimed as The Lobe was using was a giant moving machine to eliminate the people behind him.

All the said drivers were now in the dessert area, with Randy Corp and Leonard Silva catching up with the two Eds and Freakazoid. If only they passed The Lobe, then they wouldn't had to fight off a big robot that was shooting lasers out of his hands.

"Maybe not Sheila! Eddward has gotten himself out of some pretty nasty situations before!" Blitz announced.

The crowd in the large stands were hoping that the boy named Eddward would win the race, since most of them bet on him. Probably the only person that didn't bet was the cloak figure, who was still sitting with the switch in his hands, away from most of the crowds. He was looking at that "particular driver" with a smile on his face, still waiting for the opportune moment.

Back on the track, the two Eds, Freakazoid, and the two rookies Randy and Leonard were dodging lasers with great difficulty, some of the lasers even hitting the sides of the vehicles.

"Man, I did not sign up to fight off a giant killer robot," Randy stated, dodging a laser.

"I'm going to have to start scanning for weak points, but I can't get a chance with all these lasers firing!" Edd exclaimed.

"Hmph, you idiots are not even trying to attack him, just dodging his lasers," Silva exclaimed.

"Hey, I don't see you doing nothing!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I was just about to," was Silva's reply.

Silva started shooting his rail gun torrent at the robot, with the bullets just bouncing off the metal like child's play. The Lobe laughed at this.

"This is it! I'm finally going to get rid of my arch nemesis and take over the world at the same time!" he exclaimed.

Freakazoid was the one who was dodging the lasers with great difficulty, since his car was completely damaged from The Lobe's last attacks on him. "Man, we need to get him out of our way before I become like peanut butter and jelly!" he exclaimed, dodging a laser from the right.

"Well, maybe this time Eddward won't make it on this...wait a minute, it looks like another car has caught up!" Blitz announced.

Sure enough, a familiar car that was pink and had black dots on it. It was Courage, with a lifeless Cosgrove by his side.

"The little doggy made it!" Freakazoid exclaimed.

"It's about time he made it!" Eddy exclaimed.

Courage himself looked at the big robot before him, which contained The Lobe shooting lasers at the heroes. _I knew I came here at a bad time._ The little dog thought.

Freakazoid noticed that Cosgrove was sitting lifeless by Courage at the passenger seat. Of course, this worried Cosgrove.

"Little doggy, is Cosgrove okay?" he asked worriedly.

"If I were you, I would be more worried about myself!" The Lobe exclaimed.

"Freakazoid, look out!" Edd exclaimed.

The smart Ed quickly drove in front of Freakazoid and pressed the shield button, making the laser that The Lobe shot ricochet off the shield, hitting the ground next to Edd.

"Thanks Double D! I thought I was toast for sure!" Freakazoid exclaimed.

"No problem," Edd replied. The smart Ed looked at The Lobe, trying to formulate a plan in order to get past the robot. When he observed the holes in The Lobe's robot, he came up with a plan. "Freakaozid, you think you can distract The Lobe for while?" he asked the blue superhero.

"Sure can do!" he replied.

"All right." The smart Ed then drove over to Eddy, while Freakazoid begins to distract The Lobe.

"Hey Lobe, I know grandmas who can shoot lasers better then you!"

"Why you little-you won't be saying that when I'm through with you Freakazoid!" The Lobe exclaimed.

The Lobe started shooting lasers at Freakazoid, which the blue superhero started to dodge with unease. His car took way to much damage, but he was not going to give up. He had to save Cosgrove, his friend. As long as his friend was unconscious in the passenger seat of Courage's car, then he was not going to give The Lobe satisfaction of winning.

When Edd drove next to Eddy, he said to him, "Eddy, I have a plan."

"Well, it's about time," Eddy replied. "I don't think that Randy and that Silva guy is going to hold out much longer."

The smart Ed looked at the two rookie drivers, shooting weapons after weapons at The Lobe, but to no avail. Freakazoid was with them, dodging the lasers as The Lobe keeps shooting at him.

"Good, with those distractions The Lobe won't realize what you are about to do Eddy," Edd said.

"And that is?" Eddy asked.

"The Lobe is shooting the lasers from his hands. The holes are big enough to fit a missile. While he is distracted, you can shoot a missile at the holes so he can't shoot the lasers," the smart Ed explained.

"Okay, what are you gonna do?" Eddy asked.

"I'm going to find the weak points of Lobe's robot," Edd replied.

The greedy Ed nodded, and drove to The Lobe while he was distracted by Freakazoid and the two rookie drivers. Courage, on the other hand, was driving right behind the others in order to avoid the fight. He was feeling more useless then ever. But he had to something right?

"I've had enough of this charade!" The Lobe exclaimed, getting tired of missing an easy target such as Freakazoid.

Eddy was right behind the robot where it couldn't see him. He tried to aim for the hands, but they were moving to much, shooting lasers at Freakazoid and the two rookies. Speaking of the two rookies, they themselves were forming a plan in order to get past this robot.

Randy looked at Silva as they both shot missiles at the robot with little to no damage to it.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to put our differences aside and work together if we're gonna pass this guy up," Randy commented.

"I hate to agree with you, but your right," Silva replied. "I'll shoot at The Lobe with my rail gun, while you shoot at him with your missiles."

"Isn't that what we've been doing for the past five minutes?" Randy asked.

"But this time we'll shoot at one spot of the robot, that way we can inflict more damage."

Randy nod his head and understood. If they were too shoot at one spot of the robot instead of multiple spots, then that spot would inflict more damage, especially if they fire their weapons continually. Silva started to shoot his rail gun at The Lobe's arm first. Then, Randy started to shoot some missiles at the same spot. This did inflict some damage to the arm, and The Lobe couldn't fire his lasers from that arm. But it did make him mad.

"It doesn't matter, I still have a free arm!" The Lobe exclaimed.

The robot took it's left arm and started firing lasers at the two rookies, which they both dodged. Eddy decided to use this chance to fire a missile at the robot's right arm. When the missile impacted, the missile clogged up the hole that fires the laser. This made The Lobe even more angrier.

"Bingo!" Eddy exclaimed. "Now for the other arm!"

"I won't allow you to!" The Lobe exclaimed as he used the robot's left arm to shoot lasers at him.

The smart Ed decided to use this advantage to scan for weak points on the robot. He pressed the scan button and said to the computer, "Computer, scan that robot for weak points."

_Scanning weak points,_ the computer replied. After for only one minute, the computer spoke up again and said, _Weak points:The glass dome is the whole power point of the robot. If it were to be destroyed, then the whole robot would destroyed as well._

"Why didn't I see it before?" Edd asked himself. "Everybody, the glass dome that The Lobe is in is the weak point! Aim for it!"

"All right!" Eddy exclaimed.

Eddy shot a missile, aiming for the glass dome. The Lobe managed to dodge it by moving the robot's head out of the way.

"I won't have your way!" The Lobe said, shooting his lasers even more aggressively.

The two rookie drivers tried the same tactic they used when they attacked the arm, but The Lobe simply dodges the bullets and missiles by moving the robot's head. He then started laughing.

"Oh please, is that all you've got?" he asked.

"Looks like we'll need a new distraction to keep him busy," the smart Ed muttered.

As if he overheard Edd, Courage drove ahead of him and started shooting his mini machine gun at The Lobe's legs, which caused no damage.

_I have to do something,_ he thought, _I'm tired of being useless while everyone is fighting for their lives!_

The Lobe aimed right at Courage and fired a laser at the poor dog. Courage was barely able to dodge it, and continued firing his machine gun at the robot.

"Hmph, insignificant dog!" The Lobe exclaimed.

The Lobe then shot another laser at Courage, which, this time, was heading straight for him. Courage saw this and had no time to dodge it. The pink dog screamed in fear, as he always does. His life started to flash before his eyes as the laser was coming closer and closer to him.

_This is it...I have no use...I was useless all this time...I can't...do anything..._

Just when the laser was close to him, the smart Ed got in front of him and popped open a shield, which ricochet of off it and bounced somewhere else behind Edd. The smart Ed deactivated his shield and said to Courage, "Don't worry Courage, just stay behind us, we'll handle this."

Edd accelerated his speed to try and get closer to the robot to find a way to hit the glass dome. Courage gripped his paws on the steering wheel, angry that he was completely useless again during the race. He was so angry that he was about to floor the gas pedal to the robot, until Freakazoid stopped.

"No Courage, you need to take care of Cosgrove!" Freakazoid said. "We'll handle the rest!"

Courage looked down sadly, can't believe that he was completely useless again. Freakazoid noticed this and smile.

"Your very brave for going back and saving Cosgrove," he commented. "I don't think that I could have done that...okay, maybe I can, but your brave none the less."

Freakazoid gave Courage a thumbs up and went back into the fight. Afterwards, a light bulb appeared above his head. "I got it!" he exclaimed.

Freakazoid floored the gas pedal as hard as he could and drove towards the legs of the robots. The two Eds and the two rookies noticed this as they zoomed right past him.

"What in the world is he doing?" Eddy said.

"I don't know, but it looks like he has a plan," the smart Ed replied.

The Lobe noticed that Freakazoid was driving towards it's legs at full speed. "I don't know what your up too Freakazoid," he said, "but you are not about too get past me!

The Lobe started to fire his lasers at the blue superhero. Freakazoid just kept on going forward despite the lasers aiming right at him. As a matter of fact, the lasers all impacted on Freakazoid's car with ease, causing even more damage to his car.

"Freakazoid, what are you doing?" Edd asked.

"Trust me on this!" Freakazoid replied.

Freakazoid continued driving straight, until his car was literally on flames due to the lasers.

"If he keeps going like that," Edd said, "his vehicle will eventually explode!"

"Well then we've gotta do something to help him!" Eddy exclaimed.

"We can't Eddy, his car is already in flames; it should explode in any minute."

Freakazoid was now at the robot's leg, and since he gathered enough speed, he was able to ride up at the leg, with his car still on fire, and drove up to the hand. The Lobe ceased firing, since if he were to fire at Freakazoid while he was on his leg, then he would inflict more damage to his own robot.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" The Lobe exclaimed.

When Freakazoid got to the robot's hand, he drove to the hole where The Lobe was firing his lasers and drove in it. The smart Ed now knew what Freakazoid was up too.

"I see! He's clogging up the other lasers hand with his own car, so The Lobe wouldn't fire anymore lasers at us!" he said.

"Yeah, now is your chance to hit the dome!" Freakazoid exclaimed.

"All right," Silva said.

He began to aim one of his missiles at the dome, until Eddy stopped him by saying, "Wait, what will happen to Freakazoid if we fire?"

"If he were to stay up there, then Freakazoid will most likely explode with the robot as well," Edd said.

Freakazoid heard what the smart Ed mentioned, while The Lobe was trying to shake Freakazoid off of it's hand. "Don't worry about me!" he exclaimed. "Just do it! All superheroes like me survive!"

But the two Eds were still hesitant as to what would happen to Freakazoid. They would definitely feel responsible if Freakazoid were to die in the explosion.

"Look, I don't know why you guys are being hesitant," Silva said, "but I'm about to finish off this robot."

Silva fired a missile at the glass dome where The Lobe was. While The Lobe was still trying to shake off Freakazoid off of his hand, The Lobe looked at the corner of his eyes to see a missile coming right at him. He gasped and quickly pressed a button inside the robot that said "eject". When he did, the glass dome opened just right before the missile impacted on the dome itself, and the whole robot exploded in nothing but debris. The Lobe flew into the sky due to the explosion.

"NOT AGAIN!" he exclaimed as he continued to soar through the sky.

Along with the robot, Freakazoid's car exploded to debris as well, but Freakazoid himself managed to bail out of the car, but just barely. When he landed on the ground, one would notice that Freakazoid had a lot of scratches on his suit, to the point where if you could guess he was still alive.

Courage drove up to the lifeless Freakazoid, as he was not moving an inch. The two Eds and Randy also drove to Freakazoid, but Silva and just kept on driving, like he didn't do anything. Courage got out of his car and sniffed Freakazoid, to see if he was still alive.

"Well Courage?" Eddy asked.

Courage nod his head as if to say he was still alive. But he was unconscious, and probably needed medical attention.

"Hey, what are we standing around here for?" Eddy asked. "That Mandark guy is gonna win if he reaches the finish line!"

"Your right, let's hurry and catch up," Edd said.

The two Eds quickly drove forward, almost heading to the finish line, as well as Randy. Courage, on the other hand, dragged the unconscious Freakazoid to his car, and sat him on the passenger seat with the unconscious Cosgrove. He then began to drive off, but first another mysterious driver that would give the two Eds, the two rookie drivers, Mandark, and even Dee Dee hell, past up Courage before he could even hit the gas pedal.

"Man this race is exciting!" Blitz exclaimed. "The two Eds managed to destroy that huge robot, and now their getting closer and closer to the finish line!"

"Yes, but Mandark is in the lead so far, but Dee Dee might change that soon enough," Sheila announced.

While the two Eds, the two rookie drivers, and Courage were driving to catch up with the unconscious Ed, and while Dee Dee was firing weapon after weapon at Mandark, another driver zoomed right past the two Eds at a very fast speed, so fast that they didn't see him. They were mostly focusing on trying to get to the finish line before Mandark. This driver came from the same shortcut as Courage. Between an alleyway in the big wide opened city, was a shortcut to this dessert area. The alleyway lead into a bridge, a bridge that connected from the big wide opened city to the dessert area. Up ahead, Dee Dee and Mandark were still fighting, Dee Dee with near tears at her eyes for what Mandark has done. They couldn't have possibly known that this new driver would give them hell.

Dee Dee was still pouring out weapon after weapon at Mandark, mostly wasting her ammo at one boy. She didn't care anymore, it's as if the whole world is blocked around her. All she could see in the world was a dark pathway and Mandark. She was that blinded by rage. Beside her the unconscious Ed appeared far away to Dee Dee. That's what made Dee Dee scared in the first place. It was as if he was already dead. And it was also like getting rid of Mandark would help that pain somehow. Their was a feeling for this:rage, nothing but blind rage.

"Dee Dee, stop!" Mandark plead.

Mandark pleas were far and distant to Dee Dee, it didnt' matter to her. She continued shooting missiles, bullets, lasers, everything at Mandark, and Mandark was having a hard time dodging the ammo. Almost one or two missiles would hit him so close that it was like being in WWI, the documentary he saw on tv. The only difference was that this was not black and white, and, most importantly, it was real. Of course it was real. He should have saw this coming; this race has been a breeze for him until he...he couldn't say kill Ed, and Dee Dee raging on at him. And he didn't want to hurt his beloved.

"Okay Dee Dee, I quit!" he exclaimed, trying to calm the raging Dee Dee. "I'm sorry if I killed Ed, I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a missile impacted right next to him, forcing his car to swerve in an uncontrollable like rage. Dee Dee decided to use this chance by shooting off some bullets at Mandark. Mandark predicted this and pressed the shield button, which caused the big round shield to appear around him, and the bullets to bounce off the shield and onto the ground. This made Dee Dee even more angry. Not the fact that she couldn't hit Mandark with a spur of bullets, but the fact that she couldn't get this uncontrollable of her. She was angry because of what Mandark did to Ed, no doubt. But did that give her any reason to be angry? Maybe she loved Ed just that much...

Once Mandark saw that Dee Dee was spacing out, he used this chance to get away from her as fast as he can. Dee Dee snapped out of her trance of thinking and saw that Mandark was trying to get away. She put her foot on the gas pedal hard, not wanting him to get out of her sight. Just then a red flashing appeared in her car. She noticed that she was out of ammo now, which did not cleanse her anger down one bit. But no matter, she could just ram into Mandark like their was no tomorrow. She was about to do just that, until another driver from behind came and rammed Dee Dee out of the way with his speed. The girl started swerving until she hit the brakes. The driver that bumped into her drove right past her with any sympathy on his face. Dee Dee's anger started boiling up even more, and she hit the gas pedal and to teach this driver a lesson.

The two announcers, Blitz and Sheila, noticed the driver that just bumped into Dee Dee and both looked with surprise. Blitz got his microphone and announced, "Where in the world did Mike Son come from?"

"It must have been the shortcut in the big wide open area, the same one Courage took," Sheila exclaimed.

"Well, Mike Son is also one of the best top rookies of the season, not as good as Him, but still good none the less ladies and gentleman," Blitz announced. "Mandark is definitely going to have a tough time with this one."

When Mandark heard this, he saw at the corner of his eyes, in his rear view mirror, that another driving was fast approaching him at top speed.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "I am not about lose, not when I'm so close!"

Mandark pressed a button in his car, causing a heavy machine gun to appear on top of his car, and started firing at the driver. To Mandark's surprise, the driver was fast. He dodged the bullets like if you were throwing heavy slow objects at him. Mandark then tried a different approach and switched to the missiles, and started firing rapidly at him. The driver even dodge these more easily then the bullets to Mandark's surprise. The missiles instead exploded on the dessert ground, causing dust to rise up from it's surface.

"It looks like we'll be having a different winner after all ladies and gentleman!" Blitz announced. "If Mike is able to pass Mandark, then it'll be the end of him, because once Mike takes a place, he always stays in it."

"Yes, for he has the top record for staying in first place for the longest time here in DEATHRACE," Sheila announced as well.

The people in the crowd were anxious to see what would happen next, while the cloak figure was smiling evilly down at the track.

_Looks like I'll be using my weapon after all when he catches up,_ he thought.

"Looks like you leave me with no choice but to use the laser!" Mandark exclaimed.

Mandark pressed, what he didn't know his final button, and his laser, the same laser that he used against Ed, replaced the missiles from his car. He shot it at Mike, knowing that no one can dodge a laser that can spread at a 5km radius. When the laser looked like it impacted on Mike, Mandark laughed his strange laugh, knowing for sure that the laser hit him.

"You fool, no one can beat the almighty Mandark!" he exclaimed.

"Your the fool," a voice said from the dust flying from the ground from the laser.

Mandark was completely surprised. When the dust cleared, Mike's car was completely unscratched, even thought Mandark was sure that the laser hit him.

"But that's impossible," Mandark said, "that laser spread at a 5km radius, no one-!"

Before he could finish his statement, the rookie driver Mark shot out a missile at Mandark, and before Mandark could even blink, the missile impacted on the car with great force, causing the car to explode into debris.

"Well, so much for Mandark, their was no way he could have survived that explosion," Blitz announced.

The driver Mike drove past the debris of Mandark's car like nothing happened, like he was driving in a highway passing up a bad car wreck. When Dee Dee saw the debris that was Mandark's car, she gasped and covered her mouth. Suddenly her rage turned into something else, something unfamiliar to her at the time, but something she will learn later on in life: regret. She regretted trying to kill Mandark, seeing the scattered debris around the area. Even though Mandark did tried(or did) kill Ed, he didn't deserve to die. Punished, yes, but not death. This feeling that Dee Dee was feeling, it was like wanting to kill someone for stealing something valuable from you, and you want them to die for it. But then you learn that the guy who stole your valuables was killed in a car accident, also learning that he was homeless and had no job, and you know felt bad for him. That was the feeling that Dee Dee felt. It wasn't long after until rage boiled up inside Dee Dee. She stepped on the gas pedal and headed towards the driver who killed Mandark, with a new task in mind.

"Well, seeing how Mandark is dead and no one else behind Mike, it looks like this race belongs to him," Blitz said.

When Mike heard this, it was like music to his hears. He was actually going to be a winner for once in his life. When he first joined DEATHRACE, all he was in it for was the money and the jewel, it looked valuable enough to strike some more dough, he thought. Once he won the competition, he thought about buying his own mansion and hosting parties non stop. He would also buy him an expensive car, a pool, some expensive clothes, the works. He was going to live it big. He has been thinking about using some of the money to help his poor mother with her cancer, but he objected the idea. Why waste money on someone you don't even care about? And besides, using one million dollars for just yourself is more worthy then spending it on someone else.

Yep, he was just smooth sailing it to the finish line when Blitz's voice came back on again. "Wait a minute, it looks like Dee Dee is catching up!" he exclaimed.

This made Mike looked out of his rear view mirror to see that Blitz was right. The girl that he rammed into a few meters back was catching up to him as fast as The Road Runner. No matter, all he just had to do was dish out some of his weapons on her. But before he could even push a button, the girl said:

"Why did you kill Mandark like that?" she said with rage in her voice.

Mike could have bust into laughter, if he wasn't busy trying to get to the finish line and get rid of this annoying girl out of his back.

"What, you mean that big headed boy?" he asked girl through his window.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

"In case you haven't heard, little girl, you can do that in this competition," he answered very dully.

Of course Dee Dee knew this, but she was still angry at him, probably because she missed Ed.(She still didn't know if he was dead or not.)

"But you killed him so cold blooded!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

Mike was getting bored of this talk. He didn't have to listen to some obnoxious little girl. He shot a missile at Dee Dee, which was heading straight to her. Dee Dee countered this by shooting bullets at the missile for it to explode in mid impact. It did, and Dee Dee stepped hard on the gas pedal, shooting bullets as she accelerates her speed. The only problem is, is that she was out of bullets from shooting so much at Mandark. She gasped at this. Without any weapons, their was no way in hell she was going to beat this guy, who probably had tons of weapons at his disposal.

"Out of ammo I see," Mike declared, seeing Dee Dee's surprised face through his rear view mirror. "That's just to bad."

Mike began shooting more missiles at Dee Dee. The yellow haired girl had no other choice but to dodge his missiles, which she was having a hard time doing, since the missiles that Mike was shooting was a straight lock on system. Even if you tried to dodge the missiles, they would follow you until they hit you, plain as that. One of the missiles did in fact only scratched the side of her car. The missile itself exploded to the side of her, bringing her car to swerve. Mike decided to use this advantage by switching from missiles to a heavy duty machine gun, and started firing at the poor defenseless Dee Dee. Bullets drew like sparks when they impacted on Dee Dee, causing little holes to form on her car, a lot of them. Their were so many bullets that the window glass of her car broke into tiny little shards. The bullets were so heavy that parts of her car, the paint, the front bumper, the side bumpers, were starting to fall apart, reavealing Dee Dee's completely naked car. When the paint and parts of her car were splitting open, she started to scream.

_I never thought I would die like this,_ she thought, _I'm going to die, oh yes, I'm going to die. _Dee Dee turned her head to the lifeless Ed. Well, not completely lifeless. Dee Dee could still see some life inside of Ed, he was still alive. She thought about pushing Ed out of her car, while the bullets were still impacting on her car like a bunch of little birds pecking on your head. But she didn't have the strength, she couldn't move at all. She was to scared. And she felt bad for herself, not protecting Ed. Feeling so useless. _Well, _she thought again, _unless I'll have a friend where I'm going..._

"If Dee Dee keeps taking those bullets, she better start saying her prayers!" Blitz said. Blitz could somehow see the coldness in Mike's eyes. Well, not see, but can _feel_ the coldness in his eyes. He started feeling bad for the poor girl...

That is, until he saw five drivers heading straight to where Dee Dee was getting shot at. These five drivers were in fact the two Eds, the two rookie drivers, Randy Corp and Leonard Silva, and Courage.

"Ah, some of the drivers has caught up!" Sheila announced.

"Hang on Dee Dee!" the smart Ed exclaimed.

Edd quickly started shooting bullets at Mike, and since Mike was busy shooting Dee Dee and did not want to get hit, he had no choice but to cease his shooting to dodge Edd's bullets. The smart Ed then drove to the side of Dee Dee, who was just screaming in horror. He also saw a lifeless Ed in the passenger seat. This made the smart Ed gasped.

"What happened to Ed?" he exclaimed.

Dee Dee woke up from her spell when she saw the sparks stopped coming. The sound of Double D's voice woke her back into reality. Before she was imagining herself in a field of flowers, with Ed right beside her. Dee Dee started crying again, seeing how completely useless she was in protecting her friend.

"Dee Dee, what happened to Ed?" Edd exclaimed even more roughly.

"Don't worry Double D, he's still alive, he's just unconscious," Dee Dee explained. "Mandark shot a laser at his car, a really big one. But Ed bailed out of the car in time, but he still took damage."

Eddy overheard this conversation, and quickly drove to the other side of Dee Dee. "Why that little! Wait until I get my hand on him!" Eddy exclaimed.

"You won't be doing that Eddy," Dee Dee said. "Because Mandark is already dead. That driver that was shooting at me killed him."

Eddy and Edd looked forward to see the driver that killed Mandark, Mike, was looking at his rear view mirror at them. He was wondering what was taking them so long for them to attack him. He decided to throw this thought away and attack them first by shooting his heavy machine gun at the two Eds. Edd and Eddy quickly drove to dodge the bullets, as well as Dee Dee.

"Dee Dee, your car is badly damage, stay out of the way while we deal with this driver," Edd exclaimed.

"Okay, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect Ed," Dee Dee said sadly.

Edd and Eddy, for a moment, looked down in sadness, hoping that their friend was all right. They could only hope.

"That's why we need you to stay out of the way, so Ed won't take any damage," Eddy said.

Dee Dee nodded and drove behind the two rookie drivers and Courage. Leonard noticed the driver known as Mike, who was also a top rookie driver. He faced him before in a DEATHMATCH challenge. He's pretty dangerous, a real driver.

"Yep, looks like we're going to have to work together in order to beat this guy," Silva said. "He's a tough one."

"Okay, no problem, if you really say he's this dangerous," Randy said.

The cloak figure was smiling, gripping something in his hands with excitement. He couldn't wait to use it on him...

Back on the track, Mike was shooting his heavy machine gun at Eddy, while Eddy was dodging the bullets from left and right. Edd decided to help his friend by activating his shield and getting in front of Eddy. The bullets bounce off the shield in different directions.

"A shield huh?" Mike said, looking at his rear view mirror. "My missiles can take care of that."

Mike switched from the heavy duty machine gun to the missiles. When Edd noticed how big the missile launcher on top of Mike's car was, he told Eddy, "I don't think my shield can take that thing. Get out of the way!"

Eddy quickly did so, and so did Edd. Mike fired one of his missiles, aiming for the smart Ed at first. Edd quickly got out of the way from the missile impacting him. When he did, the missile went behind him, but Edd didn't hear no explosion. When he looked at his rear view mirror, he saw to his horror that the missile was heading straight for him from behind, and this time he had no time to dodge it.

"Double D, look out!" Eddy exclaimed.

But it was to late, as the missile impacted on Edd's shield, exploding it into a million pieces. Eddy gasped at this. Dust flew around where the explosion was, making it hard to see Edd, or the remains of Edd, through the dust.

"Well, sad to say ladies and gentleman, but the top rookie driver Edd is no-wait a minute!" Sheila said.

When the dust cleared, Edd was still driving his car, and it wasn't in pieces. But their were was some damage to his car though, where much of his paint has come off, and part of the side bumper was missing.

"How in the world did he survived the explosion," Sheila said puzzlingly.

"It must have been the shield," Edd thought out aloud. "Even thought it couldn't take the missile, it did protect me from some damage."

"Thank goodness, I thought you were a goner there," Eddy said in relief.

"Oh trust me, you will be a goner," Mike said.

The two Eds noticed that Mike shot off another missile at the group. The smart Ed know knew the missile he was shooting were homing missiles, so the missiles would follow them no matter where they go. He had no chance in telling Eddy this, because the missile was close to impacting on them.

"Can't you fools do anything for yourself?" Silva said.

Leonard drove in front of the two Eds and shot some bullets from his rail torrent gun at the missile. This caused the missile to explode in the middle of it's collision course. The two Eds didn't have time to thank Silva for saving their lives either, because Silva started shooting his rail gun torrent at Mike Son. The bullets started to impact on his car, causing for some holes to form on it. Mike quickly pressed a button to activate a shield around him. Silva didn't expect that the his bullets would ricochet back at him, because the shield possessed enough resistance to withstand the impact of his bullets. If only Silva knew this, then maybe he some of his bullets wouldn't make bullet holes in his car. Silva quickly stopped shooting at Mike and switched to his lasers. He shot two of his lasers at Mike, but, like last time, the lasers ricochet back to him, which he quickly dodge.

"It's no use, my shield can ricochet back anything you throw at me," Mike explained.

Silva cursed under his breath, trying to find some way to get rid of his shield.

"Guys, if we all fire our weapons at him at the same time, we can destroy his shield!" Edd exclaimed.

Silva looked at his side to see that Edd, as well as Eddy, Randy, and Courage were right beside him.

"And how do you know this?" Silva asked.

"I used my computer to scan the shield for weak points," Edd exclaimed, "and it said that the shield can't take more then 10 percent of ammo."

Silva thought about this. If that were true, then surely if they would all fire at Mike at the same time, then the shield would break, and possibly some damage could be inflicted upon him. Still, he was skeptical listening to some kid. While he was thinking, Mike stated shooting some of his missiles again while his shield was deactivated at the group.

"Look out Silva!" Edd exclaimed.

Silva, taking Edd's word this time, activated a shield of his own, without even looking at the missile that was coming to him. Mike's missile impacted on Silva's shield, and, to Silva's surprise, the shield exploded into tiny little pieces. Silva didn't hesitate to try and shoot more lasers at Mike, but Mike activated his shield before the lasers could even travel farther to him. Once the lasers ricochet off the shield, Silva quickly got out of the way when the lasers went back at him. Silva decided to listen to Edd's idea.

"Hey, are you sure that if we all shoot together, the shield will break?" Silva asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but it's our only option," Edd commented.

"Fine." Silva said simply.

The smart Ed nodded and the group of heroes began to aim their weapons at Mike. Edd with a machine gun, Eddy with a missile, Randy with a missile, and Silva with his laser pulses. Mike saw through his rear view mirror that the group was all aiming their weapons at him. He didn't know what they were up to, but he had a feeling that if they fire all their weapons, disastrous results would occur. He was about to get away from the group, until a car that was pink and had black spots on it stopped him. Courage was at the side of him, touching the side of Mike's sheild with his. This caused Mike from moving to the side hard.

"Way to go Courage!" Eddy exclaimed.

Mike quickly turned his wheel to the left side, the opposite of Courage, when, to his surprise, their was another car on the side of him. This car was more familiar to Mike, because this car was Edd's car. The kid and that dog must be creating a barracks so Mike couldn't move, so his shield would get hit. Mike looked in his rear view mirror to see if the group was about to unleash all their weapons, when he saw, to his even more surprise, that Edd was their, preparing to shoot with his machine gun. Mike then looked back on his side to see Edd holding his shield to form a barracks.

"Must be confused huh?" Eddy asked.

"Using my delusion technique(first seen in chapter 3) I used my delusion clone to block you from moving," Edd explained. "Now, fire all your weapons!"

Edd, Eddy, Randy, and Silva fired all their respected weapons at the same time at the shield. When they impacted on the shield, it scattered and blew into pieces, not before Courage got out of the way of the explosion. The Edd duplicate stayed there and took the full impact, but it was only a duplicate, so it didn't matter.

"Yes, we did it!" Eddy exclaimed. "Now all we gotta do is get rid of the driver himself!"

_Do you really think it will be that easy?_ Mike thought. Mike aimed his heavy duty machine gun, aiming at the short Ed. _Even though my shield is broken, I will not lose to a bunch of losers._

The smart Ed looked up front to see that Mike was going to shoot his machine gun. He also saw him aiming at Eddy. Before Edd could scream out Eddy's name for him to get out of the way, bullets started coming out of the Mike's gun, and were headed towards Eddy. Eddy didn't have time to react when he saw a bunch of bullets coming towards him. Everything went in slow motion, feeling as though the bullets would take forever to impact on him. But in reality, the bullets were coming at him fast, just like regular bullets, but in Eddy's world, the bullets were coming at him at a slow pace, and he didn't know what to do. The next thing he saw was his friend, Edd, driving in front of him, and then everything went back into a regular pace.

Edd drove in front of Eddy, and pressed a button to activate his shield. But he remembered, to his horror, that his shield was broken by Mike. He definitely realised this when Mike's bullets started impacting at his car. Sparks flew in front of Edd, sparks so bright that he would think that this was New Year's Day, like fireworks. Bullet holes started to form in his car. Edd tried to drive away from the bullets, which he did start doing, but the bullets just kept following him, like a bunch of bees trying to sting you from stealing their honey. And since the bullets were shot out of a heavy machine gun, the impact made it much worse for Edd's car. It wasn't long until his car started arouse with black smoke from the front bumper.

"Double D!" Eddy exclaimed.

_I just can't sit here and do nothing while Double D is getting hammered at!_ Eddy thought.

The short Ed decided to take action. He quickly drove in front of Edd, avoiding some of the bullets that came from Mike's gun, and started shooting bullets from his gun at Mike, while he was preoccupied with shooting Edd. Eddy knew this would work, since Mike was busy shooting at Double D, he couldn't avoid the bullets while he was shooting at him. And if he did move, then he would surely stop shooting at Edd, giving him enough time to get out of the way. What Eddy didn't expect was this: when he started shooting at Mike, Mike would aim at Eddy with a missile with his name on it. And that is exactly what happened. Eddy started shooting at Mike with his own set of bullets. When Mike felt the impact of the bullets, he quickly pressed a button in his car, which caused the missile launcher to appear on top of his car. And, while the missile launcher was coming, he was still shooting bullets out of his heavy duty machine gun at Edd. Mike then fired one of the missiles at Eddy, which Eddy did not see coming, for throughout this whole competition, he only saw a driver only using one weapon instead of two at the same time. By this time Edd's car started to catch on fire.

"This seems to be the end for the top rookie driver Edd," Blitz announced, watching the whole thing through a stand on top of the racing course. His voice was full of excitement, wondering what in the world would happen next. His partner, Sheila, also shared the same amount of excitement in her body. Everybody in the crowd was also holding on to their seats as well, some of them having dissapointed tones in their voices from betting on Edd. The cloak figure, who was sitting on the far corner of the stands, was not impressed. Instead, he was smiling, wondering if he was ever going to use his "weapon".

When Eddy saw the missile coming straight at him, he didn't know what to do, since it was so unexpected. His first thought, of course, was to move out of the way. But his hands wouldn't move from the steering wheel, because it was already to late to move. When the missile was closing in on him, the vehicle of Courage appeared in front of him, with a shield around his car. The missile impacted on the shield, causing an explosion that Eddy could see in front of Courage. Eddy wasn't surprised when the shield broke, since it broke Double D's shield into a million pieces.

"Thanks Courage!" Eddy said to the pink dog in front of him.

Courage gave a thumbs out by sticking his thumb out of his window. Eddy returned the favor. He then looked at his rear view mirror, to see the condition of Edd's car. To his surprise, Edd's car was in a million pieces, with Edd at least ten feet away from the car. He must have bailed out just in time before his car exploded. Eddy quickly drove back to where Edd was, and picked up the lifeless Ed and placed him in the passenger seat of his car. Dee Dee was right behind him when he climbed back into his car.

"Will he be okay?" she asked. "I just saw him bail out, he couldn't have passed out or anything."

"Knowing Double D," Eddy began, "he did. He was always weak when it came to sports, so him bailing out of the car must have been too much for him."

Eddy then quickly accelerated his speed, with Dee Dee in tow of him.

"Well ladies and gentleman, Double D is down for the count, and their are only six drivers left to get to the finish line!" Blitz announced, the excitement in his voice bearing through the speakers of the racing course. "Who will take this Grand Prix today?"

The answer to this question would be revealed in a rather shocking way. As soon as Eddy started driving, Dee Dee saw that he started to turn and swerve to the left, and then the right, to the point where she could see the tire marks on the dessert road.

"Eddy, what's the matter with you, why are you turning like that?" Dee Dee asked through her opened window.

"I-I don't know!" Eddy exclaimed. "I'm not doing this!"

Eddy tried to hit the brakes in order to stop himself from swerving, but the brakes wouldn't budge an inch for some reason, which was strange, because it was working fine before. Eddy just kept on swerving from left to right, but still going in a straight direction to the three rookie drivers and Courage. Speaking of those people, Courage himself started shooting his mini machine gun at Mike, but Mike just kept dodging the bullets like it were nothing. Courage then took a different approach, and instead pressed the gas pedal even more to ram into Mike, hoping his car would swerve enough for him to pass.

"Is that dog crazy?" Silva said out loud. "Going up and trying to ram him is suicide!"

"Why is that?" Randy asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said before? Mike is a dangerous driver, and going up to him with all those dangerous weapons is just stupid!"

Courage knew it was stupid to try and ram into Mike, but he had to do something. All this time he had been useless, only picking up the lifeless bodies of Cosgrove and Freakazoid. He couldn't do anything useful. Back when he was at the farm, he had been helpful at times, saving his two loving-well, only one adopted parent from monsters and stuff. But now, he was more useless then ever. He even wondered how he got far into this competition. As always, it was luck that helped him. But...wasn't he lucky to have such luck on his side in the first place? Courage began driving faster, thinking about if his luck would help him get rid of this driver in front of him, and proceeded to ram into Mike. Unfortunately, before Courage could even touch Mike's car, a missile out of the missile launcher launched at him with in incredible speed.

"See, what did I tell you!" Silva said.

"Well, looks like their are about to five drivers now!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Wait, why is the dog still driving forward?" Sheila said confusedly.

Sure enough, Courage was still driving forward, even with a missile right in front of him. Courage had the idea to bail out of the car as soon as the missile was close enough to him. When the missile would impact on the car, the car would still drive forward due to the speed of the car that Courage was riding out, hopefully hitting Mike. When the missile did close enough, Courage quickly bailed out, with the explosion of his car driving him into the air a couple feet. Just like Courage thought, the car was still moving forward, on fire and heading towards Mike. Mike, on the other hand, anticipated this, and got out of the way from Courage's car by steering his steering wheel to the right. Courage damage car kept on driving forward away from Mike, until it skidded into a halt up ahead.

"Well, that was pathetic," Mike said to no one at all.

"Well, their goes another driver, now their are only five left in the standings!" Blitz announced. "And I say, what a humiliating defeat that was."

When Courage heard this, he was heartbroken to know that this was right, it was a humiliating defeat. He was useless this whole time, he was sure of that. He really thought that he could have at least been the little of help.

_But I guess luck wasn't on my side today,_ Courage thought.

Courage then saw Eddy, and for someone reason his car was swerving like crazy. Courage thought that Eddy would hit the brakes and bring him into his car, but instead he past him up, like he didn't see him. And he was still swerving his car like crazy. After Eddy passed him up, he saw Dee Dee heading towards him. She got out of her car and bend down on the poor dog.

"Are you okay?" Dee Dee asked.

Courage only spoke some gibberish that Dee Dee didn't understand. "I don't know what your saying, but you can catch a ride with me if you want."

Courage just shook his head to this. Dee Dee picked up Courage with both of her hands and placed the little dog in the passenger seat, where Ed was lying, still unconscious.

"Sorry, but your going to have to sit on Ed's lap," Dee Dee said as she placed the pink dog into Ed's lap.

Dee Dee then went back into her car and drove forward. When she looked at the dog from the corner of his eyes, she saw that the dog was looking sad. Part of her wanted to aske what was wrong, but she just decided against this. She guessed that the dog was sad because he thought he was useless. She didn't know how, but she just guessed this. Dee Dee sort of felt the same way. She still felt bad for not protecting Ed, and just looking at Ed's lifeless form, it made the feeling worse. She quickly drove these rambling thoughts out of her head and pushed on the gas pedal further, in order to catch up to Eddy, who was still swerving like a mad man.

Back up ahead, Mike was dodging lasers and bullets from the two rookie drivers, Randy and Leonard. No matter how much they continued to shoot, Mike would just dodge the ammo like they were throwing rocks at his car.

"We are not going anywhere like this," Leonard said to Randy.

"I agree," Randy said. "I guess we have to work together huh?"

"Seems like it. Let's block Mike's steering velocity by creating a 'barracks' around him." Leonard suggested.

"Sound good to me," Randy replied. "Then what?"

"Then we use our weapons against him while he can't turn."

"But didn't you say that going close to him is dangerous?" Randy asked.

"Yes, but do we have another choice?" Leonard asked.

"I guess your right," Randy replied.

The two of them then split up into two parts, Randy going to the right, Leonard going to the left. Mike saw this, and decided to shoot at Randy first with his heavy machine gun, since Randy was on a motorcycle, it should be easy to hit him. But to Mike's surprise, Randy started to outmaneuver the bullets easy. It wasn't long before Randy and Leonard got on both sides of Mike. When they did, they both touched the sides of his car, making steering for Mike impossible.

"All right Randy, let her rip!" Leonard exclaimed.

Randy and Leonard were about to fire their weapons at Mike, but Mike thought otherwise. He quickly started shooting at Randy while they were holding him. One of the bullets shot right through his arm, causing blood to flow out of a circle where the bullet went. Randy howled in pain and fell off his motorcycle. Leonard gasped at this. While Leonard was surprised, Mike began to shoot at his car as well. Leonard saw sparks flying at the side of him, and quickly steered to the left in order to avoid anymore bullets. But Mike was still shooting at him, even though he was a pretty good distance away from him. It wasn't long before his car caught on fire. Leonard quickly bailed out of his car, rolling onto the ground until coming to a complete halt. He heard his car explode in the distance, scattering into debris everywhere, while Mike just passed him up, like nothing happened.

"Well, this is it ladies and gentleman," Blitz announced. "It appears that Mike is going to take this one. With Dee Dee's car badly damaged and Eddy's car malfunctioning, it appears that the Grand Prix will belong to Mike Son."

The crowd was not pleased with this, since most of them did not bet on this Mike Son guy. But little did they know that their money would not go to wast on him, it would go to waste on somebody else.

Mike was glad that all the obstacles in his way were gone. Now, it was just smooth sailing to the finish line. Once he crosses that finish line, he will be one step closer into winning the prize money, and the emerald. And once he wins it, he can squeeze the what little life had to offer. He can finally forget about all the mishaps that happened in the past. Him going to jail under stupid charges, his love of his life that dumped him after he got out. Him living most of his life drinking beer in front of the TV, doing nothing and had no friends to call. All that was about to change. Soon, he would the rule the world with an iron fist. He would go out and buy anything he wanted, sleep with any girl he wanted, do whatever he wanted to do, not listen to his boss fuss at him all the time. He was going to be somebody. And forget his mother, who was right now dying of caner in her hospital bed. After all, ever she ever did was nag him to death. In fact, the old bag deserved to die, as well as his slutty girlfriend. He couldn't wait to shove his million dollar prize right in their faces. The finish line wasn't far now, he could see it. Mike Son accelerated his speed.

"It looks like Mike Son really-oh, I spoke to soon!" Sheila announced. "Eddy and Dee Dee have caught up!"

Mike looked in his rear view mirror. Sure enough, Eddy and Dee Dee were catching up at accelerated speed. But for some reason, the kid known as Eddy couldn't stop his car from swerving for some reason. He didn't know why, and he didn't care. All he cared about right now is reaching the finish line before those two kids catch up. Dee Dee saw Mike speeding up and decided to do the same. She passed Eddy up quickly.

"Wait, Dee Dee, your car is still damaged!" Eddy exclaimed, but Dee Dee kept driving anyway.

Dee Dee knew that her car was badly damaged. But she wanted to be helpful in some way, so the Paramount Emerald wouldn't go into the wrong hands.

"Whoa, Dee Dee is catching up very fast!" Blitz said, the excitement rising in his voice.

When Mike heard this, he quickly pressed the button that would activate his heavy machine gun. When he got it on top of his car, he noticed that he only had a few more bullets in.

_Damn!_ he thought. _I am not about to lose, especially to some girl!_

He aimed at Dee Dee and started shooting at the girl. Dee Dee saw this coming and outmaneuvered the bullets successfully. The crowd stated getting excited seeing this. It was going to be a close call if Dee Dee catches up. Mike kept shooting at Dee Dee but to no results of her stopping. Then the machine gun ran out of bullets. Mike cursed under his breath. The girl was closing in on him now.

"Oh boy, if Mike doesn't do something soon, Dee Dee might take the Grand Prix!" Blitz said excitedly.

_Oh, I will do something about all right,_ Mike thought.

Mike switched from the empty machine gun to his missile launcher. He then launched a missile at Dee Dee, knowing that it would most definitely hit. The missile flew straight towards Dee Dee. She tried to avoid it, but to no avail, the missile just kept on following her. She then remembered that the missiles were homing missiles, and that they would follow their target until it would impact. When the missile was about two inches away from her, she had no choice but to bail out of the car and let the missile impact on her car. The explosion knocked her a few feet back, while her car exploded into debris. The excitement from the crowd let down when they saw this.

"Well, it looks like it is going to be a win for Mike Son after all," Blitz announced.

Mike started laughing for no particular reason and said out loud to nobody, "Of course, what do you expect!" he said aloud. "That million dollar prize is mine!"

"Not while I'm still here!" Eddy said.

Mike was surprised, and looked in his rear view mirror to see the boy named Eddy swerving in a circle now, but still driving forward. This made Mike laugh even harder.

"Please, if you keep driving like that, I won't even have to use any of my weapons to beat you!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed, Eddy can't unleash any weapons if he keeps swerving like that!" Blitz announced.

Eddy tried to get his car in control, but no matter how hard he would hit the brakes, the car wouldn't stop. Mike's laughing was ringing in his ears madly.

"I'm tired of seeing such hopelessness!" Mike exclaimed. "I might as well shoot a missile at you to end your helpless position!"

Mike shot a missile at Eddy, and with Eddy swerving like crazy, he can't possibly avoid the missile. And even worse, he couldn't bail out of the car either. Since he was swerving like this, their was no way he could survive bailing out of the car.

"Well, looks like Mike has won this Grand Prix, and we are getting closer and closer to the DEATHRACE winner," Blitz announced, knowing that Eddy would get hit by the missile, and it would be over for him.

Suddenly everything slowed down for Eddy, and soon, everything would go black and white. Eddy expected to be soon walking in a field of flowers soon. But then again, he thought about his friends:Double D, Ed, and even Dee Dee. He couldn't die now, not with his friends at their mercy. But...but what could he do? His damn car wouldn't stop swerving, and he couldn't bail out of the car; he would die if he would do so.

_Why...why? It can't end like this! Double D, Ed, everyone...NO!_

Suddenly, everything stopped. The sound of the missile coming towards him, the sound of the crowd disappointment, everything. Eddy was in complete blackness. He was wondering if he was already dead. He looked around, but everything felt real. Although their was nothing to feel, he still could feel nothing. He could also feel himself flying for some strange reason.

_What, am I dead?_ Eddy thought.

_No, your not dead,_ a voice said.

Eddy looked around, but their was nobody here.

_Who said that?_

_So, your another one that cares for his friends._

_Yeah, of course I do!_

_Well then, just exactly how much do you care about them?_

_How much do I care about them? Are you nuts, their my friends. I...just only wish I can do something to protect them..._

_Then I shall give you the power to protect them._

_Huh?_

Just then a bright light shinned right in front of Eddy's eyes. He didn't know what it was, but the light was somehow engulfing him. And when it completely engulfed him, he was sitting behind the driver's wheel, the missile heading straight for him. Only when the missile was supposed to impact and exploded his car into oblivion, the missile instead exploded right on Eddy, but did no damage to his car what so ever. Eddy also noticed that his car stopped swerving, and instead was driving straight out of the dust that the explosion occurred.

"Well, it looks like that was the end of-" Blitz began. When he saw Eddy coming through the explosion, with no scratches on his car what so ever, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his sockets. He was nearly flabbergast, and so was Sheila. Everyone in the crowd were also silent, because they could have sworn that the missile hit him directly. "I-I don't know what happened! Didn't the missile impacted on him directly?"

"It-it sure looked like it Blitz!" Sheila said. "But-somehow Eddy is still alive."

Mike was also surprised to see Eddy still alive. He decided to shoot another missile at Eddy, saying to himself that the kid must have done some kind of trick. Another missile was heading to Eddy at full throttle. Eddy expected that this time he would not survive, that this time he was going to-

The missile exploded, but like last time, Eddy's car did not receive a single scratch. He kept driving straight to Mike. Mike was surprise, and so was the crowd. Eddy was even surprise himself.

"I don't know what's going on," Blitz said. "But Eddy could still have a chance of winning this competition!"

Eddy then snapped out of a trance from surviving two explosions. He quickly shoot a missile at Mike, hoping that it would hit. When Mike saw the missile, he quickly got out of the way, knowing that he was going to avoid it. But, for some reason, the missile was following him, like one of his homing missiles. Mike gasped, and tried desperately to get away from the missile, but it was no use. When the missile was close behind him, he had no choice but to bail out of the car, being knocked back from the explosion from his car. Eddy quickly passed him up and saw the finish line only a few feet ahead of him. It wasn't long before he crossed it and won the Grand Prix of DEATHRACE!

"I-I can't believe it! Eddy has won the Grand Prix!" Blitz exclaimed.

The crowd got up and was now cheering for Eddy. The cloak figure, who was still on the far corner of the stands, was mad at this. He thought that the weapon would finish him off, but instead, he won the whole damn thing. He walked angrily out of the stands, swearing under his breath.

Eddy got out of the car, and soon reporters started swarming in, asking him questions about the race.

"And please welcome our second place winner, Dee Dee!" Blitz announced.

Dee Dee came across the finish line, with an unconscious Ed and Courage in the passenger seat. Soon the medics came and got them to the hospital. Then the medics searched the course, looking to find any bodies or causalitiesalong the track. After the reporters came, Eddy was surprised to see Freakazoid and Cosgrove walking, injured, out into the finish line. Eddy dismissed the reporters and walked to the two friends.

"You guys!" Eddy said.

"Yo," Freakazoid simply said.

"Yo? Where have you guys been?" Eddy asked.

"We've been in Courage's car. Luckily we bailed out of it before it exploded into debris," Cosgrove explained.

"Well, I'm just glad your all right," Eddy said.

"Yeah, just some minor injuries, no big deal," Freakazoid commented.

"I just hope Double D is okay," Eddy said.

Just when Eddy said that, he saw a couple of medics rolling a hospital cartwheel with Edd on it. Eddy ran up to it and said, "Double D, are you okay?"

Edd opened his eyes, and looked up to see his friend above him. "Yes, I'm fine Eddy, just a few broken bones. Ouch!" Edd exclaimed, trying to move.

"Don't move Mr. Double D," one of the medics said. "You suffered a lot of injuries from that explosion."

"Will he be okay?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, we'll take good care of him," the other medic said.

"Okay," Eddy replied.

The medics took Edd to the back of a hospital car, and drove him off to the hospital. It wasn't long before more medics came and took Ed in from Dee Dee's passenger seat. Courage stayed, because his injuries weren't that serious. Soon all the hospital medics left, and Eddy, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, and Dee Dee were ready to leave to 1901 Haven City Building, the rookie driver, Leonard Silva, came up to them from the finish line.

"That was a good race," he said to Eddy, who turned around.

"Oh, yeah. Where's that guy Randy?" Eddy asked.

"He's with the medics as well," he replied. "I also saw a guy named Mandark going with the medics."

Dee Dee immediately turned her head when she heard the word Mandark. "You mean Mandark is still alive?" she asked.

"Yeah, he suffered a lot of injuries though. My guess is that he barely bailed out of his car when it exploded," Leonard said.

"Well, that's good," Dee Dee commented.

"Huh? Wasn't Mandark that guy you always hated?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, after all, no one deserves to die, no matter what they do," Dee Dee commented.

Eddy thought about this. Dee Dee was right. No matter what a person did, their shouldn't be any reason for them to die. He then hoped that Mike was okay.

"Well, I'm going to go visit Ed in the hospital," Dee Dee said, climbing into her car.

"Yeah, I'm coming to," Eddy said.

Freakazoid and Cosgrove decided to go with them as well. Leonard Silva bid them farewell, hoping into his car, going into places unkown. Just when Eddy climbed into his car, the speaker where the announcer would make his announcements said:

"Attention drivers, we have an important message for all of you."

Eddy, Dee Dee, Freakazoid, and Cosgrove perked up their ears and listened.

"We're sorry to inform you that the competition is over and all of its events following are canceled. We hate to break this news to you but it appears that this scheme has been nothing more of a failed attempt of getting viewership and tempting racers for a prize that doesn't exist. We confiscated everything and cleared out every bit of data from DEATHRACE, meaning everything you've been racing for was all for nothing.

"However, this doesn't mean that DEATHRACE isn't over. We have bought the rights and we're going to be restoring the competition into our image. The challenges are all new and we're allowing certain racers to come back to compete once again. We do expect to see amazing races and fierce rivalries spark between the new teams, as well as new vehicles from all of you. But to be warn: the new challenges are not going to be as easy as they were before, so build a team that will help you win the competition.

"If you're planning upon returning, we'll send the word on when competition starts. We do want to see you once again racing for DEATHRACE and making your way to the top. We do have a reward if you want to win it, but in order to do it... you need to outrace your fellow drivers. Do that and you'll receive top prize and glorification from all of us. If you want to know what the top prize really is, then we suggest that you want to take the challenge once again and compete on your terms. We'll make sure that no shady business is going on behind our or your backs, and that is an guarantee."

We'll be expecting you next year.

- From: The Organization...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**PRIVATE Corp: Well hello everyone. Cory of PRIVATE Corp here, telling you about what is going to be happening in the coming months. I didn't expect for this story to be ending like this, but things do happen so we got to accept it. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I'm taking up this story.**

**Now here's how things are going to work out: I'm still working on my Kingdom Hearts story and about halfway done with it (as of when this chapter is posted). I got ideas rolling in my head about what I am going to do but not everything is in place for the time being since I am focusing on only one story. I am also going to be doing my research about what I am going to use, i.e. shows and the challenges, so this is going to take me time to do. I'm not expecting much but if I do get to work on it, expect my usual action charm to this story. I am best at writing action as eddman2 here is good at writing drama.**

**If you're curious about what I am going to be doing, feel free to get me a PM. I'm open for ideas since I'm in alpha mode for this story, as I am looking for one or two more shows to use for my story. Also if you have an OC or two if you want to throw in, send them my way and I'll have them ready to race when I get going. And I will say this for those wanting to race in my story: you're going up against possibly my mysterious ideas ever and dealing with a team of born racer. My team is not going to go easy, but it doesn't mean that we're going to win all of the races. This story is going to be more interactive as in YOU are in control. You decide who is going to win and who you want to win in the final race.**

**So if you are interested in what I am going to use, check out my profile and scroll down until you see Combat Racing right under my third EEnE story. I got a few series listed and I'm seeking original characters and one or two animes. If you can think of anything, just pitch me in a PM but I will say this: I'm taking 25 original characters and that's it. If you want your character to survive in this competition, you better pull out the stocks because you'll never expect what I am going to throw at you. So until then this is Cory of PRIVATE Corp, telling you all that I am taking on eddman2's story and re-branding it Combat Racing: The Organization Cup. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to work on my story.**


End file.
